Winter Shadows of Discontent and Mayhem
by Jo A Curl
Summary: (2) Barn/ Vicki have settled into their new lives when disaster strikes, Liz Stoddard, Carolyn Stoddard and Maggie Evans are kidnapped by a blood thirsty adversary bent on retrieving what was taken from him, Vicki. Will she have to sacrifice her life or that of her unborn child to save her family? Or will she discover that she has a hidden talent she never knew was hers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Winter Shadows of Discontent and Mayhem

_My Name is Victoria Winters Collins, life has come full circle for me, I married the man I believed held my best interest to his heart. I have survived a brush with Vlad the Impaler who of all things believes that I am the reincarnation of his dead wife._

_I have found my true identity when my Mother and Father were revealed to me. My life has steered itself into marital bliss and all I want is to further my family._

_However; once again, a vengeful witch will try to disrupt my life if not try to take my life, and a terror from my past will contribute to my Winter of Discontent and Mayhem._

Collinsport Maine

Business District.

The hustle and bustle of Thanksgiving was soon upon the Collins family. Victoria Winters Collins found herself in a mad rush around Collinsport trying to get all the Thanksgiving trimmings together and then it hit her hard. Christmas was less than a month away and she had nothing ready for Christmas and if memory served her correctly, she could not remember a year that either family had a Christmas tree or presents under the tree. Her newly acquired family had always in the past given gifts and then rushed off to Boston or New York.

This year it was a bigger family, the Patterson's had moved into Collinwood, Carolyn was now dating a charming man named Peter. Roger was keeping David home and Maggie and Joe were planning their wedding for the late spring. Happiness and hysteria seemed to be running hand in hand at this hectic time of the year. With so much confusion running rampant, was the main reason why Vicki had offered to have Thanksgiving at their house. Cook had readily agreed to prepare the meal, and then she was called out of town because her daughter had been involved in a serious skiing accident.

Faced with arrival of family and friends in numbers threatening to test the Old House's Dinning room's capacity, Vicki had stepped up to the plate and offered to prepare the cornucopia of food for her family Thanksgiving. Vicki had turned to Willie Loomis with saucer shaped puppy dog eyes and together they made a pact that they would prepare the meal and include: the combined Collins and Patterson's, Mrs. Johnson, Willie, his new girlfriend Sonja, Maggie, Joe, Quentin and his new love interest Daphne Harridge, the Jennings family, and the Stokes family as participants in the Collins first and hopefully not last annual Thanksgiving bash.

Old House, Collinwood

Barnabas had offered to have the meal catered if it was too much for his new bride. It has been the same old half hearted argument between her and her new husband. "Vicki, I can as easily have this catered and then you will not exhaust yourself trying to get everything prepared."

Vicki stood at the counter of her newly renovated 10,000-dollar addition to the Old House Kitchen and pouted. "You don't trust that Willie and I can pull this off?"

Barnabas watched the pout form on her lips and all he could think of doing was kissing those lips.

"That is not my point. I do not want you to over do to the point you are exhausted."

Vicki stepped up to her husband and began to play with his tie. Running her fingers up to the knot and then down to the flared bottom.

"Darling, Maggie, Carolyn, Julia, Daphne, Penny, and Mother have all volunteered to help. So, I will not be facing this monumental task alone"

Dropping her gaze to the center of his tie, she batted her eyelashes and offered up a charmingly sweet smile. "So, see we can do this, I just need to get the turkey and ham, the sweet potatoes, and corn, cranberries, regular potatoes and some bread for dressing. Each person has volunteered to bring a covered dish to add to the meal so where is the exhaustion coming in?"

Barnabas reached for his kerchief and waved it over her head. "I give up! I surrender, how can I argue with such a beautiful pouty face?" He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Which resulted in her putting her arms around his neck and returning the kiss.

Breaking the kiss she sighed, "Now, I will be going to the store, do you need anything?"

He smiled, "Only you, I could live off your kisses for a year if given a chance."

Vicki screwed up her face and made a thoughtful pose for him. "I might consider it. Now, give me one more energy boosting kiss for the road."

He laughed, "How could I pass up a request like that?" Grabbing her close he pulled her into his body and gave her a kiss that made him dip her backwards.

As he broke his embrace he looked her earnestly in her eyes and spoke softly, "Are you sure you are going to be able to do this?"

Sighing she began to tick off all the volunteer help that had been offered. Using her fingers to count them off for him. "Maggie had stepped up to say she would help as did Sabrina Jennings, Julia Stokes, Carolyn, Penny, and Vicki finished the list with her mother. She watched him step away from her and walk to one of the fireside chairs and sit. He continued to study her while picking up his book to settle it in his lap. He continued to watch her and listened to her arguments softly uttered over the amount of help she said she would be having to prepare this meal.

Even begrudgingly Mrs. Johnson said she would help. With the promise of so much help, it surely was enough to reassure Barnabas that Vicki was not over doing and taking on more than she should. Watching her prepare to leave the house he had to get one more concerned inquiry in. "My love, do you really think you should be pushing yourself so hard?" Barnabas had sat placidly in his fireside chair preparing to read when he looked up to watch his wife don her coat and headscarf. Laying her purse on the table in the foyer, she walked with a soft sway of her hips to his chair and slid onto the chair's arm and then draped her arm over his shoulder.

Kissing him lightly on the cheek, she spoke softly into his ear, "My love, my heart, my life, you do not need to worry about me doing too much. This is the most perfect set of circumstances other than being married to you that has ever happened to me."

He shifted in his chair and pulled her to his lap. "But sweetheart, I just want you to not wear yourself out."

She hugged him closer, "I have lots of help, Maggie, Willie, Willie's girlfriend, Sabrina, everyone is bringing a covered dish, Mrs. Johnson is doing a green bean casserole. The rest will be in our kitchen and made with these hands and many more hands of love. We will be sharing our home and our family for Thanksgiving." She smiled at her husband, leaned over, and kissed him on the lips. Sliding off his lap, she smoothed her dress and walked to get her coat, from the hall table where she had laid it earlier. Smiling brightly one more time, grabbed her purse and was on her way to Collinsport.

Collinsport, Maine

All of this rhetoric still on her mind as she walked briskly along the street bracing herself against the brisk and cool wind that was blowing along the streets and nipping at the uncovered parts of her body. Winter was coming and it was promising to bring lots of snow and cold to Maine this year. She certainly could feel the bite of an early frost coming and she was not so sure she was ready to do this cold battle dance this early. Mumbling she spoke softly under her breath. "Please just a few more weeks, no snow, just a few more weeks."

Mentally she ticked off what she had already accomplished since her arrival in Collinsport's town proper. She had already purchased her turkeys, ham, and yams. Looking down at her list, she crossed off what she had in her the trunk of her small sport's car and pushed forward ready to conquer the vegetable aisle. She was going to finish up the potatoes, corn, green beans, dressing fixings and the cranberries. Entering Redmond's, she grabbed a shopping cart, and began walking her cart down the aisle and stopped then stooped to pick up several cans of corn, green beans, and cranberries.

A soft decidedly male voice spoke from behind her, "Excuse me." A well-dressed man of considerable height and if his movements were an indication he obviously was well built. She could just hear Carolyn's voice in the back of her mind as her eyes slid up his pant leg to his chest and finally into those deep penetrating dark eyes. He had an easy smile edged across his chiseled features. She could just hear Carolyn saying, 'Wowsa! Talk about mysterious, handsome and a prize for anyone to catch!" Caused Vicki to blush deeply with where her thoughts were taking her. She noted he wore a form-fitting turtleneck that left nothing to the imagination when it came to muscles. Vicki figured that he must be one of those weight lifters. His hair was neatly trimmed back but worn long in the back. His eyes were almost black in color.

He had a beard and mustache, which made Vicki think he wanted to be perceived an intellectual instead of a mindless body builder. His voice was soft and well modulated and she was immediately stuck that he would make a good public speaker or a professor, not like Elliott but more like an Elliott assistant. He had reached down to the lower shelf in front of her capturing a can of green beans. Turning he presented her with a dazzling smile and Vicki flushed thinking he was going to try and flirt with her. Instead he made a modest observation as he looked at her cart.

"Quiet a haul there. Will you need help carrying it to your car?"

Vicki blushed and shook her head. "No, I am having it delivered. This store will deliver to your home."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Nice service. That is why I love small towns, they make everything more personal."

She finished getting her can goods, gracefully stood up and nodded, "I find it very refreshing. I was originally from New York, and this time of the year can be very rushed and a lot of hustle and bustling about. I guess the stress of the holidays makes people less than cordial." She smiled putting her hands on her cart she prepared to push past him. He noticed she was going to leave him so he stepped next to her and smiled charmingly.

"Oh, sorry. Gabe Martin." He extended his hand to her and she smiled taking his hand in hers for a courtesy shake.

"Victoria Collins, nice to meet you Mr. Martin."

He shook his head. "No, please call me Gabe, Mr. Martin was my father. So, do you live in town? For me, I just bought the seaside bungalow out on Seagull Lane."

Vicki smiled and started to push her cart away, "Really, that is the old Logan house. Will you be here long?" She really wanted to get her shopping done and get back home but she did not want to be rude either.

Gabe fell into step next to her as she headed to the fresh produce section; to the bagged potatoes stacked neatly in a bin. "I am here as an Associate Professor to Doctor Stokes. Do you know of him?"

Vicki stopped and grinned then nodded, "Why yes, I do. I was his wife's maid of honor at their wedding. Julia and Elliott and Barnabas and I were married in the ballroom of Collinwood."

Gabe stopped and put a familiar hand on her arm. "Wait, you said you were Victoria Collins, are you related to 'the' Collins of Collinwood? The Collins family that founded this town?" He sounded excited and surprised.

Vicki laughed, "Well as a matter of fact, Elizabeth Stoddard is my mother and I married a distant cousin from England, Barnabas Collins."

He affected a pose of being stricken to the heart, "Oh darn, you are married, not that I was trying to pick you up or thought you might be thinking I was a masher." He affected another chuckle and appropriately looked embarrassed. Then he glanced at her ring finger seeing her ring.

"Yes, happily. So, Gabe, please call me Vicki and by any chance are you going home for Thanksgiving?" It was an afterthought, but if Julia and Elliott would be present for Thanksgiving it only seemed the right thing to do to add one more as a welcome gesture.

He shook his head, "No, the Professor is expecting me to begin his research into the dark arts of the occult right after Thanksgiving. So I don't think I will have time to go home."

Vicki nodded, "Sounds like Professor Stokes, well I am formally inviting you to Thanksgiving Dinner at the Barnabas Collins home which is the Old House on the Collinwood Estate." She brightened to have made the offer and one more place was not going to matter not with all the others that were coming now. She continued with directions, "You take the road past the main gates to Collinwood, and it will be the next blacktopped driveway." Finishing with the time for dinner. "We will be eating around 2:00 p.m. Professor Stokes and his wife Julia are coming and we can get better acquainted. Have you met Julia?"

Gabe shook his head, "Not had the pleasure. But I am looking forward to it. Well thank you _Vicki_," he accented the name showing he had paid attention and winked as he said her name. "I am looking forward to dinner with the Collins family."

Vicki nodded, "And the Collins family will be looking forward to getting better acquainted with you Gabe Martin." They strolled along and Vicki finished her shopping going to the check out and then making arrangements to have the items delivered later that evening.

Gabe patiently waited for her and then followed her to her car. Both laughed discovering he had parked next to her. Laughing together at the situation and how fortunate and convenient that they were accidently parked next to each other. "Well we could not have planned this if we had tried." Vicki chuckled. Looking up at the young man she had just met. When she entered the car, he reached for her hand pulling it to his lips he kissed the back of her hand

"Until Thursday Mrs. Victoria Collins." He smiled and went to his car and sat waiting for her to pull out and drive away. Smiling he shook his head. "This is way too easy. Like shooting fish in a barrel."

Pulling out into the flow of traffic, he manipulated the car along the road towards Tunney Lane and pulled in front of a well kept, cheerfully painted bungalow. Parking he walked to the quaint and comfortable front porch and let himself in. Continuing across the room to the light by the telephone table he pulled the chain turning it on. Sitting in the chair he turned to the desk phone and began to dial. The sound of the rotary phone making the subtle clicking noise as he dialed. Waiting for the operator to answer. "Yes, transcontinental operator if you please."

Hearing his request he heard several clicks and then the voice of the local operator asking for an overseas operator. Reversing the charges on the call, he waited. Glancing at his watch he knew his timing was right, that Vlad would be rising. The very distinctive voice of Vlad answered the phone, "This is Tepes, yes, I will accept the charges. Sorin?"

Sorin smiled crossing his leg and getting comfortable he reverted to his Romanian language. "My Prince, it is coming together nicely. I have an invitation to a Thanksgiving dinner with the Collins family and Elizabeta herself invited me. This will give me a chance to ingratiate myself to the family and Julia Hoffman."

Vlad smiled and nodded. "We begin with her mother the day after Thanksgiving or before if opportunity allows, and then her sister, her best friend, then she will come to me. Have you seen Radu or Gilda?"

Sorin smiled, "Gilda rests in the basement of the home I have rented. My credentials easily put me next to Professor Stokes. Radu is keeping close watch over Elizabeta. He has actually found a nice hiding place in her home so he can move about when he wishes." As an afterthought he queried, "Has the ghost Josette been taken care of by our witch friend?" Vlad glanced over to where Angelique sat by the fire warming her hands.

"Yes, Josette is not aware of Radu's position in the house if that is what you mean. Stokes must have broken her spell to keep her silent and earthbound." Vlad made himself more comfortable. "So, she decided to give Radu a masking spell."

Sorin picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his pants. "I will await your next orders. Once I gain the confidence of Julia Hoffman, I shall put our plan into effect and begin sabotaging her experiments and specimens." Leaning back he glanced to the ceiling, "Then the next step will be to have Dave Woodard make an appearance blaming her for his death. I believe that was something that upset her once before and utilized by Barnabas Collins to keep her in place."

Vlad smiled and sat on the edge of his desk holding the telephone. "I want a Christmas wedding Sorin, so I want things to be escalated with her mother, her sister and her best friend. I don't want any time wasted. Gilda may begin her part starting on Friday." Then as an after thought he said softly, "She is to distract him not kill him. I want him here to see her wedded to me." Sorin smiled evilly as he thought of Collins face watching his precious wife being taken away from him and given over in wedded bliss to his Prince.

"As you wish my Prince. Consider it done."

Vlad paused a moment and glanced at Angelique, "Elizabeta does she look well?" Vlad aware that Angelique was listening to his conversation had dropped his voice.

"She looks beautiful my Prince, she will make a beautiful bride. I found her utterly enchanting."

Castle Dracul Burgos Pass

Vlad slid off the desk and glanced over at Angelique who appeared to be getting bored, "Well my trusted friend, I will leave you to your devices. I have a guest to entertain. Until we meet again I bid you adieu." He hung up and stepped to Angelique's side, "Now where we my dear." He lifted the wine bottle to fill her wine glass.

"We were discussing your plans for Barnabas and his wife." Angelique said with a degree of repressed irritation. She had screwed her face in slight pout of anger.

Vlad waved that off, "It is being handled, let us discuss you my dear, tell me more about your life and how you became involved with Collins?" He could tell she was bristling over the fact Barnabas had wed Victoria and he felt about the same but was not about to allow her to see his irritation over the whole matter. Looking at her sitting so prettily in front of the fire, he had to admit she as a sensual creature filled with passions. Vlad found the blond beautifully seductive and were she not a witch would have considered for one of his voluptuous brides. She had a mystique about her with her beautifully enchanting blue eyes, classic features and curvaceous body.

Old House Thanksgiving Day

The formal dining room was set. Vicki wearing an apron and moving about the dining room making sure there were enough chairs and plates. Barnabas entered the dining room and put his arms around her waist. "My dear, the smell is wonderful and you are perfect." He kissed her cheek and then whispered. "The television set in the den is certainly entertaining for the men. Something about that parade this morning was very exciting. I rather enjoyed watching David and Amy gasp and laugh as they watched the floating balloons was very touching: Now there is something called a football game and the men are watching which requires a lot of shouting and moaning and groaning as men chase and knock each other down."

Barnabas appeared confused by this new game he had discovered had become a traditional past time for the Americans. He spoke dryly, "All this violence over a brown odd shaped ball."

Vicki was amused by his discovery of such things as the Macy Day Parade and his introduction to America's favorite pass time, the football game. Vicki turned put her arms around Barnabas' neck. "I am glad I married you."

She kissed him on the lips; Maggie poked her head through the door. "Hey, no distracting the main cook, or we may never eat." There was a knock at the front door, and Barnabas reluctantly released his wife.

"Oh that should be Gabe Martin. Professor Stokes associate." Vicki surmised as she was reluctantly let go by her husband.

Barnabas smiled, "Maggie you can have your cook back but only temporarily."

Foyer Old House

Willie answered the door and Gabe stood with a bottle of wine and a gift-wrapped box. Following up the stairs behind him was Julia and Elliott.

"Well done Gabe, I see you found the place with little effort."

Gabe stepped into the hallway and looked over the house. "What a beautifully preserved old house." Willie took the new arrivals coats and hung them up and escorted them into the drawing room. Barnabas arrived to greet his guests.

"Welcome, you must be Mr. Martin, my wife told me about." He shook his hand and tuned to Julia and kissed her cheek, then shook Elliott's hand. "Mr. Martin would you a fan of the American form of football? The other gentlemen are in my Den enjoying the game. The ladies are in the kitchen and Elliott and I will be going to the library to indulge in some sherry. I do have brandy if you wish that particular drink. Roger is very fond of brandy and is in the library with me."

Julia looked around the empty drawing room. "I will be joining the ladies. If however the smell is any indication of the progress of the meal, I am too late to be of any assistance." Julia stood holding a hot covered dish. She slipped past Barnabas towards the dining room and the kitchen area. Gabe paused and sighed.

"Oh dear, I brought a rare Cabernet Sauvignon to share and a gift for the hostess." Gabe looked apologetically to Elliott and Barnabas. "I really wish to give her this gift and I would be very happy to join you gentlemen in the library, I really am not into sports that much."

Barnabas smiled and nodded to the direction Julia had taken. "She would be in the kitchen, once you have presented your largess to her, you may join us in the library or the den, All you need to do is follow the sound of males shouting to find the game, and the room down the hall with the door closed will be the library."

Gabe smiled at Barnabas and nodded, "Thank you. He followed the instructions and found the dining room once there he saw how beautifully the table had been set and a prt of him was reminded of a time long past when he shared holidays with his family members. Hearing soft laughter through a set of doors he followed the laughter to the kitchen, poking his head in and smiled. He watched the Collinsport women busily making themselves productive by putting food in crystal bowl.

He slid his gaze to Vicki taking the largest Turkey he had ever seen out of a roasting pan to set it on a large antique platter. Her face was flushed and her hair slightly disheveled. Looking at her in the throes of her domestic duties in his eyes made her completely enchanting. The room grew quiet and he realized that all the women but Vicki was watching him. "Excuse me, I am Gabe, Doctor Stokes associate and I have a gift for you Vicki." She smiled warmly and he noticed how her eyes lit up with her smile

He gave her the bottle of wine and she glanced at it and was impressed, "This is a very old and expensive wine Gabe, thank you." She then wiped her hands on her apron before she took the gaily-wrapped gift.

"A small thank you for making an eligible bachelor welcome on Thanksgiving."

He noticed how delicate her hands were, slender with artistically long fingers that used care not to break the ribbon when she removed it.

Opening the box her eyes brightened with her pleasure and she was truly touched by his gift. There were eight rows of chocolates, white chocolate, caramelized chocolate, deep chocolate. "Oh my how wonderful! Look ladies, Gabe knows our weakness!" She handed the box around so each woman could select a piece of chocolate before taking one and plopping it in her mouth. "MMMMMM, oh you do know how to make a girl happy!" She hugged him, "Thank you so much."

Gabe smiled, "Would you like me to open the wine so you could all take a drink?" He felt a warm sensation of pleasure when she hugged him tightly with her pleasure of receiving his gift.

Vicki nodded, "That would be lovely, Maggie, could you get enough wine glasses down?" Maggie obligingly turned and pulled down ten crystal wine glasses, and Vicki discreetly put one back. Setting the glasses on a sideboard, Gabe poured the wine into the glasses, setting one to the side; he glanced around to notice they were not watching him.

Being careful not to be observed, he pulled out a vial of clear fluid and poured a small amount into one of the glasses.

Gabe began to hand out the glasses, he handed the laced glass to Julia. Turning back to get the last glass to hand to Vicki he realized they were one glass short and she had not received one. Being gracious she said politely soft, "I have to finish the meal, maybe at dinner I will taste your lovely wine." She turned to look at all her helpers. "Mrs. Johnson, would you go tell the men the meal is ready and to come to the dinner table?" Carolyn, Maggie, Sabrina, Sonja, Daphne, and Liz all grabbed some bowls and platters to carry them to the table.

Old House Formal Dining Room

Willie was lighting the candles on the table and then moved to bring out the platter with the turkey. Settling the turkey at the head of the table, he put the carving knife and fork on the plate. Everyone gathered in the dinning room and they took their seats, Vicki sitting at one end and Barnabas at the other she smiled down at him as everyone adjusted to their seats.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old House Family Formal Dining Room

Vicki smiled and nodded to Barnabas. He stood and to get attention he tapped his knife on his glass. "Dear Family and friends. Welcome to the Collins first and possibly annual Thanksgiving feast." He turned to smile adoringly to his wife then looked over the gathered family and friends. "My lovely wife and I discussed how we would handle the prayer for Thanksgiving and we decided, that each of us would say one thing we were thankful for and then say grace." He paused to look at all the expectant faces watching him. Smiling he reached for the hands of those to the left and right of him. "Now it will require you to hold each others hands, we will start with you George and follow around the table."

George holding Liz's hand smiled broadly, "I am thankful for and blessed to have my family and my first love back in my life." He kissed Liz's hand he held and she blushed, she glanced around the table and her gaze rested on Vicki.

Liz cleared her throat over whelmed with emotions she spoke softly, "I am thankful to have all my children and extended family back at Collinwood with me." Liz had been seat between George and Thomas. Turning she looked at Thomas and spoke softly, "Your turn."

Thomas Patterson was looking at the turkey, "I am thankful we have such a large bird to feed everyone."

Everyone laughed and then Jason shook his head and it was Carolyn's turn, "I am thankful I have a new family to share in my life and a new boyfriend who is not only charming but handsome too." She smiled brightly with her comment about a handsome boyfriend.

Again a round of laughter, Then Elliott had his turn, "I am very thankful for good friends and a new wife." He leaned over and kissed her check bring a fresh blush to her cheeks.

Julia chuckled and then blinked as her eye sight blurred slightly, thinking it was the wine or the heat of the room she covered her discomfiture, "I am thankful for my husband Elliott who has given me a new direction in life." She tightened her smile and blinked again noting her vision was blurring somewhat and did not wish to upset anyone with her ailment.

Sorin studied Julia and smiled and then realized it was his turn, "I am thankful for meeting Vicki who invited me to this wonderful meal with love and family. Today I feel like I am a part of a very old and very well respected family." Only he knew the true meaning of his words and hid his triumphant smile behind a polite one.

Vicki blushed and then looked down the table to her husband. "I am very thankful for my family and my future family, Barnabas and I have an announcement to make. I have an appointment with the doctor on Monday, we are possibly pregnant." She had been so excited over the potential news that she was glowing from the thought of being pregnant.

The room burst out with cheers and congratulations. It came to Quentin who sat next to Vicki, "That is very hard to follow. I am however sure I am NOT pregnant and I am very thankful for being a Collins and living here at Collinwood as a member of this my extended family. Perhaps some day I too will be making an announcement of an impending fatherhood and marriage. But not in that order"

That brought about a chuckle and an attractive blush of pink from the dark haired pretty woman. Vicki noted how delicate her features were and those beautiful doe colored eyes that now peered embarrassed around at everyone looking at her. Daphne glanced at Quentin unable to curb her smile speaking shyly she spoke softly. "I am thankful that I got a flat tire on the outskirts of Collinsport and this gallant man came by to help me."

Quentin looked over at Daphne and smiled, "I was the lucky one." He was quick to assure everyone that he was the lucky one in this case.

Chris Jennings looked at Sabrina then to the others at the table. "I am very happy to be related to the Collins family and thankful for my family and we are pregnant, Sabrina is due in June." Chris lifted her hand to kiss her fingers with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile.

Again, another round of congratulations surrounded the table, and then it was Sabrina's tucked her chin smiling she looked up at everyone at the table she knew it was her turn. Her voice was timid but proud "I am thankful for all of you being in our lives."

David was looking around at the food then he said, "I am thankful that I have a lot of new family. I just hope the are not too gabby so we can eat." This comment brought a soft rebuff from his father accompanied by the look. However the others were amused and knew he was stating the truth for a boy his age.

It was Penny's turn and she smiled sweetly glancing down at Gabe and then to those around her, "I am thankful I have a sister who can help take up for me against my brothers. I am also thankful that I have a father and soon a mother that will be there to help me if I need it." She smiled looking at Elizabeth who returned her smile with genuine pleasure.

Jason whispered across the table, "Suck up!" He winked at his sister and got 'the' look from his father.

Roger relented with the look turned and smiled proudly at his son, "I am thankful for all my family." He was quick and to the point for David's benefit and David smiled thankfully at his father.

Amy looked around and very solemnly spoke, "I am thankful to be living at Collinwood." She looked soulfully at David then back to her brother Chris. Tucking her chin she was afraid to look at anyone at the table for fear of seeing a pentagram on their faces.

Jason looked over at his brother and said, "I am thankful the food will still be warm when we finally get to eat." Again laughter but this time Jason got another 'the' look from his father.

Mrs. Johnson had her turn and she was tearing up. "I am thankful that I was allowed to become a part of this family." She after expressing her appreciation she too tucked her chin.

Joe smiled at Maggie and then to the room, "I am thankful for the cannery so I can provide for my future wife." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

Maggie sighed and looked around at all those gathered, "I am thankful for being alive and able to share in this time with each of you here. I just wished Pop had been able to be here." She had sounded sadly wistful.

Sonja a pretty little blond with wide innocent eyes and a soft voice glanced around at all the strangers and then looked at Willie, "I am thankful for finding Willie and being invited to share in your meal."

Willie looked at Sonja and smiled, "I am thankful for being a part of a very special family and for finding Sonja."

Finally it was Barnabas' turn, he dropped George's hand and Willie's hand, "I am thankful for each and everyone of you being a friend and family members sharing in my life, but especially I am thankful for my beautiful wife, Victoria Collins, I salute you my love."

Everyone raised his or her glass and then the prayer for Thanksgiving was given and Barnabas began to carve the turkey. The bowls and platters were passed, plates were filled and copious amounts of food and rolls were eaten and the wine flowed. Once again, Julia had an odd sensation of blurred vision and feeling dizzy. As the festivities around the table began to wind down, Vicki stood and collected empty plates. Scraping the uneaten portions from the plates to the scrap heaps in the roasting pan.

Willie entered the kitchen in bringing more dirty dishes and Vicki began to stack the plates into the dishwasher, a new addition that had become a must for the kitchen renovation.

Willie took her hands out of the water, "Vicki, let Sonja and I clean up. You look tired why doncha go lie down?"

Vicki laughed, "I am tired, thank you Willie, but it seems an awful lot to leave for you and Sonja to clean up."

Willie directed her to the rear stairs, "Go lie down Vicki, I am more than happy to spend time with Sonja and we can serve the desert."

Vicki hugged Willie. "Thank you." I am pretty tired, I think I will go up for a short little nap."

Willie watched her remove her apron and walk slowly up the stairs. "She really is nice isn't she?" Sonja asked as she helped Willie clean up. Willie watched Vicki disappear and turned to his girlfriend.

"Yeah she really is. But I know someone just as sweet and nice as Vicki." Sonja giggled as Willie moved in for a sweet stolen kiss and a quick cuddle against her back. She giggled and slapped soapsuds at him, Willie in turn grabbed some soap suds and planted a big dollop on the tip of he nose then took his time to gently wipe them off. "That is how I like you all soapy and sweet." He kissed her neck and turned to scrap more plates and stack them next to her on the counter.

Old House Barnabas and Vicki's bedroom

Vicki slowly made her way to her room, walking across the floor to her bed; she flopped down on the bed and sighed. Closing her eyes she smiled, "This feels wonderful!" She had been up since 5:00 a.m. and she had not realized how exhausted she had become. A part of her did not want to admit this might have been a little much with all the guests, but it felt so good to have all the family and close family here in her house enjoying a meal she helped fix. That was what made today so perfect.

Rolling over, she pulled the blanket up around her body and snuggled into the pillow Barnabas slept on. She smiled smelling his scent and nuzzled her nose deeper into the pillow. Relaxing her body she was about to fall into a light nap. Just as she was about to go into a deeper sleep, she heard a voice calling to her. It was more like a directed hiss near her ear. "Elizabeta, my princess, your prince is waiting for you."

Opening her eyes she sat up dazed and looked around at the vague outlines of the familiar and the unfamiliar in the semi darkened room. Somewhere in the sure and unsure of the tired recesses of her mind she made out a figure. It was a vague shadow of a man that was not Barnabas casually sitting in the fireside chair. She sensed he was watching her sleep and was hovering over her like a silent sentinel. This was unnerving.

Sleep filled her voice as it cracked from dryness. "Barnabas?" She slid from the bed, straighten her clothing, she stepped forward towards the figure. When he had not answered her, she turned and asked again, "Barnabas?"

The figure stood and stepped into the soft lighting of the room. A sick sense of fear and confusion filled her as she saw him. It was the man who had accosted her on the night of her engagement party. He stood in a black Cassock top with black leather pants, knee high black boots and a flamboyant cape that appeared to be draped from buttons off his wide shoulders. Upon further observation she saw that it was more the style of his Russian cassock coat that offer drama and flare with his posing and moving about the darkening shadows of the room. He did it with ease and a sense of waiting until the perfect dramatic moment to divulge who he was and what he was doing in her bedroom. A part of her felt he was a distant familiar figure in her minds eye.

Vicki thought he looked more Russian gypsy or a Berber rough rider from his dress. One thing was sure to her sleep deprived mind and that was this man was not American bred and born he reeked of Vlad Tepes. He stepped closer and his features came into view and she was sure now he was the man that had accosted her on the night of her engagement party. Gasping she took a step back. "You!"

Radu Anocton chuckled softly and stepped back into the shadows hiding and blending with them making him appear even more ominous than before. His voice held a hiss as he whispered into the room giving his appearance the affected degree of being dangerous and to Vicki moving like a living shadow. She was reminded that this must be what death would be like if it came to call. He was amused as he spoke, "Yes, me. Do you doubt that I have the power to take you away anytime I wish?" He leaned over the back of the chair and fixed her with his pointed gaze with eyes that glowed with a icy cold intensity. His confidence was very over powering.

Vicki took another step away from the moving shadow. "What do you want?"

He smiled a deliciously evil smile; Vicki imagined she saw his snake like tongue move out to lick his lips. He just pinned her with that icy stare and spoke softly which made his words even more threatening. "I only wish your true happiness my sweet Elizabeta and that is with my prince. Once you learn your true place, which is with my Prince." He stepped around the chair with his hands locked behind his back, his whole demeanor was one of deliberate ease and calculated intent. He glanced over his shoulder freezing Vicki with his piercing gaze. "And rest assure, you will be happy with him."

This statement made Vicki feel she would have no choice. Quelling her fear and controlling the shaking of her legs she took another step back from the ever approaching dark figure advancing with each deliberate step he took closer to her. "I am happy here, with. . ." Her brave speech was cut short as she caught her foot on the edge of the carpet; tripping back she fell hitting her head on the hard oak flooring knocking her unconscious.

Radu stepped forward calling softly, "My Princess." He stopped at her side, bending down he crawled over her body moving his face a bare breath's distance to her face. He studied her lying unconscious beneath him. His body pinioned over her body with nothing but their clothing keeping them apart. He easily held his position with his palms pressed to the floor. So close he could feel her breath as she took them. Smell the sweetness of her essence and hear the flow of the warm blood rushing through her veins. Slowly he tilted his head from left to right, his gaze watching her for sign of awakening. "Princess?" His words were a seductive caress as he sniffed her fragrance. She was exquisite, no wonder his Prince wanted to lay claim to her. What was it about her that drove his Prince to such distraction to have allowed his guard down?

He studied her much as a predator would study his prey. She was more than just a common beauty; it was here while she lay unconscious, all her defenses down, exposed to his trained observations he could see what purity she held in her pure essence. He saw that it was her delicate sense of being a mortal and then he put a term to what he thought was the attraction. It was her innocence. Which was a trait that had been witnessed by him many times before. A trait he felt made humans weak. However, in her it was something intangible to touch but corrupt, yes it could be very corrupted. After all had he not watched his Prince chose a lovely sweet young thing born in innocence and raised in ignorance be brought over and corrupted?

Although in his life time and he did a mental smirk; many lifetimes he mentally correct; he had seen, this corruption many times over. Lowering his lips close to her neck he whispered, "What is it about you that drive my kind to want to take, possess and desire you?" He studied her face; she was an uncommon beauty with her delicate features, her mesmerizing hazel eyes, the tilt of her nose, and the cut of her jawline.

Drawing his fingers forward he captured a lock of her dark silky hair lifting it to smell the lilac shampoo she used. He smiled as the silky strands tickled his nose with their glorious satin feel.

Even her innocence did not make her, who she was. He had been privy to watching her for many weeks. It was her easy laugh and girlish chuckle that pulled at something in him. He saw she was capable of giving and caring and making anyone that engaged her attention the center of her attention. Her soft words of encouragements, the gentle tender way she showed her affections from that buffoon Collins to that irritating child David.

She had the capacity to love beyond love and give beyond giving and she never took. He had watched her dance and he knew she had passion and sensuality. Oh his Prince was lucky to be able to claim her. He would have to guard his feelings she had a way of weakening their kind, look at what she had done to his Prince and Collins, had them mewing over her like a simpering over infused testosterone teen. There was a light knock on the door. With resentment born of irritation at being interrupted in his game of 'who are you really.' Glancing over at the door his hissed, "Go away." The wannabe intruder knocked again, rising from the floor Radu melted back into the shadows disappearing.

"Vicki my dear?" Barnabas walked into the room and found her laying on her back unconscious on the floor. Rushing to her, Barnabas fell to his knees to check and make sure she was breathing. Panic filled, he shouted, "Julia! Julia!" Afraid to move her, he shouted again, "Someone! Julia! Help me, please!"

George and Liz arrived first, followed by Quentin and Daphne, and then more family members came to the open doorway.

Julia pushed her way into the room. Liz and George were kneeling by Vicki on the floor. Barnabas stood and stepped back sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes fixed to his wife's figure on the floor. The look on his face was one of genuine concern and a hint of fear that she was seriously injured.

"What happened?" Julia looked to Barnabas stricken face.

"I don't know, Willie said she was tired and I came up to check on her and found her this way."

Julia lowered herself to the floor doing a cursory check, for any broken bones or injuries to her neck. "How long as she been unconscious?"

Barnabas stood and began to pace. "I found her this way. I don't know."

Julia took Vicki's pulse and looked at Liz who was standing on the other side of the bed watching anxiously, "What happened? Does anyone know? " No one was forth coming so she started to push up and felt a warm rush over her body, becoming disoriented she staggered back.

"Julia!"

Elliott rushed to catch her and hold her up. "No, I am fine Elliott, we need to get Vicki off the floor and on the bed, someone needs to call an ambulance." Quentin pushed his way into the room, and with George's help lifted Vicki and put her on the bed. Elliott looked at Julia with more than a mild concern, he was worried, her face had become pale and she was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Julia I must insist that you sit down." Elliott was concerned that Julia was affected as well. Leading her to the chair by the fireplace he helped her to sit.

She readily let her legs, which had become rubbery relax and folded herself onto the comfort of the chair. "Thank you, I was just a little dizzy. I will be fine." Her words were uttered with an apology to her husband a look of reassurance. Julia shook her head and looked up at her husband with an apologetic smile. "I'm fine Elliott, I am tired, full night and up early. You know how it was. "

She stood up to show him she was fine, snapped her jacket over her hips and turned to walk to the bed. "Barnabas clear the room so I can examine her."

Sorin 'Gabe' discretely stepped into the room, looking at Vicki then he glanced around the room and saw Radu hiding strategically in the corner. He nodded to him and turned to leave the room remarking, "I hope it is nothing serious. I think I am going to take my leave but if there is anything I can do, please call me." He spoke to no one in particular as he made his intentions to leave known.

Carolyn looked at the time and then to Gabe, "Gabe would you mind giving me a ride back to Collinwood, I am meeting someone there."

He smiled cordially and extended his arm, "My lady's carriage awaits."

She glanced at Vicki and then to her mother, "If its serious please call me at the Blue Whale mother."

Liz nodded and turned as George came to stand by her side, "We will be waiting down stairs honey, if you need me for anything call me."

Liz nodded and waited as the room was cleared and Julia methodically began to move expert hands over Vicki's body and found a large bump. "She must have tripped and hit her head, she needs to be taken to the Emergency Room so I can get some x-rays and do a more thorough examination." She glanced at Barnabas, then to Vicki.

Barnabas was really becoming more agitated, "What if she is pregnant could the baby be in danger?"

Julia turned to calm him tugging her jacket down over her hips she looked at Barnabas. "I won't know until I can do a complete exam on her, the fact she has been unconscious for as long as she has concerns me. She could have bleeding on her brain."

A soft moan alerted them to Vicki waking up. "Ooooh," She shifted her head and spoke softly, "Barnabas?" He watched face and noticed her eyelashes flutter open. She blinked then squeezed her eyes shut. "I think I hit my head hard."

"Vicki, look at me." Julia using her commanding doctor's voice stepped to her side.

Liz entered the room, "I called for an ambulance, and they are on their way."

Vicki blinked and looked around at all the anxious faces staring down at her. "What happened?" She winced as she attempted to sit up.

Barnabas gently pushed her back down and she struggled with him to sit up and stand. Standing a little unsteady on her feet, Barnabas stood next to her, supporting her with his arm around her waist. "Oh wait I remember, that dreadful man from our engagement party was back and he threatened me." She put trembling fingertips to her forehead. Julia looked at Barnabas and silently indicated they should guide her to sit back on the bed.

"You should not be standing right now my dear, just sit until the ambulance gets here."

Barnabas' face clouded with frustrated anger listening to his wife's account of Radu being back in the house. A light knock on the door and Maggie poked her head in, "Ambulance is here."

Liz had watched with quiet concern and spoke decisively from the doorway, "Barnabas, you ride with Vicki in the ambulance, George and I will follow in the car." Liz left the room and Elliott entered the room.

"Julia?"

She stood back allowing the two attendants to enter the room and put Vicki on a gurney. "We need to go to Collinsport Hospital, I need to run some more tests on Vicki." She looked at the two attendants. "Who is the attending Emergency Room doctor on call today?"

A young male with carefully groomed hair and kind features looked up from buckling Vicki on the gurney. "Dr. Lang is in the Emergency Room and when he leaves tonight Dr. Carlton."

Julia smiled, "Thank you, I will be following in my own vehicle. Please tell Dr. Lang I should be there shortly."

Truth be told Julia was not feeling well and was grateful Elliott would be driving. Turning to Liz she smiled, "I am sure it will be nothing more than her exhaustion coupled with a possible concussion, I just want to be safe than sorry."

Liz stood next to her friend and family doctor. "Thank you Julia, I am so grateful you are here to make sure she will be fine."

Julia smiled, and nodded, "I will see what needs to be done," Turning to Elliott she smiled with another show of reassuance, "Darling, will you bring the car around and drive me to the hospital?"

"Of course my dear, I have pulled the car up behind the ambulance."

Julia stood holding onto Elliott she let him lead her down the stairs. Assisting her with her coat, Elliott, escorted her out to their car.

The anxious group huddled in the drawing room each looking dutifully concerned, "Pop, we will follow you." Thomas looked at his brother and his sister.

Maggie looked at Joe, "I will take the children back to Collinwood, if you promise to call and tell me what is going on?"

The family group gathered together and got in their respective cars driving to the Emergency Room. Julia met the ambulance and began ordering tests.

Collinsport Hospital Emergency Room

Dr. Lang stepped into the room where Vicki lay on the gurney. "Well young lady, I have some good news and some bad news."

Vicki reached for Barnabas' hand. "The good news is you have a concussion, the bad news is you are not pregnant." Of course she was grateful all she had was a concussion, but the news that she was not pregnant crushed her, leaving her feeling bereft and disappointed. She had held her hopes so high on being a mother and giving Barnabas an heir.

Vicki looked at Barnabas with tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh darling, I am so sorry."

He kissed her hand and stroked her hair from her face. "It is all right my love. We have plenty of time. I am very concerned for your health. Your father wants to talk to you about the man in our bedroom."

Vicki sniffed and accepted a tissue from the nurse. "Thank you." She delicately blew her nose.

"Barnabas he said he could take me anytime. I was so frightened that I backed up and caught my foot in the rug and fell. That is when I must have hit my head."

Barnabas' face clouded with rage and he stood up, "Vicki, I am going out to the waiting room, your father wishes to speak with you about that man."

Vicki was so pitiful looking watching him leave she now felt alone and lost. George walked around the drawn curtain and looked with concern at the pale face of his daughter. "Now honey, tell Dad exactly what happened and what this clown looked like."

George pulled the stool over by her bed and looked intently into his daughters troubled tear filled gaze. His heart was breaking seeing her in so much emotional and physical pain. A father's job was to protect his own and he was feeling helpless.

Vicki lifted her hand to take his hand and curled her fingers over the top of his clinch fist. Speaking carefully as if she were drawing the details from her memory that was shrouded in pain, she spoke softly "It was the same man from our engagement party. He threatened to take me back to that horrible Vlad. He really scared me Daddy."

George knew she was upset, the only time she used her endearment of 'daddy' was when she was afraid or hurt. Liz had stood behind George as she heard this. Unable to bear her daughter's pain, Liz needed time to regroup her own emotions so she could support her daughter. She stepped quietly out of the room and walked to the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Collinsport Hospital Emergency Room

Elizabeth stepped and stood in the center of the waiting room of the Collinsport Hospital Emergency Room where concerned family members immediately surrounded her. Drawing on that Collins strength and fortitude she smiled encouragingly and spoke confidently with authority to her family and extended family. "She is going to be ok, she has a concussion. She did find out she is not pregnant and that appears to have upset her."

After Elizabeth had updated everyone a quorum was taken and they decided to leave and head back to Collinwood. Watching the family she had come to love; head for home, Liz could not shake the feeling of unease, she was upset and upon examining her real feelings, she mentally admitted to her self she was angry. Liz was very angry. She was so angry she was feeling the heat of her anger. Afraid of showing this anger in any way to her daughter she was sure would upset Vicki. So, Liz reasoned a quick walk in some fresh air would help calm her anger. Pulling her coat close to her body she walked out of the Emergency Room into the parking lot. Standing under the canopy she watched the parking lot filling with cars. Shifting her weight she felt the cool air beginning to do what she wanted and that was calm and cool her heated face.

She stood under the awning she noticed a dark sedan drive to the entrance at a high rate of speed. Two men wearing black facemasks exited the car. Too little too late, Liz realized they were coming straight at her. Liz screamed, with the feel of rude hands that grabbed ahold of her jerking her screaming and kicking towards their car.

"Chloroform Sorin ei, trebuie să ne grăbim, înainte ca cineva iese în respose de țipetele ei." Sorin pulled the chloroform cloth from his pocket and put it over Liz face.

Liz collapsed against him and he lifted her handing her over to Radu. "Take her and get her on the plane. I believe that Petru has the younger daughter on the plane as we speak." They lowered Liz into the back seat and got into the car.

Radu smiled, "And Gilda? Do we have her 'distract' Collins?" Putting the car into gear they spun out of the parking lot and drove a half a mile down the roadway heading to the nearby private airfield. Sorin pulled his mask off turning to peer around to make sure they were not followed.

"Vlad wishes her to start on him tomorrow. She is to remember he is to be distracted and not killed. He wishes Collins to witness the wedding between him and Elizabeta."

Radu slowed his speed and turned off the side roadway. Using his free hand Radu pulled his mask off, "I did not hurt her Sorin. You must explain to the Prince make him realize that. She tripped on the rug and hit her head."

Sorin nodded, "He does not need to know you were there. At least we know she is not pregnant, so less ties to Collins."

Radu made no movement as he considered the Prince's assassin was giving him a break. "What of Miss Evans?"

Sorin smiled, "We shall go back to Collinwood and collect her after we drop off the mother. We will have all the main players to pressure Elizabeta's cooperation to willingly come to Romania. You will escort her family members to Romania Radu and be prepared to come back and fetch Elizabeta. I will follow with Gilda and Collins as our captive." Sorin was going on the latest plans he had discussed with Vlad the previous night.

"Do you think he will appreciate his ride back to our country in the hold of the plane wrapped in Gilda's oh so charming arms?" Sorin mused softly more for himself but knew Radu heard the sarcasm in his voice.

Radu smirked as he thought about this. "I think Collins will regret the day he took what belonged to our Prince."

Private airfield outside Collinsport

They arrived at the small airport pulling into the private hanger. Taking care to unload Liz into the plane, Radu placed her on the sofa across from where Carolyn laid with her head in Petru's lap. Radu nodded to Petru. Rudolph's only son was a younger version of his father, square cut jaw, and strong aristocratic features of a European nature, aquiline nose, and cool appraising blue eyes. To Sorin it seemed Petru always had a bored aristocratic look on his face.

Looking at Petru, Radu was reminded of the haughty rich look of most royals. Looking at how quietly and pale Carolyn looked he accused Petru, "You bit her?"

Radu began examining Carolyn, glancing so briefly at Petru's mildly bored look. He smiled, "Of course I bit her, she is annoying, with her constant prattle. Then there is that inane giggle for attention she uses all the time. Radu was suppressed his irritation. A part of him wanted to smack Petru because he was annoying.

Petru dispassionately looked down at the porcelain beauty in his lap. Using tender strokes he pushed her long pale blond hair from her face to reveal a youthful beauty with fine small features. He smiled as he let his index finger move over the puncture wounds on her neck. "Relax Radu, I merely sampled what my future wife has to offer. Nothing more, so do not over react, she is suppose to belong to me. I figured it was one way to keep her under control!" He sounded defensively bored.

"You have not done more than taste her?" Sorin frowned as he joined them on the plane and he looked from Carolyn to Petru. He like Radu felt that Vlad had made a mistake when he brought over Petru he presented problems at every turn and Sorin had taken care of more than his share of those problems. Sorin's look should have given Petru pause for concern. However, it was Petru and he was never concerned except for what he wanted and when he wanted.

Petru sighed; he gave a limp wristed wave as if any further conversation on the matter was complete waste of his time. "As I have said, I have only taken enough to get her under control. I don't know why you both are in such an uproar over a little taste." He lifted the index finger he had just drew over the holes in her neck and licked the little blood that was present. "She is very sweet but no virgin." He sighed dramatically making his point.

Sorin was not happy and to prevent him saying something he would later regret he merely nodded, and then grabbing the Polaroid camera on one of the jet's tables he began shooting a few pictures of Carolyn and Liz while they lay in the seats of the private plane. Waving the pictures back and forth he waited for them to develop and dry. Lifting the preservative stick to run over the picture. Looking at Radu he signaled him to follow him. Taking the pictures and left the plane.

Radu followed him, Sorin whispered softly, "Petru will need to be watched and kept under control. The Stoddard woman is not to be harmed further. Make that clear that the Prince would not be happy if his future sister in law were to meet her end before her time."

Radu bowed to Sorin, Radu was the cold-blooded killer in his own right. He had been at Vlad's side through six of the nine campaigns he had fought and was one of the first Vlad had brought over to share in his newborn life. However, Sorin was far worse than Radu could even think to be and allotted the proper amount of decorum and respect that was earned. Sorin was an immortal, not one of the strigoi as Vlad and he were. He could travel by day and pass as a normal human. So, when the Prince needed something done it was always left up to Sorin to handle it and he generally did during the day. "I await your return unless you need help collecting the Evans girl."

"I will go collect Miss Evans and get her pictures too. You stay here with Petru and the other women and make sure he does not do anything else except taste. I don't trust him and I expect you to keep a close eye on him Radu, you are the only defense they have against that young noble little snot." The way he had said the name 'snot' caused Radu to smile he could tell where Petru was on his food chain and for that Radu was relieved and more than happy to obey Sorin's wishes.

Radu smiled and followed Sorin to the car, "Then Vlad can call Elizabeta." Sorin opened the car door and slid in, allowing Radu to close the door for him. Sorin watched Radu walk to the plane and disappear inside the plane. Muttering softly, he frowned thinking of Petru, "Simpering puțin prost. Veți primi al tău într-o zi și sper că prințul îmi permite să fiu cel de a emite pedeapsa."

Gilda sat in his back seat and chuckled, "Temper, temper Sorin, did I just not hear you say, 'Simpering little fool. You will get yours one of these days and I hope the prince lets me be the one to issue the punishment?' How would the Prince react to such a threat?" She leaned forward and drug her fingernail down the edge of his neck, slightly breaking the skin and getting his blood on her fingernail. Dragging her nail to her lips she was surprised by the speed he used to grab her wrist and twist it.

"Do that again and I will stake you out on a beach and let you meet the sun." He ground out his irritation. The scratch had not hurt, he was angry because she dared to touch him and taste his blood. "The Prince will hear of this before the night is over. You had better be on your best behavior." He released her wrist and let her suck her nail. "Now, your orders are clear, distract and taste him only do not kill him or you will upset your prince, is that clear?" He turned to look at her with that piercing dark look. "Do you understand."

She sighed dramatically folded her arms over her chest and nodded, "You are such a bore Sorin. I understand perfectly. I will do as I am told. . . for now." She began to dissolve into mist and floated out of his car. Had she remained her would have given her something to think about. Starting the engine the Prince's assassin navigated the car to Collinwood. Rarely would he smile, but this had the feeling of success and he was more than pleased with his part in his Prince's total success in getting what he wanted.

For Sorin the sooner he was back in his beloved Romania the happier he would be. He felt there were many factions at work to harm his Prince. They had come to far and were half way to completion of Vlad's master plan. This made him feel very confident and was enjoying his success and the favor Vlad would show him and Radu. Radu was another issue, he had always been the unknown value and now he had Radu where he wanted him. Which was in his debt. He was pretty sure Radu had strong armed Elizabeta and if Vlad had even a inkling this was true, Radu would find his head on a pike at the gates of Vlad Tepes castle.

Collinsport Emergency Room

George went searching for Liz and walked into the Emergency Room and noticed most of his family was no longer waiting for word on how Vicki was doing with her injury. He surmised that Liz must have told them and sent them home. He looked around at the rapidly filing emergency room. The room was becoming congested from the various things that always seemed to occur on holidays when families gathered. He over heard the staff talking about how typical this was at holiday gatherings and could only imagine the number of family fights his second shift and third shift must have been responding to during this family oriented gathering. It always seemed the holidays brought out the worse in the already dysfunctional and troubled homes.

He turned looking the area over for Liz when Richard Hanover came burst into the room shouting, "Someone call the police! Mrs. Stoddard was just kidnapped!"

George spun around and rushed towards Rick. "Rick? What did you say?" He was acting more like a concerned spouse and not a police officer as he held onto the excited man that smelled suspiciously of stale beer and wine. George noticed his excitement was born more of shock than alcohol. George pulled his attention back to him and had not realized he had been holding too tightly and was shaking him. George felt that if he would shake him it might pour the information out of him faster.

Blinking, the middle-aged man with rummy eyes and a week's growth of beard smelling like he had forgotten to bathe in as much time focused on George. "Oh, thank God, Sheriff Patterson. I just saw two men grab Mrs. Stoddard and pull her into a black four door Buick sedan and drive off with her!"

Quentin and Barnabas hearing a commotion and the name Mrs. Stoddard stepped into the Emergency Room waiting area and walked to George Rick Hanover.

"What is this about Liz?" Quentin placed that hard no nonsense stare at the man then redirected his look back to George. Rick Harmon was over whelmed with the presence of so many Collins in one room. Trying to not bring any more attention to himself he broke loose from George's hold and staggered back thinking they were going to attack him. The fear and distrust was written over his face. Quentin caught and held the man one arm. "Steady there old timer, now what were you saying about Mrs. Stoddard?" Because his tone was soft and reassuring as he spoke. Rick calmed and slumped in one of the waiting room chairs. Hunkering over, he cradled his head in his hands and spoke to the floor.

"I was coming in to get warm, and I saw Mrs. Stoddard. She sure is a pretty woman, and rich you know?" He looked up and smiled thinking of how nice she smelled and how pretty she was.

George held tight to his temper and Quentin was joining George in wanting to shake him.

Barnabas sat next to the man and he put a placating hand on his arm. "Yes, she is very lovely and very wealthy, tell us what you saw."

Rick looked up at Barnabas and then back down to the floor, "I watched her step outside and sudden like this big black Buick Regal drove up real fast. Two men with black masks dressed in black jumped out and attacked her!" He glanced up and saw he had a growing audience as more people gathered around to hear his story of corruption and crime in Collinsport and Rick found he rather liked the attention. It appeared since he had some information people were nicer to him. Not only that someone had just handed him a nice cup of black coffee.

George watched Rick and encouraged him to go on with his story. "What happened next Rick?" Rick sipped his coffee and grimaced it was hot and he just burnt his tongue.

"Well she was a fighter, she was kicking and screaming and fighting them both. Then one of them started talking in some kind of strange foreign stalk. I did hear the name Radu. And he was the one that pulled out a white hankie and put it over her face and she went all limp like a rag doll."

George looked over at Barnabas then to Quentin. "You stay right here Rick, I am going to call the office and have Chris come get you."

Rick's panic ridden face left no doubt he thought he was going to jail. "I am not drunk Sheriff I swear I am not drunk!"

George calmed him, "I know Rick, I just need a statement of what you saw and then I will have them take you home."

Rick relaxed, "Can't go home, the old lady threw me out."

Quentin smiled at the man, "Not a problem Rick, I will call the Collinsport Inn and have them put you up for the night."

Rick smiled at him, "Thank you Mr. Collins, I figured I was going to be sitting here for the rest of the night it was really cold out."

Quentin laughed, "I know all about cold, tell you what, I will tell them to give you my room I have on standby. You can stay there for as long as you need and you can get a bath." From the smell of him he could use a bath.

Rick felt emotional with a Collins being so nice to him. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

Quentin stepped back and looked at Barnabas. "Did you hear?"

Barnabas nodded, "I heard, it means he is making his move and Vicki is not safe if he had taken Liz."

The Emergency Room receptionist called over to George, "Sheriff Patterson? There are two phone calls for you, and Mr. Barnabas Collins. It's Roger Collins on line 1 and on line 2 its Willie Loomis for you Mr. Collins."

George stepped to one side of the room and waited for the transfer of the phone call and Barnabas took his call at the nurse's station. Quentin did not like the looks of either man's face as he watched them. Barnabas hung up as George finished his call and both men converged on Quentin just as Joe Haskell rushed into the emergency room.

"Sheriff! Maggie has been kidnapped from Collinwood!"

George was beginning to get over run with all the emergencies he was getting the feeling it was all aimed at his family. "Hold on," turning he walked to Dr. Lang speaking rapidly; "Eric, do you have someplace we can go in private and talk?"

Dr. Lang nodded and then waived the 3 men to follow him down a wide sterile hallway to a door with a nameplate 'Dr. Eric Lang' and into Dr. Lang's office. "It is yours to use for how long you need it." Lang let the men in and pulled the door close behind him.

George turned to Barnabas, Quentin and Joe speaking quickly he said, "Come in, I don't need all this broadcast to the entire emergency room. Gentlemen, we have a major assault on the Collins family and I am positive this is an orchestrated move by this Tepes you were telling me about."

Joe paced angrily back and forth and that is when both Quentin and Barnabas noted Joe was bleeding from his scalp. "Joe? Are you hurt?"

Joe stopped pacing and turned, "Yeah, the jerk hit me over the head and when I woke up Maggie was gone. We were going into the main house into the foyer when it happened."

George went to the door and called for Lang, "Dr. Lang, can you please check out Joe, he has been injured."

Joe tried to shrug it off and was over ruled and escorted to the emergency room. George turned to the other two in the office. "We need to alert Julia and Stokes, we must be ready to implement our next counter attack and we must send Vicki to a safe house." George spoke softly glancing around the room his paranoia was running amok and he did not know where or when the next attack would come. Glancing back to Quentin and Barnabas he ventured his next plan of action. "I am not taking chances with my kids, I am going to find them a safe house."

Barnabas sighed adding to the already overwhelming news of the assault he spoke softly, "Roger called Willie asking him if he had seen Carolyn, I know Gabe gave her a ride home, because she had a date with Peter, so I asked Roger if he had checked to see if her car was in the garage." Barnabas' voice had dropped in a more confidential tone that edged with his concern, "Roger then went to the garage and found Carolyn's car in the garage with the door opened and found blood over the car seat and the garage floor, he also found her necklace and an earring under the car."

George ran a worried hand over his balding pate. "Who is this Tepes? What does he want, what is his motivation for attacking the Collins family or for that matter Maggie Evans?"

Barnabas knew what the motivation was; it was his wife Vicki. "He thinks Vicki is his long dead wife and he wants her. He will go to any lengths to get her." This was becoming more difficult as he continued to explain to George why Tepes wanted to attack the Collins family, "He has already kidnapped her once and took her out of the country to Romania. Elliott, Julia and I went to rescue her and brought Vicki home." Barnabas folded his arms over his chest as he continued with his explanation, "We thought we had resolved this problem."

George rubbed the top of his head and then hooked his thumbs under his belt. "Well he can't have my baby girl. If he tries this again, we may be forced to bring in the F.B.I."

Quentin doing a knee jerk reaction lifted his hand as if trying to ward off a worse evil when he heard the F.B.I. being contacted. "No, we can't involve them. There are reasons, which I cannot go into at this time. We must do this ourselves."

George looked at him dubiously, "I am not so sure we can do this on our own. My phone call was from the office. Apparently, Roger had called looking for Liz and me." George sighed deeply, "I then called Roger informed him what had happened and told him that he and the kids once they get home should go directly to headquarters and wait for me there." George did not like what he was hearing and was beginning to wonder what was not being said, he would deal with that after he made sure his family was safely secure in a 'safe' house. "I need to call the State Police and see if they can provide us a safe house to stay in until we can do something about this."

Quentin and Barnabas looked at one another, then Barnabas turned to George, "George because you are about to become a member of this family, it's time you were brought in on a few family secrets."

"Not another word Barnabas." Julia spoke as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her with a decided snap. Leaning against the door, she fixed her stare directly on Barnabas.

Barnabas feeling frustrated defended his actions, "Julia we need his help, and its time he knows everything. Quentin and I discussed this one night at length, we were going to wait until he was married to Liz, or Tepes made his move." Barnabas faced Julia, "Well, Tepes has made his move. He has Liz, Carolyn, and Maggie."

Julia sighed and shook her head, " I know you feel you need to inform George of everything, but I want you to wait until Elliott is here. We, or rather he has some information and we have a traitor in our camp. We do not know who we can trust."

George looked confused and offended, "You think I would harm my own family?"

Julia leaning her back to the door, held up her hand, "No George of course not. I do not know who can hear us in this hospital. Apparently, Tepes has agents every where, what none of you know is earlier before Vicki's accident, I was attacked at dinner in your very house Barnabas."

Her dark eyes held a hint of anger and fire. Barnabas looked upset, "Attacked how?"

Julia pushed off from the door and sauntered to the desk. Julia then half sat on the edge of the desk crossing her arms she looked at them all. "Earlier, during dinner I suddenly felt dizzy and my vision was blurred. I thought it was due to long hours last night and the rush to get your house today, then it happened again when I went to help Vicki."

"So, it is an all out assault against all of you that went up against Tepes in September." George took a seat in one of the two metal office chairs that adorned the room.

Julia nodded, "I wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with me so I had some blood tests done and there was a trace of a hallucinogen in my blood stream."

George looked at Julia and then to the Collins men. "Is it possible someone at the table was working with Tepes?"

Quentin shook his head, "The only stranger was Gabe Martin, who works for your husband Julia."

She nodded, "He comes with impeccable credentials. However, you are forgetting the man Vicki said was in your bedroom earlier."

George stood and paced to the window, "So, you think the drugs might have been admitted by that man Vicki saw in her bedroom?" George turned to look at Quentin then to Barnabas. "That is possible." George sighed, "I am going to get us a safe house and then we can collect everyone put them in the house and then we will decide how to approach this."

Quentin stopped George from leaving the room. "No F.B.I." George had a million questions as to why they should not use all the available resources but acquiesced and gave Quentin a brief nod.

"For now. However, Quentin, if at anytime I feel we cannot safely get our loved ones home, I will not hesitate to pull in every resource available to me." He then stepped from the office and left Quentin, Barnabas, and Julia alone.

"Were you really going to tell him about you two?" Julia looked from Quentin to Barnabas as if they had lost their minds.

Barnabas feeling exhausted and frustrated sighed and walked to the nearest window to look out to see what George had been studying earlier when he stood there. Bringing his fingertips together Barnabas saw nothing but the empty streets below. He spoke his words with carefully considered consiteration."He has a right to know from me and not Tepes, who and what I really am."

Quentin nodded, "I am just as sure that Tepes is aware of me and what I hide, then there is the staircase of time. I would hate for him to stumble on it and find himself back in time."

Julia slid from the desk with her arms still folded. "I understand, and now I have a concoction to put together to protect you from any rampant bats that may be sent to harm you Barnabas." Julia paced the floor, "It is guaranteed to give whomever is sent to transform you back to what you were a very nasty after affect when they bite you."

Barnabas turned and half-heartedly smiled and nodded, "Thank you Julia."

Emergency Room Exam Room

Vicki finished dressing and pulled her curtain back to see Gabe standing in the hallway. "Hello Gabe."

He smiled and leaned over and spoke softly, "I saw your husband and he asked me to bring you home."

Vicki looked concerned, "Oh, is there a reason he can't be here?"

He nodded solemnly, "I believe he has the best reason. Come I will explain more to you in the car." He helped her into her coat and with a very gentle touch on her back led her to his car. She smiled at him and expressed her gratitude, "Thank you so much for this Gabe, it really is very kind of you."

Gabe put the car in gear and Vicki studied him from her peripheral. Up close he was devastatingly handsome with his dark eyes neatly kept hair pulled back at the base of his neck in a ponytail. He had an impeccable sense of dress and wore his black turtleneck and close fitting pants with careless ease. His profile was strong and hinted of European bloodlines, giving him a hint of mystery. His beard and mustache were neatly trimmed which only added to the air of mystery. He watched the road, and the dark surroundings only added to the intimate sense of isolation for her but what she had surmised for him was a natural environment, like Radu. And like Radu he gave off an air of danger. "So, the reason you are taking me home?"

He turned briefly and flashed a white toothy smile. Vicki was looking directly into his eyes as he smiled and for the first time since their meeting Vicki noticed, his smile was superficial. "Vicki, look in the glove box, there is something in there you need to see." Trepidation filled her and she suppressed the feelings of panic as it began to rise in her very being. It was at this moment she began to question her judgment. Reaching with trembling fingers for the glove box button, she opened it and found 3 Polaroid pictures. Feeling a sickening knot in her stomach, she looked at the first picture, the one of her mother lying unconscious on the bunk seat of the private airplane.

Nervously she licked her lips, she looked at the one of Carolyn, lying on another seat, only her neck was bleeding from some kind of bite wounds, and finally the picture of Maggie was in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorin's car in route to his house

Victoria angrily curled her fingers over the images. Crumpling the pictures in her hand she turned and hotly demanded "Let me out of this car now!" Gabe laughed and there was no mirth in his laughter. It was more like the humorless laugh of a jackal before he struck his prey.

Then his next words brought her heart into her throat and choked her, "Oh no, my dear Elizabeta, you are going with me to my cottage and we are waiting for your husband to call." Unreasoning fear filled her, here it was what she had felt was coming the first time she saw Radu in Collinwood. This was what she had dreaded happening and here it was. The same fear that drove Vicki to flee from Radu gripped her and Vicki reached for the door handle with every intention of jumping from the car if she was forced. As she struggled to find the door handle; she found the door handle had been removed. The crank to raise or lower the window down had been removed and she was now trapped in the car with a sadistic madman.

"What do you intend to do with Barnabas?"

Feeling trapped and frustrated. Her whole demeanor went cold as ice. She kept her attention on the road watching each turn they took. "I don't plan to do anything with Barnabas Collins, my mission was to secure you for your husband, my Prince, Vlad Tepes." Vicki actually paled to the point he was slowly becoming alarmed.

Her voice devoid of emotion held a rasp to it because her throat had gone dry. "Vlad Tepes is not my husband, Barnabas Collins in my husband and I demand you take me back to him."

Gabe drove his car to the rear of his cottage, he turned off the engine, and then he turned to look at Vicki, "Sit still and listen to me." His voice had dropped and he clinically outlined their next actions. He voice soft and holding no emotion. "Now, we are going into my house, and you are going to go in quietly, if you try to scream or run, I will sedate you. We are going to be civil to each other and you will answer the phone when it rings. Now do you know why you are going to co-operate?"

The tears in her eyes were beginning to dry and causing a burning sensation behind her eyes. She refused to look at him. So, Vicki looked down at the crumpled pictures in her lap and nodded.

"Exactly, because you want them to have continued good health. They are on their way right now to Romania to the Borges pass where they will be met by Prince Vlad's guard and escorted to his castle in the Heteg Mountains. They are guests of my Prince."

Sorin's cottage Pelican Beach Road

Vicki felt a nasty lump in her throat and new tears stung her eyes. She looked so withdrawn he had to make his point with her. "Now are we clear?" He watched as she once again nodded and waited for him to open her door. Opening his door, a cold blast of ocean fed air hit her already numb body. Vicki watched him as he walked with panther like grace to her opened the door.

He held out his hand and she ignored it and pushed passed him.

She did not wish to touch him or be touched by him. Holding her head proud and her shoulder straight she started towards the porch when her progress was halted. His lightening fast reflexes grabbed her roughly by her forearm and he pulled her next to his body. He pressed his lips to her ear and spoke harshly, "Now that was not very cordial or polite was it?" Vicki tucked her chin and shook her head. He pushed her in front of him and she only just caught herself to keep from falling.

Head bent she stepped in front of Gabe breaking his hold on her arm. He smiled seeing her comply so readily so, he lightly held his palm against the small of her back leading her up to the front porch and opened the door. Allowing her to enter in front of him he closed the door and locked it. Walking about the room with familiarity in the darkness he turned on a light near the phone. Vicki stood motionless in the middle of a room that would normally have invited comfort and cheer. Taking his own calf length coat off, he laid it on a Queen Anne sofa. He stepped next to her and ordered. "Take off your coat."

With fingers that fumbled with buttons she undid her coat and started to fold it over her arm. He took it. Then guiding her to a wingback chair by the telephone he forcefully shoved her into the chair. "Sit." His words said as an order and not to be argued. She noted he shifted his well muscled body to another chair sitting directly across from her, he slumped in the chair, draped his arm over the back of the chair, folded his other arm on the chair's arm bending his arm to rest his fingers against his lips. He smiled while he watched her. She had all the indications of being complacent to his demands.

She was scared and he could smell the fear practically rolling off her body. Her breasts heaved, she chewed her bottom lip, but she was watching him from the fall of hair over her face. "Now, my dear, would you like some wine to calm your nerves?" Vicki shook her head and continued to watch her hands folded in her lap and then glancing up to watch him. The phone rang and she did not appear to hear it as it rang again. On the third ring, Sorin stood walked to the phone and picked it up handing it to her. "Hello." Her voice was very soft and low.

"My darling Elizabeta, how are you my dear?" It was a voice that struck fear into her heart. A voice she had prayed she would never hear again. His tone was so smug and cheerful that were he there she would be tempted to slap him.

Vicki's throat had grown dry and it made her voice soft and hoarse, which caused her to do a nervous throat clearing when she answered, "Fine, thank you."

There was a pause on the phone. The same smug tone continued, "You now know what is going on?" She nodded and realized he could not see a nod through the phone and she chanced a glance at Sorin. The tension in her fingers made her feel like she was strangling the phone and she could see her knuckles were turning white from the pressure she had on the phone. "Yes."

Vlad had stepped around his desk and sat down, propping his feet up on his desk he smiled. Vicki could practically see the pleased look on his face as he spoke to her. "You know to keep them safe, you are going to come to me of your own free will."

Vicki nodded and then again realized he could not see her nod through the phone. "Yes." Her voice had grown softer with each passing word she was forced to listen to that smug voice she was growing to resent and hate.

Vlad was very pleased, his voice was almost purring while he continued, "Good, now here is what you are going to do, you are going home and get some rest. Then tomorrow, I will call you. You will be given instructions as to when my dear trusted friend Sorin will take you to the private airport and you are to board my plane and come to me here. Is that understood?"

Again, she spoke with difficulty, "Yes." Her head was beginning to pound from all the tension she had pent up from dealing with this newest upset to her world. She was sure as she sat there that he was not going to let Barnabas live. This choked her to the so deeply she felt a part of her die with each second she was on the phone with Vlad.

Vlad wanted her to talk to him more so he asked, "Is there nothing you wish to say to me?"

Sorin handed her a glass of wine and she shook her head and mouthed, "_Water, please_."

He walked from the room and returned shortly with a glass of water, she mouthed '_Thank you'._ Then she sat the glass down. She said the first thing she could think of; clearing her throat she said simply, "Please don't hurt them. If I agree to your requests will you please let them go?"

Vlad laughed, "My dear they are your family and your best friend. Miss Evans shall be your lady in waiting at court. How could I possibly send them home if you need them?"

Vicki looked around the room in a panic. He had her talking to him and he wanted to keep her talking, she responded to him with desperation, "You said you want me, if you have me, you don't need them. Why don't you let them go. You have no use for them."

Again, he laughed, "My dearest love, your father finds your mother totally and completely enchanting. He will be entertaining her at his castle. His son, Petru finds your sister very charming. I am sure we can find a proper husband for Miss Evans, so I would be very foolish to allow them to leave."

Vicki closed her eyes and called out silently, "_Please Barnabas save us!" _

With the long pause and only the panic sound of her breathing he spoke, "I know you are still there my love, I want you to understand how important they are to me because of you. Do you completely understand what I intend?"

Vicki stood up and played with the telephone cord, her mind was racing with his implied threat. Finding a false sense of bravado, she blurted out, "I am begging you do not hurt Barnabas and I will do whatever you wish." She took a deep breath, let it out slowly and lowered her voice so it had taken on a threatening tone and said with little hesitation to her intent, "I promise you that if you hurt Barnabas, or any member of my family. I shall do whatever I can do to make your life a living hell."

Not giving him time to respond to her, she handed the phone over to Sorin, "It is over, I have nothing else to say to him." Her head held high she knew she had just risked angering two very dangerous men. Her face burning with her fear and anger; she walked to the front door, fumbling to unlock it she stepped out onto the porch. Sorin watched her go his gaze filled with a sense of surprise. She was not a little mouse as he had suspected. She had some courage taking such liberties of poor decorum with his Prince. He took the phone, "My prince?" Sorin noted a hint of admiration in Vlad's voice.

"She is showing more spirit than I thought. My plans for Collins are changed. I wish Gilda to take what she wants but do not kill him and not enough to control him. I am sure once Elizabeta leaves, Collins will follow. He will show up here, we shall make sure he has a center seat at our wedding and then we will let her see him return to what he was."

Sorin laughed, "I completely agree my Prince, will Radu be returning to collect Elizabeta?"

Vlad had a pleased smile on his lips as he thought of having his love back with him. "Yes, and you are to notify me once she has left on the plane." Sorin readily agreed with his request. Vlad cautioned his henchman, "Now, make sure she understands she is to say nothing and Collins will be safe. That should she fail to leave when instructed she shalll never see her family members again." Now he had control and was sure of his success Vlad leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Be sure she knows failure to comply will result in her precious Barnabas becoming fodder for me."

He frowned for a moment thinking back to her threat. "I think even with the show of will and spirit she had displayed she has to be reminded I will not tolerate outburst like that again. " Then as an after thought he said, "Oh Radu might do well to sedate her on the plane."

Sorin looked at her outline on the front porch she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, back ramrod straight and he knew she was watching the ocean with its movement; its perpetual waves on the sandy shore, bringing his attention back to the phone he spoke, "Yes, my prince it is as you wish."

Vlad chuckled, "When I send Radu back to collect my bride, I want her dressed as the royal she is and will be. You may also tell her that she will be married to me by Christmas and she will accept me as her husband in all rights."

Sorin thought a moment, "Will you bring her over on your wedding night?"

Again, Vlad was forced to reconsider his previous plans. "She will become mine as a eternal mate on the same night I give Gilda the right to bring Collins over. I want him to witness what I will do to his precious Vicki as I finally make her into my Elizabeta. After he witnesses what I do, then as Angelique is present she will witness his return to his eternal life and he will live with the fact, that the woman he loves, the woman he thought was a double to his mother and his cousin shall join us in our unholy alliance. The next to fall will be the woman that looks like his precious Josette; I am considering giving her to Count Ceazar."

Sorin listened and knew his Prince was on a roll with is plans. "He would be a valued ally for the future. He could have been a Russian Prince many years ago, but was distracted by Gilda. She was his maker and now he cannot touch her because she is mine." His mind was working on plans within plans so he was still considering his next course of actions while he ventured as an after thought "Or I may give her to Radu or to you if you want her?"

"No, she does not satisfy my tastes in the female gender. Radu may appreciate her charms more so than I. So, you want Collins to see the destruction of his new family and loose what he considered was his as you reclaim what is yours. Then will you allow Gilda her pet?" Sorin was finding his plans for revenge very reminiscent of the old days when he fought at his Prince's side.

"I do not presume to allow Gilda anything more than the pleasure of feeding on him. Making him as he was will fall to me at my pleasure."

Sorin smiled; this was the old Prince he remembered so well. "Very well my Prince will there be anything else you need of me?"

Vlad sighed and was thinking he wanted his Elizabeta with him now. "No just wait for my next orders, you are doing a grand job and will be richly rewarded once you have dealt with Dr. Hoffman. I am thinking once you have completed what you were contemplating, she will be brought here and will beg me to kill her."

Sorin smiled pleased with the knowledge he had been successful on such short notice to please his Prince. "As I have said my prince, I await your next orders. Until then I bid you adieu."

Vlad glanced over at the eastern skyline and spoke, "Yes, until later Sorin good eve."

Sorin put the phone back in its cradle and watched Vicki as she stood on his porch. He needed to get that willfulness under control. He did not want to break her, he just wanted to remind her what she had to lose if she did not co-operate. Walking to the front porch, he manhandled her back into the room, throwing her over on the sofa. Where upon landing hard she bounced; then huddled down on the seat. "You were rude to my Prince." Vicki covered her head whimpering. "That was very stupid and very dangerous. He could order your mother beheaded or your sister, and let us not forget your precious Barnabas."

Her reaction was immediate, coming from her cowed state she stood with eyes flashing with anger and indignation, "You would not dare!"

He stormed over and stood towering over her. "I would dare. Now, drink your water. I am going to take you home." Vicki went to rake his face with her nails and he grabbed her wrist tightening his grip his eyes glinted with steel ad his voice was like thin ice. "You are such a creature of habit my dear, I can read you like a book. Do not ever try that again, or the next time you could end up with a broken hand." He released her wrist and she pulled it back rubbing it. He turned to get her coat, "Now when you get home you must act like you are happy to be with your husband and continue to act like nothing has happened. Radu will be in touch with you to schedule your flight to Romania" He threw her coat at her and waited for her to put it on. Escorting her to the door he assumed an easy cordial air as if this whole violent ordeal had never happened. "Now smile, you are going home to your loving husband."

Old House

Sorin navigated his car around the circle drive of the old house. Turning to Vicki he spoke his tone firm, "Remember, not a word." She nodded keeping her chin tucked and her hands folded neatly in her lap. He noted they appeared to be the only ones home, so with an air of command he exited his side of the car.

Coming around the car Sorin opened the door he leaned against the door frame and held his hand out to help her out of the car. She steadied her nerves and tried to keep her hands from trembling. Laying her hand in his and let him help her stand. Vicki stepped forward to get around Sorin he stopped her, lifting her chin he lowered his lips to hers and gave her a light kiss. "It has been much too long my dear Princess, the castle was never the same when you left us. Now you are to return and become a part of our family, all will be right with Transylvania once again." Then he lifted her hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again my dear good night."

He stood by his car and watched her until she entered the house. Disappearing inside he smiled, No, he did not want Maggie Evans, there was always only one woman that held his interest and it was the one that just went into the house. A woman he could never have because she belonged to a man more ruthless than he.

Vicki opened the door and walked into the foyer she tucked her chin and took a deep breath, she was still feeling her fear and anger over what had just happened and she wanted to wash the feel of Sorin from her body. Willie and Sonja rushed forward to see her pale faced and drawn and trembling from what they thought was cold.. "Vicki Barnabas has been calling every 15 minutes to see if you came home. I am supposed to call him the minute you show up." As if on cue, the phone rang.

Vicki stepped to the phone and picked it up, "Hello." Her voice held a hint of a tremor to it and she was prepared to play it off as being from the cold outside and having just come in.

The voice on the other end was filled with absolute and complete love and relief, 'Vicki, darling, you are home." His voice was enough to bring a sweet sad smile to her lips.

It was with her own sense of relief that filled her when she heard the love in his voice. She had to reply in kind. "Yes, my love I am home. When may I expect you home?" Barnabas was busy telling the others that she was home safe.

She could hear her father in the background, "Who, and how did she get home?"

Vicki closed her eyes and spoke softly, "Mr. Martin was there and I got released and they needed my room so he offered to bring me home since we could not locate you. I did not think it would be a problem and I was tired and needed to come home to rest. I did not mean to upset anyone. "

Barnabas was too caught up in his relief to realize she had lied to him; instead he assured her he was on his way home and would be there soon. She looked at Willie and then to the phone. "I await your arrival my dearest love." She listened for him to hang up. Carefully putting the phone into the cradle she turned to Willie and Sonja, "Please spend the night if you wish Sonja."

Willie looked at her with more than concern, he was afraid of how she looked and her mood. "Um Vicki, are you ok?"

Vicki reached her hand out and patted his hand. "I am fine, just tired and I have a horrid headache, will you let Barnabas know I have gone up to bed."

Willie knew enough about concussions to know that one should not go to sleep for at least 6 hours. "But, but, ain't you suppose to stay awake if you have a concussion?"

Vicki smiled and nodded. "I am just going up to rest, I will wait for his return home." She walked up the stairs and Sonja as well as Willie watched her climb the stairs and disappear down the hallway.

"She did not look too good did she?" Sonja said turning to look at Willie. Willie turned to peer at his new love interest. Warm golden hair, deep green eyes, full lips, curvaceous body and the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He turned to pull her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He liked the way she fit in his arms, smiling he focused on his girl.

"No, no she didn't, guess it was the concussion." Dismissing the way Vicki had just acted as part of her illness he turned and smiled at Sonja. "You wanna use the room next to mine? It's fixed up real nice and comfortable."

Sonja leaned into his chest and sighed. "That sounds nice, can I use one of your shirts to sleep in and I don't have a tooth brush."

Willie waved his hand and smiled, "Each new bathroom is fully equipped with more than toilet paper. In the cabinets there are toothbrushes and tooth paste. Mrs. Collins made sure they were well equipped, if you need anythin' else just pull open a drawer or open a cabinet."

Sonja flushed a bright pink, "Just your shirt to sleep in."

Willie smiled, "We might have a gown if you need one." She played with the buttons on his shirt.

"No, your shirt will do." She whispered into his neck and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin.

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. "Sure, c'mon, lets get ya fixed up for the night." Together they walked into the drawing room. "If you want to go on up and get ready for bed, I will wait for Barnabas."

Sonja waited for him to sit then sat on his lap. "I will go up when you go up sweetie, I kind of like sitting on your lap and cuddling with you."

He smiled and rubbed her back, "I kind of like you sittin on my lap and cuddlin' with you too babe." They sat and watched the fire and talked about the day and what a successful dinner all had. Willie almost felt like he was the master of the old house and had a perfect right to sit in the master's chair and neck with his girl in front of the fireplace.

Their conversation and necking made the time pass quickly. They had been so engrossed in each other that they were not aware of the passage of time. They would nuzzle each other and then laughed and kiss. During one particularly passionate necking session they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Willie stood up tucked his shirt in looked as Sonja adjusted her clothing then he walked to the front door. "Yeah, who is it?" Willie did not open the door right away; he waited to hear the voice he expected to hear.

"Willie, open the door."

Willie quickly slid the bolt aside and opened the door for him. "Um, Vicki was acting kind of weird, she said she had a headache and was going up to bed and would wait for you in your room."

Barnabas divested himself of his coat and hung his cane. "She did not go to sleep?"

Willie shook his head. "She said she would wait for you." He was feeling embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck watching Barnabas glance up the staircase then to his manservant. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Sonja cleared her throat stepping into view, "Oh, well both of you might want to head up to bed. I fear we may have a very long day starting early tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure, Vicki said it was ok for Sonja to spend the night, thought I would let her use the room next to mine."

Barnabas looked past Willie and nodded, "That is fine, excuse me will you. I must go see to my wife."

Willie and Sonja watched him disappear up the stairs. "He sure loves her."

Willie nodded, "Yeah, he does. C'mon lets get you ready for bed." She giggled while following him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Old House Vicki and Barnabas' Bedroom

Barnabas went up the stairs and down the hallway; opening the door he stepped into his room and walked to the bed to gaze upon Vicki. She laid with eyes closed, dark smudges under her eyes and the hint of tears staining her cheeks. "Vicki, dearest Vicki?"

He spoke softly and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Oh Barnabas, you are home." She sat up and held her arms for him to hold her. He sat on the edge of the bed and gathered her to him and she paused then kissed him deeply. "I love you Barnabas you know that? No matter what ever happens to us, you know how much I love you?"

Barnabas looked into her eyes and saw they were over bright with unshed tears. "Darling, I know you love me. Why are you saying this, did you . . . was there something else they found with your tests? Should I be worried?"

At the back of her mind she could hear the mocking words of Vlad and she shook her head. "No, I was just upset because I was not pregnant and you were so excited about it and I thought you might be disappointed in me?"

He pulled her close and spoke softly in her ear while he gently stroked her hair, "My darling Vicki, you could never disappoint me. You are far to precious to me and I know some day we will have children, a whole house full if that is what you want."

She held onto him so tightly that her body was trembling. "I want what makes you happy, whether it's one child or twenty. I just want your child my love."

Barnabas pushed her back and looked into her eyes and smiled, "Victoria Winters Collins- Collins." She smiled hearing the double Collins, "I want our child as much as you. I am so happy and content with our life and we will have children. As long as I live, as long as my heart beats, I will be your devoted servant and lover. You do believe that don't you?"

She sniffed and nodded, "Then you need to rest and tomorrow will be upon us and we have a lot to do. There is much mischief amiss with Tepes making some nasty moves. Your father wants to move you to a safe house with his other children to protect you from any further mischief. It would seem he has been busy. Apparently, he has kidnapped your mother, your sister and Maggie."

Vicki almost told him, she knew but stopped herself in time. "I, I . . . What does father plan to do?"

Barnabas smiled and entered his dressing room to undress, "You do not worry about our plans my love, leave this to your father, Quentin, Joe and myself. We have a very nasty surprise in store for him if he tries to come for you or me." Vicki relaxed somewhat and then lay back against her pillow. Her hair lay feathered out around her head, giving her a very sensual appeal.

Barnabas returned shortly wearing his blue pajamas and a housecoat. She watched him as he sat on the edge of their bed. "What if, he is very clever and he tries something bad? Will you be able to defend yourself against it?"

He looked at her and thanked whatever powers to be that she was his and in his bed sharing his life. He wondered at how one man could be so lucky. He smiled reassuringly, though a part of him was not as confident as he wanted it to appear, "Yes, we are preparing for any other kind of assault he might think to bring against this family."

She played with the belt of his housecoat, "Are you not coming to bed?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips he kissed it, "I thought I would sit up and read."

She patted the bed next to her, "Would you mind holding me for a while? I really want to feel you next to me."

He kissed her hand again and smiled, "Of course I will hold you," he stood pulled his housecoat off and laid it on the end of the bed. Lying down next to her, he pulled her close and let her curl into his side he looked at her. "I do not want you to worry about anything else tonight my love, we will keep you safe if it is the last thing we do. Now, you just rest against me, you had a really rough day."

Vicki curled into him and then spoke softly, "I am not that tired, do you think you could make love to me?"

He smiled and kissed her, "Only if you think you will not be injured by this rigorous work out you are asking me to put you through."

Vicki actually laughed, "I rather liken it to a short sprint down the field to a place of victory for us both."

His laughter mixed with hers, then he lowered his lips to hers and began to kiss her, "You know my love; my life has been so complete that should it end tonight for me, I will die a happy man just because of you."

Those words evoked a new fountain of emotion and Vicki felt tears running down her cheeks. "I don't like thinking of you dying my love. Please don't speak of such a thing again."

He kissed her tears and found it so sweet she did not wish him to die. "I promise I will never upset you like this again."

For most the night they made love and fell asleep close to dawn. As the sunlight filled the room, Vicki rolled over feeling for Barnabas. Calling softly to the room, "Barnabas?" She rolled from bed and headed for the bathroom, where she drew herself a warm bath. Washing her hair she dried it quickly and then dressed.

Glancing over at the clock, she was shocked to find it was past 11 a.m. Stepping out of the bedroom, she went down the rear stairs into the kitchen where cook was busy making lunch. Vicki liked the middle-aged woman with long grey hair tied neatly at the base of her neck in a ponytail.

Her fair complexion showed signs she had been baking because of its light reddish tinge. Vicki felt comforted when she was in the kitchen; it always smelt of home baking and a promise of something sweet to tickle her taste buds. A short woman she still managed to command the kitchen looking like the queen of her own country always holding, stirring or waving that long wooden spoon like a scepter. "Oh Mrs. Vicki, how are you dear? Mr. Barnabas told me you fell and hurt yourself yesterday."

Vicki stepped over to the counter preparing to make some toast and stopped to pour her self a cup of coffee. "I am fine, where is Barnabas?" Taking her coffee and grabbing the toast as it popped up she turned to the table and began to pull the toast apart.

Cook turned and smiled, finally laying down that wooden spoon, "He went to Collinwood, your father called this morning. So he left but before he left he said he would be back for lunch and to not wake you that you had a long night and needed to rest."

Vicki nodded and sipped her coffee. "Well, I think I will walk to Collinwood and meet them."

Cook looked concerned and bit her bottom lip. "Well he did say for you to wait for him and your father here until they came back."

Vicki got up and rinsed off her plate and coffee cup, putting them in the dishwasher she sighed and looked around the spotlessly clean kitchen. "How are your son and daughter in law doing?"

Cook bustled about getting a tray ready to load and take to the dining room. "Oh Katie has a broken foot and cracked some ribs and Taylor well he is a bit dizzy headed from the bump he got on his head, but he should not have been driving like a fool on that snow mobile."

Vicki nodded and sighed then looked around the room and out the window. "Oh? I thought it was a skiing accident."

Cook laughed, "Well so did I. Until I got there and then when I got to the hospital I got all the facts, they were snowmobiling and that is how they got hurt.

Vicki looked out the back window and noticed the sky was growing dark with a thunderhead building. "Looks like another storm brewing have you heard any weather reports?"

"No, I have been in here busy with lunch, oh young master David did come by and went up to his room. I have not heard from him since he got here."

Vicki smiled and turned to head up stairs. "I will go check on him to make sure everything is going well for him. When Barnabas gets back will you tell him I am in David's room?"

Cook nodded and waved her off. "Will do, oh and you can let young David know lunch will be ready in about a half an hour."

Vicki went to David's room and knocked lightly then opened the door and walked in. "David?" She glanced over to his bed and found him sound asleep with Josette standing by his bed; she looked over at Vicki and smiled.

"He is such an angel when he is asleep."

Vicki stepped next to her and looked down at him sleeping soundly. "I think he is an angel awake or asleep."

Josette heard the tone of her voice and asked, "Cheri? Is there a problem?" Vicki looked at her and wondered how she could not know what was happening in her life with Vlad, and then she thought back to Angelique and what she had done before. Apparently, some sort of witchcraft was being used to block what he was doing.

"I am not pregnant and that has upset me"

She looked down at David then over to Josette who smiled and sighed, "Oh Cheri, my precious little Victoria, you will be pregnant soon enough and the whole house will be as it should have been, filled with the laughter of children, yours and Barnabas' children."

She sighed stepping back to look about the room. Then back at David's sleeping form, "He is very happy here you know. He is glad you are his cousin and you love him, he has told me many times."

Vicki smiled and nodded, "He certainly was a handful in the beginning but now I cannot imagine him not in my life."

A sound alerted them to the arrival of company and Josette faded from view. Vicki softly walked out of David's room carefully closing the door behind her. Walking down the front stairs she paused hearing Professor Stokes and Barnabas speaking softly in the drawing room, a knock at the door and she stepped over to answer it. Barnabas paused her hand and shook his head. "Who is it?"

George Patterson's voice called, "It's me Barnabas." Barnabas opened the door and let George in. Vicki was immediately swept into a warm loving embrace of her father. "Hello precious. How is my girl feeling?" He smiled and cupped her chin in his palm.

"I guess I am still tired from all the excitement yesterday and worried about Mom, Carolyn, and Maggie." He hugged her again. With the force of that hug, she felt secure and so very loved. She had a father who loved her and wanted to protect her and his family, he released her and she felt bereft of something special.

Her father looked into her troubled fueled gaze and spoke softly as he tried to reassure her, "You put those worries out of that pretty head of yours and go up and pack a bag, and we are moving you to a safe house in Portland."

Immediately Vicki became upset, "But I don't want to go to a safe house in Portland, I want to stay here with my husband and my dad."

George looked over at Barnabas and he saw the stubborn set of her shoulder and the determined look on her face. "Darling, your father is only trying to protect you."

Vicki was beginning to feel a sense of panic; she had to stay here. She had to do whatever it took to make sure that she would hear from Vlad or his minions; squaring her shoulders she looked from her husband to her father and shook her head, "Then protect me here in our home. If I am in Portland and you are here, and Vlad finds me in Portland which it seems he can do anything, would I not be better here under your watchful eye?"

George smoothed his hand over his head a habit he had when he was stumped or pushed into a mental corner. He sighed, "She has a point. I leave it up to you Barnabas."

Vicki turned with pleading eyes and spoke softly, "Please my love, I would prefer to stay here with you. I would be very upset and unhappy so far from you. Do not send me away."

Stokes solved the problem. "I could put a warding spell around the house to keep out any supernatural black arts."

Barnabas nodded and then gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I will consider it as long as you do everything we say."

Vicki clutched Barnabas by the arms and nodded, "I promise, just don't send me away!" So near to tears knowing she had so little time left with him she wanted every single second she could get.

Drawing her into a comforting hug, he pressed his cheek to her hair and spoke gently, "Vicki, it will be fine, you just cannot answer the door and we do not want you left alone."

She held him and sniffed, "Thank you, I promise I will be good. I promise that it will be as you ask, just don't leave me alone or send me away."

Barnabas looked over her shoulder to George; he reached for his little girl and pulled her into his hold. "Baby, you know Dad is just trying to make things right. I have you in my life now I don't want to let you go." She held onto him laying her head on his shoulder, her body trembled with her pent up emotion as she struggled to not cry from feeling so loved and secure.

Another knock at the door; George released his hold on Vicki and she hung close to Barnabas while her father turned to answer the door. George called, "Who is it?"

Willie muffled voice came through the door, "It's me and Sonja." Opening the door, Willie stood with Sonja. Carrying a suitcase, he let Sonja enter ahead of him and he followed. "Hey Babe, I will take your bag up to your room. You can unpack it whenever you wish."

Sonja noticed the tight family gathering in the entry to the drawing room and smiled her shy nervous hello for them and looked at Willie. Not wishing to interrupt the moment with the family, she called, "I am coming up now to unpack honey."

Barnabas looked to Professor Stokes, "Is Quentin coming?"

Stokes nodded, "He just wanted to make sure that Daphne is safe and putting in security for her, he has also hired specially armed guards for Collinwood. I think he is having her come to live there while we make our plans, which could take us out of the country."

Barnabas sighed and then led his wife into her sitting room. "My love, I do not wish you to take this personally, but at sometime, Vlad may try to put you under his control, if that happens anything you know of our plans, will become known to him. So, you will need to keep yourself occupied in here while we make our plans and put in place those protective spells."

Vlad's Castle Romania

Nicholas Blair sat in Angelique's room, pulling off his dove grey colored gloves. "Well my dear what a pretty mess you seemed to have found yourself in this time. The Dark Prince of Wallachia? You really do have fine tastes." He put his grey wool gloves in his hat and laid it on the side table. Crossing his leg, he leaned back and spread his arms over the settee. "He certainly has fine tastes in furnishings."

Angelique had been agitatedly pacing back and forth like a caged lioness. "Oh shut up Nicholas. Why are you here?"

Nicholas picked at an imaginary fleck of lint on his pant leg and then looked up at her. "Diabolos sent me to make sure you did not mess this up. He does not wish Vlad upset with him for shoddy work done by one of his minions."

Angelique was furious as she listened to his endless and stupid prattle. "Oh really? How can I mess up simple spells? And I am not a minion. I am a witch and sit at his right hand." Nicholas watched her pace to the window overlooking the front gardens of the castle.

The winter in mountains was already showing signs of being a cold and wet one as the snow fell outside the windows. "How can you mess this up? Well to begin with, you could not silence Josette's ghost, she was still able to tell Barnabas that Vlad lived."

Angelique turned and glared at Nicholas, "That was not my fault, the spell worked, it was not Josette that told him, it was that meddling brat Sarah that told him."

Nicholas sighed and waved a finger at her, "Now, now my dear mind your manners you did after all cause her death and the reason Barnabas shot you was to protect his sister. Another stupid mistake that your incompetence created."

Angelique pushed past Nicholas; she could not give in to his bating comments. "Nicholas just go away. I have this under control."

Nicholas watched her stomp away from him and then sighed, "I cannot go away, I am here at our masters request to make sure Collins is brought back as an undead and Miss Winters, oh excuse me, Mrs. Collins, is brought to Vlad."

"Do not call that that woman Mrs. Collins, I am Mrs. Collins. I should have killed her myself when I had the chance!" Angelique's anger was just renewing itself when she thought of Barnabas married to Victoria Winters.

Nicholas chuckled and shook his head; "I see that must gall you to no end. Hearing Vicki Winters being called Mrs. Barnabas Collins. It cuts you deeply doesn't it?" He watched her grow angrier with each passing taunt. "See it is that anger that caused your past mistakes and your foolish and misguided emotion you call love always guides you into trouble. Thus, why the master has sent me."

A soft knock on the door and Angelique snapped out, "Come."

A sweet pretty young maid entered her room and curtsied to them, "Madam, Monsieur's room has been prepared, the master will be dining with his guests around 7:00, you are instructed to dress formally and join them in the dining hall."

Nicholas stood plucking his hat and gloves from the table, turning back to Angelique he said, "I suggest you start dressing now my dear, I will see you later." He tuned to the maid and smiled charmingly, "Lead the way my dear." He followed her out with polite chatter and closed the door on Angelique. In frustration she cried out and picked up a pillow from the settee and threw it at the door then stomped her foot.

Count Rudolph's Castle Romania

Count Rudolph dressed in his tux wearing a stylishly black coat paced back and forth in the hallway and then looked up the staircase and paused and smiled at the vision at the top of the stairs. Elizabeth stood poised at the head of the stairs.

She wore a 15th century gown of heavy brocade in the deepest shade of pewter with gold emblements and an ermine trimmed colar, her hair was dressed in elaborate braids and curls with pearls entwined in her dark tresses. "My dear Elizabeth, you look stunning."

She was not smiling and she certainly did not feel stunning in a twenty-pound dress of brocade. However, with the night turning into a snow driven mess and the wind whipping around her window, she was glad it was at least warm. Politely she inclined her had and spoke softly, "Thank you."

Rudolph chuckled and stepped to the bottom of the stairs. "Come along my dear we are going to be late. Petru and Carolyn have already left." Elizabeth began her laborious descent down the stairs. Once she arrived, a male servant appeared out of the shadows and laid a red brocade cape trimmed in ermine around her shoulder. Rudolph pulled the hood up and sighed, "It is such a shame to cover such beauty, but we must preserve your health until our daughter arrives from the Americas." Liz could not control her shiver as she thought of Vicki caught up in this sick decent into insanity being played out by these despicable people.

Liz walked forward, head held high and focused on not tripping over the gown she wore. It was bad enough she was forced to be with this man, but her daughter Carolyn was being forced into the same sick façade that she was forced to play. Rudolph stepped forward and offered his arm and Liz closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then laid her gloved hand on his arm.

"I am sure they are waiting on us." He allowed the doorman to open the door leading her down the front steps to the stretch black limo that awaited them.

Petru's Limo

Carolyn sat pensively and strangely subdued by Petru. He picked up her delicate hand and gently pressed a kiss to her fingertips. "You look enchanting my darling. Are you warm enough, I can have Dragos turn up the heat."

Carolyn pulled her hand away from his and folded them into her lap. "I am fine." She looked stonily ahead and Petru curbed his irritation.

"I understand that Miss Evans has arrived at Castle Dracul."

Carolyn turned half angry and half excited to have a familiar face to look at for a change. "Maggie?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, but we prefer to call her Lady Margaret, she is to be first handmaid to Elizabeta when she gets here."

Carolyn muttered under her breath, "Oh how lovely." Then as an after thought she turned and looked sideways to Petru, "She has not been." She clutched her throat touching the scarf she had wrapped around her throat covering her bite marks.

"Bitten, no she is for Radu, he will decide if she needs to be brought under control." Carolyn looked down at the 15th century gown she wore in a brocade of shades of pink and gold, her long blond hair was pulled into an elaborate set of braids and curls like her mother, and where Liz had pearls in her hair, Carolyn had a green ribbon weaved into her hair style.

"When are you going to tell me who is playing Elizabeta?" Petru reached for her hand again and played with the heavy ring his father had given him to give to her. Looking down at the ring he got a far away look in his eyes.

" Whatever do you mean 'playing' Elizabeta? If you must know; Elizabeta was my sister, she was one of the most beautiful, purest women that ever walked this earth and Prince Tepes fell madly in love with her. When he went on campaign against the Turks, a plot was conceived to make my sister believe Prince Vlad had been killed in battle. So distraught, she climbed to the top of the tower and threw herself off its battlements to the river below." His voice had grown soft and was sad. This caught Carolyn's attention.

"The priests were adamant that because she had taken her own life she could not be buried on consecrated ground and refused her burial in the churchyard. It enraged Vlad and he denounced God and the Church. He had fought for the church and this is how they repaid him. So, he made a pact with the devil Vlad then shouted for all to hear that life is blood and blood is the life and thus began the legend of Dracula. Here in Romania we are called strigoi."

Carolyn was curious, "So, if she died, how is it that she is coming back? She must have someone that is like her in this day and age, so who is she?"

Petru looked deeply into her gaze and smiled, "Because life, has it unexpected gifts, such as you my dear, and my sister. She has been reborn and will be coming home to us. She is confused and thinks she is someone else, once she gets here, she will remember who she really is and will be reunited body, mind and soul with her Prince. Thus is the reason for this dinner tonight. We have a wedding to plan."

Carolyn was once again confused while they continued to drive slowly along the snow packed mountain roads to the large castle on top of the mountain. "A wedding? Who's wedding?"

Petru sighed and shook his head, "That is for you to learn from Prince Vlad himself. Let us just say, if you go along with what he asks, perhaps we too can get his blessing and you can become the Countess Balan. My Princess for eternity."

Carolyn felt a chill run through her and she began to tremble. "Oh my dear, you are cold." He called to his driver, "Dragos, please turn up the heat." Carolyn felt the rush of warm air over her as the driver did as he was bid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Castle Dracula

The rest of the drive was made in contemplative silence. "Sir, it appears your father and the Countess Balan have caught up with us and we should be arriving together."

Petru turned and looked back at the other set of headlights. "Excellent, thank you Dragos." Dragos had lowered the window to impart the information and now he raised the window. Petru turned and smiled, "Your mother and my father are behind us and it looks like we have arrived."

Footmen dressed in down filled coats stepped down the stairs to open the door for Petru and Carolyn, they bowed to them, stepped back and as Dragos pulled off, Count Rudolph's car drove up in place and again, they opened the door and bowed.

Carolyn shifted to stand close to her mother and then hugged her. The two women exchanged looks that spoke volumes to each other. Petru gave Carolyn his arm and she held it as they mounted the steps to the front entrance of the castle, where a doorman stood awaiting their arrival. Opening the door for Petru, Carolyn, Rudolph, and Liz, the inside maids waited to take their coats.

Vlad had been coming down the stairs and smiled at them all. "Rudolph, Petru, Ladies, welcome. Please, please come in and enjoy the warmth of my castle and what joy you bring with you, please leave a little before you leave." He was all smiles and appeared to be a very happy man. Elizabeth did not like him or his forced gaiety.

Carolyn shivered looking at Vlad and she whispered, "I suppose we have him to thank for being here." She noted her mother appeared to be withdrawn and holding a cautious look to her. Elizabeth was about to make a comment when a clearing of a throat arrested their attention.

Carolyn and Liz paused as they looked up to see Maggie at the top of the stairs. Carolyn's face lit up and she rushed to greet and hug her when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "Maggie!" Carolyn noted Maggie's hair was dressed very much as Liz's and Carolyn's with the same color ribbon as her dress.

Maggie hugged her friend in return and spoke softly in her ear, "What is going on? Why are we here and where are we?"

Vlad having excellent hearing spoke over his shoulder, "All will be explained in good time my dear Lady Margaret, please we are all hungry and awaiting are our other guests in the dining room."

Carolyn hugged Maggie's arm and moved forward to her mother. "Mrs. Stoddard?"

She stopped to look from her to the distinguished man at her side. Rudolph looked at Maggie and bowed to her, "Lady Margaret, may I present my lovely wife the Countess Elizabeth Balan."

Maggie looked from the old man to Liz and muttered, "I must be late for the tea party."

Vlad gave an annoying sigh stepping forward to take Maggie's hand and tuck it into the bend of his arm. Speaking softly to her while he led his guests to the main dining room, he said, "Non sense my dear, you have not fallen down the rabbit hole. Now come I wish to introduce you to Nicholas Blair."

Nicholas stood from his seat and bowed to Maggie, Carolyn, Liz, Petru, and Rudolph." He smiled his charmingly wicked smile. "Charmed, I am sure. " He reached to take Maggie's hand and kissed it, then Carolyn's hand and finally Liz's hand. Vlad then turned to the strikingly beautiful blond. "And this is…"

Carolyn spoke up, "Elizabeta?"

Vlad sighed and shook his head. "No, my dear Elizabeta has not arrived but will be here before the end of the week. This is Angelique Collins, Barnabas Collins wife."

Carolyn, Maggie, and Liz turned to each other and shook their head. "That is impossible, Vicki is Barnabas' wife."

Angelique smiled tightly, "I was the first Mrs. Barnabas Collins." Liz turned to her and with the haughtiest of tones spoke down to Angelique. "Barnabas never spoke of a 'first' Mrs. Collins."

Feeling the tension Vlad clapped his hands together sounding irritated, "Enough, we will not go into this any further, suffice it to say, she was the first Mrs. Barnabas Collins. Now shall we be seated so that those of us that require food may be served?"

All three women looked anxiously at each other wondering if they were going to be on the menu. Rudolph seated Liz, Petru seated Carolyn, Vlad Seated Maggie and Nicholas seated Angelique. "Now," turning to the butler he nodded and the butler opened the door for the servants to bring in dinner.

Petru, Rudolph and Vlad drank what appeared to be blood from wine glasses and watched their human guests eat. The silence at the table was annoying Vlad so he decided it was time for his guests to be informed of his plans.

"As you are aware, my beloved wife Elizabeta will be joining us by the end of the week. I had hoped she would join us tomorrow, however due to in climate weather she will be delayed a few days." He looked annoyed but continued with his thoughts and plans for the arrival of this mysterious Elizabeta.

"Upon her arrival I am planning a wedding so she may feel more like my wife in her current memory and life. I have sent for the finest satins, silks, and brocades to have her gown and your gowns made. As this weather had turned very nasty, you all will be given rooms here tonight and first thing tomorrow, you will be measured so your gowns can be made."

Carolyn dabbed her mouth with the linen napkin and looked to Vlad, "Prince Vlad, who is Elizabeta in her current form?" It had been a question she wanted answered since Petru had informed Carolyn of his sister.

Vlad held up his hand. "All in good time Lady Carolyn, all in good time. We as royalty here in Wallachia will have a formal wedding provided over by the Council of our kind. For obvious reasons we cannot have a church wedding. However under the rules of Wallachia, it will be very legal. Now, if you will excuse us, Petru, Rudolph and I have some business to attend." He nodded to his brother in law and his father in law who also stood.

As they left the room, Carolyn looked over to Nicholas, "Well it seems you have been relegated to insignificant as we have."

Nicholas had watched the proceedings with some degree of amused interest and noted Angelique's unusual silence. Nicholas using his most charming self spoke graciously, "Dear Ladies with women as beautiful as you all are, I would hardly consider any of you as insignificant. I actually consider myself very fortunate to be in your company." Angelique rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and turned a cold shoulder to the other women. "Oh now Angelique do you not like sharing the attention with these other lovely ladies?"

Angelique refused to rise to his bait and stood meandering to a nearby window. "Oh now dear sister, do not be petulant. Surely, you cannot deny you share the stage with three very beautiful women." Angelique continued to ignore him, while she watched the snow drifting and piling up below.

Elizabeth watched Angelique's head as she tilted it to listen to the on-going conversation; however, she pretended to ignore the conversation going on around her. "So, you two are brother and sister?" Elizabeth asked trying to be cordial.

Nicholas smiled effusively and spoke in a flamboyant manner, "Yes, we are siblings and as such reserve the right to torment and taunt one and another over trivial matters." He waved his hand in an expressive manner then held his hands together and fiddled with the black stone ring on his pinky finger.

Carolyn fingered the stem of her wine glass; "I think she is upset because I said she was not Mrs. Collins, that my sister is Mrs. Collins." Elizabeth noticed how Angelique tightened her body and knew Carolyn had hit a nerve.

Elizabeth did not like the woman and to irritate her more in her superior Collins tone asked, "So, Angelique when were you and Barnabas married and where?"

Angelique smiled and turned in a sensual seductive sway to the table, folding her hands onto the tabletop, she leaned over and plucked an apple from the center fruit bowl, "Collinwood, 1796."

Carolyn snorted, and shook her head, "That would make you nearly 200 years old and our Barnabas is less than three quarters that age."

Angelique smiled and then sank her teeth into the apple. Deliberately taking her time to chew her bite of apple, she swallowed, licked the juice from her fingertips and spoke condescendingly, "He holds his age remarkably well. I assure you he is a lot older than any of you think."

Nicholas allowed his irritation to tighten his smile stepping over to stand next to Angelique wrapping his arm tightly around Angelique's shoulders, squeezing her tightly he spoke with an over effective tone, "Now, my dear, you really must not joke with the ladies like this." Turning to peer from Carolyn, to Elizabeth, to Maggie, "They actually were married in London in 1950, they divorced and Mr. Collins moved away from London."

Elizabeth lowered her gaze and turned her attention to the goblet of wine in front of her. "So, Mr. Blair, why are you and your sister here?" Her words had been selected with great care. Lifting her gaze to pin it to Nicholas and appeared to be dissecting him while she waited for his response. A part of her had grown uneasy in both Angelique and his presence. She covered her feelings of unease by lifting her goblet and taking a small sip of the excellent Boudreaux.

Nicholas glared at Angelique, clinched his teeth together, and spoke softly, "Mind your manners you don't want to disappoint Mr. Tepes or our employer." His intent was made very plainly. He gave one final squeeze of her shoulders then released her and began to play with the black stone ring on his pinky finger. Back to being cordial he shot a warning glance to Angelique, squared his shoulders. Assuming a more relaxed congeal attitude he spoke with a air of care free excitement. "We have been invited to a wedding my dear Mrs. Stoddard. It seems the Prince of Wallachia has found his bride and she will be arriving in a weeks time for her wedding."

Maggie felt Angelique's gaze on her. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Nicholas stepped over in front of Maggie, "I believe she thinks you remind her of someone she once knew a long time ago, isn't that right my dear?" He turned to smile at Angelique, but his eyes told another story.

Angelique glared at Nicholas and walked away from the table leaving her half eaten apple on her plate. "Yes, Nicholas she does and it annoys me."

Nicholas saw Maggie flush from embarrassment, finding her voice Maggie retorted, "Well being here annoys me. But you don't see me picking on you. Good manners obviously were not part of your proper upbringing."

Angelique laughed a menacing light laugh, "You would not like what my proper upbringing was like my dear. Manners were never a part of them."

Carolyn sat by Maggie glaring at Angelique; she pointedly put her attention on Maggie. "Maggie, why don't you join mother and me over here and leave Mrs. Collins to herself, she appears to enjoy her own company. Mr. Blair you are more than welcome to join us in the drawing room where we will be trying to keep warm in front of the fireplace. It has decidedly grown a lot chillier in here." Carolyn had stood dragging Maggie up with her. She pointedly looked at her mother who had stood.

"Oh come ladies, my sister is just in a petulant mood because she is no longer Mrs. Collins. I would be delighted to join you ladies, perhaps my sister needs her alone time to consider her rude manners." The tone of his voice sounded like a threat when he accented certain words.

Angelique huffed and stiffened listening to the tone of Nicholas' voice. He stepped over to her and spoke softly, "YOU do NOT want to upset Vlad, so I would suggest you get along with these women while they are guests in his house. Otherwise you may find yourself where you do not wish to be. DO, I make myself clear?" He added a stiff smile, then turned without waiting for her response and walked with the other ladies to the drawing room.

Castle Dracula

Vlad's Library

Vlad, Rudolph, and Petru sat in Vlad's den. Rudolph and Petru listened to Vlad's conversation while he was on the phone, "Hello, my darling how was your day?"

Vicki's voice was soft and controlled and somewhat distant, "It was fine thank you."

He looked at Rudolph and laughed, "Good, I will be sending someone to collect you on Thursday. I understood there is some nasty weather that would make it impossible for you to join me sooner, so you have a little more time to be with your precious Barnabas."

It really galled him to think of her with him. He had to contend with the fact that she would be joining him soon enough, "Now I further understand that your father wanted to take you away and hide you from me. You did very well in talking him out of doing such a silly thing."

Vicki had begun to tune him out. She wanted to think of the hours, moments, seconds that she had left with Barnabas and she certainly did not want to waste them listening to this mad man. At that moment the only thing Vicki could think was she only had 3 more days with Barnabas and she did not want to miss out on one moment with him.

Vlad's voice was demanding, "Elizabeta? Are you there my dear?"

Again, Vicki sighed and spoke softly, "I am here."

Vlad smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Good, you do understand what you will need to do this Thursday?" He smiled at Rudolph and Petru.

Vicki took her time before responding to him. "Yes, I understand." She was growing more afraid that someone might pick up the extension and would hear her conversation.

"Good, your mother, sister and friend are well and look forward to seeing you soon. Now before I hang up you tell me what is expected of you this Thursday."

Vicki clutched the phone so tightly she felt she was going to be sick. "Yes, I am to wait in my room until Radu comes to take me to you."

Vlad frowned he did not like the tone of her voice. "My dear, I have your mother here with me, your sister, and your best friend, I would think you would be a bit more jubilant upon hearing you will be reunited with them."

Vicki forced herself to sound more upbeat but the words were strained as she spoke, "Yes, I am excited. Is there anything else?"

Vlad frowned, "I understand you were injured and you may not be feeling well my dear, but rest assured that when you get here, I will expect you to be more than excited about what plans I have for us." Vlad could hear voices calling to her from a distance. "I see others are trying to get your attention. I will see you soon my darling."

Vlad put the phone in its cradle and leaned back. "I think she is not very happy about our impending nuptials. Oh well she will get used to it."

Rudolph sighed deeply, "I fear the mother is the same. She is moody and borderline polite and contemptuous, which makes me desire her all the more."

Rudolph chuckled, his son Petru shook his head, "Well then, Poppa you should put her under your control. When Carolyn gets moody, I bite her and she is all loving and as pliable as I want."

Rudolph reached for one of Vlad's cigars and snipped the end then lit the cigar and took a long draw from its burning leaves. "I do not want her pliable. I want her malleable and devoted to me and ready to join me for an eternity."

Petru shrugged, "I find the Lady Margaret very lovely too. Have you made a decision about the Lady Margaret Vlad?" Vlad stood and walked to the window and watched the snow falling. "I will give her to Radu, he can do with her as he sees fit. How goes the wedding plans?" He turned to look at the two men who both smiled knowingly, "All is going well, we hope the weather will clear enough so we can enjoy a pleasant evening without our bride succumbing to a chill and dying from it."

Petru was being flippant and it was beginning to annoy Vlad, "I will have the roads heated and the arboretum ready for the carriage drive and arrival here to the castle for our wedding reception." Vlad glanced at the clock and then back at his guests. "My problem I fear will come from the witch." Again, Petru was smiling as he thought about the beautiful Angelique. "Yes, she is most delectable."

Vlad stood, "And destined to be sent back to Diablos upon completion of her assignment to me. That is why the brother is here. His job is to keep her under control. Apparently, she has issues with Collins and imagines herself in love with him still."

Petru snorted, "How droll, I would think a lady of such talents and charm along with her beauty would find another more appealing than Collins."

Vlad continued to stand in front of the widow watching the snow fall he said thoughtfully, "There is no accounting for tastes, she apparently fell in love with him while in Martinique, and when her mistress, which by the way, looks just like Lady Margaret, became engaged to him, she used her sorcery to bring him to her and forced him into a marriage."

Vlad took a pause and looked thoughtful as he continued to explain the complicated relationship of Barnabas and Angelique. "Later when he found out she made his sister sick and then threatened to harm her, he shot her and she cursed him to the life of the undead. His father then chained him in his coffin for 175 years when his servant Mr. Loomis released him."

He grew somewhat angry as the spoke of Julia. "Now, thanks to the estimable Dr. Hoffman-Stokes, he is human again and she is furious and wishes him to be cursed as an undead and all that he loves die too. As I cannot permit her to destroy Elizabeta, she must be controlled. Her biggest desire is to have Barnabas watch as she dies. I will not allow that. I would rather kill the witch now than allow one hair on my love's head be harmed." Vlad walked back to his chair and sat.

Petru got up and poured a glass of blood from a wine bottle and sat down. "So, what makes you think she wishes Elizabeta to die? If she comes here to live with us, she is no problem for the witch surely she knows this."

Vlad stood and frowned and it was a chilling sight to those that knew him, "After Collins was released from his coffin, he went in search of a replacement for his beloved Josette, he found Lady Margaret and tried to make her over in the image of Josette Collins. When he was unsuccessful, he thought to do the same to Elizabeta, I think some where within his plans to make her into his Josette; he actually fell in love with Elizabeta. However, because there were so many unexplained supernatural occurrences going on at Collinwood, the Collins decided to have a séance."

Vlad became thoughtful recalling the intelligence report he had received concerning his Elizabeta. "During this séance, Elizabeta was transported back in time, where she witnessed all the events of that time. My poor Elizabeta was tried as a witch and hanged. Angelique made it appear Elizabeta was the one doing the witchcraft at Collinwood. When she was hanged she traded places with the original governess by the name of Phyllis Wick. It is my understanding she still holds some resentment for Elizabeta and it would not be beneath her to see that she were killed or harmed."

Rudolph listened to the recounting of Vicki's past and wondered if they all could go back could they change time and events. Would it be possible to stop Elizabeta from jumping from the battlements of the castle, would he be able to save his wife? He also wondered at this ability to change from a vampire back to human. How did they do it? He was witnessed to what happened to Vlad when they changed him back into human form and he died. How were they able to prevent that from happening to Collins? He lost himself in thought as he pondered the prospects.

A soft knock on the door alerted them to the arrival of the doorman, "M'lord, the roads are becoming inhabitable. Would you like me to prepare rooms for our guests?"

Vlad nodded, "That would be a good idea, The Count Balan will stay in his usual room and so will Petru, the Ladies need rooms prepared, you will have Mrs. Funar make the rooms ready."

"Vey well milord." He bowed and turned leaving the room.

Vlad smiled and spoke jovially, "The time has come for us to rejoin our ladies. Shall we gentlemen?" He stood from his chair and walked to the door pausing he smiled, "Soon, our family will be complete."

Collinwood Old House

Vicki hung up the phone and stood, she felt her stomach churn and thought she would be sick, so sick she thought she might actually throw up. Reaching for the table she ran her fingertips along the edge of the table, the fine redwood having been polished to a pristine sheen, she could feel the blemishes of the wood at her fingertips. Every pit, every divot, every miss shaved to hone it to the condition it now stood. Making her way around the room, she looked at the wallpaper, the woodwork with the fine carvings of the cornices. Just being here feeling these pieces she shared with Barnabas made her involuntarily smile. This is what made her happy. She tried desperately to commit every single detail to memory. The sun streamed through the windows and bathed the room in an after glow of filtered sunlight. Soon, the clouds would cover the sun and once again the soft warm glow diminished to a greyish cast reflecting her mood.

Fighting back tears she sighed and walked to the sound of her husband and father calling to her. Opening the door, she took a moment to commit their features to memory, chewing on her top lip; she stepped out and stood looking at them from the open doorway "Yes?"

Barnabas stepped forward and noted how her face appeared to be pinched and drawn. "Darling? Who was on the phone?"

She swallowed and thought a moment, schooling her features she had to lie again and she knew she was no good at lying. Taking a deep mental breath, she forced a light smile to her lips; looked at Barnabas and said "It was Mrs. Landry from Porters Store, she wanted to let me know that the Silver service set I ordered before our honeymoon had finally come in and she was going to have it delivered." It wasn't a lie per se, she had called on the service earlier and it was going to be delivered.

He smiled, putting his arm around her waist he led her to the drawing room where her father sat in front of the fire. He was very worried about her and his beloved Liz. He looked up and smiled at Vicki, "Hello sweetheart. How are you holding up through all this?"

Vicki let Barnabas lead her to the chair seating her before the fire. "It is hard Dad, I miss mother and Carolyn." His crestfallen look made it known he was missing her mother too. "I know Dad, you will get her back. I have faith in you." He smiled at her and she knew he was worried he would not get her back. "Look Dad, together as a family there is nothing we can't do as long as we do it together."

He smiled at her and looked at Barnabas, "Hey did you know my kid was a pretty smart girl? "

Barnabas nodded, "I have always cherished her intelligence and her beauty."

George stood up and stretched, "Well I need to go into town and see what is going on. Vicki, you married a smart man too." He bent over to give her a big bear hug and then walked to the front door. Pausing he turned to look at Barnabas, "That is my baby girl, please keep her safe." Barnabas smiled and escorted him to the door, where the conversation between the two men became mere mutterings to Vicki's ear. Rising she moved to the kitchen and up the rear staircase to their bedroom.

After seeing George out, Barnabas lifted his gaze to the second floor and could almost imagine her laying in their bed waiting for him to join her. Mounting the steps, he walked to the door of their bedroom, opened the door and looked at her on the bed. "Darling?" He walked to the bed and sat on the side of the bed.

Vicki sat up wrapping her arms around his neck. "My love, make love to me. Hold me and make love to me. I want this night to last forever!" She pressed into him and kissed him deeply and surprised the the same passion being returned when he gently laid her back on the pillows and laid on top of her.

"All night making love to you is the only thing on my mind at this time my dearest love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Castle Dracula

Carpathian Mountains

Vlad pushed himself up to a sitting position. Watching her closely Vlad realized he had frightened her and caused her pain. It was the last thing he wished to do. Sliding from the foot of the bed he stood curiously looking her over, "Come, I have something to show you." He held out his hand and cupped his fingers moving them open and closed in a motion indicating she should give him her hand. She looked at him and then took his hand allowing him to her from the bed. With care and ease he navigated her to the door and out into a very spacious hallway. The hallways were wide enough she knew they could easily drive a car down them. Except in these hallways there were priceless antiques and delicate vases with an abundant array of floral arrangements giving the hallway a funereal look and smell.

Leading her down the hallway, they came to a grand staircase with polished mahogany wood and again in evidence a very elegant, very old rug runner that covered the steps and risers; he paused and nodded directly across from them on the wall, which hung a life size portrait of a man and woman. Both were regale and royal looking in their dress and their crowns they wore on their heads. Looking closer Vicki paled and then gasped; the man was an exact double of the man next to her and the woman was an exact double of her image. She stood lovingly next to the man; her hair was as dark as a raven's wing, darker than Victoria's, which held hints of red highlights. It was her eyes that made her more Victoria. They were the same hazel eyes with a storm tossed sky look to them.

She wore a dress of rich brocade with a golden embossed corset; the dress was the deepest richest red Vicki had beheld. Over her shoulders was an ermine trimmed cape with decorative coat of arms bearing an embroidered dragon. Upon that glorious thick head of hair which had been plated and curled into an intricate style was a veil of diaphanous material To complete the portrait of a royal couple was a delicate golden crown that was an exact duplicate of the heavier more prominent crown worn by the man. Vicki was thunder struck while peering at a portrait of her mirror image. In a soft voce filled with awe she spoke, "She. . . " Her own voice could not complete the sentence. "She . . ." She began again and finally he interjected.

"Looks exactly like you." He completed her sentence. He had carefully watched her reaction as she realized how much they looked a like. He smiled triumphantly. "She is you, her name was Princess Elizabeta of Moldavia, and she was my wife." Vicki blinked and looked down from the portrait. She could not bring herself to look upon another's features that must have lived in the 15th century and looked so much like her. Now this mad man was claiming to be over four hundred years old. That is what she estimated from the style of dress. It had to be from the mid 15th century. She was now caught up in fairy tales and this time she wondered when the white rabbit would appear and began to worry that the man known to her, as Radu was hopelessly insane. If that were the case would he expect her to play the role of his wife against her will?

Trying to remain calm she resolved she would try to escape and seek help from the nearest law enforcement agency. He turned to her and smiled. "You are Elizabeta come back to me after four centuries." He took her hand and kissed it, caressing it with each kiss he had placed on each finger.

Vicki began to back away from him and said very softly. "I am not your wife and you sir are quiet mad. I demand you release me this instant and seek help!" She attempted to pull her hand from his only to feel him tighten his hold on her hand. Jerking her close to him, he pressed their bodies together and threw his head back and laughed.

"You really don't believe me. That is fine, you will remember with enough time." Lowering his lips to hers he pressed for a deep and passionate kiss. Vicki did not respond and it must have annoyed him, because he released her, pushed her from him attempting to curb his arousal after holding her and kissing her. Speaking with an abruptness, "Come, back to your room. Katrina will be waiting for you. You must eat then dress and join me in the tribunal room or as you know it as a drawing room. We have much to discuss." His whole demeanor had grown distant and cold. She had not realized when he had released her she had staggered back putting some distance between them, pressing her fingertips to her lips, she felt the burn of tears brighten then blur her vision and she looked away so he could not see her weakened by his actions. Slowly she lifted her chin and looked to see he was studying her very intently. Then he lifted his hand to her.

Fearful of him, she put her own trembling hand in his and noticed his touch was in some respects like Barnabas, his hand felt cool if not cold. "You must understand Victoria, I am not mad, I am Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia son of Vlad the second and a member of the House of Dracul. You are my wife, Princess Elizabeta and we are finally together at last." He had sounded so self-assured when he spoke those words that she had to believe he was completely lost to his madness. He pulled her into his arms and spoke in his native tongue, "Tu ești inima mea, viata mea, sufletul meu, dragostea mea pentru acum și în veșnicie." Vicki did not know how she knew it but she knew he had declared his love for her by saying '_you are my love, my life, my soul from now and eternity."_ She pushed against his chest trying to break his hold on her and he became angry. "Look at me Victoria, look into my eyes." The words were forceful and filled with command.

Vicki struggled against his hold and when he commanded she look into his eyes, she was drawn into the depths of his gaze. She felt her will beginning to dissolve and she found herself holding close to him. Her arms were going up around his neck and she was pressing close to him. Laying her head on his chest she spoke softly, "My love at last we have found each other." She felt him drawing closer and his lips upon hers demanding a return of the same passion he held for her. With the touch of his lips to hers Victoria was drowning in the passion she held for this man. Vicki was not sure what broke the moment; it was the hint of a scent that was more familiar to her than this man's arms. Her mind registered it, '_Jasmine_.' Breaking his hold on her, she stepped back and looked around, the room was beginning to spin out of control and she knew she must have swayed on her feet because she felt herself swept up in his arms.

"It is all too new for you. You will rest, eat, and then join me in the drawing room."

Victoria's Bedchambers

Castle Dracula, Carpathian Mountains

Vicki had little appetite. The food that was delivered to her room was delicious; a culinary delight of braised beef in a wonderfully scented sauce, baby potatoes, and mixture of sweet and sour vegetables. Something she might have enjoyed more had the right partner been there to encourage her to eat. However, her companion for her meal was a sweet young lady that spoke no English and kept busy setting up her bath and the room to dress her mistress. The situation she was in would not allow her to eat. The ordeal had made her feel physically ill. Finally she tired of pushing the food around on her tray and sighed. Looking over to the bathing room she saw that a bath had been drawn and her maid was preparing to wash her hair and see her bathed, which for Vicki was embarrassing because she had always bathed herself.

Stepping from the tub, she found her body encased in a plush soft towel. Katrina helped her to the dressing chambers, which were an extension of the bathing chambers. Vicki was hoping for something light to wear. However, the plan had been to dress her in one of the dated dresses from the closet of the same type of clothing the lady in the portrait had worn. It would appear he was dressing her as his wife had dressed and was expecting her to accept the inevitable. Normally as in the case when she first wore Josette's' dress she had been excited and delighted to do so. However, this time it was not a charade but appeared to be something more surreal in that to complete this man's mad desires was to have her assume the identity of his dead wife and play out this elaborate charade.

The realty of the situation was disturbing and very frightening. The dresses appeared to be a perfect fit, much as Josette's dress had seemed a perfect fit, it was the same for Elizabeta's dresses. They actually appeared as if they were made for her. Katrina taking care not to hurt the stitches in her head carefully dressed her hair in curls and placed a small tiara on her head with a veil. When she had completed the chore of preparing Vicki for Vlad's approval, she had turned Vicki to look at her image in the mirror. Vicki peered at her image. If she thought she looked like Elizabeta before; this dress made her an exact double of Elizabeta. Katrina escorted Vicki down the grand stairs to a large receiving hall then to a large entranceway that led into a atrium from there was another room which was an entrance to a large room that apparently was his drawing room.

Drawing Communal Room Castle Dracula

Vlad sat in a large wing backed chair and like most furnishings in this castle, they were period and very well preserved. Ornately over stated to give one the feel they had been at one time throne chairs. Like most of the furnishings in this castle they were done in royal red velvet with satin trim. They decorated the room with their opulence and Vlad was at home in his surroundings. He was obviously some kind of an aristocrat and was wealthy or he could not afford this life style. She had to tread her way very carefully and escape this nightmare world his wealth had created. "Welcome home my love. I hope you enjoy what I have done to the place. Modern updates were essential in this new age." He had stood at her arrival and walked to her to take her hand and tuck it into the bend of his arm, and led her to the chair opposite the one he had just vacated. He could not take his eyes from her and this made Vicki uncomfortable. She refused to look him in the eyes and watched the floor, the fire, the room anything to avoid that disturbing look he had lavished upon her.

Vicki walked in the heavy gown with a modicum of difficulty as she took the chair he indicated. "I know how difficult it must be for you, and I hope to enlighten you as to what is going on." He stepped away from her and walked to stand in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was huge and it took up most of one wall. He chuckled softly watching her avoid eye contact with him. Resting his arm against the wide mantle he leaned against it with a casual air of arrogance that seemed appropriate for these surroundings. "You believe me insane; a mad man. I assure you my dear I am not. You must wonder at how I can claim to be over four hundred years old. I do so by the same means Barnabas Collins claims to be nearly two hundred years old."

Vicki's eyes flashed and she glared looking directly at Vlad. In quick defense she spoke, "You are wrong, Barnabas is not two hundred years old, and he is in his late thirties or early forties at the most."

He cast an indulgent smile and shook his head. "I see he has kept his secret well." He pushed from the fireplace walked to the chair opposite her and sat down. He fell silent for a while as he continued to drink in her image, the beauty that had been found after four hundred years. With that statement done so sincerely he had to make sure that she was truly ignorant as to what Barnabas Collins really was and what he represented to him. A threat. He determined by the sudden flush of embarrassment to her cheeks, he not only found his Elizabeta but she as a virgin and she was totally ignorant of what and who he was and represented. Choosing his words carefully, he began to half-hearted argument with her in disagreement. "Barnabas Collins is nearly two hundred years old my dear, there is no other Barnabas Collins except for the one that resides at old house on the Collinwood Estate."

"That is impossible, he is the great, great grandson of . . . "

Vlad held up his hand and shook his head. "Hear me out and all will become clear to you." He was attempting to try reasoning with her. Vicki sat back; her head was spinning with this information. "In 1795, Angelique Collins. . "

Vicki sighed, "Was a witch, yes, I know, she tried to have me hanged as a witch, she made everyone believe I was doing what she was doing."

It was Vlad's turn to look at her curiously; he was very surprised to discover she had made a claim that would have made her appear to be as mad as she thought he was. "How is this possible? Would you have me believe that you were there?"

Vicki looked down at her hands and spoke softly "Because I was. I don't know how but I was transported back in time during a séance' and lived in the Collins house as a governess to young Sarah Collins and Daniel Collins. I was tried as a witch and was hanged, except when the hangman's nose was removed . . . "The retelling of her trial and execution was trying on her as she spoke her voice grew softer with each word. She was becoming more emotional with the retelling of this tale. "I was in Collinwood and I was told a young lady, the original governess for the Collins children had traded places with me. We assumed that I exchanged places with Phyllis Wycke, and when I was hanged she was the one that was hung and I came back to Collinwood."

Vlad looked down at his hands then up, " Now how interesting, so you would expect me to believe that you traveled through time. When you disbelieve that Barnabas or I are as old as I claim we are. Well I can assure you Angelique cursed Barnabas to a living death. He walks the night as a member of the undead, seeking to curb his thirst for blood. Your Barnabas Collins is the same one you met in 1795."

Vicki felt her stomach tighten and the hint of bile edged the back of her throat. She reminded herself he was obviously insane and this part of his world demanded he discredit Barnabas by claiming he was some kind of creature. She told herself that she needed to placate him, so her tone took on a soft inquisitive quality. "And you are like him?" Instead duplicity was not her art and her voice had grown hoarse with emotion.

"I was the first, I am Dracula, Prince Vlad Tepes. History was unkind and recorded me as Vlad the Impaler. I will not defend my actions to you now as I did not defend my actions to you four hundred years ago." He briefly brushed past the fact he had claimed to be a mystical creature called Dracula and was worried how deep this psychosis went.

Vicki raised a shaky hand to her forehead and rested it against the uninjured side. "This cannot be happening." She whispered.

"But my dear it is happening. I am the original Vlad Tepes born in 1431 and died . . ." he laughed out right and shook his head, "I have not died now have I? I live on during the night and sleep during the day." He was amused by the look of horror that briefly passed over her face. Vicki stood and positioned herself behind the fireside chair. Using its weight to lean against she looked around the huge opulent room. Easily, she could see that Collinwood's drawing room, foyer, den, dining room and kitchen could fit in this one room. If she did know any better the way he had it designed she would have thought it was the throne room. It was very elegant with rich priceless antiques accenting the room with areas for groups to sit and converse.

Obviously the fireplace was center stage and the focal point of the room. It was as tall as Vlad and she could put one of the estate cars inside it. She wondered if they had actually cooked in the fireplace at one time? It was decorated with teak and Italianate fixtures. The two fireside chairs were wingback and very old. Running her hands across the top of the chair, just by touching it she could tell that the material was rich and textured. Chewing her bottom lip she glanced up and noticed he was watching her. "Elizabeta would stand behind that chair and run her fingers over the chair, she said it made her feel safe knowing that this was her home and I was here sharing it with her. She was a Princess of Moldavia and never was there a more beautiful talented woman that ever lived." Vicki tucked her chin and flushed.

Feeling the chill of the evening creeping into the room she wanted very much to move closer to the fire. However, the fact he might rise and join her and thereby towered over her from the fireplace, she was shy and afraid of him. "Do you play?" He nodded to the piano in the corner of the room.

Vicki glanced over at the beautiful grand piano and nodded. "I am not very good. But I do play." Vlad stood and walked towards her and Vicki stayed her fear and stood her ground.

He smiled and extended his hand to her and waved his fingers. "Come, play for me." She put her hand in his and he could feel the warmth of her hand and lifted her fingers to his lips and placed a cool kissed them. "They are slender and long, a pianists fingers. I believe you are like Elizabeta, she did not think she played well. She did and she soothed the beast in me." He was trying to humor her with his glib compliment. He guided her to the piano, the long brocade skit brushing the parquet floor and the soft-soled satin shoes making little noise on the floor as she was guided to the piano. He seated her on the stool and then lifted the lid exposing the ivory keys. A sheet of music was sitting on the rack. "Please this piece was a favorite of my Elizabeta, please honor me and play it."

Vicki looked at the sheet music and laid her fingers on the keys and began to play. Her fingers lightly flowed over the keys with each movement and the hauntingly beautiful piece of music came to life under her artful play. She relaxed as she played the sweet and romantic song of ages past. Closing her eyes, she felt the music through her fingers and without having to look at the music the tune came to her with little effort. If nothing else she felt she had played this piece over and over so there was little or a need to look at the sheet music. She became lost in the piece. Eyes closed she felt a sense of security. Vlad watched her as she played and he was convinced his Princess was returned to him. He lowered himself next to her on the bench and watched her close her eyes and loose herself in the music. He looked down to watch her long slender fingers moved over the keys. He frowned as he looked at her hand and waited for her to finish the piece.

She ended the piece with a flourish. Sighing deeply she folded her hands in her lap. From the entranceway there came a clapping sound. "Bravo, beautifully played my dear." Vlad stood, turning he smiled and walked towards the older gentleman dressed in formal attire. He was very distinguished looking, with his silvery white hair. His eyes twinkled with delight when he looked upon Vicki sitting at the piano.

Vlad smiled widely opened his arms and went to embrace the older gentleman. "Ahh Count Rudolph, welcome old friend. Please come and meet Victoria."

Victoria stood with slow deliberate steps she walked towards the older gentleman. Her first assessment was that he was of average height and weight, but carried himself with such arrogance and authority that Vicki felt compelled to curtsy before him when she was within a foot of him and Vlad. Vlad smiled proudly watching her hold her humble position. The older gentleman reached a hand forward and cupped her chin in his palm. "Bella, she is as you said Vlad, she is so much like Elizabeta, I almost feel she has returned to us from the dead."

Vlad laughed and assisted Vicki to stand. "She does not have all of Elizabeta's memories but she is coming along nicely." Vicki stood awkwardly in front of the gray haired gentlemen. His strikingly intense blue eyes captivated her. He looked aristocratic with that meticulously groomed mustache and goatee. By just looking at him, Vicki could not determine an age, as he appeared ageless.

He felt his eyes began to tear up when he looked at the beauty before him. "I feel as if my little girl has returned home to her Papa. Come child sit with an old man for a while and let me drink in your beauty." Vicki felt drawn to the old man as he took her hand and hooked it through the crook of his arm. "When you sent me her picture Vlad, I could not believe my eyes." Vlad followed them to the fireside chairs and seated the old man in one chair while he escorted Vicki to another chair.

"Count Rudolph was Elizabeta's' father." Vicki knew better than to question him, he had after all shown her the versions of his truths of purporting to be nearly four hundred seventy years old. She sat in the chair and folded her hands demurely in her lap.

He looked at her and smiled, "Child do not be afraid, you are safe here with Vlad. He will take good care of you." Vicki tucked her chin and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

Once again, Vlad looked at her ringless finger and frowned. Turning to the long pull cord by the fireplace he tugged. On silent footfalls a male servant dressed in red livery entered the room and bowed to Vlad. He looked over at the servant and ordered, "Du-te adu inel doamna lui și o aduce la mine."

Rudolph looked at Victoria's fingers and smiled. "So, you think the time is right to give her Elizabeta's' ring?"

Vlad nodded and met the servant when he returned carrying a golden cask. Taking the cask from the man, he set it on the side table opened it and removed a ruby ring surrounded by diamonds set prettily on a wide gold band. Walking to Victoria's side he took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. Once again she was filled with a moment of de-ja-vu when the ring appeared to fit as if it had been made for her. The stones weighted her finger and she looked at the blood red ruby and frowned.

"I . . . really don't think . . ." she tried to take the ring off and found it would not come off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Old House

Barnabas and Vicki's bedroom

He had her attention, "What do you mean?" He pushed her up against the door putting a hand over her head he leaned into her and smiled, something which made Vicki want to slap the smile from his face.

"I mean if you wish to have a friend at court, you will need to learn to trust me. Without me, you could anger the wrong person and that would be very bad for you, your mother, your sister, and your dear friend Lady Margaret." Vicki felt her heart beating a rapid tattoo against her breast; she took a deep breath and let it out.

"I am listening."

Radu smiled and backed away from her. "Before you join Prince Vlad, you will need to be prepared for your arrival, your hair and your dress will need to be attended by a maid I brought back with me. You will conduct yourself in a manner that will show him you are happy to be there."

Vicki swallowed hard, "And if I don't?"

Radu turned with narrowed eyes and frowned, "Then your precious Collins will pay a price that will be more horrible than even you could imagine."

Vicki stepped forward, "What do you mean?"

He smiled as he listened to Barnabas calling to Vicki, "Just know that without me you will be in danger of hurting yourself and your precious Barnabas, now run along like the dutiful wife you are. We will talk more tomorrow."

Vicki turned hearing the door open watching Barnabas step into the room. "Oh good, you are dressed, we were worried you had fallen asleep in your bath. Come along my dear, dinner is ready."

Vicki turned back and noticed the room was empty. Radu had successfully and quietly disappeared into the secret passage.

"I am coming my dear, I just need my sweater, I was feeling chilled." She walked to her closet pulling out the beige sweater.

Turning she walked with Barnabas out of the room, he noted she was trembling. "My dear, here let me help you with that sweater. You really must be chilled, to be shivering so."

She smiled at her husband and allowed him to help her with the sweater. "Thank you love. So what is for dinner tonight?"

Barnabas drew her close to him smiling he leaned into her ear and spoke softly, "Something special, Yankee pot roast and clam chowder."

Vicki sighed, "Sounds lovely, I am hungry."

He chuckled, "I dare say so, we worked up quiet an appetite earlier." She chuckled and blushed while they walked down the stairs into the dining room. The pot roast was succulent; the potatoes cooked to perfection, along with the carrots, asparagus, corn. She really enjoyed the homemade clam chowder taking her time to relish the taste with each bite.

"I think we lucked out with our cook. She is very talented." Barnabas watched as his wife devoured her food. Smiling he dabbed his napkin to his lips, rising he moved down the table to her right side. Sitting down he lifted the silver cover from a desert tray.

"I asked her to prepare you a chocolate mousse. I hope you like it." She laid her spoon down and looked at the delectable concoction in front of her. "Oh Barnabas, how did you know I was craving chocolate?" She took her fork and scooped a bite from the plate into her mouth. Closing her eyes she let the taste melt against her taste buds. Sighing she smiled and then swallowed the bite. "Oh my goodness that is lovely, you really must try it."

She scooped another bite onto her fork, and then supporting a hand under the fork she guided the bite to his lips. Barnabas took a bite, swallowed then smiled. "Yes, it is delicious." He took the lead by scooping a desert plate full of mousse then handing it over to her, he dished him some desert and watched her relish the dessert. "I don't know what I like more, eating the dessert or watching you eat your dessert."

She chuckled softly, "My favorite dessert is you my love." For a moment she was selfishly hoarding her time with her husband. Glancing up at the clock, the clicking of that clock now paced her joy and she knew she would soon loose what precious time she had left with her beloved. Pushing those melancholy thoughts aside she focused on the now. She knew that was what would get her though the next few days. Finally, as supper grew to an end she stood gathering the plates to take to the kitchen. "Barnabas, is father coming over tonight?"

He watched her gather his empty plates, "I believe he was coming by after he went to check on your brothers and sister."

Stacking the plates she nodded; balancing the plates she turned to walk towards the kitchen entrance. "Then I should prepare a room for him, or will he be going back to the safe house?"

Barnabas reached for another stack of dirty plates and helped her take the plates into the kitchen. When they entered the kitchen with the plates, cook clucked her tongue. "Now you two go and have a good evening and leave this clean up to me. Scoot, off with you now." Cook took the plates from them and waved them away, "Now go."

Barnabas led his wife into the drawing room to one of the fireside chairs. A knock at the door brought their attention to the arrival of visitors. Vicki stood and walked to the front windows, "Oh, its Julia and the Professor." Barnabas let Julia and Stokes in escorting them to the drawing room. "Hello you two, so glad you could come by, have you eaten?"

Julia pulled her gloves off putting them over her purse. Elliott smiled, "We just came from the High Point, not as good, as I am sure as your cook could provide. However, I could use some of your excellent sherry."

Barnabas took their coats hanging them up, and then returned to pour a round of sherry for everyone in the room. The sound of the door opening and closing followed by George Patterson entering the room allowed the group to divide up into male and female, Elliott, George and Barnabas went to his study and Julia sat with Vicki in the drawing room. "How are things going for you Julia?" Vicki barely touched her sherry she sat watching the other woman. She appeared somewhat distracted.

"Oh, as well as I could expect. I think someone is trying to gaslight me." Julia was always forthright and to the point and this was startling to hear her announce that she was being set up by someone trying to harm her.

Vicki cocked her head and thought a moment. "Gaslight?"

Julia smiled and nodded, "It's a saying used when someone is trying to make you think you are going insane." Vicki looked concerned. She knew Vlad was back in the picture and wondered if that nasty man Radu was attacking her through her friends.

"Really, how so?" She cautiously asked because it could be anyone not necessarily something contrived by Radu or Vlad.

Julia sighed and looked around the room. "Remember at Thanksgiving, when I got dizzy and felt my vision was blurring?"

Vicki stood and motioned Julia to follow her; she glanced around the room and then stepped over to the secret room off the drawing room and opened the secret panel to reveal the room behind the bookshelves. "Oh, this is interesting." Julia muttered softly.

Vicki put a fingertip to her lips in a quiet motion. Closing the door behind them she looked around and sighed. "I don't trust our house. I am afraid someone might over hear and I don't want you to be in danger."

Julia nodded and glanced around feeling a bit paranoid. "Good thinking. Well today, while I was at work, I had another one of those spells. Where my vision blurred and I got dizzy, then I had a file, I laid it down on my desk, and it was gone."

"Could your secretary have been the one to move it?" Vicki folded her arms over her chest.

"No, she was off today and it's the type of file she would know better not remove it from my desk. Not only that, the office was locked when I left it and it was locked when I came back. I found the file lying in the lab refrigerator."

It was the thought of such a thing really showing the extent of her aggravation with the situation. "Now, I know I would not have put it in there no matter how distracted I get. Then I did some blood tests on myself and found I had been given a drug with a masking agent to hide what components it had. I sent my blood sample off to a lab in Boston to have them do a more in depth screening. I am hoping they will come up with something for me."

Vicki paced over to the wall giving Julia a concerned look. "Who do you think is doing this to you?"

Julia shrugged, "If I had to guess I would think it would be someone working for Vlad Tepes, he has the biggest problem with me and a grudge."

Vicki involuntarily shivered. "Oh Julia, I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She was so tempted to tell Julia about Radu and how she was going to be going away, but knew that might escalate what was happening to Julia.

"No, Elliott is going to take care of it. I know George and Barnabas wanted to talk to Elliott and he wanted to talk to them. I think Quentin and Daphne were suppose to come over tonight as well."

Vicki nodded, "Then we had better go back into the drawing room." Vicki opened the door leading Julia back into the main part of the house when a knock came on the door. Vicki started for the door and stopped. "I am not suppose to answer the door, Julia would you mind?"

Julia stepped to the door and called, "Who is it?"

A familiar and jovial sounding voice came from the other side, "The pass word is open saysame, Or, how about it's Quentin and Daph, wanna let us in?"

Julia opened the door letting them in. The wind was blowing crisp and cold the hint of snow was in the air. Vicki smiled when they entered the room. "Quentin, Barnabas and the other gentlemen are in his study. Daphne, won't you please join Julia and me by the fire, I am sure the night air has a bite to it."

Old House Library

Quentin knocked lightly on the door, opened it and stepped into the room. "Hello gentlemen. So how goes the evening?" He entered sitting in one of the unoccupied chairs.

Barnabas poured him a brandy and handed it over. "We have been discussing what has or rather who has been tormenting Julia."

Quentin quirked an eyebrow, "Really, what is going on with Julia?"

Elliott began to lie out the odd occurrences that had occurred since Thanksgiving. "Sounds like someone is trying to gaslight her."

Elliott nodded, "My thoughts exactly, they appear to know when she is alone and they either get her to ingest a drug of some kind or they move things on her, hoping to make her doubt her mental faculties."

Quentin stood with his glass and studied the color of the liquid then he walked to Barnabas' desk. "Sounds like she needs to have someone watching out for her. Leave that to me Elliott, we will find out soon enough who is behind this attack on our favorite doctor."

Elliott smiled, "Thank you dear boy, that would be most appreciated. Now as to how we are going to rescue our dear Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Maggie. Do we have any plans on this?"

George looked at Barnabas who looked around at everyone in the room. "I fear we are at a stand still and must wait for Vlad's next move." Barnabas turned back to his desk and sat. Picking up a pin he wrote out, "_We must take care of what we discuss, and we may be overheard. I will explain more tomorrow perhaps at the Blue Whale_.'

Quentin frowned, "Gentlemen, may I extend an invitation to you to come to my cottage by the sea? I have found a most excellent new wine that I would love to share with good friends."

He had leaned over and began to write out something on the paper Barnabas had just written his message. '_I trust my cottage, its small and there is no way anyone will over hear us there._'

They all nodded, "Oh thank you dear boy, I would really love to try that wine. What about the ladies?"

Quentin smiled and shrugged, "They are welcome to come as well. However, I believe the talk of wine and the market may bore them."

Quentin wrote, _'It might be a good idea to bring Julia, but leave Daphne with Vicki here._'

Again, all heads nodded, George sighed, "I will have Chris posted outside the house and get Mark to come into the house and sit with her."

Barnabas smiled at his father in law. "Thank you George, that is most appreciated. Well now that we have decided to wait, should we all go join our ladies?" The men rose and ensemble walked out the door to the drawing room.

Vicki stood. "Oh Dad, glad you came out. I had a room made up for you." The sound of the wind blowing ice against the windows a indicated that the sound of the impending ice storm had arrived with a vengeance.

"Oh dear, perhaps you all should stay, I understand from the weather reports that we very well may be in for a pretty nasty ice storm."

Quentin quirked an eyebrow and looked at Daphne, "Well my dear I leave it entirely up to you." As if in answer to his question a particularly nasty gust of wind blew hard ice against the window.

"Oh, from the sounds of it, being on the road tonight might be risky." Daphne looked anxiously at the window.

Vicki nodded, "Ok, I will get more rooms ready, Elliott, and Julia, I will give you Naomi's old room, and its made up and ready. If you need nightgowns or pajamas, I am sure we can find some for you."

Julia smiled and stood, "Elliott, do you think we could make it home in this?"

Elliott stepped over to look out the window and saw the ground was already covered in ice. "No, my dear, I do believe Vicki is right to have us stay. It will give road crews time to put salt out and with the sunlight may even melt the ice on the roadways."

Vicki nodded, "Ok, then, give me a few minutes and I will put tooth brushes, tooth paste, and nightgowns and pajamas in your rooms."

Vicki disappeared up the stairs to get the rooms ready. Preparing the rooms, she put Daphne in Josette's room, Julia and Elliott in Naomi's room and then turned to get Jeremiah's room ready for Quentin. Barnabas' old room had become the room for her father.

She moved about to lay out night gowns for the ladies and checking the bathrooms for guest tooth brushes and tooth paste, she laid out clean towels for everyone. Barnabas donated his own pajamas for the men, finding some pajamas to fit Elliott would be problematic until he found an old nightshirt of his fathers.

Meeting Vicki in the hallway he smiled and kissed her cheek, "You are the prefect hostess my dear. Here these are for Quentin and Elliott. Your father left his own things here when he stayed the last time. Did you find gowns for the ladies?"

She nodded and took the pajamas going to each bedroom and laid them on the beds for their guests. Vicki shifted about quickly to make ready the rooms and as she walked along from room to room down the hallway with Barnabas following close behind helping her with anything she needed.

In tandem they worked like a well oiled machine and could anticipate what the other might be thinking.. Distracted she remembered his question and smiled, "I was rather rude, I did not properly answer your question."

Barnabas had already forgotten he had asked her if she found gowns for everyone. When she reminded him he smiled, "Well did you?"

"Oh yes dear, I did. I thought we could put Daphne in Josette's room, Julia and Elliott in Naomi's room Quentin could have Jeremiah's old room and of course father had the original Barnabas' room."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on her lips. "That is perfect my dear. We are all close together yet far enough apart so we could have our privacy."

Vicki smiled then walked downstairs to get everyone together so they knew where they would be sleeping. "Its so nice to have the house so alive with company." She escorted her guests to their respective rooms and left them to prepare for the night. Walking back to her and Barnabas' room, she went to her bathroom and decided the night made it a good idea to take a long hot bath. Barnabas smiled watching his wife prepare for the night. Sighing as she disappeared into their bathroom, he stepped over to look out the front window to the ice covered front lawn.

The outside world was encased in ice and appeared to be an enchanted world; the ice covering the trees crystalized everything it touched. The light glistening through the ice gave the whole area a fairy tale affect. He could easily imagine a fairy princess dancing through the landscape followed by her enamored lover filled with hope and bright tomorrows. As quickly he could see the area covered in ice and the frozen part of his life that had been his past. It could deceptively reek of death and the loss of hope. Those thoughts were quickly dispelled by the appearance of the moon. With the appearance of the moon's soft light; had once again like the wave of a magic wand being waved over the land turned the outside into the enchanting realm of love and happiness.

Vicki came up behind him, dressed in her yellow gown, "Its really kind of beautiful isn't it?" She put her chin on his shoulder as she stared at the ice covered lawn and trees. The crack of a limb breaking off reminded them to the true dangers of an ice storm.

"It is until nature turns on itself and does so much destruction. I am so glad our friends stayed tonight."

Vicki kissed his cheek, "The bathroom is all yours now my love."

He smiled and turned into her and drew her close for a deeper more passionate and promising kiss. "I won't be long my dear." He released her and walked to their bathroom. Vicki turned to peer out the window when she felt a hand come over her mouth and she was physically picked up and carried back to the secret passage way.

Radu carried her down the passageway into a small room that must have been serving as his place to rest. "Now, I am going to remove my hand and when I do, I want you to promise me you will not call out. Do you understand?"

She shook her head. He removed his hand and she spun around to face him and backed up until she was flat against the wall. "Now, what? She hissed her anger, her eyes flashing with her irritation.

"I missed you Elizabeta, I wanted a little time with you. Please sit." He extended his hand to a nearby chair.

"My husband will be coming back looking for me in a short time. Do you really want to have him looking for me all over this house? He does know the secret passages as well as the rest of the house."

Radu clinched his teeth reached forward to her grab her by the arms and shoved her forcefully into the chair he had offered earlier. "I said sit, you make it very hard for me to be nice sometimes my dear Elizabeta."

Vicki shuddered crossing her arms she glared at him, then muttered, "Don't call me that. In this house I am Vicki." He waved off her request and stepped to a trunk.

"When we leave here, I want you to come to this room. In this trunk is a gown, " he lifted the lid to show her a 15th century gown. "You will put on the gown and wait for me here. I will have a housemaid here to help you dress. Then I will come for you and we will leave and go to the private airport. Once there, Alia will be there to prepare your hair and to finish your dressing for you."

Vicki sighed and felt her stomach clinch down. She was feeling sick as she thought about how little time she had left with her beloved Barnabas. "Do you understand?" Vicki nodded, "I said do you understand. I want to hear you say it."

Vicki glared at him with daggers of hate, "Yes, I understand. Now may I go?"

She stood and suddenly felt herself thrust against the wall, and her lips were roughly covered by a kiss, a demanding rough kiss from Radu. She had gasped with the sudden roughness of her captor. However, it was the kiss that had thrown her for the proverbial loop. Was he crazy? She just went limp in his arms and her sudden submission caught him by surprise. "Well, now that is more friendly." He lifted her chin and captured her lips one more time, she did not resist, nor did she respond. "You would do good to remember Miss Winters, that I may be your only hope of ever getting away from Prince Vlad."

Vicki searched his eyes and found she was frozen with shear terror at what she read in his eyes. He was a ruthless heartless man that had no conscious and she was nothing more than a pawn for him to manipulate. There was that smile she had come to hate and resent. He cupped her chin and nodded, "Good, now you know what I expect and what I will do in return for small favors from you.. Now you can go back to that cold fish you dote on as your husband."

She was not sure if she was going to be able to walk away, her legs were threatening to give way. Taking a deep shuddering breath that cleansed her from head to toe, she stepped around him and stiffly walked down the passageway coming back in the room and closing the door just as Barnabas exited their on suite bathroom.

Vicki tried to still her trembling by standing in front of the fireplace. Barnabas stepped over to take her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Darling, you are shaking, come to bed. We will warm each other." He scooped her up and carried her to the bed. Setting her on the bed, he pulled back the blankets and pulled her over to him covering her.

Vicki held to him and closed her eyes. Barnabas began to cover her face and neck with feathery light kisses. "Do. . you. . know . how. . much . . I love. . you?" He spoke and kissed her, and then gathering her even closer, he smiled into her gaze. Her eyes were filled with love as she looked into his gaze.

He whispered softly against her cheek, "Do you know every time I look in your eyes, I see our children in them? " Vicki's heart melted with that statement

"That is amazing because every time I look into your eyes, I see our children in them too?"

"Then perhaps together we can see our children for real." He slowly began to make love to her and the rest of their night was filled with passion and promises. It was early when Vicki finally fell asleep in her husband's arms and she curled into his body seeking his warmth and security. The last thing she remembered as she fell asleep was a light kiss on her forehead and his words of love being whispered in her ear. She awoke to the feeling of loving arms wrapped around her body, the feel of a chin as it rested on the top of her head. Opening her eyes she was stunned to view Radu's face as he held her in her bed.

Pushing against him, she tumbled out of the bed and stood back glaring at him. "Sir, you take liberties you are not entitled to take."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Old House

Barnabas and Vicki's bedroom

Vicki reached for her housecoat to the sound of mocking laughter, "Madam, your husband left your bed at dawn, your houseguests have been gone for sometime and we were alone."

Vicki cinched the housecoat tightly around her waist. "That does not grant you the liberty to lie in my bed."

She shifted away from him to put distance and furniture between her and Radu. "You were having a nightmare and you spoke of needing to be held. I just obliged your request."

Vicki folded her arms over her chest and glared, "In the future do not 'oblige my request by invading my bed. Now, what do you want?"

Vicki kept the bed between them as she watched him from the corner of her eye. He chuckled and sighed, "Oh my dear Victoria, do you know how utterly adorable you look when you are outraged?" He walked to the fireplace and stood, with his hands clasped behind his back and rocked on his feet, "I came to tell you, that tomorrow evening, you should come here to our room in the center of the house. I originally thought your chambermaid would take care of you on the plane, but it seems that there is more to dressing a female and her hair than I originally presumed." He sounded somewhat annoyed at such a dalliance, "I will have Alia waiting for you. Once I have taken care off all the arrangements, I will come for you both. I expect you to be fully cooperative and I will make sure your husband is not injured."

Keeping her arms crossed over her body, she fought back tears of frustration and anger. "I said I would co-operate." Then with eyes blazing with her unshed tears she lifted her head and glared at Radu, "However, if and I mean if anything happens to Barnabas, all promises are null and void and you sir, will not appreciate nor will you forget my wrath. Do I make myself clear."

The courage came from deep within her body and soul and she continued to glare at him. Smiling with untoward glee at such moxy, Radu could not help but laugh and in a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of her holding her by her arms. He pulled her into his arms and locked her against his body. "Ooooh, I do so love a woman with spirit and you my dear Victoria do have a lot of a spirit." Bending his head he captured her lips and kissed her hard, then released her watching her move her hand over her mouth trying if she could to wipe off his kiss. "Oh, this is going to be good. I think I am going to like being your guard. You will make life more interesting that is for sure."

Vicki pushed against his chest and broke his hold on her. Staggering back she nearly fell on the floor. Catching her balance she stepped past him into her dressing room and slammed her door. Her face burning with her anger she leaned her back to the door pressing her fingertips against her face.

Dressing quickly, she used her time to silently fume, wondering if he was her guard who was going to be guarding him. Pulling her brush through her hair, she stared at her reflection in the full size mirror contemplating what her next move would be if he was still in her room.

Hearing movement in her room, she stepped out of her dressing room, "You really don't . . . " She noticed Mrs. Hudson making her bed and gathering up the dirty laundry in the room. "Oh, Mrs. Hudson hello. I did not realize you were coming in today."

The housekeeper smiled looking up from making the bed. "I thought I would get a jump on cleaning. Mr. Collins said you had a few guests last night, so we might need to keep rooms cleaned and made up in case you have more visitors."

Vicki nodded, "Thank you, I am sorry if this much work is a burden." Mrs. Hudson finished making the bed then looked at her. "Oh pish-posh my dear, not a problem. I brought my sister Henrietta to help me out. We should be done in no time. I left her in Miss Josette's room."

Vicki upon hearing this smiled then a look of sheer panic filled her. "Oh, I forgot something." She turned and rushed down the hallway to Josette's room and stopped short. The door was wide open and Henrietta was standing by the fireplace holding the tablet and the adapter. "Well I'll be, some kind of electrical device."

Vicki walked into the room and took the tablet from her and the adapter. "Oh Miss Taylor, thank goodness you found it! Quentin was looking for this earlier." She took it and smiled.

"I am so glad you found it, it is one of a kind. I will make sure Mr. Collins gets his clock back."

Henrietta smiled. "Funniest thing, it was stuck behind the picture of Josette. How do you suppose it got there?"

Vicki laughed, "Oh that David, he must have hidden it there from Quentin as a joke. Well we will keep this our little secret." She winked at Mrs. Taylor and turned clutching the tablet close to her chest. Walking sedately to the door, she waited until she was clear of the door and down the hallway before she broke into a mad dash to her dayroom.

Closing the door behind her, she secured the lock, walked to her desk and put the table down in front of her. Sighing a breath of relief, she pressed the power button and watched as the dark screen lit up appearing to take on a life of its own. Appearing on the screen were some small icons and she pressed one. Instantaneously the book of spells appeared.

Following Sebastian's directions she began to thumb through the book noting the various spells of protection and warding. Sighing a breath of relief, she looked at the power indicator. Plugging the power cord to the wall and then to the device, she picked up her ring binder notebook and began to make notes on the spells she would need once she got to Transylvania.

Quentin's House

Beach Road

Barnabas paced back and forth he paused looking out to the ocean then back to Quentin. The whole area a contrast with the ocean's waves washing up on a shore that was an ice shrouded beachhead "So, we know there are spies around that are bound to Tepes, we do not know who they are."

Stokes nodded, dropping his monocle from his eye and turned to Julia. "We have been careful to see who might be at Wyndcliffe that would have access to Julia and her lab. So far no luck in determining who is trying to play these cruel tricks on my dear Julia."

Quentin sat slumped in a large wing back chair by the fireplace. "We know whatever Tepes is planning it will be soon. If I were to guess what his move will be, would possibly involve Barnabas being attacked and Vicki being abducted."

George sat in the second wing back chair looking very dour and upset. "So help me God, if anything happens to Vicki, I swear I will rip him apart."

Julia stood and patted George's shoulder. "We are working on all possible plans to cover all basis. No need to unduly upset yourself George."

George covered and squeezed Julia's hand. "So, when do we go to Romania and bring back our family members?"

Quentin stood shoving his hands into his pockets. "We go in pairs. Willie and myself will leave Friday."

Julia smiled and nodded, "Elliott and I will leave two days afterwards. We will tell everyone it's a long delayed honeymoon, hoping it will draw out whomever has been targeting me."

Barnabas looked to George, "You and I will leave three days after Elliott and Julia leave. You will say you are spending time with your children at the Safe house, while I will be telling others I am leaving on a business trip."

Quentin reasoned, "By staggering our departure by the time Tepes figures out what we are doing it will be too late and we will be in Romania. From there we will implement a plan to rescue our family members."

George looked at his hands. He began to study them and it dawned on him. "You are expecting them to make a move on Vicki any day aren't you?"

Quentin walked to the liquor cabinet to pour everyone a drink. "It seems to be the natural order of things."

George stood, turned to hug Julia and thank her, "Thank you Julia and you Professor Stokes for all your help. Well, I guess I had better go tell the kids I may not be back for a while and they will be safe as long as they stay in the safe house. I need to get some things together. I will see you all at the Old House for dinner tonight?" They all nodded and watched him as he left the house.

Quentin turned to Barnabas, "What if Tepes tries to send one of his slaves to remake you what you were?"

Barnabas glanced to Julia and Elliott. "We have that under control. When it happens, the attacker will be in for a surprise."

Julia smiled nodding. "They will find the same thing happening to them that happened to Tepes when Josette injected him with the shot I made up. Barnabas has enough serum in his blood that should a vampire actually bite him, it will make them deathly ill if not kill them."

Quentin smiled then he frowned "What if it is not a slave but another curse from our favorite witch to hate?" His thoughts had gone back to how Angelique had brought the original curse to Barnabas. The bite of a vampire bat had been enough to wreak havoc on Barnabas' life for nearly two centuries.

Barnabas looked to Julia, "Then I will be as I was and of more help to Vicki than I am now as a mortal."

Quentin sighed, "You also risk a lot too."

Barnabas looked down at his fingers and studied his fingernails intently. "That is a risk I am willing to take for Victoria. We know that Angelique is somehow involved because there is another spell on Josette keeping her ignorant of what is going on with Tepes. Sarah has also somehow been blocked."

Barnabas pondered the odd occurrence Elliott had earlier in the week. Of all things he never expected a visit from his long dead uncle. "However, Jeremiah was not blocked and he at Josette's request appeared to Elliott to tell him Angelique is involved in this diabolical scheme. Jeremiah has no love loss for Angelique and is keeping us informed on what is happening at Castle Dracula."

Elliott looked to Barnabas, "Did Sarah do as she was instructed? Did she take Vicki to the stairway through time?"

Barnabas smiled, "She did. Now, Victoria has some valuable information from the future Sebastian Shaw to protect herself from Tepes and his minions."

Stokes sipped his brandy, carefully placing it on the table. "Excellent, then I would say we shall allow the pieces fall where they may." Quentin stood and raised his glass, "Then I propose a toast. To our family and their safety no matter the outcome."

Castle Dracula

Carolyn rubbed her arms as she looked out her bedroom window at Castle Dracula's grounds. She looked at the surrounding area all wrapped in a blanket of pristine white snow. From behind Petru stepped to her and rubbed her arms. Pressing his lips to her ear he spoke softly, "I meant to tell you my dear how beautiful you looked tonight."

Carolyn knew she should resent him and his shallow comments but knew the blood bond he held over her would not allow her to keep any secrets from him. Mechanically she spoke softly, "Thank you. The snow is really starting to pile up outside. How long do you think we will be trapped here?"

Needing to put space between them, she stepped away from his touch she walked over to stand by the fireplace intently watching the flames. She failed to see the look or irritation sweep over Petru's features when she broke his caressing hold on her arms. Looking into the flames and noting a silence between them she began to speak more for the need to break the sudden tension that had grown between them. Peering up she smiled and asked again, "How long do you suppose we will be trapped here?" She waited for his answer. She had noted the slight frown he made when she pulled away from him. "It is hard to say my sweet, perhaps a week at most. By then your, I mean my sister should be here."

Carolyn pretended to not hear him make his mistake of saying his sister would be here. She had heard him say your sister. She had one sister. That sister was Vicki. What did he mean by that. Lowering herself to sit in the fireside chair she pulled a coverlet over her while she continued to watch the fire. "It will be dawn soon. I am sure you have other duties to attend, you do not need to stay and entertain me Petru."

Petru studied her face noting she was showing signs of fatigue. "Should I send in Natalia? She will help you prepare for bed, you look tired my love."

Carolyn forced a smile to her lips. "No, its very late and I can undress myself and get ready for bed." Petru bent to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Then until this evening my dear. I bid you good eve." He let himself out of her room. Carolyn waited counting to 100 then she threw the coverlet off her body and hurried with some furtive movements to her mother's room.

Knocking lightly on her bedroom door, she called softly, "Mother?" Waiting, she began to turn her doorknob, when Elizabeth was already opening her door. Liz grabbed her youngest daughter by the wrist and pulled her into the room.

'Carolyn, what are you doing up?" Pushing the door closed, Elizabeth locked the door behind her.

"Mother I am afraid. I think I found out who is playing the part of Elizabeta."

Liz stepped into her bedchambers to a large comfortable chair by the fire and stared at the flickering flames. "I already know who is playing the part of Elizabeta."

Together they spoke "Vicki". Carolyn looked shocked and Liz looked frightened. "How did you find out?" Carolyn sat on the footstool of the chair her mother occupied.

Standing Liz walked to the bedside table, opened a drawer then removed a large old volume that had the title of Walachia Book of Noble Births." A section of the book had been marked with a deep purple satin ribbon. Liz walked back to her chair, opening the book to the marked page, she turned and handed the book to Carolyn, "This is Princess Elizabeta, daughter of King Alexandru Rudolpho Mircena Banal of Bulgaria."

She waited while Carolyn looked at the picture. "Now here is her family, mother, father, and brother Petru." She turned the pages and allowed Carolyn to soak in the pictures. Seeing the look of incredulity on her face, she waited.

"Mother! This is Vicki, you, Peter, and Count Rudolph!" Liz nodded, "I now know, why we are here. We are to be used as bait to draw Vicki here so that monster can force her into a marriage with him."

Carolyn stood walking to the bedside table, replacing the book in the drawer she shook her head, "We can't let them do this to Vicki, and we have to do something. This castle cannot keep us hostage forever."

Liz sighed and shook her head; " I was told if we tried to do anything we could expect consequences for those we love."

Carolyn began to pace back and forth. "We have to at least get Maggie out of here, she is an innocent in all this mess."

Liz glanced down at the heavy ring on her finger. "They said they would kill Roger, David, Quentin, George and Barnabas if any of us tried to leave."

Carolyn's eyes pricked with tears; angrily she dashed them from her eyes and knelt to her mother's side. "Then we have to be more clever than they are. We are Collins and are made of hardy stock, our ancestors settled the wild Maine coastline and carved a life out for themselves we can at least try to save our family."

Liz smiled at her daughter, "You did not tell me how you found out about Vicki."

Carolyn waved her hand shaking her head, "It's not important Mother, just suffice it to say, I do know and I want to help protect my sister. They keep us divided so we cannot plan anything. Well we must make our plans while they sleep in the day and play our parts at night. I am sure we can come up with something to prevent this fiasco of a life from happening."

Elizabeth looked at her youngest daughter with pride she had grown up so much in the past year. She sighed softly, she was tired and she was afraid. When Rudolph had said he would make life difficult for her if she tried to escape, she had considered it a mild threat.

That was until Vlad took it upon himself to remind her of her family's ties in Collinsport. That David could find his life cut short at a tender age, then there was George Patterson and his children, she surely would not like to see their heads hung on a pike at the gate of his castle would she?

That had made her blanch and clutch her heart in absolute fear. The man was ruthless and cruel. He had shown her snap shots of her family at their most vulnerable times of their lives. "Surely, you can see that I am closer to your family than even you realize. How easy would it be to snap young David's neck and throw him from that cliff you call Window's Hill? His death would appear to be a tragic accident."

She had run her index finger over the picture and the face of her nephew. "You would not harm a child?" Her eyes had pricked with tears looking up at the emotionless face of her nemesis.

He had taken the picture looked dispassionately at David's image and tore it in half. "He means nothing to me, he does mean something to you. So, I would suggest you show some civility to my father in law, play your part and your family here and in the Americas can live happily and safe. The choice is yours."

She had sat thinking the stain of her tears splashing down her face to land on her hands. "Rudolph, come we have more to discuss, let us leave the fair Countess Balan to think over her future and her cooperation." He had bowed to Liz, turned paused then turned back to Elizabeth. "When you have decided, I am sure you know how to find your way back to your room."

They left her alone in the library. Liz had stood after they left and blindly looked over the room. Her heart was heavy with the decision she would be forced to make and could only imagine what it would mean to Carolyn and Maggie. Standing she began to at first blindly walked about the room she paused at one particular shelf and glanced at the titles of the books that graced this library.

She was impressed with the priceless works of art that were displayed and one volume caught her attention. "Royal Births of Romania-Transylvania." She read the title out loud, pulled the text from the shelf and began to thumb through the pages her gaze catching interest with three pages. Bringing the book down and turning to sit, she opened the book fully in her lap and was shocked to the beyond belief.

She ran her fingers over the page that spoke of the Balan family, there she saw Rudolph's picture, along with Petru, a woman that looked like her and a picture of their daughter. Elizabeth paled hearing a slight buzzing sound in her ears she felt light headed. Her index finger ran over the features of the beautiful young woman known as Princess Elizabeta Balan. "Oh Vicki, my darling Vicki, what have they planned?"

Clutching the book to her chest, she walked to the door, down the hallway and up to her room. Rummaging around in the drawers of her dressers she found a purple ribbon and marked the pages then hid the book in her drawer. Now more than ever she had to fight, if for no other reason to keep Vicki from becoming that monsters wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Old House

Vicki and Barnabas' bedroom

The day had arrived; Vicki knew she would be leaving Collinwood soon. Lying beside Barnabas she watched his profile as the sun came up bathing him in a soft warm glow of morning light. A sad sweet smile played at her lips and she felt ill, jumping up from the bed, she dashed to her toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. Thinking this was a case of nerves she leaned her head against her hand resting for a moment.

Turning to the sink she washed her face and rinsed her mouth, looking up at her reflection in the mirror she saw her eyes looked haunted, her face pale and her lips trembled with fear. Brushing her teeth, she walked back to the bed she shared with Barnabas waiting for him to awaken. This would be the last time she would be with her husband and she wanted it to be special. Watching him open his eye, she smiled and shifted to curl into his body sharing their warmth with each other. Placing tiny feather-like kisses over his face she whispered, "I love you so much Barnabas, I will always love you to my dying day."

He chuckled and returned the feather like kisses then kissed her deeply taking her into his arms to hold her. "I too will love you until my dying day my darling. Thank you so much for being my wife and being you."

Vicki snuggled closer and sighed contentedly then whispered, "Make love to me Barnabas. Make love to me one more time."

He chuckled, "If it is my ladies command then so be it." The morning went by way too fast for Vicki. She watched him dress then leave with Willie. She knew he had said it was business a part of her wondered if it truly was business or was he planning on a counter attack against Vlad

She watched him from her bedroom window pressing her fingertips to the cold pane of glass watching it fog over from the heat of her hand. Willie pulled the Bentley around to the front, she watched him turn, look up at her, smile and wave, then he disappeared into the car's interior and she was left alone. She watched the car pull down the drive and disappear from view.

The overwhelming feelings of loss filled her and she bit back the bitter tears of resentment. "Tears of joy I hope Victoria, after all you will be seeing your prince soon enough." The voice behind her reminded her why she was upset, spinning around she glared at him.

"I wish to bathe then I will join the chambermaid in the tunnel, please leave me." Radu mockingly bowed to her, and then disappeared from view. Using the moment to let her knees buckle she slumped to the floor and cried. The sobs were long and drawn out and left her gasping for breath. Pulling herself together she pushed herself up and walked into her bathroom and prepared herself a long hot bath. Taking her time, she soaked in the tub until the water grew tepid.

Unable to delay the inevitable, she got out of the cooling tub's water and toweled herself off, wrapped her hair in a towel, and then pulled on her housecoat. As she stepped from her bathroom, she looked to see the secret passageway was open, sighing she stepped into the passage and walked on shaky legs to the secret room. When she entered, she saw a small dark haired woman standing by a chair; she smiled shyly then pointed to the chair. Vicki nodded and sat. In short order, Vicki's hair was dressed in ringlets with braids holding the ringlets in place. Then she was dressed in a 15th century brocade gown of deep gold over coat trimmed in white fur and a royal red velvet gown.

Turning she looked at her image in the mirror and noted, her hair was dressed and accented with a diamond tiara. Putting her fingertips to her throat, she paused, "Oh dear, the ring. Would you mind going to my bedroom and in the dresser drawer by my bed, there is a ring box. It has the ring Vlad gave me." The maid looked anxiously about the room, curtsied to Vicki shrugging her shoulders. Vicki realized she did not understand her then using charades explained what she needed. "You," pointing to her, "go" she made walking with her fingers "to the night stand by my bed." She put her palms together mimicking sleeping on her palms then did a square to indicate the table, "Pull out the drawer . . . " she did a pulling motion, "Inside is a box, a small box." She did a small shape for a box; doing an opening motion for the small box she indicated there was a ring inside. Running her fingertips up and down her ring finger. "Bring back to me." She pointed and did the walking motion again.

The maid smiled widely, she had understood her motions, curtsied to her and left the room, leaving Vicki alone in the room. Vicki sighed she was glad Radu was not there and now the maid was gone she could secure her personal affects she was taking with her to Romania. Walking over to her clothing she had worn earlier she began to rummage through them. There she found what she had been searching for and pulled out the I-pad and charger. Looking at the trunk she knew would be brought with her to Castle Dracula, she shifted through the trunk and found a small tear in the trunk's lining, and slid both the pad and the charger into a the lining. Closing the trunk, she sat in the chair near a table.

Folding her arm onto the table's top she cupped her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed. She waited for the return of the handmaid and her jailer to fetch her. The handmaid stepped into the room and curtsied handing over the ring box. Then stepping back she stood quietly by the opening to the room and waited. Radu entered the room smiling widely, "My dear Victoria, you look enchanting. Come, we must have a drink before we leave. We have much to celebrate!" Radu turned to the handmaid giving her an order in Romanian, which for some odd reason, Vicki knew exactly what he was saying. "You are dismissed, return to Sorin he is waiting for you in the car. I will bring the Princess shortly." The maid lowered her chin, curtsied to him and as she turned to leave, Radu, pulled out a knife and pricked her lightly on the arm.

The young girl was shocked as she gasped in pain while grabbing her arm; she paled and then slumped to the floor. Radu smiled, then said rather non pulsed, "Good, you will drink your wine, while I leave our little gift for your husband and father to find when they come home."

Vicki had gasped and rose to rush to the young girl's side. "Is she . . . "

Radu laughed, "Dead? Hardly. No, she is merely sedated, when she awakens, your husband and father will question her, because she speaks no English, they will bring Professor Stokes to speak with her, he will in turn bring his assistant Gabe who is in actuality Sorin and he will tell them everything we want them to know."

Vicki backed away from Radu, her throat constricting with fear, "That is monstrous." Radu laughed and shook his head. "Actually, I thought it quiet clever of my prince. You see once she tells them we have you, they will all wish to rush off and rescue you and then the final part of the trap will be laid."

Radu lifted the young maid and disappeared down the hallway, putting her in Vicki and Barnabas' bed, coming back he noticed her wine was untouched. "Oh my dear, I must insist you drink the wine and be quick about it, we are going to be leaving very soon."

Suspicious Vicki fingered her drink as she studied Radu, "I really don't feel much like drinking the wine thank you very much."

Radu frowned and stepped forward to tower over her, "You will drink the wine and be quick about it or I will force it down your throat."

Vicki stood and glared back at him, "No, I said I did not like the wine. I refuse to drink it."

She pushed past him, to feel him grab her arm and pull her back to him, staring into her eyes, she felt herself weaken in his hold, her hand trembled as she reached forward for the wine, both of their gazes intense as they locked into each other's eyes, the will was strong and a war was raging in her mind her will was fighting with what her mind was telling her she needed to do. Her hand clutched the stem of the glass while her eyes were caught by the intense stare of Radu. Again, she felt her hand tremble as a deeper part of her being encouraged her to resist, the single thought of her mind instructed her to pick up the glass and drink.

Slowly, painfully, with sheer determination she lifted the glass started it towards her lips and instead in a last moment of absolute will and determination she threw the wine in Radu's face. The moment between them was broken as he threw her away from him in a fit of temper. Vicki fell back catching herself before falling to the ground and watched him with utter contempt. He wiped the wine from his face, and then with exact precise measured movements, Radu Florescue Resnix Arotnon picked up the bottle of wine and poured another glass. Turning he called, "Gilda darling come out and show yourself."

The female bride of Dracula moved with easy seductive grace into the room. "Willful little thing isn't she? I find that rather surprising she does have spirit. She is still not good enough for our master." Gilda purred, her dark eyes raked over Vicki's form as she circled around Vicki studying the mere human before her. Full pouty lips, dark smoldering eyes, wickedly seductive body, and hair as black as a ravens wings Her voice was deep and calculated as she spoke with her Romanian accent "I do not see what he sees in her." Vicki noted the female was feral in her movements, and then when she turned Vicki saw the creature's teeth, her two canines were longer and sharper than the others.

Vicki gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

Radu laughed and shook his head as he stepped towards Vicki, "She cannot claim anything to do with goodness my dear. What you see before you dear Victoria, is a female vampire. A creature that survives on the blood of humans." Vicki grabbed her throat. "Not to worry my dear, she is not here for you. Gilda darling, you have your assignment. Now, if Miss Winters does not drink the wine, you are instructed to take Mr. Barnabas Collins as your eternal mate."

Gilda smiled as she let her tongue glide over her lips with the thought of a fresh meal. Radu smiled while he handed Vicki the glass of wine. Glaring at him, she took the wine and one last look of defiance she tipped the wine glass up and drank it until it was gone. With the same defiance she showed in drinking the wine, she shoved the glass into Radu's stomach. "Here, it's done, now call off your she witch and leave my husband alone!" Vicki started to walk towards the chair she previously occupied.

The room began to tilt as she lowered herself into the chair. Thinking the wine was affecting her from drinking it so quickly, she propped her head up with her hands. "Ahh, good." Radu took the glass from her nerveless fingers to sit it on the table, then in one motion, swept Vicki up in his arms. Her head rolled limply against his shoulder and he gazed into her face.

Radu smiled and spoke softly, "She is so beautiful."

Gilda glanced at her and then to Radu. "I find her boring and rather plain and I do not see what is so special about her."

Radu laughed, "She is special, so special, our Prince would kill us both if anything happened to her. Now, tonight you will pay a visit to Mr. Collins while he sleeps, you are to bite him only to draw him under your control, you are not to bring him over or kill him is that clear?"

Gilda pouted crossing her arms over her bosom, "Now you take away my fun."

Radu frowned his voice lowered and he spoke menacingly, "My dear Gilda, should you not obey the Prince on this, I fear your time on this earth will be short lived and the last one that displeased the Prince found their head on a pike."

Gilda frowned putting a protective hand to her throat. "I will obey my Prince. Mr. Collins will be tasted only this night." Radu smiled shifted Vicki's weight in his arms and walked to the door.

"I will be escorting the Princess to our Prince. You will be taking your orders from Sorin from this point on." He shifted Vicki's weight in his arms noting how limp and lifeless she appeared under the influence of the drug he had forced her to ingest.

Gilda cocked an eyebrow then smiled mischievously, "You like her a lot don't you?" She had to get in another taunt.

Radu paused looked down at Vicki in his arms then looked over to Gilda, "I find her intriguing. Did you know she traveled back in time?"

Gilda was interested, "Really how was that possible?"

Radu shrugged, "There was a séance and she was in the middle of the séance when she was suddenly taken back to the year 1795, where she met her husband. She was there when the original curse was put on him and he was turned into one of the brethren."

"So, you are saying she has a talent for the paranormal?" Gilda thought about that as Radu nodded and continued through the doorway.

He called back over his shoulder. "Sorin will be back later to translate for our little handmaid. After they leave, he will wait in the passageway while you visit Mr. Collins, then you will report to him. Now, I must take our charge to her future husband. Until we meet again in Transylvania my dear."

Gilda watched Radu make off with the unconscious Vicki then sat at the table. "I think Radu, you are more interested in the new Princess than you let on. Perhaps I could use this later if I need you." She smiled as she thought about how she could work this to her advantage. Rising she sauntered down the passage and into the bedroom where she looked upon the maid, the temptation was great to go and draw sustenance from her while she lay so vulnerable and unable to defend. But her prince would be upset if she did not follow his plans. She continued to explore the house and found it typical of most houses in the late 1700's. A time she loved and had missed the most. Her own crossing had happened in the early 1600's when she was but a child newly blossoming to her womanhood and the favorite of the village she had lived. Her beauty had been her down fall.

Vlad had taken notice of her late one night and the rest was history when he visited her opened bedroom window and took her as his bride. Their sex had been incredible her death quick, her rebirth frightening at first. However since that time she had grown to appreciate her new life. It had some advantages and some disadvantages. She had to admit she did miss seeing the sunrise but moonlit nights intriguing especially when she was on the hunt. She had learned to appreciate the hunt; it was one of the most exciting parts of her new reality. She adored the feeling of taking the life from one of her victims. Rarely was she allowed to bring one over. When she was allowed to be a creator she was excited and filled with sexual tension. The taste of a new life was always exciting.

In her lifetime she had only been permitted the honor of being a creator four times. Vlad could be merciful or he could be unconditionally mean minded depending on his mood. His mood of late had been a double dose of both; he was benevolent with the prospect of having that sorry excuse for a princess back in his life. She frowned when she had thought of Vicki Winters. What made her so special that Sorin, Radu and her Prince would fall over themselves for her attention? Feeling petulant she began to explore the house moving about from room to room-in ethereal form her curiosity in trying to learn what made Victoria Winters so special. She was acutely aware she was not the only supernatural form occupying this house. Smiling she hummed softly as she drifted from section of the house to the next.

Collinsport back roads

Radu carried his package to the car sliding her into the backseat he made sure she was comfortable. He slid into the passenger seat. "I have left Gilda in the house. She has been given her instructions and awaits further commands from you." Sorin glanced to the backseat looked at the sleeping princess then turned his attention back to the road.

"You will escort her home. I will continue with my plans here and once we have the go ahead will lead Collins and his entourage to Romania. Did you have any problems getting her to drink the laced wine?" Sorin thought he had noted the smell of wine on his comrade.

"She resisted slightly, well she did throw the wine in my face. I had to threaten her with Gilda harming Collins before she willingly drank the wine." He smiled remembering the fire in her eyes when she had thrown the wine in his face. She had fought him all the way when he tried to psychically coerce her into drinking the wine. "She really had a strong will."

Sorin smiled, "I suspected as much when I had her at the cottage and she got very disrespectful to the Prince, even made demands on him. I had to strong arm her to get her under control." He had admired her tenacity and her spunk. "She is not going to easily succumb to the prince as he seems to think. She is going to be a handful and should be watched constantly."

Radu chuckled, "I hope so. It will be interesting to watch her and the prince together. She really dislikes our master with a passion. I had a chance to see that part of her mind and she is not going to be very cooperative, she imagines herself totally in love with Collins. I personally do not see the attraction."

Sorin was lost in his thoughts; he too wondered how she could have fallen in love with such a creature as Barnabas Collins. It appeared that Collins could attract beautiful women without having to use his vampiric powers. Pushing aside the fact this very special woman could possibly love anyone other than his prince he allowed his own thoughts to think of what life would have been like for him in the early 1800's if he had met her.

Transylvania 1812

He was taken back to the night he was brought over by Radu. Radu had cornered him in the ally and brought him nearly to death when from the shadows another larger darker figure appeared and forced him to taste the blood from his wrist. That had been the night that Vlad had claimed his master assassin.

Sorin had always been an assassin, Vlad had followed his movements for nearly two years watching him at work and liking what he saw in this man of many talents. That is when Radu was sent to bring Sorin to him and finally for Vlad to bring him over but not as a vampire Vlad had other plans for him. When Vlad had given his blood to Sorin, it was at that point of death he did not see his own past life but that of his prince. He saw the brutality of his Prince's life and the darkness that Vlad held within his body. Vlad had not lived these many past centuries to not learn the dark powers other than being a vampire. Sorin had a special place and that was once he was giving the blood of the vampire, he would not be vampire, he would be a dark master in his own right and able to face the light of day.

Together they formed an unholy union of master and slave with the intention of Sorin becoming the Prince's assassin. It was Radu that had felt the transition of power from his being Vlad's right hand man to this now newest and darkest addition to their fold. Sorin had done Vlad's bidding never questioning him. This time he was finding it hard to bring harm to this woman that would be his princess.

Present Day

Hearing that Radu had to strong arm her internally angered him. Then he reasoned he had to strong-arm her too how could he fault his brother for doing what he had done. The difference was it was he doing the strong-arming. He wrestled with his thoughts and his new feelings he was having where Victoria Collins was concerned. She was so vastly different from any of those Vlad had taken or chosen in the past. There was something intangible about her and he could not fathom what I was exactly that made him want to protect her even from his prince.

Thrusting that thought from his mind he drove to the private airfield into the hanger near a small jet. He watched Radu carry her to the plane and from his sight and was surprised at the feeling of loss. Turning back to his car, he made his way back to his cottage to call and report in to his prince that she was on her way to Romania.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Carpathian Mountains

The sun was setting over the mountains in the west, the night bringing on a depressive silence in the room where Liz sat before a fire. Carolyn and Maggie stood by the window watching the sunset and apprehension filled them both. They glanced from Liz to each other then back at Liz. "Mother, Maggie and I will be going to dress for dinner. I suspect Peter, Rudolph and Vlad will be summoning us before to long."

Liz stood turning to her girls. "I am going to take a long hot bath before I dress, you two should do the same. After we are left alone later, I suggest we come here so we can make our plans on how we are going to escape from here."

Carolyn leaned over to hug her mother, "Mother, do not take any chances, we must think this through. I am afraid once Vicki gets here none of us will be safe including Vicki."

Maggie looked from one woman to the other, "What is this about Vicki coming?"

Carolyn glanced at her mother then to Maggie, turning to walk to the bedside table, Carolyn took out the photo album, thumbing through the pages, she found the one she needed, and then handed the book to Maggie. "Here, whom does she look like?"

Maggie looked at the picture then to Carolyn, "Oh my goodness, this is kind of like that picture of Josette and me. Poor Vicki, so does this Prince Tepes think Vicki is his wife Elizabeta?"

Carolyn took the book from her closing it with a decided thump, she nodded, "All of them Petru, Rudolph all think she is Elizabeta reincarnated. And that is why we are all here? We

believed he will use us as a way to bring her under his control."

Liz took the book from Carolyn putting it back in the drawer. "It is more than that, I found out today Angelique is Barnabas' wife and has not divorced him. Vicki and Barnabas are not legally married and Vlad is going to use that information to force Vicki into a marriage with him."

Maggie paled and Carolyn gasped, "Oh mother no, that will destroy Vicki, she will be so crushed. Why is this happening? Are we all cursed?"

Carolyn was choking back tears of frustration as she paced back and forth. Maggie stopped her holding onto her arms. "Carolyn, settle down. We need to put this on the back burner and concentrate on getting through the evening then we will meet here and see what we can come up with to escape this mad house."

Liz walked to Carolyn pulling her into her arms. "Maggie is right darling. Now both of you go bathe and dress I will see you down stairs later. I want to be dressed before Rudolph comes to visit me here."

Carolyn kissed her mother's cheek, dried her own tears, hooked an arm through Maggie's arm and walked with her to the door, pausing briefly to note. "It's snowing again, so I am sure we will be stuck here again tonight giving us all time to figure out what we can do to end this madness."

Liz watched them go then walked to her bathroom. "Yes, we will figure it out or die trying." Elizabeth had never been more determined than she was now to make sure they all got out of his nightmare together. They were Collins and that had to mean something.

Vlad's Library Den

Vlad sat in his den watching his father in law pacing back and forth. "She is very stubborn Vlad. She fights me every turn of the way. She is quiet beguiling in her stubbornness, she would make an excellent eternal mate. However, I fear she will not come willingly." Rudolph smiled at the show of spirit in the woman that resembled his dead wife. It was no wonder she produce a daughter that looked like his beloved Elizabeta.

Vlad shrugged, "So, once she sees both her daughters are a part of our eternal family, she will come willingly enough." Vlad was waiting for word from Sorin that Elizabeta was on her way to him. He was preoccupied and did not need this meaningless prattle from his father in law.

Petru frowned, "I would prefer Lady Margaret as my eternal mate over Carolyn. Carolyn is spoiled and wears on my nerves." Petru was finding Carolyn's expectant spoiled rich girl ways and independence annoying. She was so like so many of her kind and he wanted someone with some fire. He had been watching Lady Margaret and found her intriguing. If Collins had taken her at one time and she looked like his former lover then why could he not have Lady Margaret instead of Carolyn?

Vlad looked to Petru, "Lady Margaret is to be Radu's toy. You will be with Carolyn, she is your responsibility and I expect you to keep her under control." Petru slumped down in his chair in a quiet pout. He really was beginning to resent his brother in law's insistence to take Carolyn as his eternal mate. An eternity with the woman he had been given would be an eternity of whining and living in hell. Feeling very petulant and put out with the command he spoke sarcastically.

"As you wish brother in law. When is Elizabeta supposed to be here? I am sure once you are with her, you might be more amenable to other options you are proposing to us. I am sure Radu would put Carolyn in her place where I could tame the very beautiful Lady Margaret."

Vlad looked with an annoyance at Petru. "As I have said before and will repeat. You are to take Carolyn as your bride and allow Radu his toy." Vlad looked to a clock and smiled, "Radu should have her on the plane as we speak, we will not get to see her until tomorrow eve, she will arrive long after we have retired. I suspect she will be sedated, so arrangements have been made by staff to see to her comfort and have her ready for our meeting tomorrow eve."

Rudolph picked up a wine glass that held a viscous fluid; he sipped and smiled, "Excellent blend my dear boy. Now, have you informed the ladies that their Victoria or Vicki is the name they call her is it not? That she is coming?" Rudolph set his glass down and sighed softly, he wanted to see this woman that had to be his daughter reborn. In spirit and in form he had never known a gentler loving creature than his daughter and she had been chosen by the head of the Dracul family to be his.

Petru sipped his drink and sighed. "I think Carolyn is aware that Vicki is coming, I may have slipped up when speaking with her last evening. She was in a petulant mood and I was not inclined to indulge her in her bad temper and accidently indicated that when her sister arrived, caught myself and changed it to my sister. So, I am sure she knows Vicki is coming and we believe her to be Elizabeta."

Vlad frown, "Not a problem for now. We shall hold on to this information for a while longer. Now, onto my arrangements for a wedding once she arrives. They are all in place and we shall give her a couple of days to adjust, then we shall be married. I have already had my lawyer take care of the annulment with the proper paper work showing Collins was never divorced from Angelique." He smiled thinking of how appropriate it was to make her capitulate and come to him more willingly. Once she met Angelique and saw her she would know Collins was married to her still.

Petru could read that look on his brother in law's face. "Do you think she will come falling into your arms because she finds out that Collins is still married to the witch?" Petru's tone was bordering on contemptuous, which bought him a glaringly cold look from Vlad.

"I think she will be distraught when she finds out Barnabas Collins is the same Barnabas she met in 1796 and is still married to Angelique." Vlad's tone was equally haughty proud and menacing which immediately shut Petru down from any further snide untoward comments.

Rudolph feeling the tension between the two stood, "Now, now my sons it is time to rejoice in a short 24 hours we all will be sitting in here as one big happy family again. You Petru should be happy your sister would be with us once again. You and she were so close. You Vlad, you should be happy to have your wife back once again."

Both men glanced down to the floor, a look of shame filling their features. "Petru what is your problem with this?" Vlad asked his brother in law in soft tones of curiosity.

"My problem is for a short time, I got to know a little about Vicki Winters Collins, I have to admit there was something about her that reminded me of the humanity I once had." Petru stood pacing to the window to look out at the falling snow. "I saw she was Elizabeta in flesh, breathing, she definitely had Elizabetas tender qualities that made Elizabeta uniquely Elizabeta, however . . . " He paused turned to look to his father letting his gaze travel to his brother in law. "She is now Victoria Collins, and her light shines as Victoria. Which leads me to think she is only a part of Elizabeta that fought to come back and now has a new life and a new purpose in that life."

Vlad glowered at his brother in law. He certainly did not agree with his brother in law and would allow her to remain with any other but he. More forcefully than he had intended he shouted, "NO! I refuse to think she is anything but my Elizabeta confused and needing to be reunited with the same pure spirit she once was as MY," Realizing he had raised his voice in anger he soften his tones and then again spoke having soften his second use of the word 'my' but still held the passionate anger contained. "As my wife." Petru and Rudolph had heard him soften his tone and gain his control with the next phrase, "My wife, she is my wife and will remember me as we were." His words were spoken with tenderness with his thoughts centered on his beloved wife.

Rudolph ever the peace maker moved to Vlad's side patting his arm, "There, there my son she will accept you and love you as she once did. You must be patient; it has been a very long time since she was here in human form. She was separated from you so she will need time to adjust."

Vlad hung his head, leaned against his desk, half sitting on the desk, curling his fingers over the edge; he braced himself against the edge. "I crossed oceans of time and space to be with her once again and I would do it again and again if it meant that we could be reunited in the love we had before."

Petru sighed turned to look at his brother in law. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to not want her to remember me, remember us. How I longed for my sister to know I was back and there for her. I saw nothing of any recognition in her gaze when she looked at me and it broke my heart" His words had grown soft and sad remembering how the first time he saw her she totally looked at him as if they were total strangers. How he wanted to hold her close and confess his secrets to her again. I agree with you brother, my concerns are what if she is never going to remember your love and she grows to resent you and your life style. She resents us all?"

"Why would she want to live her human life, to grow old and die as some old crone? She will have to see what life is like as one of us. With her mother, sister and best friend here and becoming one of us, why would she not see what waits for her with our life style?" Vlad had to defend his reasoning and his decision to bring her back and make her remember her life with them. If it was the only thing he did out of this whole mess that had been brought about because of Barnabas Collins he was going to make her remember.

Petru looked around the room then with some degree of shame he spoke with so much passion and love, "Because some of us, like Victoria has not chosen this life style. If I could, I would never have agreed to becoming a creature that feeds off of the living, to watch loved ones grow old and die before my very eyes, to not have the passion of love, making love, being a father."

Petru realized the room had grown quiet as he spoke, then glanced up to see Angelique standing in the doorway. "Bravo, Petru, the true voice of sentiment." She clapped as she entered the room applauding Petru's right to stand up and speak his mind. Her tone was filled with sarcasm as she moved into the room between the men. "I suppose its time to break out the tissues so we can all dry our eyes Petru, or you might consider you can always be a father, just take a child you like, you can always make love to someone you love, just be of the right mind to know you will never share that love for an eternity unless you bring her to you, as your brother in law plans."

Petru glared at Angelique with pure hate and malice, "Just as you thought you would have control over your true love Barnabas Collins? You were not so successful in that venue now were you witch. It eats you alive even now knowing he loves someone other than you. That is why you perpetuate this farce you call love for a man that will never love you even through an eternity. How does that make you feel?"

Angelique's eyes blazed with anger as she raised her hand to slap Petru. In a blink of an eye he grabbed her wrist holding it tightly with his hand, he leaned into her face and spoke softly, "You are a witch that will never know true love and you resent the fact the one man you could never have is in love with a woman you were unsuccessful in having hanged in your place."

Another joined the room as Nicholas stepped into the room, taking Petru's hand from his sister's wrist he smiled, "And she never will thus the reason we are all here. She is the proverbial woman scorned and wants revenge, while each of you wants your loved one back. Then we put right what was set in motion nearly 200 years ago, the Collins family either dying and one particular Collins never knowing love." Nicholas guided Angelique to a chair and set her down with a tight look in his eyes and with some force to the chair. The look spoke volumes as he caught and held her gaze with his. Then calming his own anger in a blink of an eye he switched his anger filled look to one of cordial welcoming. Turning with his sleazy smile he glanced around the room for the brandy spying it on the table he walked to pour himself a drink, "I hope you don't mind." He indicated his making free with the drink.

Vlad glanced to Angelique and it occurred to him she was the means to his end, however she had her own agenda. An agenda he was not going to perpetrate unless it benefited him. Guarding his emotions he pushed from the desk, Petru had given him something to think about and he now felt himself not as convicted in his plans as he was. Angelique sensing she was loosing him manipulated her fingers and muttered a few words under her breath then sat back to watch as her spell took affect.

In his mind Vlad saw his Elizabeta with Collins locked in a passionate embrace, this thought enraged him and his resolve was reinforced. "Enough of this tripe, we have guests to entertain and though we do not require anything more than the sustenance we drink, they require more, shall we prepare for dinner?"

Rudolph chuckled, "In deed shall we adjourn ourselves to prepare for dinner, it would seem our guests have already prepared." Rudolph indicated that Nicholas and Angelique were dressed in formal attire and that they should do the same.

Nicholas stepped to Angelique's side, "Nice save sister dear, we almost found Draculas' human side. Now, shall we go to the drawing room and await our contemporaries?"

He held his arm out for Angelique to take, curling her fingers around his arm; she stood and smiled, "Thank you Nicholas, I think we are back on track."

Together with the air being filled with her deliciously evil laughter followed behind them. From the dark corner of the room, a dark sinister figure appeared as Diablos stepped into the room. "Do not credit yourself too quickly my dear Angelique, I am about to mix things up and we will see who survives." Shifting from sight the master of the darkness that was Angelique and Nicholas' waited and watched as all the players in the castle connived and plotted for the arrival of the newest player added to this mix. He had his own plans he was about to put into play but it would have to wait until Victoria arrived.

Petru went to his room to get ready for the evening. He paused in the middle of tying his tie when he began to think of the woman he had met that so very much resembled his sister. Elizabeta, oh his sweet dear little sister Elizabeta.

Petru's memories of Elizabeta

His memories were filled with the nights they shared sitting on the bank of the family's estate lake. They laughed and spoke of their future lives and how they wanted to live them. She had listened to his dreams and thoughts giving him her honest opinion. He had listened to her speak of the prince and how much he had captured her heart.

The day Elizabeta and Vlad had wed she was radiantly happy and excited. She had hugged him whispered in his ear to not worry she would be fine she had found the man she loved and would live out her life, have children, and grow old and die beside. He had looked deep in to her eyes that day and saw how happy she was and gave her his blessings.

Then the news came she had killed herself, thrown herself from the top of his castle in grief thinking he had died in battle. His world had crashed down around him that day. Then it began Vlad had renounced the church and he had become the strigoi and systematically brought over all of Elizabeta's family to his life style. Petru did not wish to go into this life style in the beginning but as the centuries passed he became accustomed to living by night, drinking from the warm blooded ones and sleeping in the day. He had paced his life and his new style of living was becoming second nature to him. Then he had heard about Elizabeta and that she had been reincarnated. It was all Vlad had spoke of when he had returned and he wanted to meet her for him self.

Then Collins had ended Vlad's life temporarily and he had not had the pleasure or chance to meet her when she had been here before. His father had extolled the virtues of this paragon of womanhood that was his sister. Vlad had sent him to the United States to 'court' and get Carolyn's attention. That was when saw her the first time. He had been waiting in the drawing room. Endlessly waiting for Carolyn to come downstairs. She had been taking her time as usual. He heard the door open and paused in front of the fireplace, turned and stopped. She was standing there in the doorway. Closing the door she turned and when she smiled he knew he was looking at his sister again. He expected her to walk to him throw her arms around his neck even imagined she had done so in the usual excitement she had always had when seeing him after a long absence.

Instead she smiled politely looked at him as if he, her brother was a total stranger, even held out her hand and chuckled softly, "You must be Peter, Carolyn has spoke often of you. I am her sister Vicki, or Victoria Collins, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." She had waited for him to take her hand and he had with both his hands and covered her hands caressing them softly with loving tenderness.

He had responded in kind, "Very pleased to meet you and Carolyn has spoken of you too." Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Carolyn and he resented Carolyn interrupting this meeting between him and his sister after such a long separation. That had seemed a lifetime ago.

So now he had met her. It was as Vlad wanted. His brother in law had sent him to the United States to court Carolyn, he had his chance to meet Victoria and immediately saw what his father and Vlad had seen in Victoria Winters Collins. However, after a couple of more meetings with her, he had seen something else. She was Elizabeta but she was also Vicki, the daughter of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and George Patterson. She held a special light to her essence that paled in comparison to his sister. It had been more than her complete trust in those she loved and knew, it was even more than her unselfish nature or her beauty. She held something special in her that was beyond what he had seen in Elizabeta.

There were times that she had brought out his humanity and he found he was questioning his life style. He found he missed the old days of riding over his estate in the sun shine, he missed the feelings he had when he touched someone he would get a rush because the conquest was in stealing a kiss not taking their blood to live. He missed being able to appreciate a woman for being beautiful and not for what she would be when he took her for her blood. The more he was around her the more he missed his old life.

Watching her with Barnabas, their hopes of having children brought home to him he would never know what it was like to have a child with the woman he had chosen to be his life long love and now he felt like a puppet for Vlad and his need to fill his empty life with a woman that could or could not be his sister. Sighing softly he stood and walked to absently smooth his hair into place then turned and stepped towards his door. He was expected to be there for Carolyn tonight but perhaps later he could pay a visit to the lovely Lady Margaret. This thought brightened his mood considerably as he walked down the hallway and towards another long draw out boring evening of Carolyn's incessant whining. At least later he could leave her and go in search of someone more accommodating.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Old House Barnabas' and Vicki's room

Barnabas stood over the bed looking down at the strange young lady in his bed. His heart was racing and he felt panic as he searched the house for Vicki and could not find her. On the bedside table laid her wedding ring and engagement ring. George walked into the room, "They saw nothing, she did not leave by conventional means so she must have left the same way this young lady came into the room."

Julia and Professor Stokes entered the room and Julia went to check the girl. "She is alive, she seems to have been drugged." Julia stood up from the side of the bed, taking the bottle of smelling salts; she waved it under the girls nose. She coughed rubbed her nose and pushed the bottle away from her nose.

Sitting up she showed disorientation as she began to babble, "Doamnă, cine eștitu și unde sunteu? Ce sîntâmplat, unde este

Elizabeta? În cazul în care este Radu, Ce sa întâmplat? Nu-mi amintesc nimic?"

George looked to Julia and then Barnabas, "What language is that?"

Professor Stokes smiled, "I would say its Romanian. A more regional dialect." Elliott studied the poor girl hugging the bedpost and looking around half frightened out of her mind. "Would think it is from the Southern district if I am not mistaken." He mused softly, narrowing his eyes.

From the open doorway, Sorin appeared, "Excuse me, I knocked and the maid let me in, she said you were up here, Professor, I need to speak with you . . ." He glanced at the woman on the bed who hung back in terror while she looked around the room. "Oh my I am so sorry to have interrupted." He gave all the appearances of being embarrassed of walking in on a delicate situation.

Stokes chuckled, "Oh dear Gabriel, do not concern yourself, its just a bit of tomfoolery and some mischief left by an old adversary," Then without missing a beat, in fluent Romanian Stokes spoke to the young woman. "Tânără doamnă dragă, nu-ți fie frică, suntem prieteni. Ne-ai vrut nici un rău doar pentru a auzi ceea ce trebuie să ne spui. Aceasta este soția mea, Julia și asociatul meu Gabriel si prietenii nostri dragi George și Barnaba."

She smiled tentatively after being reassured that they were friends and were not there to hurt her. "Am venit doar pentru a ajuta printesa pregateste-te pentru călătoria ei în România, atunci răul unul Radu taie brațul meu și am adormit. Radu a luat Printesa la Castelul Printului Vlad. El a fost să presupunem că să mă ia prea, dar acum eu sunt aici și el este acolo. Nu știu ce am să fac. "

George wanted to know what she had said, "What on earth is she babbling about Elliott?"

Elliott ever courteous and helpful translated what she had just said, "She was brought here to take care of her Princess and a man by the name of Radu cut her and she fell asleep, now she is left here alone and afraid I suspect and Radu has Vicki and is in or on his way to Romania."

Sorin looked with a degree of respect to Professor Stokes, "I did not know you were proficient in Romania Professor." He deftly hid the irritation in his voice finding Elliott could speak her language.

Elliott smiled, "Yes, I spent 3 years studying at the University in Craiova. I learned the basics and then spent sometime perfecting the dialect." He turned to the young lady and smiled, "I am going to tell her not to worry, and we will take her home. As I suspect the reason she was left here was to let us know the gauntlet so to speak has been thrown."

He turned to the young lady and smiled; speaking in fluent Romanian he spoke quietly and reassuringly with her. Barnabas sighed, "As we are not fluent in Romanian, I think you and Julia should stay here until we can go to Romania."

Professor Stokes turned to the young lady and asked her to follow him. She slid from the bed and followed him to another room where he indicated she would stay until they were ready to return to Romania. She thanked him, and then sank to her knees grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"Why did she do that?" George asked as Stokes patted her hand and helped her up. George was personally feeling sorry and embarrassed for the young girl. She reminded him of Penny. He had to wonder if Penny had been in the same situation would someone have been as helpful to her as they were to this young woman.

"She is showing her gratitude. Julia my dear would you be so kind as to find something for the child to sleep in while I go to speak with Gabe and Barnabas. I also need to address whatever crisis that brought Gabe here."

She smiled and nodded tugging her jacket down over her hips. "Of course my dear," she turned and smiled, "Come my dear, lets get you comfortable."

Drawing Room Old House

Gabe paced the floor waiting for Stokes, as he turned the corner he smiled, "Is she comfortable?"

Stokes nodded, "She is doing well, obviously she is confused and scared which is natural."

Gabe laughed, "Of course. Well the reason I came in search of you, was I found a rare volume of old spells and incantations of all things Romanian origin. There was a particular spell that dealt with the making of something called a strigoi."

Stokes nodded, "That is what they think became of Vlad Tepes."

Gabe smiled, "That was my thinking as well, something to research I am sure."

Stokes smiled knowingly to his assistant, "You are welcome to join us in Romania and meet the legend if you so desire."

Gabe laughed uncomfortably, "I would prefer to stay here if you don't mind. I think my talents are best suited to the class room." He looked appropriately apologetic for appearing to be a coward to join them on their trip.

Barnabas and George walked to Professor Stokes and Gabe, "If you desire, I can leave you some research to do for me while I am away."

Gabe nodded, "I think I am more the book worm than the field researcher so by all means do so, now if you will excuse me, I must be off. Gentlemen." He nodded to them and made haste to leave. This was a disaster; he had not expected the professor to be so proficient in Romanian especially the dialect Alia had displayed. Walking quickly to the car he slid behind the wheel and spoke to the person in the backseat. "The next is up to you. Collins has company this night I urge you use caution."

Gilda smiled, one that reminded Sorin of a cat getting ready to devour the cream or a mouse. Nearly purring she stroked her fingertips over the back of Sorins' neck. "Do not trouble yourself my dear Sorin, he is practically under my control."

Sorin thought a moment. "Do not be over confidant my dear, he is not a silly puppet on a string. He was at one time one of us."

Again, feeling nothing more than contempt for the man in the front seat she spoke calmly. "Poor Sorin, you doubt I am capable of bringing one man under my control? I think you need to remember who and what I am."

Sorin felt the ire of her tone and responded in kind. "And perhaps you need to be reminded my dear Gilda, that he is no ordinary man." Again she left him with that irritating laugh as she disappeared from the rear of the car.

Starting the engine Sorin headed to the one place he felt safe and oddly enough it was a piece of property on the edge of the ocean. He had to wait, soon enough he was sure Gilda would report her part of this detail had been completed. Walking to the door of his home, he entered the darken room and sat by the phone, he knew it would be a matter of waiting. A part of him felt unease. He tried to reason that it was because a very clever professor had usurped part of their plans. It was more than a minor hitch in their plans. It lay there at the edge of his mind unreachable and at this time unfathomable. Yet, there was something niggling at him, eating at his conscience. This place was getting to him.

Sorin's seaside cottage

"Hello." It was a sweet young voice and he startled, turning he saw her standing in the corner, with long reddish golden hair, a mob cap, wearing a long white dress, with her arms held behind her back. She stood watching him swaying back and forth.

Sorin sat up and looked around the dark room then back to the little girl. "Hello, who are you?"

She drifted towards him; the air of innocence and curiosity surrounded her like a halo. "My name is Sarah, what's yours?" He stood up, she was not a normal child, and he noted how she appeared to illuminate the area around her.

"My name is Gabriel. How did you get in here?"

She fearlessly continued towards him then turned to look about the room. "The same way I will get out."

Gabriel found the child enchanting. "Really, just that easy?" He had taken on a curious tone and attitude while he continued to study the pretty small female child.

She nodded, "The Turners used to live here then when their son died they moved away." He watched her as she continued to drift about the room. Her movements were one of a child full of curiosity. Dismissing her as nothing more than a child with no intent to do harm he relaxed until she spoke her next words.

"You know you are not a very nice man. You want to hurt my brother." Sarah pouted turning to stare at the man sitting before her.

"So, you are that Sarah. Who told you I wanted to hurt your brother?" He was now on alert. The witch's defenses must be slipping if this child was able to determine who he was and why he was there.

She delicately shrugged, "I just know you want to hurt him and he did nothing to hurt you." She turned those condemning blue eyes on him and for one so young and innocent, this bothered him.

Sorin was beginning to have a hint of guilt. "You died a long- long -long time ago, so why do you think I want to hurt anyone?"

Sarah continued her inspection as she walked around the room; the ethereal light following her every move. "You helped to hurt Miss Winters. She is very nice and you hurt her." Once again there were those condemning eyes pinning him to his seat.

Sorin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had been a hired killer and usually did not allow himself time to feel or think of anything other than his assignment. "No I did not hurt Miss Winters. We needed to take her back to her home country where she belongs. She is not really Miss Winters; she is really the Princess Elizabeta Balan. The wife of our Prince Vlad."

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "No, she is really Miss Winters, that evil lady Angelique wants you all to believe she is Elizabeta, but she is not." Sarah looked curiously over her shoulder and continued to walk about the room fingering the various objects that grabbed her immediate attention and held it for a moment.

Sorin frowned then stood up and bent to turn on a light. "Why do you say she is not Elizabeta? What does Angelique have to do with this?" He turned from switching on the light and found the room empty. The child's words had given him pause for thought. The night was going to be a long one and he was now on pins and needles as he waited for one of two phone calls. Feeling restless he walked to the front porch leaving the door open. The night air was brisk and the hint of snow held to each gust of wind as he stood with hands in his pockets rocking back and forth on his heels. He could not stop thinking about how he looked to an innocent young girl that did not live much past her prepubescent life. He found it sad she died so young and thought about what kind of life she could have had. A life she had been denied by a vengeful witch.

The night was bringing him nothing but melancholy while he stood on that front porch, listening to the surf and the perpetual rolling of waves washing themselves upon the beach. Leaning into the porch post he thought about his life to this point. He was thinking of how his life had changed since becoming Vlad's fix it man. He had enjoyed being the type of person that worked behind the scene to accomplish things for a truly evil man. He even allowed himself the indulgence of thinking he had turned as evil as his boss. These thoughts were tumbling through his mind and what was most disturbing was it was getting to him. Feeling frustrated he decided a nice quick walk to the beach would clear his mind.

Collinsport Beach

Shoving his hands into his pockets he began to stroll across the frozen sandy shore. The darkness had become more complete with the absence of the moon. Sorin was conflicted with his thoughts and his plans. He had to wonder if he was going soft or if this place was beginning to get to him? He walked briskly keeping to the higher ground with the high tide coming in he did not want to get wet or trapped. He had to think this through.

Why would that child's words bother him so completely to make him doubt his purpose or his loyalty to his master? He found a path and began to follow the curve of the path watching the luminous dial of his watch while he moved along the pathway. He just needed to be back at the cottage to receive Vlad's call. Hunkering his shoulders down against the buffeting wind he walked head bent not realizing where he was going.

He paused when he realized he had arrived at Eagle Hill cemetery. He looked around and saw the one main stone structure in the center of the cemetery. His excellent eyesight saw the carved weathered name of 'Collins' inscribed over the entrance. Stepping forward he opened the Iron Gate and entered the mausoleum and paused. The nameplates were easily displayed in front of each vault. He shifted his gaze from plate to plate, "Joshua Collins." He knew this was Barnabas Collins father.

What he had learned was the man was a ripe Bastard, unyielding a ruthless businessman and hard on his children and his wife. He shifted his gaze to the next nameplate and read, "Naomi Collins". She was the mother of Barnabas and an exact double for Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. He knew she was a beauty that hid a scandalous secret. It was a secret that Joshua only suspected. Naomi was the proper colonial wife but she had lived an exciting life with a brief affair with a debonair and charismatic pirate that had lavished expensive gifts on her. At one point it was suspected that Barnabas had been the product of that liaison and another reason that Joshua had been so hard on his son. Suspecting he was not truly his son but the bastard of an illicit affair had by his wife with a pirate of all things.

"Oh my dear Mrs. Collins you were a vixen were you not?" He chuckled thinking of how this would have caused Joshua many a restless nights. "Out of all the Collins I think I liked you the best my dear. It is a shame that you were cursed to die because you loved your son. Perhaps some day Angelique will have a son and love him only to loose him because of that love. It would be a fitting and proper way to see her repaid for all the trouble she caused your family." He sat on the crypt looking at her name.

"You were so beautiful and sad. Was your marriage a loveless one? Was it out of obligation that you stayed with Joshua? It is a shame that someone as passionate as you could not have found love with your pirate. It would have served Joshua right to loose you and be put in his place." He chuckled and then turned his gaze to the last plate and sadness swept through him.

"Of all the Collins family members my dear little Sarah you are the saddest. You did not get to grow up, you had just begun your life and it was over. Never to know the angst of falling in love, having children of your own, knowing what it is to give your life for those you loved and then to die so young." He sighed softly looking down at his watch and moaned. He would have to run to get back to the cottage in time to get Vlad's phone call. He was not really prepared to tell him he had failed with one part of the mission and needed to think of a way to approach it as not that bad and letting him know that Gilda was in place to execute on her part of this plans. He would figure out a way to make this work for them if it was the last thing he did that night.

Previously

Exiting quickly from the mausoleum he began to pace his way back to his cottage, the whole time his mind working on how he would make sure Julia Hoffman Stokes was paid back for the deceit she had perpetrated on his prince. As he ran he also thought of Vicki Winters and how she had affected him. He recalled the first time he had seen her in the grocery store when she was buying the food for Thanksgiving. It was not her beauty that had caught his attention it was her manner. She had reached for a cart and had another person snatch the cart away from her. Instead of becoming confrontational she smiled, turned and took the next cart and waited patiently for the rude woman to move out of her way. Sorin had wanted to snap the woman's neck for being so rude.

It had not been bad enough she had grabbed the cart that Vicki had pulled free; she had stopped in the middle of the doorway, to search through her purse to find a cigarette and light it up and blow smoke in the face of whoever was unfortunate to be in her way. Vicki had stepped back and again waited patiently for her to move. Finally, the rude woman pushed the cart into the store and began to bump people out of her way. Vicki had hung back sighed deeply and then laughed. The silly woman had made a mistake and bumped into Mrs. Cravens. Vicki watched briefly as Mrs. Cravens took the cart and shoved it back against the rude woman. The sudden action had surprised the woman and Mrs. Cravens had used such force in driving the cart back that the woman was knocked to the floor.

Had it been any other person they would have left the rude hapless woman on the floor but not Vicki, she bent to help the woman up and spoke softly, "You know this would not happen if you were a little more considerate of those around you. I hope you have a happy holiday." She navigated her cart past the woman who had stood with her mouth open. What had been a bigger shock to the woman was when Mrs. Cravens greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Collins, how are you today?"

Vicki had smiled that beguilingly sweet smile and replied happily, "I am wonderful Mrs. Cravens and I hope that Walter is doing well?"

"Oh yes he is fine now he is home. Only four more weeks and the cast will come off." He watched along with the rude woman as Vicki reached into her purse and pulled out some bills and pressed them into her hand.

"Here, I hope this helps with what you need for a nice Thanksgiving meal."

She turned and stepped away pushing her cart hearing a softly spoken, "God Bless you."

The rude woman turned to Mrs. Cravens. "Did you say she was a Collins? One of the Collins?"

Mrs. Cravens having been nearly brought to tears nodded. "Yes, she is Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's daughter married to a distant Cousin by the name of Collins."

Sorin could not allow Vicki to get away from him so he had continued to follow her, watching her every move and actions. He was finding she was more than he had previously thought. His habit had been always to know his target from inception to death if he needed to do what was expected. With Vicki Winters Collins he had learned she was more than he had ever thought a person could be. On the surface she seemed to be a target waiting for someone to take advantage of her. The more he learned about his princess the more he wanted to know.

Present time

He made it back to the cottage and sat waiting for the Prince to call he did not have long to wait so with a bit of apprehension he answered the phone and reported to his Prince that Elizabeta was on her way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Old House Drawing Room

Barnabas bid George, Julia, and Stokes a good night and went to the drawing room. Sitting down in one of the wingback chairs. He was thinking about how lonely the house felt without Vicki. From the corner of the room a figure appeared, she was beautiful, her eyes glowed with an intensity and familiarity, which made Barnabas realize what she was. Standing from the chair he shouted, "NO!" She advanced on him capturing his gaze and holding him, then lunging forward she attacked him, biting him on his neck. He did not struggle he let her bite him and he waited.

The moment she began to drink deeply from him, she felt it begin to burn. She broke from him grabbing her throat she backed away and screamed. "BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" It was a terrifying dream of pain, fear and finally the last note of her scream was desperation. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Barnabas watched her begin to age before his very eyes. Her hair began to turn white, her face to form wrinkles and her eyes to sink into her head. She looked down at her hands and screamed again as the skin began to tighten around her boney fingers and to wrinkle, then dry up. The screams brought George carrying his revolver cocked and ready to shot, George was followed by Julia and Professor Stokes. They all came running out of their rooms and rushing to the top of the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs they stood watching in shock as they saw Barnabas collapse to the floor with his throat bleeding and a woman aging rapidly in front of them. Julia was the first to react, rushing down the stairs to Barnabas side, bending down to help him stand and guide him to the drawing room to a chair. "Here sit here, Elliott, get my medical bag! Hurry!" She turned to watch what once must have been a very beautiful woman that was turning to a desiccated husk of a very old woman which just seconds later she turned to a skeleton, finally falling to pieces on the floor. The transformation was complete when the skeleton that now began to dissolve and turned to dust as the decay continued to follow through its natural course.

George Patterson was the most shocked, repulsed and then dumbfounded. Elliott had gone to get Julia's medical back pushed past George and walked slowly down the stairs pausing for a moment to look at the dust pile and clothing in front of the doorway. Professor Stokes joined his wife at Barnabas' side handing her the medical bag she requested. "Barnabas will you be all right?" Stokes looked at his throat with concern.

Julia took the bag from her husband and turned back to Barnabas. "The wounds will heal and I am sure he lost some blood at least we know that the amount he lost had the desired affect on the minion sent by Tepes." Her words were said with a medical perspective, in her heart she knew this was a friend that was not reacting well to what had happened and was concerned so her words had taken on a hard edge. Julia was matter of fact as she moved to her doctor's bag and pulled out some bandages, and alcohol. "I need to give him a shot of penicillin to ward off any infection she may have given him, otherwise he should be fine."

George shook his head. "I would never have believed this was possible until now. These mythical creatures do exist and they mean harm."

Professor Stokes nodded, "I am sure it's hard to comprehend but yes in deed they do exist. In higher numbers than even you could suspect George." Stokes had been grim speaking of this subject as if it were one of his lectures he had given countless times at the University.

Barnabas struggled to sit up; he was so weak and now concerned that he felt the same way he did when he was a creature of the night. "Julia, I need another shot. You have to give me another shot."

Julia looked at Professor Stokes then to Barnabas, "Yes, I know Barnabas. I will give you a shot of penicillin."

Barnabas grabbed her hand as she cleaned his wound, "No, I need one of the treatment shots."

George looked to Barnabas then to Stokes, "What is he talking about? What treatment shot?"

Julia stood back not wanting to answer George's question she turned to her medical bag, "I was treating Barnabas for a rare blood disease and this must have triggered a return of the problem after we had come so far to get it in remission."

George showed his concern over this news. "Will he be all right?"

Julia nodded as she pulled a vial and needle out and filled the syringe with the solution. "He will be just fine." Julia rolled up Barnabas sleeve, found a vein and injected him. Barnabas leaned back and let his head roll to the side giving the appearance that he had passed out. George was upset as he sat next to Barnabas supporting his body. Julia was growing more concerned studying Barnabas and his reaction to the bite and her injection. Speaking softly to Elliott and George she said, "He needs to rest, perhaps you gentlemen can help him to his room to put him to bed."

"What is going on?" Quentin moved into the room and then saw Barnabas and rushed to his side. "What the hell happened to Barnabas?"

Stokes looked to George, "Perhaps we can get Willie to help us get him up to his bed."

George nodded stood turning to find Willie. "Barnabas was attacked by one of Tepes minions. He is suffering the side affects from her bite."

Quentin knelt beside his cousin. "We will get you through this buddy, Julia is the best and you know she can help." He patted his shoulder and stood as Willie and George entered the room.

Together the two men helped Barnabas to stand and he weakly leaned against them.

"Thank you both" His voice soft and measured as he let them help him to the stairs.

Stokes turned to Quentin and spoke confidentially, "The first strike has been made, they have Vicki and they sent someone to attack Barnabas. We must make our next move. We need to wait for Barnabas to get some of his strength back. Then we travel to Romania."

Quentin walked over to lean against the fireplace mantle; resting his arm on top. "So, we get ready to brave the lion in his den?" Quentin spoke more as a statement than a question. Stokes nodded turned to sit in the chair Barnabas vacated.

"In the upstairs bedroom of the maids quarters you will find a young lady that speaks no English and was left behind to let us know that Tepes had taken Vicki. That I believe was the foundation to this assault. It is my thought that Tepes wishes his revenge to be complete by bringing Barnabas to watch him with Vicki so there will never be any doubt that she belongs to him. Thus sealing his revenge against Barnabas, with us in tow, he can then do whatever he wishes with us."

Quentin frowned, paced to the front window and watched the falling snow. "What do you think his ultimate plan involving us will be?"

Professor Stoke being Professor Stokes spoke matter of fact manner, "My opinion is he will convert Vicki to strigoi like him and the rest of the family members into the same, for us I imagine it will be death or something similar or as equally disgusting."

Quentin being as droll sighed, "So, he will in fact destroy almost all of the family in one fell swoop. Something I am not inclined to see happen."

Stokes stood and poured himself some sherry, sipped it let out a satisfied sigh, turned to Quentin and smiled, "Nor am I dear boy. It is my intention to throw the proverbial monkey wrench into his plan and come out alive and unscathed for all of us."

Julia appeared in the doorway, "Barnabas is asking for you both upstairs." Quentin, Professor Stokes, Julia entered the bedroom looking at a pale, weak, and appearing defeated Barnabas.

"Please come in, there are some things I wish to discuss with all of you." He looked to George sitting in the corner. "That includes George too, he is going to be family. He needs to understand and know what is about to happen. Julia's treatment has failed. The bite from the female vampire put some very deadly toxins in my system. They are working against what Julia was able to abate."

Quentin stepped forward, "So, what does this mean?" He had a true concerned look on his face as he watched the pain wrack the body of his relative.

Julia stepped forward with an injection, "I am trying to slow the transition process. I am going to see if I can change the formula to effect the results to retard the toxins we may have a chance to reverse the effect and bring about a more normal balance."

Barnabas smiled at Julia and shook is head. "Julia, we both know that the impossible happened when you reversed me the last time. My life was complete when I married Vicki and we lived here for our short time together. But you know and I know it will be too late to try something new before we go to Romania."

Quentin sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Barnabas, "Then when you travel to Romania you will be. . . "

Barnabas sighed and looked at George as he said it, "I will be as I was a vampire."

George Patterson stood up, shock and dismay written over his features. "Are you telling me that all those months ago, it was you that attacking those women?"

Barnabas looked down at his hand his shame complete. Julia, Stokes, and Quentin stood in front of Barnabas in a protective formation.

"He was not in control of his life at that time Sheriff. You don't understand what happened to bring this about." George paced back and forth trying to work through what he was hearing.

Quentin walked to George's side and hooked a arm through his, "George please come with me, there are some things you need to know about this situation that may change your mind about a lot of things. One of which is if you wish to be a member of this family and where all the ghosts are hidden."

Julia and Stokes nodded to George as he was led from the room. Quentin took him to Josette's room. "I guess the best place to start is here with the woman that was the first victim of Angelique Buchard." George looked up at the portrait and watched as it glowed, then the ghostly figure of a woman appeared to walk down from the portrait and she stood in front of Sheriff Patterson.

"Sheriff, Barnabas suffered the most by the evil witch Angelique Buchard, he was turned into something so vile he would rather die than harm another. He had no choice. Because he loved me Angelique cursed him to not being able to love or be loved and that all his family to die."

From the corner a small girl dressed in period clothing stepped forward. "Because of Angelique, I died of pneumonia, my mother took her own life, my Uncle Jeremiah was killed in a duel over Josette."

George was feeling overwhelmed, he was in a room with two ghosts. "I took my own life because of what Angelique did to Barnabas. He loved me so much he wanted me to join him in his new life. I considered it but when Angelique showed me images of what I might become, I could not consider such a life to be with my beloved, so I jumped from widows hill."

Stokes entered the room, "And the woman very nearly succeeded in destroying the entire Collins family. She even made it look like Vicki was the witch doing the evil in Collinwood and it eventually caused her to be arrested, tried, and hanged as a witch."

George shook his head. "Wait a minute, how is that possible?" He was waiting for an explanation for the impossible and it was not forthcoming at this time and his mind was overwhelmed with what he was hearing. He was just as sure that he must be dreaming this happening or this was a horrible and sad joke being played on him to welcome him to the family.

Stokes walked to the fireplace to look at the portrait of Josette as Josette and Sarah disappeared from the room. "One night sometime ago, a séance was held at Collinwood, during that séance, Vicki was transported back in time to the year 1795, where she exchanged places with one Phyllis Wick."

"Although Vicki lived a full life for several months in the year 1795, it was just a matter of minutes in our time. When Vicki was sent to the gallows and hanged, at the precise moment the ladder was removed from her feet, and she began to fall, she exchanged places with Miss Wicke again and Miss Wicke was the one hanged."

Julia walked into the room "It was devastating to Vicki, she had only partial memories and nightmares of that time. It is a wonder she was able to deal with the trauma she suffered during that time."

"With months of counseling and some manipulation and hypnosis, she only remembers part of what happened during that time. The fact remained that the one thing that was a constant for her was Barnabas Collins. You see the Barnabas she met in 1795 is the same man she married in 1967." Julia tried as simply as possible to explain the situation.

George was having problems processing all of this astounding information being told to him and he sat dumbfounded on the settee. "So, I am to believe Barnabas is the same one that is in the portrait in the foyer of Collinwood?"

Professor Stokes nodded, "He is in deed one and the same. However, Sheriff what you must remember is he is also the same man that loves your daughter. He also is the one man that protected your daughter in 1795. He is a victim of Angelique as much as any who felt her wrath. All because he chose to reject Angelique's love and could not find it in his heart to love her, she tried to destroy his family and killed the one woman he loved more than life itself. She condemned him to have no rest, to never be loved or to love. He broke that curse marrying Vicki. He found love again and his humanity."

Drawing Room Old House

George sighed and hung his head. "I don't know what to do or think. I need time to digest this information. Will you all excuse me? I just need some time to think." George stood and walked out of Josette's room. Going down to the drawing room he sat down and put his face in his hands. No wonder he could not solve most the problems that appeared around the same time that Loomis became nicer and Collins came to town and light the dawning of a new day, it was all so very clear now he had all the facts.

Josette's Room

Quentin looked to his companions, "I hope he considers everything we have told him and hope he makes the right decision. "

Stokes nodded then looked to Julia, "How is Barnabas?"

Julia sighed and shook her head, "He will go through the metamorphism tonight, we have to prepare a coffin for him, our arrangements for the trip to Romania will need to be modified to accommodate his needs. I don't know Elliott, I think I can get it back under control but I need time to adjust the serum. However, if we need to get on a plane the first thing tomorrow, I won't have enough time."

Elliott tapped his monocle against his chin, his eyes fixed on a spot near the ceiling. "Do you have the notes you made from this last control batch?" She nodded, walked to the hallway going to her room, Elliott, Quentin followed behind her as she opened her bag and pulled out her notebook, she handed it to Elliott.

Taking the notebook, Elliott thumbed through the notes until he came to one page. "Julia my dear, what if you were to dilute this portion and increase the element of this portion? Would it not give him enough time before he changed back completely?"

Julia took the notebook and studied the formula, smiling she nodded, "Yes, it just might work. It would give us enough time to possibly get to Romania then to allow me a chance to make some adjustments. My concerns were over the saturation of his blood with the original formula as a protection against the possibility of an attack."

Quentin thought a moment, "What about a blood transfusion? We would have time to transfuse him and possibility cleans the blood of some of the toxins? Or there is a dialysis machine? Could that not wash the blood of the toxin?"

Julia for the first time looked excited and hopeful, "If we can get him to the hospital, I think we could separate his platelets and possibly give me a more pure form of the anti toxin and what might be used to counter the affects."

Quentin moved to the doorway, "Then what are we waiting for? Want me to call an ambulance?"

Stokes smiled at his wife, "Julia, you take care of this while I put in place of what we will need for our trip. This is one time, that time is not on our side." He bent to place a light chaste kiss on her lips. "Quentin, take care of my beautiful bride, I will join you later. I need to check on our houseguest, make sure she is comfortable, and then will join you at the hospital. In your lab my dear?" She smiled and nodded.

Castle Dracula

Romania

Thousands of miles away, a piercing scream could be heard through the castle a low moan-keening wail filled the halls and was joined by others of the strigoi as they felt the passing of one of their own. A death was never comfortable to the undead. Death for the strigoi was frightening. However, with one like Gilda had suffered left them all feeling afraid and lost. They were reminded of their weaknesses and that the same could easily happen to them. Vlad staggered to his desk and collapsed into his chair. Closing his eyes he squeezed them and his tears had turned to blood. He saw his beautiful Gilda as she dried up and died. It was a horrible death and he was weakened from her death. He had been her creator and to loose a part of himself in this death was now affecting him. Wiping the blood from his face and eyes he stood, "Collins!" He growled out his name with such hatred and venom that he wanted to crush something or someone.

The staff knowing this mood had all scattered frightened from his reaction to another of his kind and they did not want to be the recipient of his ire, it was deadly and they valued their lives too much. So, they hid or found other places to keep them occupied. For Vlad this was even more frustrating that he had become so predictable. Rising he found a bottle of blood and began to drink it down gulping it as fast as he could. The taste of the blood made him feel calmer. He needed to call Sorin to find out what had happened. Picking up the phone he waited for the overseas operator to put his call through. Waiting for the second ring Sorin picked up the phone. "My Prince." His voice was hesitant; he must have felt Gilda's passing too.

"Sorin, just tell me she is on her way with Radu?" The pause made him anxious.

"Yes, she is on the plane and headed to Romania as we speak. However as you know Gilda was not successful and has passed on. I felt her passing just a few moments ago."

"Yes, I know. I was her creator we felt her passing and it has grieved us and made us more determined. Does Collins know his precious Victoria is on her way to my home? Were you successful in getting that information across to him?"

Sorin wanted to say he manipulated the situation to their advantage but could not lie to his Prince. "My Prince, when I arrived with the pretense of seeking out the Professor, they had discovered Alia and much to my chagrin and surprise the Professor could speak fluent Romanian. He spoke with her and they know Elizabeta had been taken. I cannot take credit for what was already in place."

Vlad was mulling over what he had told him, "What about Doctor Hoffman? Have you proceeded with your plans in regards to her?"

Sorin looked up as a figure slipped into the room with him, he smiled, "I have more news my lord, and will you hold on while I speak with our other spy?"

Vlad was beginning to feel better as he waited patiently for Sorin to come back on the phone. "My lord the news is better than we expected, Collins is reverting back to a brethren. He should be completely transformed by tomorrow morning, they are preparing a coffin for him as we speak."

For the first time this night, Vlad smiled, "Then you proceed with the plans for Julia Hoffman and report back to me when you have taken the next step. I believe I would like for the good doctor to join me here. At least here she cannot help Collins."

Sorin smiled; he was beginning to feel better over the events of this night. "As my prince wishes, I will report when I have taken the next step." He hung up and turned to his cohort. "Return to the Old House and keep your eyes and ears open for any information contrary to our plans."

Drawing Room Old House

George leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes when he felt a cold soft small hand touch his shoulder, "Sheriff Patterson, you are Victoria's father. You should know she loves Barnabas and he loves her. What she faces now is so much more than what Barnabas could ever be. He is far more evil and he will change our lovely Victoria over to what he is. We need Barnabas to bring her home. No others can truly go against one of his kind except for Barnabas." George looked up into the sweet innocent face of a the girl known as Sarah.

"How did you die little one?" George's voice had grown soft and he waited for her to tell him how she had passed on. She looked down and then drifted to the middle of the room.

"I lived here and was very happy, I was so happy that Barnabas was going to get married. Then Miss Winters came and I really liked her, then strange things started happening, Josette ran off with Jeremiah and Poppa disappeared and it began to look more and more like Miss Winters was a witch, there was a horrible man named Reverend Trask and he was always so mean to Miss Winters and he scared her. Then something bad happened to me, and then Barnabas and I was so terribly afraid when I saw him with blood on him I ran into the storm to hide and Ben found me and I got very, very sick. I remember Barnabas came to me and promised me he was my Barnabas and not that horrible monster I saw with blood on him. I remember darkness and then light and a lot of people came to see me and brought a lot of flowers and I was alone and afraid." She turned to peer at George who looked as if he were about to tear up.

"Oh don't be sad Sheriff, one thing I could do is sit by my brothers chained coffin and speak to him during the day because at night I could hear him crying out for help to die, I could hear him begging to be put to death and that was very hard for me to listen to I would get very sad hearing him beg my father to just kill him." She sighed dramatically.

The other figure appeared with Sarah, "We all had trouble hearing Barnabas for over 170 years lie in that chained coffin begging for death until he finally just lay silent. We knew he still lived at night but was dead during the day and it was hard for us all knowing what he was going through." Josette floated to sand next to Sarah. "So before you decide what you must do know he is a good man and would die for Victoria and this family and for you before he would allow someone to hurt any of you."

George closed his eyes and thought about all he had learned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Castle Dracula

Romania

Vicki felt sick; she thought she was about to throw up. Pressing her hand to her forehead she rolled over suppressing a moan. Slowly she sat up and discovered she was in a huge bedroom with a roaring fire in a large fireplace. Stumbling from her bed, she looked down seeing she was dressed in a pale blue nightgown. Rushing towards a room she hoped was a bathroom, she made it to the toilet to dry heave into the toilet bowl. She hung her head waiting for the next wave to hit, and it did sending her once again heaving into the bowl. Moaning she pressed her head to the cool porcelain then felt caring hands lift her and bath the back of her neck with a cool cloth, "Easy darling, you are going to be all right. It's the nasty drug they gave you to get you into the country."

Vicki knew that voice relishing in its sound she rested her head against the comforting arms that held her. "Mother, are you all right? Carolyn? Maggie?"

She tried to lift her head and once again felt her stomach lurch and she hugged the toilet bowl. "We are all fine my poor little dear. Carolyn and Maggie are in your bedroom waiting for us to come in. We will go see them once you are feeling better."

Vicki pushed herself up and staggered to the sink, washing her face, she rinsed her mouth. "So I take it we are in Romania?"

She looked up at her mother in the mirror and saw her concern written over her features. "Yes, we are guests of Vlad Tepes." Vicki used the plush towel to dry her face then turned to properly look at her mother.

Liz opened her arms and Vicki rushed to hug her. "Oh Mother I am so sorry this has happened. I would never have put you, Carolyn, or Maggie in any danger. The last time it was just me he wanted. I have no idea of what he plans by bringing you all here."

Liz held her daughter and comforted her with soft soothing tones, "Darling, we will find a way out of this together. Remember darling you and I are one hundred percent Collins and we endure. Now are you ready to see your sister and your friend?"

Vicki felt the burn of tears as she pulled away from her mother, wiped them from her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I am I have missed them very much."

Vicki with her arm wrapped around her mother's waist and her mother with her arm wrapped around Vicki's waist walked to the bedroom. Standing by the fireplace was Carolyn and Maggie. Vicki broke free and rushed to hug Carolyn and Maggie, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. "Carolyn! Maggie! You both are not hurt!" They laughed and returned her hug, both wishing to ask a thousand questions and enjoy what little time they could have together the four women moved to sit by the fireplace.

Carolyn holding tight to Vicki began to give her an accounting of what had happened to them up to how they were now stuck in this castle due to the heavy snowfall with a detestable woman named Angelique. "She is detestable and I hate her!"

Vicki pulled away from her looking into her eyes. "Did you say Angelique is here? What does she look like?" Vicki's brow furrowed. She looked worried and if Carolyn was not mistaken Vicki looked afraid of this woman.

"Blond, blue eyes, haughty high brow and would you believe she claims to be Barnabas wife!" Carolyn laughed uncomfortably at the thought. Vicki stood and paced to the window overlooking the Burgos Pass below. She felt her world collapsing around her.

"Then it is true, she is here and claiming to be Barnabas wife." She just repeated what Carolyn had said, which brought Carolyn and Maggie to her side.

"Vicki, not your Barnabas. She is claiming to be the ancestor of your Barnabas' wife. Which don't ask me how she can make a claim like that, she would have to be nearly 200 years old and she does not look a day over 25."

Vicki turned to Carolyn; "She is claiming to be his wife because she is his wife, the one that he killed almost 200 years ago, however she cannot die because she is a witch."

Carolyn hugged her sister, "Darling you are suffering from jet lag. You need to lie back down and rest until we are put through our paces for supper. They make us dress in these gowns and sit in a large dining room in the company of that insufferable woman her brother and Vlad talking endlessly about the arrival of his bride."

Liz chastised her daughter, "Carolyn, have you forgotten? Vicki is his bride and now she is here. Which means he plans to go forward with whatever plans he has been making."

A rapid knock on the door brought all four women to turn and watch the door expectantly, "Come." Vicki said with authority she did not feel.

A small dark haired maid entered the room curtsied and said softly, "My lord Radu wishes an audience with the Princess."

Vicki put on her housecoat then turned smoothing back her hair she nodded, "He may enter." Her voice held a quiver to it as she spoke and she unconsciously squared her shoulders and fixed her gaze to the door.

Radu not waiting for the maid pushed into the room and bowed formally to the women in the room. "My Lady Margaret, my lady Carolyn, My Lady Elizabeth, if you would be so kind as to allow me a moment alone with the Princess."

Carolyn, Liz, and Maggie formed a protective line in front of Vicki. "And you are?"

Radu smiled, he knew he looked imposing in his uniform that is why he wore it for his first introduction. He gave the all-knowing look and then put his gaze on Vicki awaiting her acknowledgement. Vicki stepped between Liz and Carolyn facing Radu. Cinching her housecoat Vicki looked to Radu and spoke with only a mild quiver in her voice. "It's all right I will join you in the hallway.'

Radu smiled then bowed extending his hand to the open door. Vicki stepped past him into the wide expanse of the hallway.

Radu pulled the door closed and locked it. Radu then shifted to place his body at her side he extended his arm and she lightly laid her fingertips on his forearm. "I see you weathered your trip well enough." Vicki was silent while they walked down the hallway. "No ill effects?" He inquired trying to illicit a response.

"Yes, I was ill. Now may I ask what you want from me?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "To see that you are well and comfortable in your new quarters. To go over a few home rules while you are in the winter castle." Vicki crossed her arms over her chest and waited looking down to avoid his gaze. "While here, you will keep to your rooms during the daylight hours, if you wish to leave the castle, you will be accompanied by me. If you wish to visit your mother when she is away, I will accompany you. When you are not with the Prince, you will be in your room or in my company. Is that understood?" Vicki did not reply immediately, which made Radu reach out and cup her chin raising it so he could look directly into her gaze. "Do you understand?"

Vicki nodded turning to head back to her room breaking his hold on her. "I am tired, I understand we will be dining in the great dining room tonight."

Radu joined her at the door, opened it and stepped aside to let her in. "Yes, Prince Vlad will come for you and escort you to dinner, and as for Lady Margaret I shall be her escort."

Vicki paused and looked at him with curiosity, "Lady Margaret?"

Maggie stepped forward, "Yes, that would be my new name here."

Vicki rolled her eyes. "I see, well Lady Margaret, this is Radu, my jailer and apparently your escort." The sarcasm was not lost on either one of them when Vicki spoke with a derisive snort.

Maggie looked at Radu and felt a shiver run up her spine. "Charmed I am sure." Maggie spoke softly she turned to stand in front of the fireplace to warm the chill from her body.

Radu smiled then turned to Vicki, "Until later my dear Princess, rest well you will need it to get through the dinner party tonight. I fear you will be facing an old enemy at the dining room table." He bowed and left the room, securing the door behind him.

Vicki gave a low growl and turned to fling herself across the bed, "I detest that man with every fiber of my being. He is odious and makes my skin crawl."

Carolyn walked to her sister's side plopped down on the bed and began to rub her back. "He did not seem so bad. I kind of thought he was cute."

Vicki turned to look at Carolyn. "This place had gotten to you. That man was the reason I ended up in the hospital on Thanksgiving. He has been tormenting me since each one of you disappeared. He also has a habit of taking liberties."

Carolyn looked at Vicki, "Such as?" Vicki rolled to her back and stared at the canopy. "He steals kisses."

Carolyn laughed, "Is that all? I thought he was trying to seduce you. "

Vicki was aghast, "Carolyn!"

Which caused Carolyn to erupt in laughter, "Oh my goodness Vicki, you should see your face!"

Liz sat on the bed with her daughters, "Now Carolyn don't tease your sister. We all need to discuss this situation and how we are going to extricate ourselves from it. Maggie, come join us."

Vicki closed her eyes, she was tired and not from the drugs she had been given. She was feeling adrift in a sea of insanity. Her whole life was spinning out of control and she missed Barnabas. Closing her eyes she let the others talk as she felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Finally, it was quiet so quiet she just gave in to her exhaustion.

Maggie and Carolyn looked at Liz, "I guess we need to let her sleep, she is going to have a lot on her plate tonight."

Liz went to the door and knocked, the door opened and the maid from earlier curtsied to her, "We are ready to go back to our rooms." She nodded and waited for them to join her in the hallway.

Carolyn then noted Radu was posted outside Vicki's door. He smiled at her and gave her a mocking bow as she walked down the hallway. "I guess I can see what Vicki means. He is cute but creepy."

Maggie glanced over her shoulder to look at Radu. "He is kind of evil looking. He gives me the creeps when I look into his eyes. I feel like he is undressing us with his eyes and we are more like a steak dinner to him."

Carolyn broke into laughter, "Maggie, that is silly, come on lets go rest before we have to avail ourselves to the night of living hell that is dinner."

Maggie hooked her arm through Carolyn's; glancing back at Radu, he gave a smirk and winked at her. "Creepy is an understatement. I think he is mocking all of us and views us as beneath him."

Maggie heard him chuckle at her statement. "Oh my God he can hear us all the way down here, what the hell is he?"

Carolyn looked at Maggie, "Supernatural I am sure like everyone else in this place is."

Victoria's bedroom Castle Dracula

Vicki heard a light knock at the door and called, "Come." The door opened and her handmaid stepped aside to allow Vlad into the room.

"Ahh my darling Elizabeta! You look radiant my dear. I am so glad you have returned to me."

Vicki sighed and turned her back on him. "I suppose it would do no good to remind you I am not Elizabeta and I now belong to another man."

Vlad chuckled, "Your sense of humor gives me such joy my dear, come sit by the fire and let's talk for a moment." He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the fireside chair. "Now, as for your marriage to Collins, that has been annulled and to help you adjust to your new life I have planned a wedding for us."

Vicki felt her whole body tense up with anger, "Annulled my marriage to Barnabas? How dare you! Why would you even think you had a right to do that?"

Vlad let her have her tantrum, "Because he is already married and it would be illegal for you to be married to him. And it would be impossible for us to legally wed."

Vicki stood and began to furiously pace back and forth, "If you think for one moment that I would accept Angelique Buchard as the current Mrs. Collins, you can rethink that thought." Her anger heightened her color and made her eyes snap with fire and indignation over this affront. Vlad found her all the more charming. Patiently, Vlad watched her pace and build herself into a heated snit.

Folding his arms over his chest he smiled indulgently tucking his chin and watching her. "Now, now my dear, it is irrelevant whether or not you think you have a legitimist claim to Barnabas Collins as his wife. You will become the Princess Elizabeta of Wallachia and be my wife, when I claim title to King, then you will be a Queen. So, calm yourself and let us adjourn to dinner. Your mother and sister are waiting for us downstairs. Now come." He cupped his fingers waving her to him. "Come, come, my dear."

Vicki was still holding onto her anger. Walked to his side laying her fingers on his arm she let him lead her to the door and into the hallway. "I may become your wife Vlad Tepes, it does not mean I will be your wife in anything other than name only." She had clenched her teeth when she bit off each word spoken clipping her tone to match the now frosty stare.

He lowered his own voice and the tone was more than threatening, "My dear Elizabeta, when you become my wife by marriage you and I will become husband and wife and when you have accepted the fact you belong to me, I will then make you my wife for an eternity. Make no mistake I lost you so many years ago and now, I have found you again, I will not let you go." His voice had taken on an ominous cannontation as he narrowed his eyes and stared at her pointedly waiting for her anger to subside.

Vicki moved laboriously in her heavy gown of gold brocade. "You think you own me, and I assure you no one person can own another person."

Vlad was finding her denial tedious while they strolled to the grand staircase. "My dear you can deny my claim all you want, the fact remains that you were my wife and you have returned to me. You are in my country under my rule and dictates, so I will hear nothing else of this nattering about not being mine. Now we are joining your family for dinner, the least you can do is be cordial." When Vicki entered the dining room she had kept her eyes averted to her surroundings noting the ornate pattern on the runner and then the terrazzo flooring to the very rare and very old area carpet where a dinning room table sat with more chairs than she cared to count. With her chin tucked and her attention on the floor she became faintly aware that a chair was pulled out for her to sit, raising her gaze, she saw Angelique and froze. The look Angelique gave her was chilling and Vicki was only momentarily frozen to her spot when she turned and rushed from the room. Vlad glanced up to see a self-satisfied smile on Angelique's lips and he glared at her.

"I will not tolerate any disrespect to my future wife. If I see you being unkind to her again, Witch, I will send you back to your master in less than perfect condition, do I make myself understood?" Vlad glared at Angelique wanting to make his point and she could not help but see twin ice blue chips forming in his pupils that were now as big as his irises.

Angelique had enough grace to swallow hard and lower her gaze. "As you wish my lord Tepes, I apologize if I have unduly upset her highness." Angelique tried to sound as contrite and apologetic as she could but only managed to make is sound like she was anything other than sincere.

Liz stood from her chair, "If you will excuse me, I will go and make sure she is well." Vlad stayed her movement from the room. "No, you all stay and enjoy your dinner. I will deal with my wife." Vlad turned to leave the paused, "Nicholas, I suggest you muzzle your sister, the next time she upsets my wife, she will feel the justice of Romania under my rule." He turned pointedly putting those glowing eyes on Nicholas who did have the grace to nod and look apologetically but more so he looked intimidated by the man issuing the command.

His words were deliberately enunciated to make his ire known. Rudolph stood to reseat Liz then turned to the guests at the table. "Alexdru, tell the maids to serve dinner." He spoke to the domo at the kitchen door who bowed and disappeared into the kitchen.

Victoria's bedroom castle Dracula

Vicki rushed up the stairs and tripped over her long gown, falling to her knees she began to cry, deep sobs of anguish and frustration. From the shadows Radu appeared, having seen her exit, he had quietly rose from the table next to Maggie and made haste to a side door heading to the upper hallway. There he waited, when she appeared to fall he stepped forward and swept her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. Setting her gently in a chair in front of the fireplace he waited for Vlad to appear. When Vlad made his appearance, Radu quietly disappeared into the shadows leaving the Prince with Vicki. "Perhaps it was too soon after your arrival to expect you to join us in the dinning hall. I will send your maid to you and have her prepare you for bed."

Vicki kept her eyes averted watching the flames in the fireplace. "Thank you. I just could not face that woman again. She did after all try to have me hanged as a witch."

Vlad stooped by her side, taking her hand into his cold one, he kissed her fingertips. "Elizabeta, it is hard now but given time, you will come to accept me. There was never a love as deep as the love we shared. I would defend you to my dying day, and I will never let the likes of that witch upset you again. Now, you rest."

He kissed her forehead; lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips then rose and left the room. A tall lean blond woman wearing her hair in a strict bun entered the room. "Madam wishes to retire?" Vicki nodded then looked to the window, standing she went to stand and watch the snow fall and pile up. Feeling confident hands on her back lacings she waited while the maid unlaced her dress and helped her to take it off.

Vicki turned to her bed where her gown of white silk laid. "I can dress myself for bed." The maid shook her head, and remove the undergarments Vicki wore, then held the gown over her head, putting her arms up, Vicki felt the silk gown slide over her body. The maid then guided her to the vanity, and with care, took the pearl and diamond accents from her hair. Vicki lifted her brush and began to brush her hair. Again, as if the simple task of brushing her hair was beneath her, the maid took the brush from her hand and began to brush her hair.

"Your majesty, it is my duty to see to your needs. To fail to do so would result in me being punished. I am sure you would not wish that."

Vicki sighed, "No of course not, it is that I have never had anyone do this for me before. In the United States I am very capable of combing my own hair."

The handmaid smiled, "But madam, you are no longer in the Americas., You are now in Romania. So please let me do my job."

Vicki curbed her desire to let out an exasperated sigh;, put her elbow on the vanity and cupped her chin in her palm. "You speak English well. Where were you taught?"

The maid smiled, "My mother was English and my father was a Professor at the English University."

Vicki smiled at the girl's reflection. "What is your name?" She continued to brush Vicki's hair using extreme care with each stroke, "My name is Marta. I am your evening handmaid, Valeria will be your morning maid." She finished brushing Vicki's hair, "If madam has no further need of me this eve, I will bid you good night."

Vicki nodded and walked to her bathroom, where she brushed her teeth, she was tired, she was more than tired she was exhausted and she missed her husband. Turning off the light to her bathroom, she moved to her bed and was stopped in her tracks by Radu's voice coming from the shadows. "You should not have allowed the witch to upset you. She is here at Vlad's request and if you wanted her beheaded she would be."

Vicki turned stepping to the fireplace and sat. "I do not wish to have anyone beheaded Radu. I just did not want to see her sitting there with a smug smile lording her status over me. I have no fond memories of that woman, she nearly had me hanged for witchcraft and she was responsible for killing Sarah, Naomi, and had poor Barnabas attacked."

He leaned against the fireplace mantle. "And yet you do not wish to have her beheaded. Your virtue is above reproach highness."

Vicki pleated the belt of her robe. "I am tired Radu, so if you will excuse me, I am going to retire."

He smile, "Do you wish me to tuck you in?" His eyes twinkled with mischief and he smiled watching her blush a bright pink color.

She stood and shot him a dangerous glance. "No, I do not require your services. Good night Radu." He watched her go to the bed and pull back coverlet, she stood turning to see if he had left and noted he was now sitting in the chair she vacated.

"I said you may leave." He chuckled, "I am your guard, you are in danger as long as the witch is here, my orders are to protect you." Vicki huffed then took her housecoat off and hurried under the blankets. Turning her back on him, she punched her pillow and closed her eyes.

Shifting she punched her pillow again. Radu chuckled, "Do you need something to help you sleep?"

Vicki muttered, "Only my husband."

Radu offered, "Shall I go get Vlad?"

Sitting up to protest she realized he was just teasing with her. "No, wrong husband." Lying back down she closed her eyes and tried to think of Barnabas and their last night together. She began to relax and mentally she called out to him, '_Barnabas I love you__**, **__please help me!__**'**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

From across the ocean Barnabas could feel Vicki's presence. What was more astounding was he could have sworn she had just called out to him for help. The toxins in his system were at war and he was ill from fighting the battle to remain human, the solace he received was in knowing that his wife was holding him in her thoughts and needed him. A stronger resolve filled him to fight so he could be reunited with her. Closing his eyes he mentally called back. "_I am coming Vicki, know how much I love you._"

Romania

Dracula's castle

Vicki sat up with a startled gasp and peered around the room. She heard him, she knew she had heard him call out to her of the love he had for her and he was coming. "Princess is there a problem are you well?" Radu stood by her bed and she had to admit he did appear to be concerned for her well-being

"It was just a dream that startled me awake." She wanted him away from her and from her bed. Rolling over on her side she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Radu studied her as she lay on her side and found her to be unsettled. Going to get a chair, he pulled it to her bedside this allowed him to make himself more comfortable; he appeared to doze off. Vicki half turned in bed to see his still form by her bedside and she was flustered. Mumbling to herself she rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Radu smiled listening to her mumbles then leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a lot to think about. He owed everything to the Prince including his life. Prince Vlad had offered him Lady Margaret as his, somehow that did not seem enough. It was not because she was anything other than an attractive female human, it simply was because she was just too human, and she had no passion or flair to sustain him for an eternity. What he wanted for an eternity was someone like Victoria. Her sister was too annoying with her whining and demanding ways.

Vlad was the lucky one, because he had her, his Elizabeta. Radu looked upon her sleeping form and found that he wanted her, needing someone like her in his life. To take her would violate all he had lived for over the past years obeying without thought for his consequences and absolutely Vlad Tepes his Prince, the man he had pledge his allegiance and life for and no other. Now the temptress that lay in this bed was going to cause him to break that bond. He shook his head and stood and stepped away from her bed. No, he would not give into his baser needs; he would protect her for his Prince. He turned and looked back at her as she slept. She was so very lovely and what was more she was not for him. This twisted his gut and he slumped down in a chair near the fireplace. Daylight would come soon and he would need to find a dark place to be while keeping her locked in this room until she was needed again. Rising he stretched and turned one last time, walked to her bedside and gently brushed her hair from her face. He sighed lowered himself to place a light kiss on her forehead and turned leaving the room locking the door behind him.

The next day

Castle Dracula

When daylight broke, Vicki was awaken by a soft knock on her door, rolling over she rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair from her eyes speaking sleepily, "Come."

The door opened and the maid that must have been Valeria entered the room. "Madam, your wedding gown arrived." She carried the heavy plastic bag into the room and hung it on the armoire door. Unzipping the bag, she revealed a lovely concoction of chiffon and organza. It was a gown befitting any royal bride. The problem was Vicki did not much feel like a royal bride. "Oh Madam, it is so beautiful. You will make a lovely bride one to be envied by all."

Vicki slid the blankets back and slipped from the bed. "I suppose. You are Valeria are you not?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Madam. I will bring your breakfast up soon. Will you need me to help you bathe and dress?"

Vicki smiled and shook her head "No to needing help to bathe, to dress am I suppose to wear those long gowns again?" She sounded annoyed at being expected to wear outdated heavy clothing.

The maid smiled and nodded, "Yes, my lord wishes you to keep with tradition as will all the grand ladies of the manor will be expected to do the same." The poor young woman had no clue as to why the Princess would be annoyed so pretended to ignore her petulant sounding voice.

Vicki sighed and nodded, "Then I will need help with buttons." Vicki threw the blankets off of her body, felt the rude rush of cool air covering her warm body and wanted to crawl back into the bed until the room was warm. At least the dress would keep her warm once she was in it.

Valeria curtsied with a smile, "Then I shall return to help you after you have had your breakfast." She hustled from the room. Leaving Vicki to go and bathe. Valeria returned as Vicki had finished her bath. Entering the room with a huge tray of food, Valeria set the tray on the table. "If you wish to eat, I shall lay out your clothing. Oh and your mother, sister and the Lady Margaret wish to see you when you are ready to receive guests."

Vicki sat and uncovered the plates, seeing eggs, bacon, toast, coffee and juice she smiled. "I did not realize how hungry I was until I smelled this wonderful breakfast."

Valera nodded, "The castle has one of the finest cooks in the region." Vicki spooned a small amount of sugar into her cup; then she stirred. She glanced over the room and watched Valeria while she laid out all the clothing she would need for the day. Amazed at the number of under garments and other accouterments she would need to dress for the day.

"Valeria, will I be allowed to visit with my mother in her room or will she be allowed to come to my room?"

Valeria looked confused, "Madam has the run of the castle today. If you wish to go into the town you will be allowed under security of the castle guard. I would not recommend leaving the castle today. The snow has been falling for several hours so most roads are impassable. It will take the road crews several days to get the roads cleared and that is only after the snow stops falling." The young pretty girl looked to the window and shivered. "I had trouble getting into work and the rest of the staff have been told to find rooms and expect to stay in residence tonight that is how bad this snow has been.

Vicki finished her meal, stood and walked to the bathroom to to brush her teeth. "Then by all means after I am dressed take me to my mother and perhaps we can stroll the castle so I can become more familiar with my surroundings." Valeria looked pleased curtsied and waited for her to come out so she could help her dress. Both women made quick work of getting her in the heavy satin dress of white and red. Dressing her hair in plats with pearl accents, Valeria stood back to tell Vicki how lovely she looked. Vicki smiled at her maid and waited for her to take her to her mother's room. Strolling down the hallway following Valeria she stopped and knocked lightly on her mother's door.

A muffled "Enter.", greeted them from inside the room.

Valeria opened the door for Vicki and left her with her mother. Vicki entered the room and rushed to her mother embracing her. "Oh Mother I am so happy to see you this morning. Is Carolyn up?"

Liz smiled and kissed her forehead, "No darling she is still sleeping, Maggie is up and dressed, we had breakfast together that is when we learned that you were up having your breakfast."

Vicki dropped to the footstool at her mother's feet. "I was so upset last night I fear I may have caused some distress during dinner and upset everyone."

Liz waved her hand and smiled, "The only one other than you that was upset was Angelique. Vlad threatened to have her beheaded or impaled. She found herself with a headache and retired early so we were not subjected to her presence. I think she thought she would make a deal with a different kind of a devil and found she has only sealed her own fate for something quiet different than she expected."

Both women looked at each other knowingly and chuckled. "Then perhaps we will not have to deal or see her any more." Vicki said rising from the stood and walking over to the large bay window looking out over the white expanse that was the Estate of Vlad Tepes. "I discovered we would be able to leave the castle. The problem is there is so much snow that the roads are not passable. So, I suppose we bide our time until we can get you, Carolyn, and Maggie out of here and back to Collinwood."

Liz sighed stood to follow Vicki to the window. Standing at her side she reached over and hugged her daughter, "We all are going to get out of here Vicki not just some of us, but all of us. Now, today I plan to spend my day enjoying the company of my daughters and their dear friend."

Vicki returned her mother's hug, "Then perhaps we can enjoy roaming around the castle. I have been given permission to explore the castle."

Liz nodded, "That is how we will plan our escape from this place, by becoming acquainted with our surroundings. Then if we can lull them into a false sense of security, we might be able to escape before this goes too far and we are made into the same creatures with which we are being forced to socialize."

Vicki took her mother's hands in hers. "Mother, you must do something for me" Vicki held her mother close, watching the snow continuing to fall. Taking a deep breath she spoke softly, "If it comes down to you, Carolyn and Maggie getting away from here without me, then I want you to promise me you won't hold back and you will go. If you promise me that, then I promise I will do everything in my power to get back home to you."

Liz shook her head. "Darling how could you ask me to leave you behind? I just got you back how can I leave you?" Elizabeth was afraid for her daughters, Maggie and herself and the thought of leaving Vicki behind frightened her more than becoming a member of the living dead.

Vicki leaned forward and put her head in her mother's shoulder. "Because I would die if I thought you were hurt in any way because of me. You are here because of me. I have just found you mother I certainly do not plan to just give up. I will fight to get back to you, I cannot fight if you are here and under threat of being hurt, so you must promise me that you will do as I ask."

Liz brushed her fingers over Vicki's hair. "I promise." She kissed her forehead her lips pressing softly to her temple. A soft knock on the door and the door opened to admit Maggie. Maggie walked into the room. She like Vicki and Liz wore 15th century satin and velvet dress, Maggie was dressed in green, Vicki was dressed in blue and gold and Liz wore a burgundy color that accented her complexion and hair. The women sat around the fireplace and spoke mostly of what had been going on since they were all together back at Collinwood. As the day grew into mid morning Carolyn finally put in an appearance. Vicki noted she wore a scarf around her throat and she shuddered to think Petru was feeding her from. Like the other women Carolyn was dressed in a 15th century gown of blue similar to Vicki except her accents were black instead of gold. When word came that lunch would be served in the minor dining room, they walked down the hallway to the dinning room on the first floor.

Informal Dining room Castle Dracula

It was there that Nicholas Blair met them. With an effusive bow he smiled his weasel like smile and seated each woman offering the apologies of his sister for being unable to attend lunch due to a horrific headache. Though nothing was said, it was implied that everyone present was glad that she would not be in the room, and they allowed Nicholas to lavish them with insincere compliments dressed behind polite smiles and nods. As the lunch progressed, Nicholas could not help but further his own agenda by bringing up the upcoming wedding. "So, my dear, are you excited about your impending nuptials to Prince Vlad?"

He sipped his wine and watched Vicki's reaction over the top of his glass. "What do you think Mr. Blair?" She was equally as glib as she sipped her own wine. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this wedding upset her.

He nodded, "I would say you are very excited. I understand it is to be soon before Christmas."

Remaining neutral in her responses Vicki nodded, "That is my own understanding. I personally don't understand why it has not already happened." She could not hide the bite of sarcasm she felt while she set her glass with deliberate ease on the table's surface.

"Well I believe it has to do with some out of town guests that have not arrived. I do believe that once they are here, the ceremony will no longer be held off." Nicholas was sure he had just surprised them with that bit of information that he tried to show was accidently allowed into the conversation.

Vicki quirked a brow and nodded slowly, "These out of town guests do you know who they are?" Trying to remain calm she asked in a causal tone attempting to show it was really nothing of importance to her.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course I do. They are your family. My sister's husband Barnabas Collins, a Professor Stokes, and his wife Julia Stokes, and I believe your cousin. Quentin Collins."

Carolyn choked on her wine causing Maggie to rise and pat her on her back. "Carolyn will you be all right?" Maggie glared at Nicholas watching Carolyn while she cleared her throat.

Carolyn coughed a couple of times waving off Maggie. "Yes," she gasped, holding her throat. "I am fine. So, you say it's our family that is arriving?"

Nicholas using his charm smiled and nodded as he went to pour himself a cup of tea. "Yes, I guess you are right it would be your family therefore the family of my sister."

Vicki rose forcing her hands to not tremble or her anger to highlight her face, lowering her eyes she walked to the side table holding the chilled wine and the tea service standing next to Nicholas she spoke softly. "Yes, I suppose you are right they would be your sister's family too." Vicki poured herself a cup of tea then turned to Nicholas, she had never been good at cat and mouse games but now was the time to implement her own new found knowledge. "So any curse put on my family would then relate to your sister too?"

Nicholas felt his smile freeze. Whoever told him this woman was nothing to worry about was wrong. He quirked an eyebrow, lifted his glass to his lips and looked at her over the top of his glass. She was turning out to be more interesting than he previously thought. "As far as curses go I would assume if a family were cursed it would also extend to their wives or husbands. However, as I do not know much about curses, I am not sure."

Vicki stirred a cube of sugar into her cup, lifting her cup, she blew softly over the liquid in her cup, took a sip and then she looked at Nicholas curiously and spoke so innocently, "Yes, I suppose, it is that I was under the impression some witch had placed a curse on my hus. . . my family and as I have been informed your sister is a witch. Therefore, you must be a warlock. Or am I mistaken?" She had looked him in the eye with an innocent but knowledgeable determination to best him at his ridiculous game. She sipped her coffee slowly and watched him over the cup. He locked gazes with her, again his smile frozen.

"I was not aware that my sister was a witch." Even Nicholas felt his tone was flat and unconvincing to the sound of his own ear when he made that statement.

Vicki shrugged her shoulders lightly; fixing her own gaze; not backing down she locked her gaze to his. "Well I was under the impression that a curse was placed on the Collins family two hundred years ago. So, I guess that same curse would apply to her as well." She lifted her cup and sipped, then smiled sweetly at Nicholas, "But as you say I don't know much about curses either." Vicki even punctuated the statement with a smile.

Vicki slowly stepped away from Nicholas and sat primly on the chair. Nodding to the butler indicating they were ready to be served. The conversation drifted to the mundane such as weather, the snow and how much longer they would be subjected to the conditions that existed outside. Dinner was soon over and the party adjourned to a smaller drawing room. This time, Angelique joined them. Vicki glanced at Angelique then ignored her for the duration of their social time in the drawing room.

As the family members gathered around the fireplace, Angelique strolled to the window to peer out and continue to listen to the conversation. "Did you mean it when you said she would be subject to any curse placed on our family Vicki?"

Carolyn watched Angelique's back while she stood silent sentinel at the window. "Of course I did Carolyn, just stop and think about it logically, if a curse is placed on a family, then the curse is placed on the family as a whole. Of course it does depend on the type of curse."

Carolyn shivered, "Ooh, I find this fascinating. How did you find out about curses?" Carolyn let her gaze drift to Angelique and noticed she was standing stiffly pretending to ignore them and staring blankly out of the window.

Vicki plucked at the fullness of her dress. "I have been reading the books Professor Stokes had brought to the old house. While you were all here I was kind of captive in the old house. Though I find Barnabas fascinating and very entertaining, he has his other interests during the day, I found myself reading a great deal."

Angelique could not help but comment, "I am sure he found the daylight or more importantly the sunshine very taxing." She continued to watch out of the window when she made her comment.

Vicki stood and walked slowly and with deliberate ease to look her directly in the eye. "Actually we spent a lot of days walking in the garden enjoying the sunshine and on occasions we walked to Widow's Hill, where the sun rose for us every morning and we sat on the rock and watched it climb higher in the sky and he told me it was one of the most enjoyable times of his life to share those pre-dawn and dawn moments together on that hill that was tragic for so many."

Angelique did a slow burn; she turned her back on Vicki and watched the snow falling out the window. Vicki leaned into Angelique. In a confidentially soft tone she said, "He especially enjoyed sunrise in our marriage bed. He once told me, he loved how the sun caught the highlights of my hair and streamed across our bodies as we, " Here she blushed, lowered her eyes and smiled, "Well, anyhow I am sure you get the idea."

Angelique turned filled with rage lifting her hand to rake her nails across Vicki's face. Before she could move, Vicki lifted her finger and uttered some words softly, "Ellesrium Impedtrium." She watched with a hint of satisfaction as Angelique was stopped in her tracks. She could not move her hand no matter how hard she struggled she found her whole body was frozen in one spot. Vicki for the second time this afternoon leaned into her hovering hand and once again said with confidence and triumph, "How do you like it now Angelique? Now watch."

Vick shrunk back in fear and shouted, "NO! DON"T!" Under her breath she muttered, "Releium expectum" The shout brought Nicholas rushing forward to grab Angelique's hand just as it was released from the spell.

"Sister dear, what are you doing?" He stood between Vicki and Angelique. "Come let me take you to your room before you _offend__**,"**_ He accented the word 'offend' "our host." He then turned to Vicki and the others, "I am sorry, it appears my sister is still feeling unwell. YOU, " Again he accented the word and lowered his voice, "You will excuse us. I think she needs to lie down, I fear her headache has retuned." He forcefully pulled Angelique from the room. Vicki back away from Angelique and Nicholas, her eyes locked with triumph into Angelique's. When Nicholas turned Vicki allowed Angelique to see her knowing smile and then change her expression back to fear.

Vicki turned to a stunned Maggie, and Carolyn, "Excuse me, I am not feeling well myself." She turned and rushed past Nicholas and Angelique to her room.

Waiting for her was Marta, and glancing at the clock she noticed it was shift change for the castle staff. "Oh Madam, you are back in your room early.

Vicki nodded and assumed a frightened and tearful demeanor. "That lady Angelique tried to scratch me with her nails. I think she was angry with me and then tried to attack me."

Marta frowned, "I do not like that woman!" Vicki walked to her bed and lay across it. "She is a very disturbed woman. Oh, Marta, when I first arrived here, there was a trunk with some of my personal things, do you know where it is?"

Marta smiled, "It arrived today while you were at dinner, I was about to go through it and hang up your clothing."

Vicki smiled, "Oh, would you mind letting me go through it and lay out my things on the bed? It might go faster if we worked together to unpack."

Marta was more than a little happy to let her lay her personal items out on the bed. In Marta's mind it would make the task go faster. "For that woman's sake, I hope the master does not hear of what she did earlier it would not bode very well for her. Our Master made it very well known that no one was to lay one finger on you out of disrespect, that should that happen he would e very unhappy and when the master is unhappy." She shuddered.

Vicki paused and glanced to Marta, "Why what happens when the master is unhappy?' She was more than a little curious. Propping her chin up with her palm and elbow bent she watched Marta grow uneasy.

"When the master is unhappy, people disappear forever." She spoke softly looking to the mountains snow covered peaks getting a distant look to her manner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dracula's castle

Vicki's bedroom

Marta looked relieved, going to the door; she ordered the trunk to be brought. When the servants brought the trunk in, Marta produced the key from her pocket and unlocked the lid. Lifting the lid, Vicki started taking out some of her clothing. Laying them on the bed. She watched Marta carry her things into the dressing room. Working quickly, Vicki found the I-pad, with as much stealth as she could, Vicki walked to her desk and opened the drawer placing the I-pad and charger in the drawer, she walked back to the trunk and pulled out her jewel case. The one spell she had used had given her a sense of empowerment over such a powerful witch.

Tucked neatly in the corner of the trunk laid the elements she would need to complete her other spells she would need. Working quickly she took the items and hid them in a large ornate vase decorating the corner of the room. Working as quietly as she could she secrete the items in the vase. Marta came from the dressing room and noted she had not put anything else on the bed, thinking she had grown tired, Marta stepped to the trunk and began taking the clothing and hanging them in her dressing room. Vicki walked from the bathroom, seeing Marta working on bringing out the items in the chest she sincerely apologized. "I am sorry Marta, I seemed to be remiss in helping."

Marta smiled at he mistress, "Think nothing of it madam. It is my job to hang up your things. I figured you were tired and still upset over Madam Angelique trying to hurt you. If the master knew this he would be very angry and she could face some serious punishment." Vicki walked to the chest and began to take more items out and laid them on the bed. She did so in a lethargic way half listening to Marta speak of her master and his anger made Vicki's stomach tighten. Marta walked back and saw she had most the trunk unloaded. "It looks like you did not pack very much my lady. I will have the servants take the trunk to the dungeon for storage."

Vicki affected a sigh "I really did not want to bring anything from my past life here. It would have been a painful reminder of what I had left behind." Turning she sat on the chair by the fireplace.

Marta looked sadden by the thought her mistress would be sadden by anything with her impending wedding to the Prince. Marta secretly liked this woman and pitied that she had been ripped from her apparently happy life to come and join the sickness that was the very essence of this castle. Only rumors had been spoken of what truly was the reason for this impending wedding. Marta found it did not pay attention to rumors and she would be better off just doing her job and attending to Vicki, who was to be her new mistress. "I wish that I could make this a happier time for you my lady Elizabeta."

Vicki felt a little hope; looking up from the fire she smiled and asked softly, "Really? Marta, may I ask a favor of you?"

Marta watched her mistress and sympathy, and with sincerity she walked to her and bent before her. "If it is something I can do, I will be happy to help. I don't wish to upset the master so please do not ask me to go against his wishes my lady. If it is in my power to help you then ask."

Vicki covered her hand and smiled at her, " It has nothing to do with the master. I have been sitting here thinking about Miss Angelique, and how angry she was with me and that makes me unhappy. Do you know if she owns a hairbrush? I would like some of her hair and perhaps a kerchief that belongs to her."

Marta studied her curiously and smiled, "It is not that hard to get something that belongs to her. But may I ask why? You don't have to tell me but you must admit it is a strange request."

Vicki thought of a plausible explanation, and then once again affected a sigh and spoke softly, looking down at her fingers covering Marta's. I wish to use her hair to put in a locket, the personal item well, I would like to wrap the gift in the kerchief so it will be a surprise when she finds the gift. You see if she is angry with me and wanted to attack me, well giving her this gift might mend things between us." Vicki found it was way to easy to look into her gaze with a look of sincerity.

Marta smiled and nodded "Ahh, a peace offering. Yes, I understand." She stood and held up a finger indicating that Vicki should wait just a moment. Marta left the room and then returned pushing a small cart. From the interior of the upright cart, she lifted up a trashcan and rummaged through the tissues then produced a ball of blond hair. "Madam Angelique cleans her brushes and combs everyday and gives them to us to dispose. She has requested that these items be burned. So, we take them to the incinerator and burn them. Personally, I think she could burn them herself but she is far to lazy." She handed the ball of hair to Vicki, then from the bag hanging from her cart she produced a small headscarf. "What about a scarf?"

She handed the scarf to Vicki and Vicki was elated. "Thank you Marta, you have been very helpful." Vicki tucked the hair into her dress pocket; taking the scarf she smiled and then very carefully folded the scarf into a tight little square. "When will I be expected for supper?" Vicki stood from the fireside chair and walked to the window to peer out at the snow that was falling in heavily over the grounds. It was depressing to watch the fall of the snow and know that would be a reason for them to be trapped longer than hoped.

Marta watched her mistress grow melancholic watching the snow. Walking to her side she laid a gentle hand on her arm a show of her understanding and comfort. "Not until 8:00 p.m. Would you wish me to draw you a bath? I know the Prince will expect you down in the grand drawing room around 7:00 p.m. for pre dinner drinks."

Vicki glanced at the clock; it was 2:30 so she had a little time. "No that is fine; I will need help to button up my dress. So you might wish to come back around 6:00. I guess I will need my hair dressed." Vicki commented as an after thought.

Marta looked at the empty trunk closing the lid she commented to Vicki, "Do you wish me to have the trunk removed immediately?"

Vicki shook her head. "That can wait until later when I am downstairs for supper. I think I would like to take a small nap before I have to get ready. I really did not sleep well last eve."

Marta looked truly concerned for her mistress. "Here allow me to turn down your bed." She pulled back the covers and came back to unbutton Vicki's dress, laying out a chemise for her to slip on. "Will Madam need me for anything else?"

Vicki hugged her, "No, I just need to rest. Thank you for everything Marta, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help." Vicki slipped on the chemise, and then crawled upon the bed, pulling the blankets over her, she lay down and closed her eyes. The moment Marta left the room; Vicki threw back the covers and was out of bed. Scrambling to her dress, she fished out the hair from her dress pocket, and then taking the scarf, she wrapped them together. Walking to the vase, she pulled out the incense and a white candle. Looking around Vicki walked into her bathroom, lighting a blue candle she put it in the candleholder. Carefully, she began to take out all the components she would need. Feeling nervous and excited, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Lighting the incense, she sat and breathed in deeply. Clearing her mind she began to chant, "For good there is good, for evil there is evil, take this and return the evil that had been delivered to the good and return the evil ten-fold. Let the evil feel the evil returned each day evil does not repent." Vicki pulled out the wad of blond hair, "Here I make the offering an offering I make binding the evil back to the evil." Vicki took a few strands of Angelique's hair and held them over the fire, watching the fire catch the hair. Catching the tiny flecks of ashes in her palm, she closed her hand over the ashes and continued to chant, "For all the evil, return the evil this one has visited upon others, let her feel the pain she has caused others. Let any evil she continues to visit upon anyone be visited upon her and bind her evil to her." Clinching her hand so the pressure was more pronounced by turning her knuckles white. "So let it be." She opened her hands and saw there were tiny flecks of blood, she looked curiously as her hand and saw no open wound. Standing she walked to the sink wear she washed her hands.

Angelique's bedroom

In Angelique's bedroom, she sat on her bed with her arms crossed glaring at Nicholas. "I am telling you Nicholas, that woman is not the Vicki Winters I remember. That woman has some power, she was able to stop me from clawing her face."

Nicholas laughed, "Surely, you do not wish me to believe that some do goody little milk toast like Victoria Winters was able to stop _**you**_. If that is the case, Angelique, then you need to rethink your powers. How could someone like Victoria Winters possibly use a spell on you when she is hardly a witch."

Angelique slipped from the bed walking to the window she looked out and shrugged. "Unless Diablos had some reason to assist her, I would not have believed it possible. She did say she had read some of Professor Stokes books." Suddenly Angelique gasped and grabbed her throat, bending over she let out a scream of pain and collapsed onto the floor. Nicholas rushed to her side and bent over her. He watched in amazement as her throat began to show signs of being bitten and was bleeding.

"Angelique! He lifted her to the bed and began to chant softly closing the wounds on her throat. Angelique sat up looking at Nicholas with absolute fear in her eyes. "It hurts." She wrapped her arms around her body and began to shiver violently. Her head beaded with fever and she shivered violently. Then her body was racked with coughing spells, coughing so hard she felt her stomach revolt. Once again, Nicholas began to chant to take away the raging fever that was attacking her body. In her minds eye, Angelique was standing before a tribunal and she was being tried as a witch.

Lamar Trask was shouting at her, "You are a witch, you will be hanged as a witch! She screamed at him, and then she was transported to the gallows where she was bound, hooded and she felt the ladder being pulled out from beneath her feet, her throat was constricted and she was choking and gasping for air.

Nicholas watched in amazement as he saw marks appear on her throat that looked like rope burns. "Angelique, you are being paid back for every evil you have done, it is coming back on you. Who in this castle could be doing this?"

Angelique gasped reaching for Nicholas, "It is Vicki Winters. She is doing this."

Nicholas began to chant rapidly brining to mind unbinding of spells. His attempts were met in vain. So he attempted to do another spell to block the spell. Again failure met his attempts, finally he tried to shelter her around a protection spell and alas, for Nicholas that was a spell that should have been put in place prior to the attack. "NO, that is impossible, I would be able to break anything she did, if it was her. This is far more powerful than any normal white or dark witch could possibly conceive."

Angelique was in tears, "Nicholas you have to help me. I tell you go and see for yourself it is Vicki." She clutched Nicholas crying and begging. "I cannot face going through all the things I have done!" In the room appeared another image and both turned watching her walk to Angelique; it was Angelique as a doppelganger approaching. With a wave of his hand Nicholas did make that one vanish. "Did you see, she had a knife in her hand she was going to stab me!"

Nicholas was as near to a panic as he had ever been. Taking his hands to pull Angelique's clutching hands from him he turned and walked to the door. "We will see." He was angry and he wanted to see for himself if it was Vicki Winters and if it was he would put a stop to this nonsense once and for all!

Vicki finished her spell, cleared up her incense and sprayed some of her perfume in the air to cover the smell, then putting her components along with Angelique's hair and scarf back in the vase, she bound the vase from any evil eye that might wish to find her items. Putting everything back to as it was, she went to lie down in her bed. Closing her eyes she felt her body relax and soon found with the spells she had woven had exhausted her to some degree. She reasoned it must have been the excitement of being able to protect herself and her family or the anticipation whatever it was she was now deeply asleep.

Victoria's Bedroom Dracula's castle

Nicholas crept into her room. Walking to her bed he peered down at her while she slept. Looking upon the perfection of her beauty he saw only the sleep of a complete innocent. What he saw was someone that had been through a lot of anguish. If anything she looked vulnerable. Playing with the ring on his little finger he studied her as she slept. Looking around the room, he began to chant and waved his hand, he nodded satisfied he had not found the evidence for which he had searched. Speaking softly he said, "Whoever is doing this to you Angelique it is not Miss Winters."

Vicki sighed in her sleep and called softly, "Barnabas." She rolled over and curled into her pillow.

Nicholas smiled, "That is right sleep my dear. There is a witch at play here but it most certainly is not you. You are to be the bride to a very powerful vampire. Your time will come and Angelique will laugh and dance at your wedding to Dracula the Dark Prince. Turning he walked from her room, he needed to go to his room and search through his mirror he had brought.

Diablos suspended time as he stepped into the room and looked down at Vicki Winters, "Who are you?" He whispered softly, "Will you benefit me?" Just as he reached for Vicki's brow, another figure stepped into the room; his armor was brilliant and shone like a thousand suns. Which annoyed but did not destroy the dark one that stood at Vicki's bed.

"She is not for you Diablos, you will leave her be." His words were strong and filled with conviction, his hand rested lightly on the bastard sword he wore at his side. His Angelique features appeared stern but filled with hope.

Diablos looked up and smiled, "So the mystery is solved, Michael. She is one of yours a white witch for good. Do you not think she should have a choice as to which side she belongs? After all she will become the bride of Dracula and that is nothing that you will be able to stop or interfere with those plans."

Michael bowed to the dark one and spoke with conviction. "True, I cannot interfere and neither can you. This one is for the light and will bring good to this earth."

"You mean the child she carries? That will remain to be seen." Diablos walked around the bed so he had Vicki between Michael and he. He looked at her and saw the light of good shining forth in her innocent sleep. "So, she is the carrier of the sentinel for the gates of hell. A time folder that can produce the child that had been foretold of coming."

"She is special and even you can see that Diablos. Now you should leave here, I know that your time in this room and on this earth is limited unlike mine. You have not been invited in by this one. So you should leave this room now."

Diablos bowed then a narrowed eyed look with a smile with no humor attached was presented to Michael. As an after thought when he half turned from Michael he spoke more as a promise. "So, you command Michael. Just one more thing before I go. I give you fair warning that I will do all I can to help my minions. I may have her before all of this is over. Once she crosses over to the land of the undead, she becomes fair game for me."

Michael nodded, "I expected as much from you Diablos. That is why; where she is concerned no one will know who or what she is. My powers are stronger than yours Diablos, should she fail herself or find she needs you more than me, then you will be able to do what you will. I will warn you, she is protected by strong magic herself, she just has now tapped into it at this time."

Diablos laughed, "Then we will see who fails or falls first." Fading from view, it left only Michael standing at Vicki's bed.

"Yes, we will." Michael lifted his hand and waved it, As the hand completed it's half circle wave his figure began to fade from view. With the disappearance of the Michael and Diablos time was returned to its normal flow. Vicki sat up with a gasp. Did she just dream that absolute evil had been in this room with her and a golden light that had just saved her? She thought about the figure she had seen in her dream. He was a glorious creature and left her feeling of absolute peace and harmony. Rising from her bed, she went to the I-pad. Accessing her reference pages she looked up description of spells. 'Ethereal Light,' she read the description, '_This spell is used to make a solid form appear in apparition form._'

"No, that was not what I saw in my dream." Running her fingertip down the page she scrolled down further, '_Guardian's Light,' A golden light that protects those within a 20 foot radius. It will allow the caster time to get away from evil, if it is used to free others a penalty will be paid by deducting five years of life from the caster for each person that is protected by the guardian light' _Vicki weighed her options and filed that spell away for later use if it would be needed. Sitting up she heard another sound outside her door. Looking at the clock she noted she had napped for 2 hours, the time told her that she would not be expected for dinner for a while. Rising from the desk, she hide her I-pad she wondered if Angelique had any more of her own mischief visited upon her. Smiling to herself she nodded, "This is working out better than I thought."

Angelique's Bedroom

In her bedroom, Angelique looked at her hand and saw the sign of a golden sun rising, she frowned, "What does this mean?" Nicholas walked into her room stopping thunderstruck by the beauty of Angelique as she stood in a radiant light of sunshine. The two stared at each other, they rushed to embrace each other passionately, Nicholas broke the kiss stepped back and looked at Angelique, "I don't know what came over me I saw you and had to be with you. To hold you in my arms, to kiss you and feel you close to me."

Angelique curled her cheek to his hand then noticed a golden sun rising on his hand. "Look!" She lifted her hand to show Nicholas she shared the same mark. "What does this mean?" Nicholas pulled away from Angelique and shook his head.

"I don't know. It would appear we are both spell struck. Perhaps it is a pay back for what you did to Josette and Jeremiah."

Angelique shuddered and shook her head. "I do not know who is doing this, but it seems they wish to make me suffer in the same manner as I have made others suffer. It is Victoria Winters I just know it is she. Nicholas it has to be her! Who else would know what I did?"

Nicholas laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Angelique, I went to her room and found she has no powers or instruments to create spells. She is a victim as much as you. Do you think it is Professor Stokes, or maybe even Barnabas doing these things? He did have knowledge of spells and he was at one time a super natural being himself."

Angelique gave Nicholas a contemptuous look, then glanced down to see the rising golden sun was now gone. "Nicholas looked at your hand the sign is gone."

He looked, and then looked back to Angelique puzzled. "We do have a problem, and it will require us to pay careful attention to what is going on."

Angelique looked around her room, she was feeling extremely tired, "You investigate, I need to lie down. All this stress has exhausted me." She walked to her bed and stopped, "I want you to double your efforts Nicholas, I bet if you dig further into this, you will find, Victoria Winters is behind all of this.

Nicholas, played with the ring on his pinky finger and smiled, "I really think you give her more credit than you should." He turned and left her room. He would allow her to rest and he was going to search this castle from battlements to dungeon. He would find the witch if it was the last thing he did.

Angelique waited for him to leave her room, Stretching out across her bed and fell into a deep sleep. Falling into a deeper sleep she began to dream. She stood on the hilltop of Widows Hill; she felt desolate and at a loss because she knew that Barnabas would never love her and that the only way she could be with him would be to embrace what he was. The thought of this made her feel physically ill. When he appeared on the hilltop she turned and screamed at him, and then she turned and leapt from Widows Hill, falling, falling, tumbling down to the rocks below where she landed with a sickening thud. The pain of dying was incredible. The impact of the fall had winded her and she lay gasping trying to scream out her pain. She tried to scream; she knew some how she had screamed it was loud enough to wake her up. Sitting up she felt her whole body drenched in sweat she was clutching her throat, gasping.

Hearing that heart-rendering scream Nicholas dashed into her room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Angelique? What is wrong with you? You were screaming so loud I could hear you downstairs in the drawing room!"

Angelique slid from the bed, "My dream, I was on top of widows hill and I jumped to get away from Barnabas. What next? I cannot go on with this! This is ripping me apart Nicholas! Why is someone doing this to me? I fear I might loose my mind if it continues."

Nicholas stepped further into the room and took a seat in a chair near the fireplace. "What is left? Is it only what you did while you were at Collinwood in 1796?"

Angelique paced, "I have not been made into a zombie as Jeremiah. I have not been forced to be a puppet for another or had my breath choked out of me because of a doll I made. Nicholas it was so long ago! I did so much because of my anger! I cannot go on like this! This is unfair!" Angelique was becoming hysterical at the thought of what she might still have to face.

Nicholas glanced around the room, when he was thinking he would twist the small ring on his little finger as he tried to figure out what was going on. "What else have you done that you might be forced to be visited upon you?"

Angelique sighed and began to pace back and forth. "I don't know, I can not think of what else I might have done."

"If you are to be punished for all you have done, you are in for a rather long day and night my dear, the pay backs seem to be coming every hour. That might give me time to discover where the talisman is and destroy it."

Angelique went to Nicholas and lay her head in his lap, "Oh Nicholas, please you have to help me. I cannot tolerate much more of this. I shall go mad! You must find who is behind this and stop it!"

Nicholas gently stroked her hair, "There, there my dear. We will see where this will lead us. Now you must try to rest."

Angelique was plainly in fear of what would happen next, "Please Nicholas, please do whatever you can to help me. I fear this may kill me."

Nicholas smiled, "Yes, I am sure that the spell is intended to make you wish you were dead. However, so far, it has done nothing more than to frighten you and cause you some discomfort. My fear is that the next round may be more powerful than the prior visits."

Angelique pushed away from him, "Oh Nicholas please you have to do something, I do not know how much more of this I can tolerate. It is horrible." Tears filled her eyes and they were already full of fear.

Nicholas led her to her bed, "You try and rest, my dear while I go and investigate."

Angelique let him guide her to the bed, at this point she did not know what else to expect. All she knew was she now the target of her own spells she had put on others in the past and she did not know where it would go from here. She searched her memory on everything foul and evil she had ever done to the Collins Family and it was beginning to mount up against her.

Closing her eyes she fell asleep. As she slept once again, she was trapped in a coffin and she could not get out. She felt panic building in her as she pushed against the lid of the coffin. From the exterior she could hear what sounded like chains being placed around the coffin. "_Oh no! I am being chained in a coffin, I can't breathe!_" Pounding on lid of the coffin she screamed, "I am alive, I am in here! Let me out! Let me out!"

Siting up she gasped again, "I can't sleep, I have to stay awake, and every time I sleep something more horrible happens." She began to pace as she tried to think of some way to undo what was happening. "Think Angelique! Think, what can you do?" Going to the chair by the fireplace she collapsed. "Maybe I can do a reverse spell and wait to see what happens." Closing her eyes she began to chant, "From Receiver to Sender, I send back the spell that is now upon me. Reverse the spell and let it fall where it may." Before her words were finished, Angelique felt an over powering vibration as her own spell turned inward on her; sending waves of nausea and electrical shocks through her body. Gritting her teeth, she bit her top lip to keep from screaming out. Gasping she vanquished her spell and closed her eyes. "This is monstrous, who has such power?"

Diablos appeared in the corner of her room, "What is good is always just, what is evil will feel its touch and be burned. Look to your old teaching ways and the prophecy of one to come. There you will follow the path to lead you to what you want to know." As quickly as he appeared he disappeared leaving Angelique lots to digest. "Why can you not tell me who it is? Why must it be in a riddle?" Not receiving a response she sighed deeply closing her eyes and began to meditate.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Old House

Barnabas sat in the drawing room, thinking of how his life had come full circle. He moved to the windows and looked out at the icy fantasy world outside. To him the house had appeared to have lost its warmth with Vicki gone. He knew he had felt her and heard her call for help the other night. She had reached across miles and miles of oceans to contact him. He shuddered to think of what she; cousin Elizabeth, Carolyn and Maggie were being put through. Pacing back he watched as Willie brought out the jewel chest. Sitting it on the table next to him, he picked out some gold coins. "Give these to Quentin to sell to procure a private jet."

Willie took the coins; looking at Barnabas, "Do you think she is ok? I mean you don't think he has made her into what you are do you?" Willie's voice was filled with concern and the boy almost appeared to be defeated with the absence of Vicki from the house and in such terrible danger.

Barnabas stood and walked to the windows to look out. "I think he will wait until I arrive and he will force me to watch him make her his eternal mate." Barnabas' voice reflected the nearly two centuries of hurt, despair, and hopelessness he had felt. Now thinking of this happening to Vicki caused him to feel helpless and alone.

Willie trembled at the thought. "You know she never hurt no one and no one should hurt her. I feel helpless Barnabas. I want to help. What are we going to do? "

Barnabas paced back to the fireplace and stood lost in thought. "Willie please the sound of your voice is irritating me. Just take those coins to Quentin and be quick about it!" Pausing in his irritation Barnabas turned and apologized. "I am sorry Willie, I am not sure what I plan. I just need to think this through and I need to know I have a jet at my disposal for the trip to and from Romania."

Willie did not wish to upset Barnabas any more than he already had, Willie put on his coat and left. Going out the door he was headed to Collinwood in search of Quentin.

Barnabas walked upstairs and went to Josette's room. "Josette, are you here?" A soft light appeared and she formed for Barnabas to see her. Looking at the woman that had at one time consumed his life and his thoughts now stood before him in her radiant glow.

"Oui mon Cher I am here. Your Victoria is fine. For now, it is not much I can do. The evil one has seen to that. Jeremiah has told me how she is faring and no harm has come to her." Josette drifted around the room looking as forlorn as Barnabas felt. He watched her in quiet reflection. Then hearing her news he smiled. Josette watched him visibly relaxed. Even Josette was aware of the heart wrenching sadness in his voice as he spoke; the very soul and life had been drained from him.

"Thank you Josette, it is calming to know this. You cannot begin to know how upset I have been over all this. It would appear that Victoria has become so much more important than my own existence." He looked away from the woman that had been his life and had died to avoid becoming what he had become because of a witch that was vengeful and a woman scorned.

Josette drifted to hug him. "I do know how upset you have been. You must get ready to go to the cellar soon Mon Cher, do not worry. He will not do anything to her until you arrive. So we must be prepared to protect her any way we can until she can be rescued and brought home where she belongs."

Barnabas returned the hug with a sad smile. Turning to the windows and watched as the golden fingers of daylight began its approach. Once again he was damned to not enjoy the sunrise, or know the feel of the warm sunrays on his skin. Sighing softly as a way to release the tension from his body he spoke softly, "I will bid you adieu for now my sweet Josette."

Julia's lab

Julia sat at the lab table; she held a tray of blood specimens. Turning she walked to the window to place them in the sunlight. Standing back Julia watched the tubes as the sunlight hit the blood. She observed as four of the five vials began to boil, foam and then burst from the heat. Her eyes were transfixed to the one vial and the stability of the specimen seemed to hold in the sunlight. Watching the clock on the wall and then the vial, she noted the time. From behind she heard a door open and close, "Elliott?" She turned and stepped back involuntarily her arm raised and she put the back of her hand over her mouth in shock! "Dave!" her voice cracked and she trembled in fear and guilt.

In front of her was spectral figure of Dave Woodard, he looked at her sadly, in a hallow voice he spoke "Julia, why? Why did you let him do this to me?" The figure drifted towards Julia his hands outstretched the look of pain and hurt filled its ghostly features. "I trusted you. I believed in you. Look at what you did to me!"

Julia backed up against her lab table. "No, Dave. Please let me explain! Please Dave! I did not want him to hurt you. I tried . . . to convince him to let you live!"

Dave Woodard's figure drifted forward, and Julia could contain the fear no longer. "NO! NO! GO AWAY!" The door behind Dave opened and the figure disappeared. Julia covered her head cowered to the corner trembling in fear. She had no good reason for not stopping Barnabas from ending Dave's life and this had been a major upset to her since it happened.

Sorin entered the lab and looked around then back to Julia. "Doctor Stokes? Are you ok?" He bent help her up from the floor and to offer to comfort her. Holding her close to his body he gently stroked her hair and whispered. "it is all right Doctor Hoffman. It is fine." Peering into her fearful gaze he carefully guided her to the pristine stainless steel lab stool all bright and shiny now overturned. He steadied Julia and bent to right the stool. "There, there my dear. Here you look like you seen a ghost. He sat her on the stool holding it in place with his foot.

Julia's eyes were stained with her tears and she looked fearfully around the room. "Did you, did you see him?" Pale and shaken she glanced in shock to Sorin as she looked back to where she had seen the ghostly form of Dave Woodard. Sorin looked around and then focused back to Julia his features set and appearing to be concerned, released his foot from the stool he steadied her before making a grand show of walking around the room looking in all the corners for an obvious intruder that had upset Dr. Hoffman.

In a soft and soothing sympathetic sounding voice he asked,

"See who?"

Even the tonal inflections of his voice were appropriate where secretly seeing her so rattled he had been pleased with his slight of hand trick he had just pulled. Slowly, he turned and walked back to Julia. "There is no one here my dear woman."

Julia felt the tears sting her eyes and she looked around the room. The fear in her was very apparent on her face as she looked back to Sorin. "Gabe, there was someone here, surely you saw him when you opened the door? He was standing between you and me in the middle of the room. You had to have see him." Julia took trembling fingers that raked through her hair while she continued to look the room over.

Sorin shook his head. "No, Doctor I saw no one but you. Maybe you should let me take you home, you need some rest. Professor Stokes was afraid you might be pushing yourself too hard. That is why he sent me to pick you up." He offered to help her stand holding her body to steady her.

Julia stood on shaky legs and nodded Sorin steadied her quietly thrilled with her reaction, "Yes, of course you are right. I need to go home and lie down. Let me get my purse, it's in my office." Julia stood and then she heard a shattering sound, turning she looked at the last vial as it exploded in the diminishing sunlight. Glancing at the clock she sighed. "Give me a moment." The blood had lasted through the past two hours of sunlight so that would give Barnabas at least two hours of daylight he could tolerate. Ever the doctor and researcher; she went to her logbook and made a note. Closing her logbook she clutched it to her chest. "I am sorry, I won't be but a moment." She went through the open lab door and down the hall a short distance to her office. Going to her desk drawer, she unlocked it and took out her purse.

Once more she heard the door open and close. "I said just give me a mo. . . " Looking up she saw the apparition of Dave Woodard appeared before her. His figure drifted and floated towards her his voice filled with the sadness of the ages. The condemnation he kept repeating over and over to her.

"Julia, why? I was your friend, you let him kill me, why did you do that? Julia surely realized I had more than a casual interest in you. I was falling in love with you Julia, why? Why did you allow this to happen? "

For Julia the memories of the night Dave died flashed before her eyes and she began to weep. "You don't understand Dave, he was going to kill you either way. He was going to make you into what he was. I had no other choice, please forgive me Dave, please." Looking up she cowered before the figure holding her hands clasped together begging him to forgive her.

The figure looked at her with profound sadness, "Julia you could have stopped him, you took an oath, you broke that oath with me the one man that believed in you, loved you Julia, loved you."

Julia crumpled to the floor leaning against her desk she placed her head on her folded arms and wept. It had been bad enough she had lived with this nightmare for so long and now hearing he had loved her she raised her head, "You, you loved me?"

The ghost of Dave Woodard nodded, "For the sake of science you sacrificed me. The one man that did believe in you and loved you for you."

Julia stood from her desk and screamed, "NO! NO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Julia backed into the corner and began to cry, harder "Please Dave, please forgive me. Dave's form began to shift towards Julia, as she cowered in the corner of her office. "Dave please you must forgive me. I had no choice." Julia could not look at Dave's figure she buried her face in her arms and wept. She had never known he had tender feelings towards her and with this confession she was now feeling the guilt of her actions ten fold.

Sorin stood outside her closed office door and smiled, and then waiting as he heard her voice begin to falter and the weeping was more intense, he opened the door and stepped in. "Doctor Hoffman?" He spoke softly, as he walked to the huddled heap cowering on the floor crying. Stooping down he huddled in front of her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Dr. Hoffman, what is troubling you so? Why are you huddled here in the dark corner crying?"

Glancing up, Julia looked behind him, "Is he gone?" Fear filled her and desperation edged her voice.

Sorin looked around and then back to Julia, "Who?"

Julia stood and smoothed her lab coat down. She ran her palms down the side of her coat; she straightened; looking around one more time. Glancing around to her credenza she was searching for a tissue box. Sniffing she reached for the tissue box when Sorin intercepted her hand.

Smiling he offered, "Allow me." Sorin offered his kerchief. She lifted the kerchief and noticed an odd odor. Sorin smiled again, then took the kerchief and forced it to her nose, Julia tugged at his hand; struggling against the pressure. Sorin waited for her to become more pliable. He spoke softly into her ear."When you take on an enemy my dear Doctor, you should make sure you are strong enough to challenge that enemy. Now, don't struggle just a little longer and. . ." He felt her body go slack and finally she collapsed into his arms. Chuckling softly he spoke into her ear knowing that she could still hear him. ". . . that's right sleep, we have a long trip a head of us." Lifting her he continued to speak to her while he carried her out of the lab and to his car. "That was not very nice of you and Collins destroying poor Gilda that way. My Prince is very upset and saddened by her loss. She was a good and loyal subject. However," he reasoned with his one-sided conversation, "he will have his Elizabeta and that will comfort him in his days ahead."

Sorin's car outside of Wyndcliff

He laid her on the backseat of the dark car. Sorin looked around; he felt confident in what could not have been a more perfect place or time to attack, even the parking lot was deserted. He was able to successfully take Dr. Hoffman without fear or worry of being caught or seen. Securing her in the car he walked to the driver's door. Quite proud of this act he looked up at the starless night and smiled, pausing for a moment he leaned against his car, arms crossed, ankles crossed he continued his dissertation with no one, "Now, my Prince, I will bring her to you, thereby decreasing their numbers in the rescue attempt. Divide and conquer always a good tactic. Now we have so many to hold as bargaining chips it will assure them coming to Romania." Going back to the lab he went to her office collecting all the necessary items he would need. The last to be packed in his backpack was Julia Hoffman Stokes notes. Driving away from Wyndecliff, he turned on the radio and found a lively pop rock station and began to whistle with the tune on the radio. A short drive down the road he passed Elliott's car.

As Elliott passed the vehicle coming from his wife's lab he glanced in his rearview mirror. "Well, that answers my questions as to who was the traitor. Interesting." Giving himself a mental shake, he sighed and turned his car around heading back to Collinsport. Elliott knew Gabe's car would be gone and so would his wife. He had learned too little too late. He was mentally kicking himself for being so accepting of someone with impeccable credentials as Gabriel had. He just was not sure how he fit into Vlad's plans. Who was he really this man that had presented a perfect picture of a young man with a degree that would suit Elliott's needs. Elliott mused over this situation while driving back to Collinsport.

Old House

Quentin paced the floor of the drawing room in the old house. "How could we have been so wrong and misjudged Gabe. He now has Julia, what do you think he will do with her? Or do you think she is already dead?" Quentin did not want to think of Julia as no longer among the land of the living. He could see the anxiety on Elliott's face at the thought and wished he had kept that last question to himself.

Elliott though worried about his beloved Julia, waved his hand. "Quentin, dear boy, sit down will you? I hardly think pacing a worn path in Barnabas carpet will bring back my Julia. We merely need to regroup and preplan with a new strategy. We now know Gabriel is the traitor and one of Vlad's minions. With this information we can at least start to prepare for battle."

Quentin looked to the sun setting. "Barnabas will be rising soon. He is not going to be happy." Quentin ran a harried hand through his thick hair and slumped his shoulders forward waiting and he did not like to wait.

In the cellar, Barnabas opened eyes. Pushing the lid of his prison open he rose and closed the lid. Straightening his jacket, he thought about Vicki. It was the one consolation in this whole mess that she was not here to witness his degradation of being one of the undead again. He ran his hand over the lid of his coffin and sighed. He had the blood lust and needed to feed but something in him stayed that action of going to Julia's lab and finding the blood she had stored there for his use.

A sweet voice spoke from behind and he turned to face the ethereally sweet-faced figure of his little sister Sarah. "Oh dear Brother, Julia has been taken by the evil man. Quentin and Professor Stokes are upstairs waiting for you. We must bring home our family. I fear for them."

Barnabas frowned looked down. "Must another suffer because of me?" The sadness that edged his voice filled the chamber he stood in and he watched the shadows creep ever closer to him. Turning he walked to the stairs.

Sarah called to him, "Brother, it is not because of you, it is because something wicked and bad wanted what you had and another that was wicked wanted you to feel what she felt, which was loneliness and despair, she will win if you give into your self pity. You cannot do this, you must fight."

Barnabas paused on the steps; he smiled down to Sarah's now disappearing form. For the first time since his beloved Vicki had been stolen he smiled, "Thank you Sarah, for being the voice of reason." Barnabas turned and let his feet carry him to the hallway leading to the drawing room. The place he heard voices he knew and could trust. "Gentlemen, I understand we have another problem that must be overcome. I think it is time we implement the next phase of our plans don't you?" Turning he called, "WILLIE!"

Willie was upstairs in Sonja's room. He glanced to the door, "Look Babe, I gotta go for now, you just rest. I know you ain't feelin good. So, you lay down and rest." He looked at Sonja who was sitting in a comfortable chair by the fireplace. He tucked the blanket around her; kissed her on the forehead then walked to the hallway and down the stairs.

"Yeah Barnabas you called?"

Barnabas nodded, "Yes, I need the cash you received from the jewels I gave you."

Quentin stepped next to Barnabas. "What are you doing Barnabas?" Willie turned and went to the cellar doors. He returned a short time later with a brief case. "Here, just like you said Barnabas $500,000 in cash for the broach. I put the other jewels back in the cask."

Barnabas smiled and took the brief case. "Now gentlemen, come to the library and I will tell you what I plan."

Quentin looked at the brief case. Money meant little to him he had plenty from writing his books. He was a popular author and had a nice chunk of change from his residuals. "What do you plan to do with the money?"

Barnabas closed the case, took the money from Willie and smiled. "I have my own plans, now Quentin did you get the private jet plane we needed?" Quentin smiled, his cousin was up to something and he was ready for whatever wild ride it would encompass.

Elliott already had an idea of what he was going to do and smiled, "Brilliant Barnabas, absolutely Brilliant."

The men walked down the hallway to the library, as he closed the door, Barnabas smiled, "I plan to . . ."

Barnabas closed the door locking out all unwanted visitors hoping to hear their next plan. A stealthy silent figure retreated from the shadows of the upstairs landing, the voices were fading and then the house was silent. Slipping off to the upstairs sitting room, picking up the phone they dialed. Sorin set in the chair waiting, the phone rang. "Yes?"

The voice spoke softly, "They are meeting, they know about Doctor Hoffman. Collins is up to something, I am not certain what he intends, he sent Willie to sell some jewels and he got $500,000 for one piece. What are your orders."

Sorin frowned, "I am sure they plan to do something elaborate, just keep a low profile, wait and see what else you can discovered from their plans. You know how to contact me." The voice acknowledged then hung up, walking softly down the hallway to the shadows.

Sorin stepped to the side table and fingered the urn. "Gilda, I can't bring you back, but I will take you home." He shook his head and lifted the phone from its hook. Dialing he requested reverse charges and an overseas operator. He waited as the familiar voice answered and agreed to the charges. "Is it done?"

Sorin spoke softly, "Yes, I have her and we will be flying back tonight. Gilda is destroyed."

There was a pause and Sorin could see Vlad tightening his jaw at reliving this bit of news. "Do you have her ashes?"

Sorin fingered the vase. "Yes, I was going to bring her home."

Vlad spoke rapidly in Romania. "Non, déposez-les dans l'océan. Elle a échoué, elle devrait monter la marée, il est de loin préférable fin que ce que j'aurais fait de ce défaut."

Sorin sighed, "As you wish my Prince."

There was another pause then he said in a low threatening voice. "Are they coming?"

Sorin smiled, "Yes, our spy informed me they are concocting some plan and they bought a jet."

The voice that replied was pleased, very pleased. "Good, then we shall begin." The line was disconnected and Sorin looked one last time at the house he had actually become comfortable with. Picking up the urn, he walked out of his house down to the beach and looked up at the dark starless night. "For your failure the Prince has condemned you to ride the tides. Be glad you were not alive to face his ire, he would have staked you out for the morning dawn."

He uncapped the urn and let the dust and bone scatter into the wind and ocean. Sorin was not sure but at the moment he poured her ashes into the ocean he could have sworn he had heard her scream, a terrified heart breaking soulful scream. Hurling the urn as far out into the oceans depths as he could he turned and walked back to his car. Opening the trunk he looked down at the unconscious bound and gagged Julia. "Now we head to Romania Doctor Stokes." Covering her body he slammed the trunk and hurried with a sense of driven purpose to the drivers side of the car, pulling off into the growing darkness, he failed to see a small child, a little girl dressed in a style of long ago, watch with her arms behind her back. Her silent witness to his escape went unnoticed by Sorin. She stood in the cold unfeeling and uncaring that she was not dressed for the weather around her. She stood until the taillights disappeared and then she smiled and she too disappeared with the only sound of a small child's voice singing London Bridge.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Castle Dracula

Carolyn paced the floor of her mother's room; she was dressed in another 15th century heavy cream and pink gown of velvet and satin. Her hair was dressed with ribbons and pearls. Giving her the look of a promise of spring yet to come. There it was again, the screams from the mad woman down the hallway. "My God mother they need to sedate that woman, I do believe she had gone quiet mad."

Liz walked to Carolyn's side and glanced up as Maggie joined them in her room. "I don't know how much more I can take of that screaming, it sounds like she is being tortured." The sound of a door opening and closing and the shouts of guardsmen in an attempt to chase the runner down the hallway, then a subdued sound of someone being gagged and dragged back down the hallway. Carolyn crept to the door and peered out. She saw Angelique thrashing against her captors hands as she tried to scream through the gag. Finally, a man in a white coat came and injected her with something and she collapsed into the castle guard's arms, falling into a drugged induced unconsciousness.

Elizabeta's bed chambers

Vicki stood in the hallway watching dispassionately. Though she felt somewhat sorry for Angelique, she remembered all the cruel things she had done to those she had come to love. This was for Josette, Jeremiah, Barnabas, Sarah, and Naomi. She knew that each time Angelique tried to sleep she would relive and feel the cruelty she had given to those innocents. She watched until they carried Angelique back to her room, then she closed her door leaning against the hard surface. The look on her face made her less the Victoria Winters she had been in 1795. No longer would she be that innocent and vulnerable to the darkness and evil that had surrounded her in those days.

From the corner of her room she heard a soft male voice. "Victoria, do you really feel nothing for that demented being that was just tied to her bed?" Vicki looked up to a man with sweet calming features.

"I feel sorry for her but this is her own doing, what she is experiencing is what she made others suffer at her hands for the purpose of darkness, evil and her own means. All I did was deliver back to her what she did 10 fold. She has one more day of feeling their pain, I fear this is better than sending her back to hell from which she was spawned."

The man stepped further into her room and sat on stool in front of the fire. "Does she not deserve mercy? Does she not deserve pity or forgiveness?"

Vicki walked to the window and peered out, "Where was the mercy for Naomi Collins? Where was the mercy for pity or forgiveness for Barnabas Collins? Where of all things was the mercy or forgiveness for Sarah Collins, a sweet innocent that never deserved to have her life ended way before her time, she will never know love, of a man, or to be a mother or to be a wife. No, Angelique Bouchard Collins must learn her lesson, for the spell I cast was not a severe one it was tailored to what she had done to others and is that not the golden rule? Do unto others as they should do unto you?" Then she realized she had admitted to casting a spell.

She looked down, "Do not worry my dear, I knew you had placed a spell on Angelique. I am your guardian, the one that will help you with what powers you have been granted, I just needed to know if you were committed to the right reasons for why you did what you did."

Vicki sat on the window seat, still watching the snowfall she sighed, "I feel sorry for her. I hope she learned from her past mistakes and I could have tailored the spell to last the rest of her life, because we know she has done more harm in her lifte time than any others. So, I am committed to be the one to make sure she understands what is happening and the why." Turning her attention back to the handsome youth she asked softly, "What should I call you?"

He shifted to stand behind her, "Call me Michael. Vicki, you are a dear sweet soul that is now caught in something dark, wicked and evil. You were given powers at birth that would be called into play now, in your direst hour of need. You must remember there are always ways and means to meet your objective you just cannot do it for personal gain or at the pain of another innocent. What you did to Angelique is just, and you showed good wisdom in not allowing it to go to the point she would die. You need to continue with how you conduct your powers and you will be rewarded. However if you abuse your powers you will be punished severely. "He had added as a precaution.

Vicki smiled, "I won't hurt anyone and would choose to protect with my powers as you say. I only want to do well. I feel sometimes I am loosing the battle for what is right and just. There is so much evil here that I feel sick to my stomach."

Michael smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "Here, give me your hand and close your eyes." Vicki looked curious; handing her hand to him, he took it and placed it over her stomach, then put his hand there. "Listen." He spoke softly; Vicki closed her eyes and listened.

She could hear the fire crackling in the fireplace, the wind blowing the snow against the window panes, the settling of the castle, then ever so faintly, she could hear something, cocking her head she heard it again, the sound was ever so soft but rhythmic. "There Victoria, there is the new life, the life you had hoped to have with your beloved Barnabas, listen to the sound of your daughter's heartbeat."

Vicki smiled and the look that filled her was of wonder, awe and peace. Here was something she wanted, needed and prayed about. "A girl?" she whispered back.

His voice was soft as well, "Yes, you carry little Josette in your womb now. She will grow into a beautiful woman that will do more good for this world than you can imagine. You are bringing forth the prophecy that has been told in the underworld and realms of righteous and just. The prophecy was told; that you would bring a champion that will bring hope for the hopeless and peace to the tormented. A champion that would battle against the antichrist"

Vicki smiled opening her eyes, she saw Michael in his true form, glowing with the light of goodness. "When I leave here you will not remember me being here, you will not remember this gift I gave you of knowing you were pregnant. You will only remember that you must have fallen asleep by the window."

Vicki nodded, "I actually understand why this must be and I accept it. Before you go, Michael may I ask you one favor?"

He cocked his head, "If it is permitted to grant the favor I will consider your request."

Vicki tucked her head, "Will I . . ." Michael sighed leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Victoria, you will undergo a transformation, it is necessary for you to bring forth the bearer of your gifts and her own. Are you strong enough to allow the transformation to occur?"

With those words, he began to fade and waved his hand over her face; Vicki closed her eyes as she felt the glow of the fading sun bath her in its continual beauty. Softly, she said, "Yes." The words falling in a room that was growing dark only lighted by the crackling fire in the fireplace and the afterglow of the setting suns reflection on the snow covered mountain.

"Princess wake up." Radu knelt before Vicki studying her face. She appeared to glow holding her hand over her stomach and smile.

"Yes, Radu I am well." She opened her eyes and smiled at him, gently touching his face with her fingertips. Radu took her fingers and kissed them.

"Your maid will join us shortly, she will help you dress, and you have an important night ahead."

Vicki looked at him curiously, "Oh, and what is that?"

He released her hand stood and walked to the fireplace, "Tonight Vlad will announce you are to be married in 3 days time."

Vicki stood and joined him. "This displeases you?" She asked him laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I am happy for you and the Prince. He will finally have you back in his life."

Again, Vicki questioned, "But this displeases you?"

He turned and cupped her face in his hands. "Princess had we met under different circumstances at different times, I would have claimed you; for you have claimed my heart." Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her deeply.

Breaking the kiss he looked away, "I will not do that again, unless you wish it."

Vicki pressed her fingertips to her lips. "Radu, I don't know what to say."

He turned and studied her; seeing how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. "I will be nothing more than your devoted servant from this day forward. All you need to do is ask and I shall obey. I am yours to command."

He was all business and matter of fact. She studied him in return and her compassion and concern was written on her face. "Radu, I only command you to be happy and to not hurt Maggie, or as you call her Lady Margaret."

Radu smirked and she was once again reminded of the first time she met him in the hallway on the night of her engagement party. He bowed and she could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "As my lady wishes." He turned with a flare of his cape and left the room.

Lady Margaret's bed chambers

Radu marched down the hallway to Maggie's room, he knocked and without waiting for her to invite him in, he opened the door walked over and grabbed Maggie pulling her close. "My Princess has ordered me to not hurt you. Vlad has given you to me, I need to have a question answered." Without further preamble he drew her into his arms and kissed her. Startled Maggie gasped, felt his lips on hers and closed her eyes not wanting to respond but unable to resist the demand of his lips on hers, she returned the kiss.

He released her smiled and bowed then left her standing confused and shaken in the middle of her room. "What just happened?" She spoke to no one in particular but she had to admit the kiss had shaken her resolve to dislike him.

Hallway outside Elizabeta's bed chambers

Radu took up his place by Vicki's chambers door. He was conflicted, his loyalty was being tested and he did not like the feelings that were growing inside him. He had in the past found women for Vlad, he had hunted women as prey to seduce and then take their lives without any thought to what he was doing.

However, this witch in the room he guarded had woven her charms around his heart and now he found what he could always have on a whim, was now denied to him. Clinching and unclenching his fist he tried to focus on the red headed beauty down the hall. She was nothing compare to his Princess. Though a beauty in her own right as far as mortals went, she certainly was that. Still she did not compare to the woman that stood behind the door he guarded.

He watched in the dark hallway as a figure in white began to form and drift towards him. He studied the form and could not believe how much she looked like the woman he just left, Lady Margaret. She drifted towards him an air of sweet flowers surrounding her. What was that scent, ahh, yes it was jasmine a sweet perfume he had smelt once before when he was in the Collins house known as the old house. Unafraid he spoke, "Why do you come here Josette duPres Collins."

She smiled at him, "I come to ask, no beg of you to protect her from the monster that wishes to make her one of you."

Radu, looked down, "I cannot do that. She is Elizabeta and she must stay with him, she is his first and only true love."

Angelique screamed out which distracted Radu, causing Josette to disappear leaving Radu to watch the guards ran towards the witch's room. They paused and looked to Radu who nodded for them to enter her locked room. Opening the door, Angelique using her powers threw the guards out of the door. Rushing to the door, she paused, turned and glared at Radu. She began to babble a chant, "She who looks like one that belongs to another shall assume that personality, she who lives now will make one that lived long ago she is the same as she who he lost to the rivers below, let it be that the personality of Elizabeta of Wallachia and Victoria Winters of Collinsport merge and be the same!"

Vicki's door opened and she stepped into the hallway and Radu watched as the ghostly figure of Princess Elizabeta appeared and merged into Vicki's body. Angelique smiled "It is done." Angelique then collapsed on the floor as Vicki collapsed into Radu's arms Vicki opened her eyes briefly and she was Elizabeta, "Help me Radu, let me rest let her go, she does not deserve this life, help me Radu." Vicki's eyes fluttered shut.

Elizabeta's bed chambers

Radu carried her into her bedroom and put her on the bed. "So the witch has captured the soul of Elizabeta and put her in Victoria's body. The Prince should know of this deceit and then perhaps he will let her go." Covering Vicki, he walked from her room ordering the maids to be sent in to prepare Vicki for dinner and then posting another guard at the door. As soon as the door closed, Vicki sat up and smiled. "Now, to wait and see what happens next," Vicki walked to her bathroom and once again hid the components in the ancient vase. Looking one last time at the tablet to the spell of truth she had just cast on Angelique. She thought a moment, "Ut oh, looks like this is one of those things that will be visited upon Angelique."

Angelique's bed chambers

True enough when Angelique laid down on her bed, she closed her eyes and in her minds eye she saw Josette battered and bloodied rising up from her watery grave, she drifted to the castle and began to search each room until she came to Angelique's room. Angelique watched in horror as Josette approached her sleeping form and then melted into her body. She awoke screaming. The door burst opened and Nicholas hurried into her room. 'Angelique wake up!" He shook her and she jumped up from the bed; pacing across the room to turn and glare at Nicholas.

"You have got to figure something out Nicholas there is no other way I can deal with these horrors."

Nicholas sighed, "What was it this time?" Angelique began to pace, "It was when I had Elizabeta possess Vicki to convince Vlad that his wife had come back to him through Vicki."

Nicholas thought about this. "I am still trying to find the witch that has done this Angelique but I am hindered, what with your mad screams and acting like a lunatic, I am not so sure I can accomplish all you ask."

Angelique eyes filled with tears. "You must do something Nicholas I can not go on like this." Nicholas sighed then assured her he would continue to try and locate the witch and left her in the room.

A soft knock on Angelique's door; then it opened and Vicki entered her room. "Angelique Bouchard Collins, are you sorry for your deeds and your curse against the Collins family?"

Angelique wanted to claw her eyes out. She spewed her venom to Vicki, "If I had it to do over, I would visit the horrors of nine hells on the Collins family and you my dear, I would have rather seen burn at the stake."

Vicki sighed, "Then so be it, enjoy your last night on these earthly planes."

Vicki turned that is when Angelique lunged at her grabbing her by her hair, Vicki screamed and as she did, Radu entered the room seeing Vicki being strangled by Angelique he entered the fray pulling Vicki from Angelique while two of his guards held Angelique back. "Princess why did you come here, you know she is dangerous."

Vicki began to tear up. "I was worried about her and only offered to help."

Vlad entered the open door watching the scene play out in front of him. "What has happened here?"

Radu release Vicki and she rushed to Vlad's arms. "I was worried about her because she has seemed so tormented and she attacked me."

The truth of what Vicki had said was clear enough with a handful of Vicki's hair being held in Angelique's hands.

Angelique lifted the hair and began to chant. As she chanted she began to choke, she dropped the hair and grabbed her throat her eyes bulging. Then she collapsed on the floor. "Take her to the dungeon, break her fingers and gag her so she can not speak. She has attacked the Princess and that is intolerable."

Vlad pushed Vicki away from his chest and looked at her over from head to toe, the top of her head bled from a scratch she had received. "Tomorrow the witch will burn, she will burn in front of her beloved husband, I understand he is arriving tomorrow."

Vicki forced herself not to tense up upon hearing this. "My Lord, please do not do this. I beg you, she is mad and is to be pitied."

Vlad peered into her pleading eyes and sighed, "My dear Elizabeta, she is a danger to you, you must harden your heart to her. For what she has done to you alone should give you cause to wish her end."

Vicki slid down to her knees and looked into his eyes, "My lord, I forgive her for what she had done to me, she has obviously slipped beyond reason, I beg you please do not harm her, allow her life to be spared."

Nicholas had arrived to witness this scene and paused in the doorway. Was Victoria Winters begging for Angelique's life? Angelique now gagged and bound, eyes wide watched waiting, never had she been so afraid as she was now, surely this was far worse than the nightmares and tricks that had been played on her to this point. Resolving should she be allowed to live, then she would seek her vengeance on Victoria Winters making her pay for what she had done to her. All her emotions were now bundled up in her rage her eyes widened hearing the bitch that had caused this; was now pretending to beg for her life. She struggled against those that held her.

Vlad pulled Vicki from the floor, "Radu, take the Princess to her room, I charge you with her safe keeping." He looked to his guards, break her fingers and chain her in the dungeon. I will decide what is to be done later."

Nicholas stepped forward, "Prince Vlad, surely the sentence is too harsh, I ask you to spare her and not break her fingers, by all means chain her gagged in the dungeon, but do not break her fingers."

Vlad turned and glared at Nicholas, "You were charged with keeping her under control. Beware warlock or you might suffer the same punishment."

Nicholas glanced around the room, then he turned back to Vlad and bowed, "I am only a brother concerned for his sister's welfare. Please do as you see fit but also consider that Miss Winters might be filled with guilt over such actions."

Again Vlad turned his cold ruthless stare on Nicholas. "I will deal with my future wife's feelings. Her name is not Miss Winters her name is Elizabeta Balan, you might do well to remember that warlock."

He nodded to the guards who began to pull Angelique from the room, when Nicholas spoke softly, "Return us to the depths of hell from which we were born."

In front of everyone in the room, Angelique began to scream as her dress caught fire and she began to burn. The guards back away from the witch now hysterically screaming with her body being consumed in flames. Angelique then disappeared before their very eyes. Vlad turned on Nicholas, "That was very foolish of you warlock, seize him." Nicholas smiled and in a flash he too disappeared from the room leaving only the smell of brimstone behind. "Search the entire castle find him and do to him as I ordered done to his sister!" The guards dispersed, hurrying out into the hallways going from room to room searching for Angelique and Nicholas. Vlad turned to Radu, "Take the Princess to her room and stay with her, should either of them show up in her room, kill them."

Radu bowed to him; turning to Vicki by the arm he escorted her back to her room. The sight of seeing Angelique consumed in flames had unsettled Vicki and she moved to the fireside chair and slumped onto it. "That was horrid, the poor woman did not know what she was doing."

Radu stood before Vicki lifting her chin to peer at the cut on her forehead. "She hurt you." Licking his finger, he glided the dampness over her cut and watched as it healed leaving behind only the faintest of scars. "If she had harmed you more, I would have cut her heart out and served it to the wolves."

Vicki leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "I am so exhausted from all of this, I fear I may not be well enough to attend tonight's dinner."

Radu frowned, "That would be unwise my dear Princess. I would suggest you attend long enough to hear Vlad's announcement then plead a headache. I will then escort you back here so you may rest."

Vicki gave him a feeble smile, "I will do as you request Radu, but I fear I may become ill. Excuse me."

She stood and walked to the bathroom where she immediately emptied her stomach of what she had eaten for lunch. Waiting with a cold wet cloth, Radu watched her bathe her face and rinsed her mouth. He stepped to her and began to gently wipe her face. "I hope this helps you feel better."

Again, Vicki stayed his hand and placed a light kiss on his fingers. "Thank you, my champion." She swayed on her feet; Radu reacted sweeping her up and carrying her to the bed. Gently, he laid her on the bed and covered her

"When Doctor Stokes gets here, I will ask her to check on you, for now I will leave a guard in here with you to protect you." He walked to the door and shouted, "Alexandros!" A young guardsman stepped to the door. "Stay with the Princess until I return." He saluted Radu entered the room and smiled tentatively. Vicki looked at him, feeling wan and worn out emotionally; after all the drama she closed her eyes.

Petru hearing his sister was waited for Radu to leave and then entered the room; peering over Vicki's sleeping form, he pulled a chair by her bed and sat watching her. "Elizabeta, I am here. I will help protect you against the witch."

Alexandros stepped to Petru's side and asked him, "Iartă-mă onoarea ta, va fi prințesa bine? Mi-e teamă de ei, ea pare atât de palid și bolnăvicios."

Prince Petru smiled kindly at the worried young guards man and replied, "Da, ea va fi bine, ea a avut doar o zi încercând, cu toții vă faceți griji pentru sănătatea ei și păstrarea în condiții de siguranță."

Vicki opened her eyes, in a voice soft and sounding weak she asked Petru, "What did you just say and what did he say?"

Petru smiled stood and sat on the edge, "He asked me if you were going to be well that he was worried for your health you looked ill. I told him that you would be fine and that we all worry for your good health."

Vicki smiled at the young guardsman, "Tell him thank you for his concern, I am just very tired after all the drama from Angelique." She watched Petru's face cloud over the mention of the witch's name.

Doing as she bid, he spoke to the guardsman. "Sora mea a spus mulțumesc pentru grija ta, ea este pur și simplu epuizat peste drama de la vrăjitoarea cea rea Angelique" He looked down and spoke softly, "My dear sister, if that she devil had hurt you in anyway, I would not like to be her when Vlad was done with her."

Vicki smiled, "It is all right Petru, she had her day and now she faces the punishment of her master, she burst into flames and was sent back to hell by none other than her own brother Nicholas. Kind of fitting do you not think?"

He held her hand and brushed the hair from her face. His touch was gentle and he could easily see how Vlad thought she was Elizabeta, she was kind, gentle natured, and forgiving. He resolved that even if she were not his sister, he would make sure she would never suffer at the hands of that witch again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Castle Dracula

Vicki's bedroom

Vlad entered with Marta, "Please help the Princess to dress, she will only be needed for a short time. We need to announce our intent to the council and the public that we intend to wed." Marta looked apologetically to Vicki.

Petru stood, "Vlad is it wise she is not well." Vlad looked at Vicki, "I said it would be a short duration, we need to do this and you know we do Petru, now leave us while I speak with my betrothed."

Marta turned and walked to the dressing room. Knowing the Prince needed the time alone with the Princess she occupied her time with gathering the items Vicki would need. Vlad sat on the edge of Vicki's bed. "Elizabeta, it is important that you come to dinner tonight. I know you are over wrought from the witch's antics. However, it is important for you and your family to be there. Do I make myself understood?" His voice had taken on a stern and authoritative tone. The look he had given her was one of expectation. She knew he would not allow any deviations from his plans.

Vicki had to control her body from trembling. She nodded, and then knew they liked to hear the words, "Yes." She was proud of the fact she had not had a tremor in her voice when she responded. She knew he did not like seeing she was afraid of him so she had schooled her features and her voice to sound submissive but not timid.

Vlad smiled leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good, get dressed, then Radu will be back to escort you to my den before dinner. There are documents and instructions you will need to see and learn." He stood; peering down at her smiling he cupped her chin peering into her eyes and she saw how much he had loved his wife with that one look. "It will be as it should have been a long time ago my beloved. You should never have been so foolish in trying to escape me by dying as you did." His cold hand caressed her face, his look had gone distant and now he stood and she knew he was remembering a past with his wife that she was not a part of or could she ever be a part of that life.

Just as suddenly, he returned to the present, caressed her face one more time and looked up to window noting the snow was still falling. Doing a well-heeled turn he walked from the room as Marta exited Vicki's bathing chambers. "I have drawn Madam a bath, perhaps you will feel better after you have bathed."

Vicki threw back the coverlet and slid from the bed; walking towards the bathroom. "Thank you Marta." She disappeared inside; removing her gown she stepped in the bubble bath and slid down in the tub closing her eyes she sighed. "Soon it will be over. I just need to get mother, Carolyn, and Maggie out of here." Muttering softly to herself she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Only allowing a minimal amount of time for her bath, Vicki climbed out and stepped into the dressing room. Marta waited to prepare her. Dressed in red velvet and white satin, Marta arranged her hair with braids and curls. Vicki stood in front of the floor length mirror, with her hands primly folded looking at her image and seeing nothing of who she really was but what she was intended.

"Madam is truly beautiful this night." Marta smiled noting how forlorn and lost she looked while observing her image.

Radu entered her chambers and noted how pale she looked. Using his most politely professional voice he returned to the ruthless arrogant minion that Vicki remembered from her first meeting with him. "Come, we are expected." He held his arm to Vicki. Turning she walked with care in the heavy gown and laid her fingers on his forearm.

It was at that moment she saw the man she had come to respect when he glanced around then only for her view smiled, "If you start feeling unwell, just wave to me and I will be there to escort you to your room. It is important that you try to make it through the formalities for the sake of your family. Vlad will be very upset and they could suffer for your inability to do as he requests. It would be considered a great insult to him and his family's honor. You understand?"

Vicki nodded; paling she spoke softly, "Radu, on the day of the wedding would you do something for me?" Her voice had grown soft and was intended for his ears only.

He looked down at her and paused, turning her to face him. "If it is in my power, I will try to grant you that wish." His look was one of sincerity and concern.

Vicki smiled and bit her lip. "I am asking nothing for myself. I only wish to protect you and my family. I am going to ask you to help my mother, my sister and Maggie to escape, get them to the railroad station so they may find a way to a consulate and get back home."

Radu stiffened and turned to escort her to the stairs. He had been touched that she had said her concern was for him. Then to ask what she had flew in the face of what and who he was and had been for his master. "I do not think I can do this, it would be a betrayal to my Prince."

Vicki sighed, "Radu, he wants me, he does not need to keep my mother, sister, or Maggie after we are married." She tried to reason with him.

Radu helped her down the stairs; leading her to the formal drawing room. He had a great war going on in his mind with this request and his feelings for her growing stronger with each day he spent in her company. "I cannot betray the trust of my Prince."

Vicki felt him pulling away from her and had to rethink how she would get her family and friends out of the country. Whispering softly she spoke, "Then if I find another way to get them out of here, you will not interfere?" With a hope that was her only saving grace she looked from him and then to the opulent surroundings.

Thrown Room Castle Dracula

He looked straight ahead when they entered the room noting there were several high placed members of the council and nobles standing and watching them. "I will not promise not to interfere. However; if I am not aware of what is going on, I cannot stop you." He had whispered back to her as they continued to walk towards the gathering.

That is all he could promise while he lead Vicki to Vlad standing at the end of the room. "Ahh, Elizabeta come, we have a few dignitaries to meet." Vicki felt her hand placed on Vlad's arm while Radu slipped back unnoticed in the crowd. The day had been trying and Vicki was exhausted, what was more exhausting was the formalities of being introduced as the future Queen of Romania. She felt her face had grown sore from forcing a smile through clinched teeth, her body was aching from the weight of the dress she wore and she was getting a headache. What was worse she had not seen Maggie, Carolyn, or her mother.

As the formalities of the announcement were growing to an end, the call for dinner was made, Vicki finally noticed her mother 's hand on the arm of what was presumed to be her father. She could not get a good look at him but knew he was a King in his own right. Carolyn was being escorted by Peter is what Vicki had known him as in Collinsport. Here he was called Petru, and then Vicki saw Maggie, holding onto Radu's arm. It was when they neared Radu; Vicki felt a light buzzing sound in her ears. The room swayed and she began to sway with the room. Radu handed Maggie off to Vlad, swept Vicki up and carried her out of the room to a ripple of gasps, ooohs, and my goodness. Sheltering her against his chest he carried her from view holding Vicki in his arms whispering softly. "You should have signaled me!"

Carrying her up the stairs Radu glared, "I told you to signal me if you felt unwell." He hissed in her ear and she could tell it was not one of anger but concern and a slight reprimand for not letting him know he was needed.

Vicki spoke softly against his ear and leaned her head into his shoulder. "I tried I just could not raise my arm faster than the dizziness that over came me."

Radu carried her to her room; laying her down he turned to Marta, "See to your mistress she is unwell." He turned back to Vicki, "I will have staff bring you something to eat, and you need nourishment."

Marta scurried to Vicki and began to unlace her corseted top of her gown. With the release of pressure from the corset Vicki felt like she could breathe again, she smiled. "I really think I am going to be fine Marta, thank you so much." Marta scurried to find her a gown while Vicki slid out of the heavy dress. "I really am not used to wearing such heavy gowns, that coupled with the room feeling stifling I was lucky not to have passed out on the floor." Marta allowed a downstairs maid to carry in a tray of food. Taking the food tray Marta sat it on the table. "This is too much to eat." Vicki looked at the succulent dishes of steak, vegetables, and potatoes. "I really am not hungry."

Marta glanced at the food then to Vicki, "Princess how can you attend your pre wedding ball if you do not eat?" Vicki glanced at the food; earlier she had been informed that tomorrow would be a pre-wedding ball held in her honor and she would be expected to attend. Sighing heavily she began to eat the meat and potatoes. They were tiny bites and she was taking her time eating. Radu entered her chambers; taking up position to sit quietly in the corner watching the room and then watching her while she dined.

"You look pale and you have lost weight since you arrived here. You know that it won't do you any good if you try to starve yourself to death, he will just take you sooner making you into what we are which is strigoi."

Vicki stood walking to stand in front of Radu, "So, you refuse to help me?"

He glanced away from her then back. "I told you I could not help you. I will not betray the trust my Prince has placed in me."

Kneeling down in front of him, she held his gaze. "I am not asking for myself. I know my fate is sealed. I am asking for my mother, my sister and my best friend. I know Vlad gave you Maggie, but Radu, no one is slave to any one person."

Radu looked into her eyes and then over to Marta. "Leave us." His voice was firm and his look would brook no argument. Marta curtsied, tucked her chin and hurried from the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Radu looked at this woman, a mere mortal that had captured his heart, his imagination, and his desire to couple again with a female, a mortal female no less. He gave her a cynical smile. "There madam you are wrong, I am your devoted slave and will continue to be your slave until we perish or an eternity whichever may come or end first."

He reached his fingertips to her face tracing them over her cheek, her chin, her lips and then her neck. His words were so tender and touching that Vicki felt their emotional intent, "Then I will ask you no more." Standing she leaned over and placed a light feathery kiss on his forehead.

Radu pushed off the window seat, stepped to the door, "Marta, attend the Princess please, she is tired and needs to rest." Radu walked to the fireside chair sitting he watched the flames and marveled at how his cold heart had been turned. He placed his hands palm to palm in prayerful form. Radu studied the flames, the way they flickered and changed colors, the sound of the logs as they hissed at the termination of their short life. The flames wrapped their destructively beautiful tendrils around the logs much as a lover would wrap his paramour in an embrace. He had to wonder if that was what was happening here with the one woman he could never have?

How had this happened to him, he was known as Radu cel nemilos, translated to Radu the Ruthless a name he had earned as head of Vlad Tepes guard since his appointment some 400 years ago. He had embraced the darkness and thrived in its coldness. Now, he was caught between two worlds. The first world gave him security. The other world surely meant his destruction and end of life for what he was thinking. Now, he was considering breaking a time honored trust granted to him over 400 years ago. For a woman, that he learned today was not the reincarnation of Elizabeta. She was Victoria Winters Collins a mortal, albeit a beautiful mortal that made him remember days gone by and another that once held his heart and his love. Ilona, ahh sweet Ilona, she could make his soul sing. Those days were long gone and she nothing but dust and bone.

Sighing heavily he stood and paced to the window and peered out at the snow-covered terrain. Locking his hands behind his back he rose on his toes then lowered to the floor an attempt to release the strain on his back and legs. What was it about this woman that could drive him to insanity and take chances that would surely cost him his life? He heard her exit her dressing chamber going to the bed. He knew without looking she was under her sheets and would soon be asleep. Waiting to hear her breathing slow indicating she had fallen asleep he turned to peer at her in the canopy bed. Marta turned to leave the room Radu stopped her, "Marta, how sick was she earlier?" Marta lowering her voice stepped to stand next to Radu and along with him watched Vicki sleep.

"Very ill m'lord. She did not wish to eat until you insisted." Radu turned to study the pretty maid. He looked at her and noted her heart shaped face, the set of her nose, and the clarity of her eyes. She wore her hair in a strict tight bun. He wondered what her hair would look like down or spread out on a pillow. Lifting his hand he let his fingers undo the bun and watched as the mass of beautiful long hair fell down over her shoulders. It lay like spun gold down her back. "You should wear it down."

Marta sensing his intent perusal and not knowing his intent shifted nervously. Taking nerveless fingers she brushed her hair back over her shoulders then spoke softly her lashes fluttering down over her eyes. "Is there a problem m'lord?" She had never seen the cold heartless man so moved as to wish to see her as anything more than a servant.

He drifted his gaze back to the object of his desires lying sleeping peacefully on the bed. "No Marta you may go. I shall watch her and keep her safe." Marta curtsied to him again and scurried from the room. She had heard too many tales of Radu the Ruthless, his intense gaze and his demeanor would cause anyone's blood to run cold. Closing the door softly; she exited and hurried down the hallway until she was needed again.

Marta's room

Rushing to her room, Marta stood in front of her dresser looking at the difference the release of her hair had made to her appearance. The last thing she wanted was notice. That could only mean she might draw the unnecessary attention of one of the strigoi and it would mean the end of her life. Reaching for her brush she quickly redid her hair into the strict bun she had worn earlier. Finishing her task she sighed softly.

Vicki's bedroom

Radu listlessly shifted about the room and turned off all but one light. Pulling his chair around he slumped down in the chair watching Vicki as she slept. "Too soon you will be something else my dear, I must enjoy who and what you are now."

Vicki shifted, and then moved her hand to her stomach. "Shh, mommy is fine sweetie." Radu's gaze was drawn to the barely discernable bump just beginning on the flat of her stomach. Adjusting his head his listened, there it was so soft trying to conceal its existence from any that would hear. Pregnant, she was pregnant. How had she hoped to keep such a thing concealed from them? Surely she knew now more than ever her life and the yet to be life was in serious danger. The very thought of her turning and loosing something that meant so much to her tore at the very core of his heart. He, Radu the Ruthless no longer had a choice. He had to help her. Rubbing fingertips to his temples he tried to think a way out of this. Finally, it dawned on him what he could do to save those she loved the most. Rising he walked to the windows to peer out at the mountains covered in a soft powdery blanket of white snow.

If he had breath he would have seen it in the cold air of the mountains. Turning he gazed down at the beauty before him and knew he was no longer Radu the Ruthless; he was Radu a man that loved a mortal. Folding his body to the window seat, he felt something that for ages he had denied, no it was not the compassion for a mere human. A human that he knew he should view as food. What this strange inexplicable feeling he had experienced was love. He had fallen in love with a human, a human woman that now carried life in her body. She was a vessel, ripe pure and teaming with fertility. There in her womb was the true innocent in this whole sordid affair that the witch had started. He was angry, angrier then he had been in a very long time. The witch was responsible for this debacle and farce that very well could cost an innocent its life.

Radu sighed; he had not felt this way for a long time, a very long time. He had almost forgotten how living could be so wonderful. Rising he turned to the bed and laid his head on her stomach so he could hear the heart beat better. There it was, a soft patter that moved faster than the other heartbeat he could hear. Vicki sighed brought her hand up and began to stroke her fingers through his hair. "Our baby, my love our baby." She muttered softly still sleeping. Radu looked up at her sleeping so sound and thought about what she had said in her sleep. Of course she thought she was speaking to Barnabas, but for a moment he let his imagination run wild. He let himself believe for this moment that this was his wife and his child. The idea thrilled him with anticipation of the birth of their child.

As quickly as he had the thought he angrily thrust it away. Pushing up from the bedside he distanced himself from her. This situation was becoming impossible for him; he had developed a conscience. Shifting back to the window seat he once again gave into his brooding. He had to do something, he was not sure what he would do but he could not give her over to Vlad without a fight. Feeling frustrated he walked to the door. Issuing an order to Alexandros to watch Vicki. He could not be in the room alone with her. He needed to clear his head get a better perspective. Walking down the hallway he headed to the front doors. Going out into the biting wind and cold, he shifted to mist form disappearing into the night snow. He was not sure what he was going to do. The one thing he knew he would not do and that would be to allow Vlad the life of a pure innocent.

Castle Dracula Julia's bedroom

Julia awoke in a room that was unfamiliar to her. Rising she knew she was no longer in Collinsport. For that matter she knew as she peered out of the windows that she was no longer in the United States. A soft knock on her door and Marta entered. "Madam Stokes would you like me to draw you a bath? The Prince wishes to see you when you are dressed.

Julia looked down at her two-piece suit. "But I am dressed." Marta smiled walked to a dressing room and carried a gold 15th century dress. "I am sorry Madam; the Prince requires all women guests to dress for the time that his ancestors lived, which was in 1465. "

Julia looked at the dress then to the maid. "You speak English very well."

Marta curtsied, "Thank you Ma'am. I was hired because of the Princess, I usually tend to her but she was ill and went to bed early." Julia looked around the room, "Just where am I?" Marta smiled laid the dress on her bed. "You are in Romania, or what used to be Transylvania."

Julia walked to the bathroom, "I see the Count likes modern conveniences." Marta nodded; she knew from the Americas point of view Vlad was not a Prince but a Count.

"He demands it."

Julia walked to the tub, she was feeling gritty, the accommodations appeared to be agreeable with the claw foot tub, dual basins for the sink, with corresponding granite floors and counters, noting the modern appointments for convenience she turned to Marta. "I could use a bath, thank you for offering but I am very capable of drawing my own bath."

Marta curtsied again. "As Madam wishes. You may wish me to come back to help you with the buttons and sash of your dress." Julia walked to her canopy bed picked at the heavy satin material "I see what you mean. Yes, thank you that will be nice." Julia bathed and sent for Marta to help her with the dress, when she was dressed properly for presentation to the Prince she summoned the guard.

Julia followed Marta to the hallway where a guardsman stood, "Please take Madam to Prince Vlad." The guard extended his arm to Julia and escorted her down the hallway towards the grand staircase. Helping her down the stairs to a long wide hallway with a set of doors on each side. The guard stood in front of the set of doors that ended the hallway. Julia looked down at the parquet flooring in intricate little designs reflecting the artificial lighting on its shiny surface. The Guard knocked and waited, from inside a familiar voice called, "Enter'"

The guard opened the door, stood aside to allow her entry. Julia walked into the spacious library. "Ahh Doctor Stokes, so nice of you to join us. Did you have a pleasant flight to my country?" Julia walked into the center of the room, hands folded over each other in front of her body. She took her time to look the room over before responding. The high vaulted ceilings left no doubt this was a castle, crystal chandeliers hung from the rafters.

Vlad ignored the fact she was being particularly obtuse and waited, shortly there was another knock on the doors and he called, "Enter'"

The door opened, Julia turned to see Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Maggie all dressed as she was in heavy velvet dresses with ornamental hairdressings. Elizabeth Stoddard was the first to step forward to give Julia a hug. Carolyn followed, then Maggie.

"Julia!"

Vlad smiled noting the reunion was exactly what he expected. Rising he walked to the doors. "I will allow you ladies time to get reacquainted. I need to go check on the Princess to see how she is feeling."

Julia turned, "Oh is she unwell?"

Vicki's Bedroom

Vlad waved it off, "She was feeling a little faint, I am now informed that she is otherwise in fine health." He headed out the door and down the hallway stepping to the stairs, watching as Radu went out the front door. Frowning he wondered what would make his Captain desert his charge. Climbing the opulent stairway he took the steps to the left and followed the hallway down to Vicki's room. Entering the room, he paused and noticed she was sleeping with Alexandros standing guard.

Vlad looked the room over using a critical eye to make sure the room was befitting his Princess. The tall vaulted ceilings, crystal chandeliers suspended from the ceiling catching what little light was offered from the small lamp on the night table of exquisite design for Louis 15th. It like the other furnishings was curved and beveled tables that dotted the room, dark mahogany panels glistened with fresh polish, the braided rugs of impeccable repair and beauty scattered about the room. Two Louise the 14th chairs covered in satin and brocade accented the fireplace with tiny footstools. Alexandros stood and bowed to his Prince. "My Lord."

Vlad locked his hands behind his back stepped forward to look upon the slumbering Vicki. "Where is your Captain?"

Alexandros looked around then back to Vlad, "My Lord Radu left to check on some information about the witch and her brother."

Vlad nodded, "I see, did he say what kind of information it was?"

Alexandros shook his head, "He does not confide in me your highness."

Vlad turned to sit in the widow seat, looking at Vicki he said softly, "Soon, she shall be your queen, my queen, she is going to be very happy here."

Alexandros smiled, "Will she become one of the strigoi?" Vlad looked down and thought a moment. "She will join me for an eternity so I guess she will."

Alexandros having always wanted to become one of the living dead looked pleased. "We will be honored to have her as our Queen, my Prince."

Vlad liked the young guard with the boyishly handsome face and the dedication of a pup. "Keep her safe Alexandros, we have two days until we are man and wife. The witch does mean her harm, so guard her well."

Alexandros nodded, "I will your grace, do not worry."

Vlad's library

Julia sat in the nearest chair. "So, George, Joe, Barnabas, Quentin and Elliott have a plan to get us away from here. I expect they know I have been taken."

Elizabeth sat next to Julia, "I am glad to hear they are all well. Vicki has been unwell since her arrival."

Maggie stepped to the desk and looked down at a row of pictures. "He had pictures of all of us."

Carolyn stood next to her and picked her picture up, "So they knew whom we were and how to get to us?"

Julia nodded, "Yes, and they had someone working from the inside. It turned out to be Gabe, Elliott's assistant. "

Carolyn's mouth fell open, "Gabe was the inside man?"

Julia nodded, "He got me and now I am here. What concerns me the most is all our family may be falling into a trap, an elaborate trap set by Tepes himself."

Liz stood and paced to the window. "Is there no way we can warn them?"

"None that I am aware, if we could warn them I would have already." All the women were now in a beautifully appointed room full of books feeling desperate and alone. Liz looked for some alcohol if at anytime she needed a drink she did so now.

"Lets pray that they find out before they get here and we all die together."

Julia stood stepping next to Liz, "Lets hope they at least let us die instead of becoming what they all are."

Liz looked even more troubled as she thought about the alternatives. "I need a drink." She walked to the door and opened it requesting the maid to bring them some sherry.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dracula's Castle Vicki's bedroom

The day dawned with overcast skies and the prediction of more snow, Vicki sat up and stretched, sliding from bed, she skittered off to the bathroom to prepare for the morning. When she was done she entered the room and looked over to see a blue dress with elaborate embellishments. Valeria walked into the room, her eyes all a glow, "Oh my lady, is it not exciting a ball and the royals will all be here tonight. We must dress your hair and get you prepared, you have a long day ahead of you." The outside reflected her mood, overcast and heavy. "I have brought you breakfast, your mother and sister will join you shortly, I fear Lady Margaret has slept in today, and there is a new lady here."

Vicki glanced up, "Oh, who is it?" Valeria smiled, "I am told she is a lady doctor."

Vicki brightened, "Julia?"

Valeria nodded, "Yes, she asked to let her know when you were awake she would like to see you."

Vicki quickly ate her breakfast, then awaited her mother Carolyn, and Julia. Valeria had begun to dress her hair, when her mother and Carolyn were shown into her room. Rising she hugged her mother and sister, and then looked behind them to see if Julia was there. She anxiously watched and saw the guard escorting Julia to the gathering outside of Vicki's door.

Vicki stepped to her dear friend and clung to her whispering softly. "Julia, are you all right?"

Julia stepped back smiled and nodded. "Just a little upset over the drugs they gave me to bring me here. They made me ill. I am much improved since I got some rest. I heard you had the same reaction to the drugs as I had?"

Looking down she nodded, "Yes, they made me very ill for about a day once I had them out of my system I was much improved. Vicki looked anxiously around, "How is Barnabas?" She had spoken softly for Julia's hearing only.

Julia hid her concern behind a polite smile, "Missing you, the rest are equally concerned for your welfare." Julia walked with Vicki inside the room. Standing just inside the door she had to admit the Count had given them the luxury of their surroundings and was treating them cordially enough. Her fears were what would happen once the marriage took place and he had no need of them any more to bring Vicki over to what he was and what Julia dread would happen.

"My lady, please you must come and sit so I may finish your hair. This is an important night for you and the Prince." She had stepped to Vicki's side and gently took her arm and gently tugged her towards the stool,

Vicki listening to Valeria urged her back to the vanity. "Come my lady, we need to finish your hair."

Vicki smiled apologetically to the others. "I am sorry, seems I have a ritual I must do before tonight and Valeria has each of you to style after she is done with me."

Valeria looked apologetically. "I do not wish to interrupt such a grand reunion. Please forgive me." Each lady took their seats and watched while Vicki's hair was styled and adorned with ribbons and jewels. As a final touch she put a tiara in Vicki's hair to denote her station as the Princess. A soft knock at the door announced the arrival of a mid morning snack. Vicki went to the window seat and sat, she watched Valeria carefully dress Carolyn's hair, while her mother, Maggie, and Julia waited their turn. The ladies only dealt in trivial conversation taking care not to say too much in front of Valeria.

Elizabeth even asked Valeria if she would mind doing her style in her room. As Elizabeth led Valeria to her room, Maggie closed the door behind them and all three women converged on Vicki. "Barnabas, Quentin, George and Elliott are going to try and rescue us. Julia thinks it would be wise to try and stay together as much as possible. They should be here today."

Vicki smiled sadly at them, "You all must promise me one thing, if you have a chance to escape from here, do not wait on me." Carolyn went to interrupt along with Maggie, "No, listen to me, I will find a way out of here, what you must promise me is that you will go and not look back. Once I know you are safely in Collinsport, I will do my utmost to get home to you. Do you understand? If I have to worry about you all being here and in danger I cannot concentrate on escaping myself." Vicki was calm and looked at them so seriously that they knew deep down she was right and that they should do as she said, it took Julia to say it out loud.

Julia nodded, "She is right Carolyn, Maggie. We must do as she says."

Carolyn shook her head, "We can't leave you behind." Carolyn was afraid for her sister she just found her and she did not want to loose her.

Vicki smiled and hugged her sister, "You are not leaving me behind, I will find a way to come home to you. You must promise me that if you can escape you run as far and as fast as you can from this place that God has forsaken and do not look back. Just know that I will be doing everything I can to come home. Do you understand?" She looked at each of them and watched them consider her words. Though it pained them to agree, they all made a pact to get out of Castle Dracula alive and back home to Collinsport. With tears of frustration they hugged and spoke of the future together.

Carolyn trying to sound brave and upbeat spoke, "I will promise as long as I know that by spring we can plan Maggie's wedding." Carolyn was living in a fool's paradise with her glib tongue speaking of a wedding when she knew her sister was about to sacrifice herself for their sake.

Maggie sniffed, "Yes, you have to be there to be my matron of honor. You have been my best friend since you arrived in Collinsport."

Vicki chuckled softly, "Even though you called me a jerk? I was never so shocked Maggie Evans as I was that night when you called me a jerk and you did it because I was going to work at Collinwood."

Maggie laughed, "Well guess I was the kettle calling itself black. Look who is working there now."

Vicki laughed, "Yes, then I suppose this makes you jerk number two and you have been there more than a week and look how beautiful your hair is, not one gray strand to see!" They all laughed when Vicki explained Maggie predicted that after a week at Collinwood her hair would be a glorious shade of grey.

Maggie hugged her friend and whispered, "You will always be in my thoughts until you return home."

Vicki pushed her back and stared deeply into her eyes, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "You will always be in my heart my dear friend, always." She turned to look at Julia and Carolyn, "All of you will be in my heart no matter what happens, I can endure anything as long as I know you all are safe."

This brought about a fresh batch of tears and hugs to be interrupted by the entrance of Liz with Valeria. "Okay ladies who is next for hair?" Liz smiled brightly for the girls and Julia.

Somewhere over the black sea

Quentin sat stretched out comfortably on the private jet's sofa, his eyes were half closed as he listened to the others. "When we arrive, we have a guide willing to take us to the nearest Village to the castle near Burgos Pass. Once we get to the village, we will be taken to a cottage, and once again, I have enlisted Willie's help to procure us transportation. As it will be dusk, we will not need to transport Barnabas by crate." Elliott had taken his finger and pointed to the locations on the map. Professor Stokes sat in a swivel chair in front of a table. He had his papers spread out before him.

Quentin spoke up, "What about the maid? What will we do with her?"

Professor Stokes turned to George Patterson, "We are going to have you escort her back to her family home. Then you will need to join us in the village at the cottage we have rented."

Quentin yawned, "We do know that Tepes, knows we are coming. I understand its been snowing for the past three days. Some of the passes are closed; the main pass to the castle has been kept cleared. Which indicated to me he is expecting our arrival and is fully expecting us to stay at his castle."

Professor Stokes smiled, "Which is what we want. It will give us access to the castle and further access to Tepes. I am hoping Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Maggie are with Vicki and Julia.

George stood and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Stokes. "Why is he being so accommodating?"

Stokes shrugged, "I can surmise he wants us to witness his marriage to Victoria and her succession to the legion of the undead like him." Elliott had been pragmatic and had not consider4d his words would upset George and realized by the paling of his features that he should have tempered his words with a more sympathetic response to George's inquiry. "Excuse me George I apologize I just get caught up in the plan that sometimes I forget that these individuals are our loved ones, it comes from being a bachelor for so long do forgive me." He watched George look down at the map and frown.

Willie fidgeted in the corner as he watched the rear cargo hold door and then the others. He did not want Vicki to be a monster and it was a concern for him since he had become close to her and Barnabas after their marriage. "But, . . .But she would not willingly do that would she? I mean she would not go willingly to be his bride. She is married to Barnabas and she loves him not that Vlad guy!"

Professor Stokes shrugged, "I am not sure how much she had been brainwashed by Tepes or if he has her already under his thrall. What I suspect will happen will be right before the wedding ceremony, he will bite her, putting her under his thrall, then after the wedding he will continue the process of making her into one of the undead. Willie we must face the possibility that because she is being coerced into doing this that she would willingly sacrifice her own life to protect those she loves and that includes you and Barnabas as well as her mother, sister and best friend. She very well may not be the Vicki we remembered and loved before she was taken. "

George sighed and looked down. He knew what the Professor was saying was the truth but it was a truth he wanted to avoid and not believe had happened but would happen and they would be there to stop it. He was also concerned for Elizabeth and he wanted her safe too. "You don't suppose he has already done that to Elizabeth?"

Stokes fiddled with his monocle and pursed his lips. "I fear I do not know, whatever has been done, rest assure George, Julia can help undo the damage to a degree." It was a little hope but it was hope for them to cling to while they decided how they would bring their loved ones home they hoped unharmed.

George smiled tensely. "For that I am grateful. I just hope nothing more has been done to Carolyn; we know Peter bit her. We do not know what has happened to Maggie."

Joe Haskell stood and began to pace. "Nothing had better happened to her or so help me there will not be enough stakes to go around for everyone. I will find that bloodsucker and use every stake I can lay my hands on to drive into his dark heart. Into all their dark hearts!"

Quentin chuckled, "My what a lovely bunch of cut throats we all have become. Well I for one would like to go wolf on them, but unfortunately the portrait prevents me from doing that."

George shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, well that is why we have Chris with us. If the calendar is correct we will be expecting him to turn upon arriving there. So, if we need him, then we can let him go all wolf on them. It will certainly prove my theory that wolves are far more deadly than vampires." George was not about to let Chris loose on an innocent but to save his family he was prepared to look the other way. He had after all accepted the fact that he was about to marry into a family of weir wolves and vampires.

"Are we ready for Josette to do what we need her to do?" Quentin asked covering his yawn. Quentin for one had been glad that something had shifted in the power of darkness to allow Josette and Sarah to become more aware of their surroundings and the need for Jeremiah had diminished. It was bad enough to use Jeremiah but to see him in such a hideous state had been unnerving. He had scared the beegeebers out of Quentin when he had appeared before him and Barnabas late one night at the Old house in the study.

"She and Sarah will be there to help, as long as Vicki is capable of doing what we need her to do." Stokes looked thoughtfully to the ceiling of the plane. "Julia, will need access to a lab, so she can try the new formula that I created on paper late last night prior to us boarding the plane.' Elliott patted his stomach and continued to speak his thoughts aloud. "Unfortunately, the life of the serum will fall to half-life in less than 12 hours. So, when we get to the village she will need to have access to the information I have." He sighed deeply then looked back at the pages spread out before him and George. "We just need to find a way to get them to her and hopefully the necessary tools to mix it up before we leave this cursed place."

Turning to look at his companions he continued. "Willie has already made plans to have what she needs delivered to the cottage, so it will be up to the rest of us to see that she gets the equipment."

Chris sighed studying the clouds outside the plane's windows, "How are we going to get the equipment to her? I am still unsure as to what we all are suppose to do once we get there and in the castle."

Quentin looked over to Professor Stokes; "We will leave that part of the mission to General Leland and his head mercenary Parker." Quentin was glad they had hired the mercenaries that held a special talent for hunting and destroying the eldritch. Barnabas had found them and he was not sure how he had found them but was glad they were prepared to take out a bunch of blood sucking monsters. He was equally glad they knew how to track and hunt weir wolves he was worried about Chris and what might happen if they caught him in their cross hairs. He wanted to make sure they understood that Chris in that form was on their side.

Stokes nodded, "That was a stroke of genius on Barnabas part to think of mercenaries to breach the castle for us and get the ladies out. I believe he was very capable in locating this particular group. We did win some major wars in our past with mercenaries and now we have them at our disposal."

Quentin chuckled, "Yes, how he remembered during the Revolutionary War that they were used for more than just breaching the English' ranks. They were more than just fighters too. They had special talents that lent themselves to helping us seek our freedom."

Willie stood walked to the table and looked down. "Barnabas told me that they were suppose to meet us at the cottage. Then we would go to the location near the castle where they have set up their mission headquarters." That was what Barnabas had told him before preparing for his rest and trip to Transylvanis. Willie just wanted this over with and done. He was worried about Vicki and now he had to worry about Julia and Barnabas.

Stokes smiled, "Excellent, then we can put everything in place. Joe, Chris, you know what you will need to do?" Elliott looked over at the two sitting close to each other, Quentin looked bored and Chris looked frightened, he kept darting his gaze out the small window of the plane watching the sky and looking for the moon.

Chris abruptly stood, "I don't like not having control over my environment with a full moon coming on. What if I attack the wrong group? What if I cause problems for the rescue mission?"

Joe glanced down, he had seen what happened to his cousin during a full moon and it still bothered him. "I know we need to be close to the castle before the moon rises, but what if we don't need Chris? What should we do with him to protect him from his self and the innocents?"

Stokes smiled, "Not to worry dear boy, I have instructed the elite guard to tranquilize Chris if need be. He advised me he had experience with this sort of situation. Which leads me to believe Chris, that you are not unique with your problem and there yet may be hope for you." He watched Chris shoot his chin up and turn his gaze the first ray of hope blazing through his eyes.

"Do you really think it is possible?" He was afraid to hope for the best but it was the first positive word he had since this curse affected him on his twenty-first birthday.

Willie was feeling uncomfortable with all this talk of weir wolves and the supernatural. It was as though it was an every day occurrence for them and he was still trying to get over what had happened to Barnabas when he reverted. He was even more worried about his sweet Sonja. He did not like keeping secrets from her. He remembered their parting just a scant five hours ago.

Earlier Old House Pre-dawn

"Babe, I promise you that once we are done I will be back here in your sweet arms and we can pick up where we left off. I just need to do this for my boss." He looked at her threw that errant fall of hair over his eyes. He pleaded with his words and his gaze watching her for acceptance and not condemnation.

Sonja had pouted so prettily snuggling closer to Willie, "You are not going to be in danger are you? I mean that country seems so far away! I just could not stand it if anything bad happened to you my sweet Wee Willie Woo-Woo." He had smiled at her nickname for him.

He had snuggled in close to her neck kissed her earlobe and spoke her nickname he had for her, "Not on your life Sassy Sonja, my sweet pea. Old Wee Willie Woo Woo is a lot tougher than you know. I can handle about anything, so don't you worry that sweet little brain of yours." He had left her with tears brimming her moving to the truck parked behind the Bentley, which was already occupied with the Collins men folk and Joe, Professor Stokes, and George Patterson. The trip to the recently purchased private airfield had been a short one. Quentin had purchased the private airport and making it his contribution; had the right to dub it the Collins Airport.

Willie held his breath as the pilot made ready for take off and they were instructed to fasten seatbelts and put out all cigarettes. Willie hated flying that was why he had become a seaman. Closing his eyes he tried to take a small nap but found it impossible. Now he listened quietly to the plans being laid out by Professor Stokes and Quentin. When the question was raised as to when and where the group would meet the private soldiers they had hired Willie had sat up and walked to the table to tell them what Barnabas had told him earlier. Speaking of Barnabas he was glad no questions were asked about the long box now stored in the hold. Willie and those that needed to know were aware that was Barnabas in his coffin.

The captain of the plane announced over the speakers to secure their seatbelts and prepare for landing. As they touched down to a sunset of glorious hues of gold, red, orange, and yellows, Barnabas rose from his rest and prepared himself to join his family. He knew that it would be a matter of hours and he would once again be in Vicki's arms and she in his. He just did not know how to tell her what he had become and why.

Walking quietly into the main cabin he looked around and nodded to everyone present. He was beginning to feel excited with the mission. Quentin heated up a bottle of blood for Barnabas and handed it to him before the landing gear was deployed. "I thought you might need this and I heated it for you." Quentin looked away not wishing to see him drink the blood and noticed the others were looking at anything and everything other than Barnabas while he sated his immediate needs for blood.

Accepting the drink Barnabas gave him a sad smile and spoke softly, "Thank you." Barnabas sipped the blood and looked around at those present. He did note they were giving him his privacy as he drank his dinner. Trying to absolve any uneasy feelings he posed the question, "So we are clear on how and what each of us must do once we get to the Burgos Pass?"

He heard them say "Of course and yes." Then there were the nods of their heads and he finished his drink set it down and then seated himself next to George.

"I apologize for subjecting you all to the needs I have for that liquid. Obviously, I wished it had been a normal drink and not one of the nature that was presented." He was uncomfortable around their own distress over the fact he had reverted to a vampire again and had needs beyond what their minds were willing to accept.

They all could feel his unease and rushed to comfort him, he was a part of them and he needed their support not their condemnation. So each apologized in their own way for making him feel uncomfortable. Then for the rest of the time was spent going over everyone's assignment once they were in place. "We do not know how are family members are faring or if they are intact. We must assume the worse and expect the best." He lifted his bottle of warmed blood and proposed a toast. Success or let us hope not death!"

Professor Stokes lifted his glass of sherry, Quentin his brandy glass, while the others scrambled for something to lift to the toast. "May our success be our enemies downfall!" Professor Stokes added to the toast. The bump of the landing gear going into place was a signal to sit and secure for landing.

The plane taxied to the debarkation point, the pilot shut down the engine and exited the cockpit. Stepping out to the head of the cabin he smiled, "I will await your return with all passengers here. I am officially on standby and have told the tower of our plans should we need to take off in a hurry." He watched the passengers gather their belongings and walk to the rear steps. He smiled; this had been the best job ever. He was paid twice his normal pay and all he had to do was fly half way around the world and just sit and wait to fly half way back around the world. This was the honey pot of his career and maybe now he could find that special one to settle down with and have a family. It was close to Christmas and this was the time he missed not having a family. He settled back, closed his eyes and decided a small nap might not be a bad idea. Smiling he began to imagine what his wife would look like as she sat with their three children near the Christmas tree helping them open their presents.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Castle Dracula

Formal Dining Room

Vlad sat at the table and looked over to where Vicki sat, lifting his glass he smiled, "I salute the most beautiful woman at my table tonight. I give you the bride, Elizabeta Banal. May she live long and prosper by my side." The others at the table lifted their glasses with soft mutterings of 'here, here" adding to the salute to the future bride and queen of the damned. The only ones not saying a word were the captive contingent from Collinsport.

Dinner had been served 2 hours earlier to allow them time together before the pre wedding ball. Vlad looked around to see that all members of his extended family, which were Rudolph and Petru, who lifted their goblets; smiling at Vicki they spoke in earnest as another round of "Here, here!" These words were spoken with more enthusiasm.

Carolyn, Maggie, Elizabeth, Julia and Vicki just held their glasses, with Vicki holding a frozen smile on her face. Their refusal to toast was ignored by Vlad as the evening meal was served. "I am told my out of town guests arrived earlier today. They have rented a cottage in the village. Petru, you and Rudolpho must go and offer an invitation to join us in the castle."

Petru nodded to Vlad, who then looked around for Radu not seeing him frowned, "Where is the captain of my guard?"

Radu entered through the doorway, "I am here my lord, I beg your pardon for being late. I had urgent business to see to, it appears I have found the witch and her brother. They too are in the village awaiting the arrival of Collins and his entourage. I presume they are wishing to ally themselves with your enemies. If you would permit, allow me to extend your invitation. I am sure they will find it hard to refuse my invitation on your behalf."

Vlad smiled, "Yes, Radu, I believe you are right. Please invite them to the ball tonight, and allow them to know I have made special arrangements to house them during their stay. They will not need their accommodations in the village." He seemed very pleased thinking of finally seeing the end of his plans. Then he began to think of Angelique, "Now what of the witch and her brother?"

Radu smiled, "I have them trapped in the village, with no escape. They will be brought to the castle once my men have them under arrested and detains them. They are to be taken to the dungeon."

Vlad smiled, "Excellent perhaps we can use them as sport later. Very well Radu, you are excused for now."

Radu bowed to Vlad, turned to Vicki and bowed to her, "Highness." He then left the room with as much flair as he had entered it. The rest of the dinner went without any further preamble or dramatics. The room was filled with merry makers except for those from Collinwood.

Vicki sat frozen and in fear. She was sure that tonight Vlad would end Barnabas and she was more than a little upset, she was terrified for her husband. She sat stiffly looking at the wine glass. Occasionally, she would peer over at her mother, sister and best friend Maggie. Vicki sighed and looked back at her sister. She frowned and noted she was paler than usual. "My Lord," Her voice was soft and filled with an edge she was angry, and knew to show anger she would get nothing."

Vlad looked at her and noted she was tense and appeared to be controlling her anger. He tilted his head, looking curiously at her demeanor, reaching for her hand he asked, "Yes, my love?" Kissing her fingertips he waited for her to speak.

Vicki had taken that time to gain her composure and spoke softly, " I would respectfully make a request that my sister have a doctor brought in. She has been unwell and is now showing her ill use more than ever." Vicki had looked Vlad in the eye then pointedly looked back to Carolyn that looked like warmed over death. Vicki then pointedly glared at Petru.

Vlad nodded, "Yes, I see what you mean. Petru until we are married you are to seek your desires elsewhere."

Vicki further noted Maggie had appeared to be growing paler as well and she had shown signs of being fed from. Clearing her throat she glared at Petru then to Vlad, "It appears that Lady Margaret seems to be suffering from the same malaise. Would you kindly extend the same request on her behalf."

Vlad frowned and looked over to Petru, "I repeat no one is to feed from; especially the ladies at this table, that is until after our wedding. After that time, we shall have a formal introduction and you will be allowed to do as you see fit with your wife, once you have claimed her as your eternal mate." Vlad's voice had taken on a hard edge when he ended his command with "Do I make myself clear?"

Petru sipped from his goblet and nodded, "I beg your highness' pardon. However you brought them here for our entertainment and gave them to us, and they were so delectable that I felt compelled." Petru was being flippant and disrespectful to Vlad and Vlad knew what he was doing. The petulant spoiled Duke was now coming out in his irritation and embarrassment of having been discovered.

Vlad glared at him. "What I have given you Petru, I can very easily take away, just as I have said before, my word is my honor, your word is expected to be your honor. You will not touch Lady Carolyn is that understood? As for Lady Margaret you had best be aware she now is the intended for Radu. If you touch his intended eternal mate, I am sure he will not be as generous with his warnings as I have been." Vlad saw Petru slump in his chair and scowl he was afraid of Radu and Vlad knew it.

Finding that superior royal bearing, he slid up and turned to face Vlad. Petru gave him a salute with his goblet. "Then if you will excuse me dear brother, I will go and seek my pleasures else where, your bouquet is palatable, but I prefer something more fresh and pliable." His manner had become petulant and sour with the reprimand issued by Vlad. Petru stood from the table and sulked from the room.

Vlad frowned turned his attention to the ladies at the table. "You Highness Lady Elizabeth, Lady Carolyn, Lady Margaret and Doctor Stokes, I will beg your forgiveness and will make sure that this set of unfortunate occurrences will not happen again until you are ready to embrace your new life style. There is a ceremony that will be followed prior to you becoming a strigoi."

Elizabeth glanced down at the ring on her finger, "I don't care what happens to me. I do worry for my daughters." She shot a glance to Vicki and then back to her hands folded in her lap. She was being a mother to the end of whatever life she had and was preparing her self for what was to come.

Vlad smiled, "Not to worry, your dear daughter Elizabeta will be held in the highest regards by my entire staff. Lady Carolyn shall be treated as a Princess as she will marry my brother in law who is a Prince, and your dear friends shall be members of this court. I might even make dear Julia the courts physician." He smiled cordially and turned his attention to the others at the table. He knew there would be no further comment from anyone that was a part of Vicki's family. Vlad turned to look at his father in law, "Rudolph, I expect you to keep him under better control Alexandros, please let Radu know that I want extra guards posted outside Lady Carolyn's room and Lady Margaret's' room until further notice. "

Alexandros stepped forward, bowed to Vlad rising he spoke with force, "Consider the command done my lord." Alexandros turned and walked from the room.

For no known reason to Vicki, she felt oddly more at ease with Petru absence. "Now, if you all will excuse us, I have some details to discuss with my future wife." Standing the others stood with him; turning to her he extended his hand and spoke softly, " Darling."

She put her own hand in his cold one and pushed away from the table. Vlad was nothing but a proper gentleman gently tucking her hand into the bend of his arm. "My dear, are you getting excited about our wedding?" His manners were perfect and his tone was held with his own hint of excitement. Everything he had wanted and hoped to have was coming together nicely.

Vicki could not pretend to enjoy that idea. "No, I do not look forward to being married to you since I am already married to Barnabas." She spoke honestly and held her breath expecting him to react to her defiance. Oddly, he said nothing walking her down the long hallway and to his library.

Castle Dracula

Vlad's Library

He led her to the library where he closed and locked the door. "Well my dear for now I will allow you to be honest but later, I will not tolerate anything other than complete loyalty to me. If I have to enthrall you to get it, then I will. Make no mistake this wedding is taking place and will be done before week's end." His voice had a hint of threatening strength. It felt more like a threat hidden in velvet undertones of devotion. "As much as I adore you my dear, I expect nothing less than your cooperation and later will accept your devotion." He stepped to his desk, "Now, I wished to go over the guest list so you can acquaint yourself with some of our newest friends and some very old friends. I will also have you instructed to Court protocols. You are going to be a Queen and you must lean to act like one."

Vicki walked to a chair and sat. Vlad handed her a list of names and she tucked her chin and glanced at the list. "Its fine." She tried to hand back the list only to be told to keep it and memorize the names. "It is important that you know those names that are in bold type. They are the most important and noblest of the guests who will attend our wedding and I do not wished to be embarrassed by an ignorant bride." She ignored the backhanded slap to her status. It really did not matter to him if he felt fshe would embarrass him with her ignorance.

Vicki laid the list in her lap; looking around the room she commented. "I see you have a few nice books, are any in English?"

Vlad smiled, "Yes, most are, if you wish to come and make a selection please do so. You will find most of the books I owned are very old and rare volumes. You would enjoy their contents."

She smiled tightly, "Thank you." Vlad sat behind his desk. "Now, I understand you have your dress for the wedding. I have ordered more dresses for your bridal party and they should be delivered tomorrow. If there is anything you wish to change, just tell Marta." He waved his hand at such trivial details.

Vicki's manner was controlled and spoken with a gentleness born out of resignation. "No, its fine." She was trying to compose her next request in her mind. Vicki looked down at the list she used the time to carefully weigh her words before she spoke, "I would be more excited if you were not so determine to make my . . . " She was about to say husband and caught herself, but not before he filled in her unfinished sentence.

"You were going to say husband. My dear he is no longer your husband."

Vicki licked her lips her mouth having grown curiously dry. "Forgive me Vlad, it is I was hoping I could convince you that if I were to cooperate with your plans, that you would spare my friends and family a less than cordial welcome. That you would not harm them and allow them to leave after the wedding ceremony."

He rose and she stood with him. Together he led her out into the hallway and towards the foyer. He appeared to ignore her statement and continued on strolling almost guiding her towards the base of the stairs. "Our honored guests shall be joining us in an hour my dear, I hope that you will be here by my side to help me welcome them. Most will be staying here in the castle until the wedding. I have made special arrangements for your family. The male contingent shall have rooms in the dungeon until the wedding, then I plan to have them escorted here to witness our union before the council."

Castle Dracula main foyer

Vicki felt her stomach roll and she looked down then up to Vlad, "If I co-operate could you please just leave them alone? If I convince them that I am happy to be here with you as your wife, will you just let them go?" She was pleading with him.

Vlad stood a moment before her cupping her chin with his fingers and thumb; he lowered his lips to her mouth and kissed her deeply. Vicki curbed her natural reaction to recoil from his touch and returned the kiss hoping she was a good enough actress to make him believe she meant what she had offered earlier.

Breaking the kiss he smiled, "Let us just say I might consider your request. Now off to your room so you can be dressed for the ball." Vicki turned and left him at the base of the stairs. Lifting her blue gown to hurry up the stairs, she turned one last time to peer below to see Vlad watching her with curiosity. Vicki hurried down the hallway to her room, where Marta awaited her to change her gown. In quick order with very little conversation, Vicki stood before her mirror looking at her image barely recognizing herself in the red gown.

"Oh my lady you look beautiful!" Marta exclaimed her eyes bright with pride at the way she had made her Princess appear more beautiful with her artful application of hair and makeup.

A knock on the door Radu entered her room and stopped looking at her dressed in the red gown. "Elizabeta, you look so beautiful. Prince Vlad is a lucky man." Glancing at Marta he spoke, "You may leave us, I am to escort the Princess down to her betrothed."

Marta curtsied to them and scurried from the room. Radu pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I promise I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here, I must ask you to trust me, to be prepared for anything, that once something starts to happen you will go directly to the dungeon and wait for me there. I promise I will help you."

Vicki was stunned as peering into his eyes her own grew over bright with hope and joy. "Thank you Radu, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "If ever I can do anything for you, please just ask."

Radu looked at her sadly, "I fear my dearest Victoria, that you can not do what I wish. For to have what I wish would mean you would have to go against everything you are and that is why I fell in love with you." He broke away from her, "Come we have a ball to attend and your guests are arriving." Before they left her room, she was draped in a golden cape trimmed in ermine.

Grand Ballroom

Victoria found herself at the head of the grand staircase, the foyer below was full of gaily dressed men and women, she stood holding onto Radu' s arm, she anxiously looked around for her mother, sister, Maggie and Julia, then she saw them standing flanked by a guard in the entrance way to the ballroom. Maggie stood on one side of Vlad while Julia was being held tightly on the other side of Vlad by Alexandros. Rudolph held her mothers hand on his arm, patting it while they greeted each new guest. Petru was towering over Carolyn standing behind her, he appeared to be bored. Lifting the gown with her hand, Vicki descended the steps where upon Vlad turned to hand Maggie's hand over to Radu and then he stepped forward smiling brightly, "Ahh my love! Princess Elizabeta come and enjoy our guests. Now you are here we can begin the ball by doing the opening dance." The room was filled with expectant chatter with opulently dressed individuals. The ever-present guards that flanked their side parted their way to allow Vlad to lead her to the center of the ballroom floor.

Lifting her hand he held her gaze while he kissed it, then he nodded to the conductor who began an opening waltz. Vicki had a sense of de ja vue as she started to glide around the dance floor being led by Vlad. Soon others joined them on the dance floor, Vicki was held by Vlad's gaze while he held her and danced her around the floor to the end of the musical piece. The guests clapped, Vlad held Vicki's hand and indicated she should bow to them with him at her side. Together they both bowed to the gathering.

Then he led her to the dais where two hugely ornate thrown chairs resplendent in ref velvet coverings with the Dracul Coat of Arms proudly displayed on a huge flag hung behind the chairs. On the chairs were smaller versions of the coat of arms. It left no doubt this was a King's setting and he was making it known he held the hand of his queen. Vlad seated her to his right then nodded for Rudolph, Elizabeth, Carolyn, Petru, Radu, Maggie, Alexandros and Julia to join them on smaller chairs set to the back of the two large chairs.

Vlad was in rare form standing to greet his time honored guests. Leading them to stand before Vicki, Vlad made it a point to introduce them to his bride. Vicki had lost count with the number of Counts, Dukes, Duchesses, Viscounts forward to meet her. He played the grand host for each new arrival but for some reason Vicki had the feeling he was awaiting someone else's arrival. She kept glancing to the head of the stairs hoping to see a familiar face. The room had grown warm with the body heat of so many of the living with the non-living and the air was fairly palatable with anticipation with Vlad allowing his gaze drift to the entrance and the major domo announcing each new arrival. She knew the precise moment they had arrived. They were dramatically and with some pomp and circumstance marched in by what appeared to be a regiment of castle guard, and it made Vicki's stomach plummet and roil with tension.

There they were her rescuers, being drug in by the heels of their feet and thrown to the ground like yesterdays trash. Quentin was the first to fall, then Willie, was shoved down in front of her. "Hi Vicki."

He was struck over the head for speaking to her, "Quiet dog you are not allowed to speak to the Princess."

This affront to her friend made Vicki jump up in his defense with a startled gasp. Vlad spoke under his breath, "I would hold your temper my dear or I may have them impaled on a pike." Vicki felt her fingers tighten on the material of her dress she was fighting for control.

Then just as Vicki was calming herself she heard Maggie gasp and say softly, "Joe." Being detained by two particularly nasty large looking guardsmen was Joe and Chris. The guards made their point to keep both men in check by taking the ends of their staffs; giving them an occasional jab. This only managed to irritate both men while they waited to see what was to unfold next.

Vicki stooped down to look at Willie's bleeding forehead. With gentling fingers she spoke softly, "Poor Willie." Taking her kerchief she placed it to his forehead.

"It's okay Vicki it only hurts when I laugh." He smiled bravely for her benefit and winked at her. Rising she walked to Joe and looked him over.

Speaking softly she spoke softly to him noting it was just surface wounds. "I am so sorry Joe. I will ask him to let Julia dress your wounds." She walked to Chris to make sure he was none the worse for wear and discovered he was more irritated than anything. He had even managed a tight smile for Vicki. She stepped back to the dais looking to Vlad, "Please do not allow any more harm come to them and I will do anything you ask of me." She was afraid for her friends and her family and this was becoming too much for her.

Vlad walked to stand behind Vicki and with a look of defiance, encircling her waist, leaning her back against him; he tipped her chin up and captured her lips for a long passionate kiss. Releasing her he looked around the room; calling out, "Collins! She belongs to me. Come out so she can tell you how much she wishes to stay with me." His gaze shifted over the room knowing he must be hiding somewhere and watching them. He hoped he was witnessing his taking Vicki by force to make him reveal his location.

Vicki felt her heart pounding in her chest when Vlad took her in his arms and forced a kiss on her. She fought for control and to remain impassive while he made his dramatic statement. Though she tried, she had a look of revulsion that was not hidden quick enough to escape the attention of Quentin.

Quentin glared at Vlad when he took liberties with Vicki. "He's not here Tepes, he did not come with us."

The guard holding Quentin used the butt of his rifle to hit Quentin and force him back to the ground, "Silence you impudent pig. You will speak when the Prince says you may."

Vicki gasped and closed her eyes. Vlad frowned stepped in front of Quentin. "I know he is here, my spies said he has reverted and he has come to bring his wife home."

Quentin glared at him, "Your spies are wrong. Barnabas could not travel in the daylight. He stayed home."

Vlad looked around the room; shouting he said, "Sorin, Sonja come forward."

A shock and confused Willie watched his sweetheart Sonja escorted by Gabe step forward. "He left with the others whether or not he actually got on the plane we cannot confirm or deny."

Vlad was furious as he took forced air into his lungs appearing to take a deep cleansing breath to calm his anger. He then through gritted teeth announced. "It matters not if he is here, tell them Elizabeta, tell them what you told me earlier."

Vicki stepped forward, she was so fearful for her friends that she heard her voice tremble. She did not want to mess this up; thus causing Vlad to order the guard to forfeit the lives of her family members and friends. "I am happy here with my Prince, I desire only to stay with him and be his wife, I am asking, no begging each and everyone of you to return home to Collinsport and forget me. Forget that I ever existed, for now I exist for my lord Prince Vlad." Her voice had held a strength to it she had hoped was conveyed to the assembly. She heard her sister and mother gasp as her bold statement but she could not think of them now, she had to think of a way to help them escape and then remembered that Radu said he would help.

From the back of the room, there was shuffling of feet. Looking up Vicki saw the guard escorting in two more men followed by a solitary guard and another man. "My dear Victoria, we know you better than to believe that you would allow your life to be ruled by an insufferable monster as Vlad Tepes."

Professor Stokes got a resounding thump on his shoulders for daring to speak out against Prince Vlad. This caused Vicki and Julia start forward to his aid. The gasp was undeniable from both women. However, Alexandros held Julia tightly and Vlad held Vicki. "No don't hurt him." Vicki pleaded again for the life of one of her friends.

Vlad frowned, "Professor Stokes you wound me with such comments. Do you not care if your lovely wife lives or dies?" He snapped his fingers and Alexandros pushed Julia forward. Julia stumbled forward to be caught by Vlad's quick hand.

Stokes looked at Julia and it seemed with those looks they both had communicated their thoughts and feelings to each other. "My dear man, my wife and I made an agreement long ago when all this none sense began, we would rather die than see Vicki subject to your kind of love."

This time the thump was much harder and Professor Stokes was knocked to his knees to be pushed forward to the ground. Julia stayed standing waiting for what would happen to her next. Vicki glanced over too and noted that Joe must have put up a fight, when they brought in Professor Stokes; because his face showed signs of fresh and more serious wounds. Vicki sighed in dismay.

Then she fixed her stare to Professor Stokes pushing himself up to a standing position, Chris taking a chance of being beaten, helped him stand and encouraged the older gent to lean on him for a moment to allow him to gain his balance and composure. Vicki was never more proud of her friends than she was now but he was acting very rash and was dangerously close to a sound thrashing. She held her gasp and turned her gaze away from the second issuance of discipline.

Vlad still holding onto Vicki looked to Stokes, forcing Vicki to turn and look at her friends he whispered in her ear. "Do not turn away again, or I will order them to kill him." Vicki stiffly lifted her chin and looked on with a resignation of one of the condemned. Vlad narrowed his eyes and spoke through his teeth. "You are a brave man and I would have thought you much smarter because of your education Professor Stokes. Obviously you are a very stupid man. Collins, Barnabas Collins, you expect me to believe that he did not come with you to rescue his wife?" Vlad was far angrier than he realized. He had wanted this final triumph for him to see she was his and would be his for an eternity.

Stokes leaned against Chris and made a point of brushing his hand over his suit and straightened his jacket, and then glancing to Chris; thanked him for his help fixing his attention to Vlad. "Actually, he did not want his wife to witness his degradation of becoming what he was. Furthermore, he knew you wanted him here so he could witness your marriage to her and what you intend to make her once she had become one of your many brides." Elliott's words had been pragmatically stated to dispel any other thought that Barnabas had joined them on this trip. "He knew what you wanted, he was not about to bow to your demands or coercion and sent me with a message for Victoria."

Elliott smiled looked at Vicki and he spoke softly, "Though it may seem we have shared a lifetime together, and we pledged to share more life times together, nothing will stop me from loving you until my dying days. So, I must say good by to you and say I will see you again when our heart fails to beat and the night is our blanket." He bowed to Vicki, then turned his attention back to Vlad. His whole manner then turned dour, The more he thought about what Vlad had said earlier the more Elliott's tone had become scathing and barbed with each word uttered. "So as far as being stupid my dear boy, I believe myself to be astute enough to know that Barnabas may have been the smartest one of us all." He directed his gaze to Julia and winked at her.

Vlad was furious; even now Collins was besting him at his own game. Grabbing Vicki by the waist he pulled her back against his body bent her neck to expose her neck with the beat of her heart he looked at her jugular vein. "Then you can tell him how I first tasted what was mine to taste." Vlad's teeth grew and his eyes turned to the passionate blue of his obsession he let his tongue glide over her throat to the jugular vein that throbbed madly under the pressure of his tongue. In the room those that knew what it was to taste a virgin and to drink from the body of a pure woman would mean; they all watched eagerly and unconsciously licked their lips and smiled at what was about to happen. You could feel the expectation growing and the envy that glowed in their eyes while they watched their Prince preparing to feast.

Vicki's breath came in panic short gasps while she waited; the room fell into total silence as those of the undead status waited expectantly with excitement glowing in their eyes. They waited and watch their beloved master take his bride. While those not strigoi stood in stunned silence and expectation.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Grand Ball Room

Elizabeth gasped out, "NO!"

Only to be pulled back from her sudden movement forward. Carolyn stood transfixed, she knew all too well what was about to happen, she did not want to watch but could not look away. Silently she prayed her sister would be able to with stand the first bite.

Maggie closed her eyes and turned away from the act being performed before her. Quentin jerked away from his captors to rush the dais, only to feel his legs being pulled out from beneath him as Sorin did a sweeping kick to knock him down. Standing over Quentin he hissed, "Don't move or be prepared to meet the most exquisite pain of your life immortal!" His words were a snarl and in guttural primal connotation. That made Quentin a believer. The guards all shifted to reinforce their hold on the prisoners. Vlad held Vicki by the waist licking her throat, his teeth already extending to bite her.

Quentin thanked whatever powers to be that Barnabas was otherwise occupied putting the rescue operation into place. Willie was stunned watching Vicki in Vlad's arms. He like Quentin was glad Barnabas was not there to witness his lovely Vicki being so ill used. Vlad bit into Vicki's throat causing her to gasp out in pain. She closed her eyes; the pain of the bite was sudden and then over. With each draw of her life force into his body, Vlad had to remember he could not turn her not at this time. He was making a point. He knew if Collins were hiding he would certainly step forward to save his precious Vicki. Glancing around Collins was not forthcoming. So he had to resign himself to the fact he had not come with his family.

Vicki was beginning to feel light headed. Vlad waited and when Barnabas did not appear, he released Vicki having only taken a small about of blood to put her under his control. Stokes smiled inwardly, he had called Vlad's bluff and found Vlad wanting. Vicki felt her knees buckle and slumped into Vlad's arms. "Radu, take the Princess to her room." Vlad commanded his Captain of the guard. Vlad turned and smiled to his guests. "Honored guests, please continue with your celebration of my impending nuptials. You will excuse me while I tend to business."

Handing Vicki's unconscious body over to Radu, he turned to his guard, "Take them to the dungeon and lock them up. They may be released to witness my wedding tomorrow." He watched Radu disappear with his beloved and then turned his attention back to his important guests. "I want you to enjoy my hospitality while you wait for my wedding to Elizabeta think about this, think on whether or not I decide to let you live as my entertainment or kill you after the wedding. Be assured that once tomorrow comes and she had agreed to become my wife, she will belong to me and there will be nothing that will prevent her from becoming my forever and eternal bride." He could not help but wonder if he had gone soft in not having them executed while they stood before him defiant and trying to take what was his again. He reasoned it was because he did not need his bride upset any more than she was already and for her he could be benevolent.

Castle Dracula

Vicki's bedroom

Radu carried Vicki to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Undress her and put her to bed, I will send up Doctor Stokes to dress her neck wound." Radu had to hide his own anger as such a showing by his Prince. He had never felt anger with his Prince until this night. He had quickly recognized the only reason Vlad had done such a thing was due to the fact he allowed his anger over power his good reasoning and now Vicki had paid the price.

Marta stepped to the bed with a pan of warm soapy water, with tenderness she began to bath the wound on Vicki's throat. "She is not going to turn is she?"

Radu was grateful the Prince had only bitten her as a means to get the prisoners under control. He had listened for the fetal heartbeat and noted there was nothing amiss with the baby's heartbeat. The question was not unreasonable but it was not his to answer. Instead he said, "Once you have her in bed, call me. I will remain by her side for the rest of the night." Marta stood curtsied to Radu watching him leave the room.

Marta opened the door and advised Radu she had her mistress in the bed. Once again, she curtsied to him as she stepped aside for him to enter. Radu sat on the edge of the bed watching her. With gentling fingers he traced the marks on her neck and felt rage at his Prince. Not because he wanted what he thought belonged to him. He was mad because Vlad's action endangered the unborn life growing within her. He felt a kinship with the baby that he had never felt before.

It was as if the child was communicating with him. The feel of her tiny mind was touching his and that it was so soft and gentle and made him think of soft down filled quilts or helpless newborn kittens. This is what made her more important to him. With the gentleness expressed in those empathic emotions convinced him that this child was a girl. From the corner a figure appeared in an incandescent glow, drifting to stand across from Vicki to peer down at her then over to Radu, "Josette."

He said her name, he knew her from the portrait in her room and from her contemporary that was to be his. He also knew her from their first meeting the other night. "Oui, Radu, that babe is more important than anyone knows. Victoria does not belong here, with him; she belongs in Collinsport. She belongs with Barnabas; not to him. He misses what is his, with his Elizabeta; he can have what he had. All Vicki needs to do is help Sarah and me bring Elizabeta back from the past to him."

Radu looked from Vicki to Josette. "How is this possible?" Josette drifted around the room to stand by the fireplace. The fire played its colorful display over her face and could be seen through her body.

"Do you think it was Sarah or myself that took her back to 1795? No, we only helped guide her to save Daniel so the Collins family would go on. She is the one that possesses the powers to fold time and to go back, she just has to be driven to do so, she needs to do it out of love." Shifting to peer at the handsome captain of the guard Josette saw the love he held for Vicki. This gave her hope that they might survive this and the plan they had worked on with Barnabas would bring fruition and give to Vlad what he desired the most his Elizabeta.

Radu reached for Vicki's hand; holding it in his, "What is she?"

Josette smiled, "She just found out she is a member of a coven of white witches, her stand is for justice and good. Unlike Angelique that gave up her soul to the darkness, Victoria gives her purity of heart for good." Josette drifted on the airflow of the room. "If Vlad Tepes takes her as he had intended, she and her child will be doomed to the pits of hell all nine of them." Josette's form floated around the room to rest in front of Radu over Vicki's unconscious body. "That child will be the guardian of the western hemisphere on the eastern seaboard of the United States. She will be one of many that will hold the darker eldritch at bay. She will have command of the elements and time."

Drifting over to Radu's side she floated next to him looking at the subject of her conversation. "Her child will be a champion that will stop the Angelique's' from harming others. To keep the Nicholas Blair's from controlling the darkness and allowing it to harm the innocents." Josette sighed softly, "Now she has been bitten, a part of the toxins that flow through your vein; the veins of the oldest most powerful vampire on this earth now flows through Josette's veins." Radu looked at her with open curiosity.

"You know the child's sex and name?" He spoke in wonder and awe.

She smiled nodding "Yes, she and Barnabas will name her Josette. She has an unimaginable future ahead of her. One that the world would like to know exists but will be kept in ignorance because of Josette."

Radu kissed Vicki's hand, and then tucked it under the blanket. "What are you asking of me Josette?"

She smiled, "That if you cannot follow your conscience, then follow your heart and do what is right." She disappeared leaving the faint hint of jasmine in the air. If Radu had not been resolved before, he was now. He may not be able to have Victoria; he could wait for Josette to grow up, he just had to make sure he was in the right place at the right time. Standing from her bedside he turned to stand broodingly in front of the window. He would figure out a way to help her, he had to do this for Josette. Closing his eyes he cleared his mind, then he slowly opened his eyes and glanced to the sky, the golden fingers of daylight were beginning to paint the night sky with glorious shades of gold, red, and yellow hinting it with a tinge of orange.

Yes, tonight was going to be an interesting night. What he needed to do was go to the dungeon and speak with Quentin Collins. It would be Quentin that could tell him how he could help. If he knew nothing else, he knew those that were willing to surrender their very lives for her would protect the woman he had grown to love.

Wedding Day

Vicki slept late; she felt unwell but knew that if she did not face this day her friends and family would be executed. Walking lethargically to her bathing chambers she drew herself a bath. Sliding into the warmth that greeted her she actually smiled at the feeling it gave her to feel her cleansed from the filth she felt crawled through her veins. A soft knock; then Vicki heard Valeria's voice. "My Lady I have your breakfast. I will need to start on your hair as soon as you are done with your meal."

Vicki sighed, she was loathed to leave her bubble bath, decided it might be best to go on and do so. Rising from her bath, she toweled off and walked into her room. The day was going faster than she wished and she had no other ideas as to how she could get herself out of this predicament. Her hair dressed, the gown was placed on her and she felt with each new event was just another nail in her coffin. She wryly smiled, a nail in her coffin would she not be spending most of her days from this day forward in a coffin? She sighed, and then turned to a knock at the door. She looked at her image in the mirror; which is how her mother found her when she entered the room. "Oh Vicki darling you look beautiful! I wished there was a way out of this for all of us."

Vicki turned to hug her mother. "We cannot give up hope, the fact that Barnabas is not here leads me to think he is planning something to help us out of this predicament."

Liz smiled sadly at her daughter, "Let us hope."

Vicki searched her mothers features, "Remember mother, if you and the others have a chance to escape do it without me. Trust that when I can I will join you back at Collinwood."

Elizabeth's eyes brimmed with tears, "Vicki I hope I can do as you ask." It was one of the hardest things her child had asked of her. She had found her, claimed her and now she was being asked to abandon her again. This was wrestling with Elizabeth's conscious to do something do against her maternal instincts.

Vicki smiled, "So do I, because if I have to worry about more than getting myself out, I fear we all may die. Just promise and trust I will do as I say."

The door opened and Radu walked into the room. Vicki noted he was dressed in his dress uniform, red jacket with decorations and wearing his ceremonial sword at his side. The accents were gold epaulets with fringe, a black belt trimmed in gold threading. If anything he cut a dashing figure. with a black tie. Bowing low, "My Princess its time we are to go to the council chambers and wait for My Lord Vlad."

Vicki looked from her mother then back to Radu, "I am ready." Her voice was soft and filled with uncertainty this was a Radu she had never seen before, so correct and formal.

Liz hugged her one more time and left the room. Radu looked down and spoke softly, "Trust me My Lady, you may take the vows of the unholy, you will not spend the night nor will you be made into something you would hate." He had spoken softly for her ears only.

Hearing this Vicki smiled tensely in a voice filled with gratitude she whispered back. "Thank you Radu."

He tucked her hand in the bend of his arm. "You are more beautiful today than I can ever recall you being before."

Vicki smiled, "Thank you Radu, well I guess we need to do this." He led her out of the room down stairs where a white fur cape was laid over her shoulders. Then she was escorted down the cleared front steps of the castle to an awaiting carriage with glass widows. "I have to admit that I do feel like a fairy princess today."

Radu smiled, "You are a Princess. Some day you will be a Queen." Vicki looked at him confused. "What I meant to say is that Elizabeta will be a Queen."

Vicki let out a small sigh. "I am sure they loved each other dearly. The problem is, I may look like her but I am not she. I am and in my heart will always be Victoria Winters Collins."

On the road to the Council House of the Undead

Radu smiled sadly at her, "Well my dear, your carriage awaits. Shall we?" The coach was being pulled by white horses with white and black plumes attached to their headgear. Radu helped and settled Vicki in to the carriage; Radu spoke softly into her ear. "I have seen Barnabas. He is here and he has a plan to rescue you. I am going to help as much as I can. Just remember do what I ask without question."

Vicki looked hopefully to Radu. "Is he . . ." Radu sighed looking out the window, "He is as he was. He is of course worried about you."

Vicki nodded and asked with concern, "The others are they unharmed?"

He nodded, "I said that on orders of Prince Vlad they were to be treated well and allowed to dress for your wedding, they will be there but under heavy guard."

Vicki glanced out the window of the carriage. The night view would have been beautiful if she were back in Collinsport. Her mood was soon plummeting to depression thinking of what she had to endure over the next four hours. Silently she said a little prayer for Barnabas to save her and their family. Vicki continued to watch the scenery they passed. The first inkling they were near any type of civilization was a small village. The villagers had come out wrapped in heavy cloaks waving excitedly to the horse drawn carriage and the beautiful princess inside. Then the horses trotted into a heavily wooded area.

She was glad the inside of the coach was heated, it was apparent that there was nearly two feet of snow on the ground which reminded her of an enchanted winter wonderland. The thought of how cold it was made her shiver; which prompted Radu to wrap another heated lap blanket over her legs. "Better?" He smiled tucking her in.

She nodded. "It looks so desolate and cold."

He nodded; "It is this time of the year. We were fortunate that we did not have as much snow as we usually do." He had comment absently thinking of what was about to happen and how he was going to do something he would never thought he would do in over four hundred years. A part of him felt like a traitor another part of him when he looked at her profile sitting next to him knew no other could make him do what he was about to do but her.

Vicki looked back at him and found she was beginning to relax in his company, "Really?" She felt nervous because she was headed to a wedding ceremony that could ultimately result in her death. "I think my shivers are more being afraid of what will happen to me once we are bonded as man and wife instead of the cold."

Radu covered her hand with his. "I said trust me. Now just get through the next four hours and we will see how you feel then."

The house of the Undead council

Vicki arrived in front of an ancient stone building with towering and intimidating arches. It reminded her of a medieval training arena that knights might have used to practice jousting. With Radu's assistance she exited the carriage to be surrounded by six young teenage girls. Dressed in elaborate gowns they walked down the stairs. Vicki noted that they were dressed as 15th century ladies of the court. And commented on their attire, "Ladies in Waiting?" Radu nodded and watched them take up position behind Vicki; lifting her train and veil. With Radu at her side she was escorted into the building, which was made of stone and wood, with vaulted ceilings, timeless wallpaper, ornate cornices in scripted swirls.

Inner Chamber

The whole room was oppressively daunting. Swallowing hard, she tried to calm her nerves; the weight of the dress was back for her to bear after the girls dropped her train and veil; pausing to straighten it out. The young girls made sure the dress was draped attractively and would flow easily with each step Vicki took. After arranging the veil and dress's train she noted that without much preamble, they fell behind her and Radu. Tucking their chins, bowing their heads, folding their hands in front of them; and then awaiting Radu to lead them into the council chambers. Vicki noticed there were only a few present for this wedding. Looking about for her mother, Carolyn, and Maggie, she relaxed and watched while they were escorted under guard along with Quentin, Willie, Joe, and Chris, who was beginning to sweat glancing anxiously and nervously around. His eyes were fixed to the nearest uncovered window. The moon was due to be full this night and he was already starting to get that itching feeling of his skin crawling.

Professor Stokes was allowed to escort Julia. Vicki noted she held tightly to his arm; with Vlad's castle guard surrounding them. All parties were escorted to a ringside seat near the council podium. Vlad turned to watch his 'guests' being placed in the appropriate places so they could have a ringside seat and see he was going to win this battle and his Elizabeta would be at his side from this day forward. Carolyn and Maggie dressed in the gowns that Vlad had selected for her brides maids were with keeping with his traditions of reliving his original wedding with Elizabeta except it would not be done in a church. Maggie and Carolyn both wore the wispy creation of celery green with an iridescent layer of material over the top making the gown appear to shimmer.

They stepped forward stand next to Vicki. With Vicki's attendants in place, from a curtained alcove appeared Radu and Sorin. Both men walked to take up their places and had silently slipped into place next to Vlad. Vicki watched this through the filter of her veil. Vicki licked her lips nervously; she waited for the lead council member to join them and begin the ceremony. Looking around Vicki noted they were in a circular type room with entry through a stairway that led to a landing, then a long hallway that had been lined with guards that Vicki suspected were part of the legion of the damned.

The stoic demeanor of the council members unnerved the humans in the room. Vicki glanced around to see who else would be present for the wedding ceremony and saw for this part of the ritual it obviously was for the council and her family. Which simulated the civil ceremony that would have been performed during the time of Vlad's original reign. The room was overbearing with all its polished ancient wood, low lighting and bare essentials to the room. Feeling nervous she glanced around, the stairs were wide, the hallway was long and she felt she had been led down the carpeted hallway. This to her felt she was walking a gauntlet. Though her knees felt weak and her legs were shaky she had to do this for her family; squaring her shoulders, holding her head proud she walked to her new life.

The Council President stepped forward to stand between Vicki and Vlad, turning he lifted the veil from her face, and then turned to Vlad. "You know what is expected, you intend to take this one as your eternal life mate, to walk in darkness, to share your soul and gift with her?"

Vlad nodded then taking Vicki's hand lifted it and kissed her wrist, letting his tongue glide over her wrist he then bit it. Drinking deeply from her, he followed the bite by licking her open wound. He watched the wound close. "It is my desire to take back what is mine. To hunt with her, to protect her from the sunlight, to soar into the moonlit nights and share many lifetimes with her."

The Council President turned to Vicki, "Is it you intention to follow him into the night, to join with him as one?" Vicki wanted to speak, to shout no! She wanted to throw her flowers into his face and spit on him. She knew that to do so would just cost her family their lives. She was taking so long that she noted 'the" look she was getting from Vlad, her voice cracked from being dry and she hoarsely acknowledged.

"Yes."

It felt as though it took her a lifetime to say yes. Vlad smiled tipped her head up and gently kissed her lips. She could not make her lips respond to his demand. It mattered not to him, he just took her lips and plundered her mouth with his passionate kiss. He let his mouth slide from her mouth and travel down her throat, once he was there, he feathered light sweet kisses over her neck then bit down and once again, took from her enough blood to bring her under his thrall. Vicki stood transfixed while Vlad closed the wound on her throat. The Council President smiled, "Then by the powers invested in me by the sacred council I bond you and entreat you go into the night and become one." Members of the ancient order of the Vampric Council began to clap. Vlad smiled, swept Vicki up in his arms and carried her from the room. The witnesses followed, leaving Vicki's family and friends to stand before the council.

"We have a new member to welcome to our community tonight, you as her family will be expected to offer a blessing at the civil ceremony, your failure to accept this marriage will find yourselves thrown out into the community to do with as we see fit. So, plan your words well." Elizabeth, Carolyn, Maggie, and Quentin, found the whole ceremony distasteful and an affront to the human nature. Elizabeth could not watch Vlad take her daughter's blood and had averted her gaze, Carolyn glanced down, and she did not like the idea that Vicki was being subjected to the very act that had brought her and Petru together. Finally, Quentin was feeling his rage build inside watching Vicki being forced against her nature to submit to this animal. His own guilt over what he was before the Portrait of him was painted forced him to study a point on his shoe.

Willie licked his lips nervously as he watched then had to avert his eyes. This was Vicki, someone that epitomized all that was pure and good and now she was being sullied by something far worse than Barnabas ever was. He glanced over to see what everyone else's reaction was and found he was relieved they had reacted as he had. Chris kept nervously peering around the room; the moon was hidden behind a heavy cloudbank. For that he was glad, because the minute that moon appeared he would have no control over his reverting. He was glad that the ceremony before this farce of a council was over. Perhaps the moon would wait until he could get back to the castle. His skin was crawling, he knew a transformation was forth coming. He began to twitch, which caused one of the guards to poke him with his staff. "Stand still dog, we will be going back to the Castle Chaplet to have the next ceremony." He pushed Chris and it was all Chris could do to not turn on him and rip his head from his body.

Ride to Castle Dracula

Vlad had carried Vicki to the carriage. Sitting next to her he was very animated. "Soon my love, we shall soar together in the moonlit sky. We shall share ourselves with each other. You will truly be one with me and the night." He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. She sat staring ahead, still under his thrall. "Are you happy my dear?" He spoke in her ear, "You are released from my hold."

Vicki blinked; half turning to look at Vlad. "I am sorry did you say something?" It had been a surreal feeling not having control over her actions, thoughts or reasoning.

He pulled her close to him. "I asked you if you were happy?"

Vicki sighed and looked down at her bouquet of flowers. "Vlad if I say no, you will be angry and will hurt my family, if I say yes, I would by less than truthful. I just want to know if my family is not harmed and are allowed to be freed, if I agree to be yours forever?"

His look turned sour immediately, "I would prefer you to be happy to be my wife Elizabeta, and as for your family they have caused me more problems than you can imagine. If I let them go they will become misguided and wish to save you from me. So, I plan to keep them where I can control them and that will be here with me."

Vicki looked away from him, fighting back the tears that burned her eyes. "Would you please reconsider your decision?" He pulled her chin up to peer into her eyes.

"I might reconsider if you would convince your family you will be happy with me."

Vicki dropped her gaze from his intense stare, "How can I be anything other than what I am. I am not happy here. My family is one of the most important things I cherish in my life and you threaten them."

He squeezed her hand. "You will think differently after we have been married for a while." Vicki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She fell silent knitting her fingers through the material of her veil she turned away to watch the passing scenery.

Castle Dracula Chaplet

The coach stopped in front of the castle; castle staff stepped forward to help hold Vicki's train. Vlad guided her to the remodeled chaplet where a nervous thin man in a work worn grey suit fidgeted while waiting for their approach. He looked about the high arched room then swallowed as nervously as he shifted uncomfortably waiting for Vicki and Vlad to appear in front of him. When the bridal couple walked into the chaplet, Vicki became aware of more guests in attendance. Clearing his throat the rat faced man nodded to the alter where a document laid, "Come my dear we must sign our civil marriage license." Vlad stepped forward to sign first, he turned smiled and handed her the pen. "Here my love, and when this is signed, the alter man will perform the ceremony with a Priest from the castle.

Vicki felt her hand tremble taking the pen. Where was her courage? What happened to Radu, she had not seen him since she was escorted into the council chambers. Vlad covered her hand with his. "Sign Elizabeta Banal." His voice was cold and harsh as he slowly released her hand; Vicki swallowed the knot in her throat, put her hand to pen and paper and with resignation signed Elizabeta Banal. Laying the pen down, she stepped down to knell on the first step of the two little stairs. It was as she had been instructed. Vlad knelt next to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Castle Dracula

Desecrated Temple

The ceremony was tediously long while the civil servant along with the castle's fake priest sealed their vows to each other. Kneeling as long as she had on her knees she felt her back tense and wondered if she would be able to continue before she fainted. Her head was beginning to buzz; with the words of the priest and civil servant seeming to come from far off. Closing her eyes, Vicki felt the exchange of the leaves over their heads and a chalice was placed in front of her lips, she drank and discovered it was not wine but thick and briny with a hint of sweetness. Blood, she was sipping blood. If her stomach was not already distressed the thought of drinking from a cup of blood made her want to throw up.

Finally the exchange of the rings, the fake priest turned to the couple and said they may kiss, when Vlad kissed her, there was an explosion of applause. The civil servant could not wait to rush from the room and as discretely as possible he stepped behind the couple kneeling at the alter, and exited from a side door, sending a rush of cold air into the room. The fake priest stepped forward and introduced the new Prince and Princess of Wallachia.

Prince Vlad led her on his arm down the aisle into the main foyer of the castle. Entering the ballroom Vicki saw her mother, Rudolph, Petru, Carolyn, Maggie, Radu, while Sorin followed behind the couple with the contingent of castle guard. Vlad led Vicki into the ballroom, and then nodded to the orchestra to begin playing. With the antiphon and opening waltz being played, Vicki was directed to join him in their first dance. Vicki followed Vlad's lead around the room, making polite conversation. "Where are Quentin, Willie, Chris and Joe?"

Vlad smiled, "I sent them back to the dungeon, when they are needed I will send for them." Vicki looked down and nearly tripped during the dance. Vlad swept her up against him. "You are not being very good at trying to convince your family you are happy to be here, you really need to try and smile." Vicki sighed, schooled her features and forced a smile to her lips. "Much better, now smile we will be having company on the dance floor." Vlad nodded and others joined them on the dance floor. Festive merry makers were joining in and around the couple offering congratulations. Vicki smiled and spoke softly with a hint of a flush, "Thank you." With the ending of the music Vlad went to the throne area helped Vicki to be seated and waited for the floor to clear.

"Honored guests, thank you for coming please find a seat and enjoy the respite I have ordered for your pleasure, and by all means what joy you bring to our home please leave a little of that joy before you leave." Vicki let her gaze glide over the room. She wanted desperately to be able to go back to her room, lock her door and pretend this day had not happened. Vlad sat back in his throne chair, lifted Vicki's fingers and kissed them. "From this day forward you are mine Elizabeta, you are mine. I take you body, mind and soul." She could not help; with such a statement stop the shiver that enveloped her body. "You will learn to love me Elizabeta as more and more of your humanity is stripped away, you will find that we are of like minds in thought and in love. You will learn to appreciate everything I offer you and maybe someday freely give your love to me."

Vicki's thoughts were on the last words Radu had whispered to her, "Trust me and be ready, you will know what to do when the time is right." It was the only hope she had left that this nightmare would end with her being rescued by her husband. Softly she uttered, "Love you, of course I will learn to love you." Her eyes shifted over the merry makers still hoping to see a familiar form coming to her rescue.

Carpathian Mountains four clicks from Castle Dracula

Barnabas stood in the metal Quonset hut; the groups before him were dressed in white and grey sub zero camouflage battle gear. Heavily armed group standing patiently at ease while sporting heavy square shaped backpacks and holding bulky weapons that appeared to require large shells. Their faces painted with white and grey grease paint were grim and rough looking and to any other mortal would have been intimidating. The men waited patiently for the arrival of their Captain. The Sergeant that stood with his men asked, "So, these are supernaturals we are going after?" His voice had been soft and deep watching his men and then looking down at a few pictures that had been taken and drawn for imaging purposes.

Barnabas nodded, "Count Dracul of Transylvania." One rather large black man smiled, his size was immense which with the half weeks growth of a beard made him seem more intimidating.

His deep voice filled with serious humor was heard from Barnabas left ear; he could feel the excited breath from the man while he studied Dracula's image. "So its old long tooth. I hope you got the money to back up your request." He had intentionally bumped up against Barnabas hoping to make a point and to intimidate Barnabas. Barnabas in turned stiffened his spin and stepped back knocking the man out of Barnabas' personal space and surprising the man with his strength.

Barnabas lifted the brief case, opened it and sat it on the table turning it around for them all to see. "300,000 dollars as was requested, the other items are in a truck outside." Barnabas pointedly looked at the one pushy man and smiled a stiff smile. "I think that was the arrangement and was agreed upon my your leader."

Another figure appeared through a doorway. His voice held the no nonsense vocals of a leader. He spoke with an authoritative command of someone that would not allow any doubt he was there to lead. "It's there, gentlemen shall we give Mr. Collins our undivided attention, while he explains what weapons he brought and what is our objective. Bearing in mind there are soft targets and non supers." He was not a large man but a solid one and he stepped into the room to stand with his men whom had stood at attention until he commanded "At ease," He commanded to his company then he spoke without looking at Barnabas. "Now, Mr. Collins you have our undivided attention please continue."

They gave the appearance of being relaxed shifting to a less rigid position and watched Barnabas who now took center stage and stood before them. "It is my understanding that there are a mixture of humans and vampires in the castle. I have brought with me a weir wolf who will change and go after the first available threat to him. We know it will be the vampires in house. He has some cognitive thought to avoid those he loves and knows. He has been repeatedly drilled to avoid men dressed as you are now. We actually think he will know the threat as none of you. However should he change and come after one of you . . . "

The black man smiled, "Do we get to kill this wolf?" His heartbeat had risen along with his breathing and Barnabas knew he was on the hunt and would kill at will.

Barnabas frowned, "No, the vampires under Vlad Tepes control are open season for you. Anyone other than these individuals," Barnabas pulled pictures of the soft targets from a manila envelope in the briefcase. "Shall not be harmed and are to be rescued. This one is my wife." He held up the picture of Vicki and passed it around. The commander smiled, and turned grabbing a bag he pulled out decks of cards. "Not necessary for the pictures, here are the soft targets on your cards easier to carry."

The men opened their cards and shuffled through them nodding. Barnabas was given a deck, "We took the pictures you sent us and had them made into a deck of cards. They are easier to carry. Now you were saying about the wolf?"

Barnabas bowed his head slightly, "The wolf is to be tranquilized he is a family member and much to our families distress killing him would upset us. Please bare in mind that what we have in our arsenal are cursed victims that have carried the curses they bare for over two hundred years so respect the cash I brought if you do not respect me. Because if this is successful there will be an additional $250,000 bonus added to your price tag." Quentin had generously added that bonus in to the pot and he knew with five hundred fifty thousand dollars in the offering they would not harm Chris.

The Captain smiled, "You are a very lucky man Mr. Collins. She is lovely. Now, shall we proceed with the plan?" The room suddenly became a lot more crowded with more men arriving and entering into the building.

"Cap'n, we went through the payload. It's all there and what we need." The man referred to as Sarg, who stood a full six-foot tall at 220 pounds of muscles stepped forward. He chewed on an unlit half smoke cigar his narrowly slit eyes glanced down at the map. "You bring the boys up to date Captain, I am going to take our first crew to the perimeter, they have already been briefed, we are locked and loaded and will plow the road for you."

The Captain appeared to be annoyed, "Landry, no injury to soft targets you know it's the sups we want to take out."

Landry apparently the name for the burly Sarg nodded, "Copy that, and I will remind the boys soft targets are to be rescued. They have their cards with the faces on the deck, we know Queen of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Queen of Diamonds, Queen of Clubs and Ace of Diamonds are target for rescue. Then we have the King of Harts, King of Clubs, King of Diamonds, Jack of Clubs, Jack of Spades, and Jack of Diamonds no harm. I believe there are servants and we will use them as the Ace of Hearts through the ten of hearts to bring them out with no harm no foul, along with the Ace of Diamonds through the ten of Diamonds as soft targets for rescue."

The Captain handed another packet of cards over to Landry, "These are our objectives to rescue and bring out alive. Be sure your men have these cards and remember those faces." The Sargent glanced at the cards and nodded not saying another word to allow his Captain to finish his orders. "Once they have been located, secured, and delivered to one of four covered trucks parked due east four clicks from the castle."

Barnabas knew the Queen of Hearts was Vicki, The Queen of Diamonds was Elizabeth, the Queen of Clubs was Carolyn, the Queen of Spades was Maggie. He also knew that playing cards had been reprinted with their pictures on the cards, for the King of Hearts he knew it was Quentin, King of Diamonds was George, King of Spades was Elliott, and the Jacks were Willie, Chris, Joe. He assumed the Ace of Diamonds was Julia. He relaxed knowing they would not have to carry those bulky packets of the targets with them and risk leaving them behind or bent so they would not be recognizable. He was also glad to hear that the servants would be spared.

The Sergeant took his platoon and left the Quonset hut. They headed out into the woods surrounding their base camp and the castle. Barnabas watched them blend and disappear into the snow capped setting. "Tonight we are going to end some blood suckers, its payback time boys. Just remember we do have a number of normals in there. Which means aim true and don't get trigger happy." That was the Captain issuing his final orders for his crack team of supernatural hunters. He handed out goggles to each man, "These are new from our weapons department. They allow you to detect heartbeats. The ones moving without heartbeats are the blood suckers."

The large black man they called Tank, put his on and laughed, "Yeah, you all have hearts so don't be bullshitting me you don't." He turned to look at Barnabas and drew his weapon up and felt a hand come down over the long barrel. The Captain glared at him and shook his head.

"He is a good guy Tank, so don't go there unless you want Shadows coming down on you." His voice had been for Tank only but Barnabas had heard him and wondered what Shadows was and why it made this fearless man appear to shrink in size and back down his rifle and look away.

"He is part of Shadows?" He whispered to his Captain who had nodded slowly. He turned back and growled at his buddied, "You all are a bunch of crazy bastards. Come on lets go kill some blood suckers!"

They laughed and pushed each other in play then they were called down by the gruff sounding Sarg. Their vehicle rolled into place. "Now, when the extraction begins. There will be four vehicles parked in those woods, escort the objective to the vehicle, there will be blankets waiting and hot coffee."

Exterior Perimeter of Castle Dracula

Sarg pulled out a map from his breast pocket, smoothed it out on top of the back of one of his subordinates. "Now, Hunter, you need to go set the charges in this area. He poked a gloved index finger to spots marked on his map. He rolled the map up and handed it to Hunter and sent his crew on their way.

Reaching into another satchel; Sarg pulled out another map rolled it out on as he had done Hunter's map. He pointed to the ballroom area." We want to charge in while the sky jockeys rappel in. Now lets go make some money and bring home the bacon for the family."

They all curled their hands into a fist and bumped them together. "For home and family."

"For god and Country."

The traditional salute to each other because once they left the security of their truck none of them knew who would be making it out alive. Taking deep breaths they all bailed out of the truck and with only a hint of fear. Pausing just a moment they looked at each other and nodded and then charged out with nothing more than shear determination.

Castle Dracula

Ballroom

Vicki sat tense as she watched Radu with Maggie; she watched him lead her out into the hallway. He whispered in Maggie's ear. Vicki watched as Maggie nodded then disappeared. Radu came into the room looked around and walking to tap Petru on the shoulder whispering softly in his ear. Smiling Petru stepped back and gratefully allowed Radu to have his dance partner, which allowed Petru to escape the dance floor with a look of relief. Once again; Vicki watched as Radu led Carolyn off the dance floor to the hallway. Vicki continued to anxiously watch as he whispered in her ear as he had done Maggie. Carolyn hugged him and disappeared.. A glimmer of hope was building in Vicki's heart. Radu was doing as he promised. Helping her family escape.

Radu entered the room and targeted Elizabeth sitting by Rudolph on the sidelines. With Radu led Elizabeth on the floor, the room was disrupted by the arrival of Sorin and a contingent of guardsmen, leading a very disheveled and roughed up George Patterson into the room. Elizabeth and Vicki stood with a gasp.

"Dad!"

"George!"

Vicki spoke softly; Liz tried to go to George, but was held back by Radu. Radu using the distraction led an unnerved and upset Liz off the dance floor into the hallway. Vicki lost sight of her mother when Vlad stepped down to the floor standing in front of George Patterson. "Ahh the good Sheriff Patterson, so nice of you to join our happy occasion. Elizabeta, come." Vlad extended his hand to her. Vicki was beginning to feel sick walking slowly down the steps to stand next to Vlad, who immediately pushed Vicki in front of him.

"Hello Baby, how are you?" George had put up quite the fight he was bloodied and battered. He looked at her with a crooked smile and then winked at her.

Vicki felt the burn of tears in her eyes. "Oh Daddy, I am so sorry."

He smiled, "It's okay baby, Daddy was here to rescue you."

Vlad frowned, "Why would you wish to rescue a woman that does not exist?"

George glared at Vlad and then smiled bravely looking at his daughter. "She does exist, and she is my daughter Victoria Winters Collins."

Sorin hit George knocking him down and Vicki gasped and screamed out, "Daddy!" She went to her knees in front of him throwing her body over his body to protect him and trying to gather him close to her.

Then she saw her father do the most unexpected thing, he winked at her and smiled, "It's going to be fine baby a little faith." His words were soft but reassuring. "The Calvary is here baby."

With those words said, the whole room burst into utter chaos. From above the ceiling disappeared as men clad in white and black entered under a shower of exploding devices. Plaster and mortar fell down on the guests with the explosions. Gunfire began to erupt around them sending the guests scattering with screams of terror and shouts of fear. The room continued to explode in a shower of mortar, splintered wood and crashing chandeliers. Dark figures descended amidst a shower of smoke and tear gas. Vicki's eyes began to tear and she felt Vlad lift her and run from the room. The last she saw of Barnabas he was fighting his way to her side. Vlad pressed her face into his chest while speaking softly to her to be brave. The room became a blur of tears and distorted images.

Radu appeared at his left and Sorin to his right, "Highness quickly this way." Sorin began to guide them towards the stairway rushing and guiding them up the stairway.

Vlad paused turned to Radu, "Protect her with your life! Take her to my chambers and wait there, if I do not come to you in 15 minutes, then down the secret passage and to the safe hold." Radu, took Vicki's trembling form into his arms; running down a different side passage. Bursting into a room that was more opulent in furnishings and tapestries with a huge bed centered against one wall, he set her down and began to cover the crevasses in the door to keep out any noxious fumes.

"Victoria, if your love for Barnabas is as great as you say, you now need to use your powers and the powers of those that have come to go back in time and bring Elizabeta here for Vlad." He had cupped both palms against her cheeks and stared deeply into her eyes. "Do this for me and the love of the man you have called husband." Radu kissed her deeply and stepped back.

1462

Castle Dracula

Vicki looked around and Sarah with Josette stood on either side of her, closing her eyes she began to chant softly, "Transporteum, da personaium to a time of long ago, take me to Elizabeta Banal right before she threw herself from the battlements." The room began to shift and fold surrounding her in a wave of electrified air, colorful shapes. Vicki felt her body shift and transcend in an almost liquefied form. When the air cleared she was standing on the battlements. Confusion rein over her as her body began to divide and separate into another figure. Shaking her head she stood on the battlement peering at a familiar face. "Elizabeta Banal, don't do this. You must come with me!" Elizabeta's face was streaked in tears she looked with confusion and fear to the woman that so closely resembled her own image. In a heavily accented voice she sputtered, "Who, who are you?"

Vicki smiled, "I am you in 400 years. I have found your prince and he is alive. Please come with me, our lives depend on it!"

Elizabeta turned and began to topple backwards; Vicki reached forward and pulled her onto the security of the supporting walkway. "He lives?" She had a look of hope and such love and Vicki recognized that look, it was the one she had continually seen in a mirror when Barnabas would walk into the room while she was dressing.

"Yes, he awaits you, let me take you to him so we all may have the happiness we were destined to have." She held out her hand to Elizabeta smiling encouragingly to her. Elizabetha took Vicki's hand. "Close your eyes and wait." Elizabetha closed her eyes and once again, "Transporteum, da personaium return us to the time of now, take us home to those that love us." Vicki heard her gasp as the sensation surrounded them, the hair on their arms stood, a crackling sensation of static combined with the swirling colors of change filled both women making them feel as if they were drifting and falling in a headlong rush.

When the sensation stopped, both women found themselves standing in the center of Vlad's bedchamber. Elizabeta was the first to turn and peer around the room. "I know this place, yet it is changed."

Vicki catching her balance had a momentary feeling of nausea; as it passed, she held her stomach. "It is the bed chamber of your love, Vlad."

Elizabeta looked to the familiar and then the modern unfamiliar. "What trickery is this? Light that does not burn? Warmth that blows from the ceiling?"

Vicki smiled, "It is how things are in the 20th century, a time you have come to be reunited with Vlad." Elizabeta backed away overwhelmed by the sudden change of being plunged into a modern environment.

"Where is my beloved?" Why is he not here?" Radu burst through the door, covered in blood. "My . . . " Upon seeing Elizabeta he fell to one knee, "My Lady!"

She stepped forward looking at Radu. "Radu, you are here in this strange time? This one says that Vlad is here."

Radu stood, kissed her hand then turned to Vicki, "You must go now Victoria, go down the passage the one I had showed you earlier and wait for me where I instructed."

Vicki turned to hug him realized he was covered in blood. Ignored the blood on his clothing, hugged him and went through the doorway to the secret passage. The door burst open admitting Vlad followed by Sorin. Vlad rushed past Radu stopped grabbing Elizabeta's hand, "Come my love we must go now."

Elizabeta looked upon the face of her beloved and pulled back. "What manner of trickery is this? How is this possible, you are alive?" Vlad froze, in that moment he felt his world tilt, madness must surely be consuming his brain for the woman that stood before him in the here and now dressed as she was when she was fished from the river. His voice choked his eyes tearing he looked into her eyes and knew that this was his Elizabeta. She was his love, his life, and his world.

"Elizabeta?" He cupped her face in his hands and peered into her eyes. "Elizabeta?"

She caressed his hand with her cheek. "My Prince." He drew her into his embrace, smothering her face with feather light kisses. His lips so close to hers he captured her lips and the felt the same passion returned. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling he had missed for an eternity.

Sorin's voice was pressing as he urged them to hurry, the door burst open and the room was over run with mercenaries. Vlad pushed Elizabeta behind him catching a bullet in his chest; the bullet was filled with silver nitrate burned but missed his heart. The pain was immeasurable and he felt the bullet pass through his body. The bullet then caught Elizabeta in the chest. She screamed and collapsed. Sorin began fighting the on rush of mercenaries invading the room, Radu joining him, pushing the mercenaries back to barricade the door. Vlad slumped to the floor holding Elizabeta in his arms; blood ran from her lips, "My beloved, here, drink, . . . drink of my blood."

He bit his wrist and pressed it to her mouth, Her voice was soft as she spoke, "My love, you have my heart, you own my soul, and now I give you my life. I love you." She coughed on his blood gave one final breath and was gone. As she died, her body began to fade and disappear. Vlad enraged turned and burst through the door and in an uncontrolled rage began to decimate the mercenaries in the hallway. Screaming out his rage, he torn heads from bodies, bathing his body with their blood, he ripped apart those unfortunate to be found in his way. The hallway ran with the blood of the dead and dying with Vlad giving into the anger that consumed him from the very depth of his soul. He had his love, held her, kissed her felt her love returned to lose her in minutes? He was seeking his revenge and he would have it before this day was done.

With the body count mounting up in the hallway, Sorin grabbed Vlad by the arm. "Come Highness we must go now, we must go and regroup. We will plan and we will make them pay for this affront and for what they have done to you and your beloved Elizabeta."

Radu turned to Vlad, "Let me be the one to deliver the punishment my lord, allow me the honor to give my life for what they have taken from you."

Vlad feeling his blood lust and rage leave him, now felt only grief. "I had her for a few moments, I had my Elizabeta. I will have her again, by all that is dark and foul, I will find a way to bring her back to me and be reunited with her once again."

Sorin looked around the hallway and noticed the fighting from below had grown more than silent; it was as if something other than death had visited these halls this night. It felt like they were the only ones left in this world. Sorin looked to Radu, "Go, see what has happened." Radu bowed to them; then disappeared down the hallway, watching Radu leave the hallway the very area around them had grown dark and listless. "By what demons sorcery is this?" Vlad had shouted to no one in particular. It was then they realized that they were no longer in the castle hallway. With the coldness and the dank darkness that surrounded them; they knew they had been cast into a void.

Sorin frowned "I fear my lord we have passed in between. Come let us go and see what we can find in the between. Maybe your Elizabeta is here." Vlad and Sorin moved along what they perceived to be a hallway, from a distance there was the sounds of the past lives Vlad had led, there were figures walking pale and unseeing past them moving through the darkness of the hallway. From a distance they heard laughter. A woman was laughing and the sound was chilling. "The witch has done this." Angelique stepped forward from the shadows and smiled.

"Not I Vlad Tepes, you cannot blame me for this for like you I am trapped here by another of the eldritch form. One that was foretold coming that would be of good and pure intent. The very same one whose foretelling predicted they would bring forth the guardian of the hell mouth that is Collinsport. I, just like you have been sentenced to this void of between."

Vlad frowned, "Is there no end or out to this between?"

Angelique laughed, "This is a maze, you must complete the levels of nine hells before you can escape. At least here, we will feel no hunger, we will not age and we will be damned until we complete and fight our way out."

Sorin snorted, "That is nothing compared to what he has already been through. Where do we begin?"

Angelique pointed to a shadowy outline. The outline began as nothing more than a distorted figure of blotched darkness and a mass of greyish blackness, then took form as a black granite stairway. "We begin there." The three of them walked towards the outline before them unknowing that what awaited them would leave them scarred, battle weary and a festering for a need. This festering growing into something, that something was a need for revenge and hate.

Castle Dracula

Amid the chaos

From the room where Vicki waited, she began to draw on the very elements around her, "Wind, water, fire, and earth, bring forth the between and cast down those that would be dark of heart and want for evil and destruction." Her body glowed with the power she was wielding while standing in the small room. A sound from behind her and she turned to see a man dressed in black fatigues, he aimed an automatic weapon at her and fired.

From behind him a large white wolf growled and jumped forward knocking him to the ground. He placed his arm up in a defensive pose to protect his face; Radu in wolf form dodged under his arm grabbed his throat breaking his neck and ripping his throat out, sending blood spewing over his white furred body. Turning he looked and saw Vicki lying on the floor, blood oozed from her stomach. "NO! No, please no." He transformed into human form; rushing to her side he knelt down and carefully gathered her to him.

12


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lower levels of Castle Dracula

Her face was pale and she lay unconscious in his arms. Bending his head, he bit into Vicki's throat taking her blood, and then he bit his wrist and forced it to her lips. "Drink Vicki, drink." Vicki pressed her lips to his wrist; tentatively licking the blood from his wrist.

From the open doorway Radu heard a voice that was bordering on rage "NO!" He advanced on Radu. "Leave her be, if she is to come over, then it will be by me!" Barnabas lunged towards Radu with the intent of ending this being's life. Radu gently laid her on the floor. Rising he stepped away from Barnabas faster than Barnabas could move. Radu turned to smile at Barnabas and then he performed a mocking salute to him.

Turning he spoke with a hint of edged anger, "You don't deserve her." With those words he changed into mist form drifting from the room. Barnabas bent over Vicki lying on the floor, carefully he bent lifted her and then cradled her in his arms, and he bent his head and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"My darling, if you are to join the legion of undead then let it be by my means." Lifting her in his arms; he kissed her lips one more time, then lowered his lips to her throat. There he bit and drew blood from her body feeling her heartbeat slow, as the heart beat grew slower to a scant six beats a minute, he bit his wrist and pressed his blood into Vicki's mouth. "Forgive me my love. You have to drink."

Vicki weakly drank from his wrist then collapsed. Barnabas cradled her close to his chest and then he heard it, ever so softly it beat faster than the mother's heartbeat. Barnabas realized she was pregnant; his life was filled with absolute fear and revulsion over what he had just done. "No, for all that is pure and good, please no." He cried into the echoing darkness that surrounded them both. Silence greeted him and fear grew in his heart. Looking down at his wife he looked upon her pale features and prayed her would see her chest rise and fall.

He listened for the frail heartbeat of his wife. It was slowed and then it beat no more, then following the beat of the other tiny heart it too began to slow; to a point that Barnabas was sure it had stopped. Unimaginable grief filled him. He held her body in his arms looking into the purity of her face. "Why? Why does this keep happening?" Tears filling his eyes, he looked up to an unseen force and called out, "Please let her live, let them both live, I will give up my life to allow them to live." Barnabas held Vicki as he had held his dearest Sarah the day she died, burying his head against her breast. His body shook with the intensity of his emotions he waited.

Then it came ever so softly, so sweet to his ears he heard the tiny heartbeat first. Slow, then faster, as the baby's heartbeat grew in strength its mother drew breath. Her eyes opened and she gasped drawing in air, Barnabas was amazed. How was it possible? Her heart beat; she was drawing air and expelling air. She lived! Whatever higher power had heard his plea, she lived. Vicki spoke softly to him, "Barnabas?" He held her close, rocking with her in his arms.

"Yes, my dearest love, I am here."

She smiled then looked concerned, "You are crying. Why?"

He looked deep into her gaze. "I was afraid you had died my love. I did not know if I would ever see you again."

Vicki licked her lips; tasting the sweet brine of blood. "Barnabas, I need to know something."

He cupped her face in his palm. "Yes?"

She reached up with tender fingers; brushing the tears from his face. "Are you the original Barnabas, the one I met in 1795?"

He took a deep breath; looking away with shame he nodded. "I am he."

Vicki gently turned his face back to her gaze, "I loved you then and I love you now. I understand what Angelique did, there is much we must discuss when we get back to Collinwood."

He sighed then smiled sadly. "I will be forthcoming with anything you wish to ask me that I am able to answer my dearest one."

She smiled, "I too will be forthcoming. I will be your faithful and forever wife."

Her eyes glowed with a red intensity and then she smiled. "I promise together we will find a way to fix what has happened and fill our lives with love and children."

Barnabas gathered her up in his arms; carrying her down a long dank hallway to the outside. There they were greeted by a moonlit, snow covered mountains and the smell of burning wood and mortar. Walking with her towards the strand of trees away from the castle that now stood burning under the night sky. Vicki glanced over to the trees and saw him; blending with the snow a white wolf with feral glowing eyes.

When he saw her watching him he stood lifted his head and began to howl. Barnabas turned and glared at the wolf that turned; disappearing into the woods. "He means no harm to us Barnabas, he helped Mother, Carolyn, Maggie and Julia to escape and he protected me from being killed by one of the mercenaries."

Barnabas smiled at her, "Then I owe him a debt of gratitude." Barnabas carried Vicki to the transport van; Joe helped lift Vicki into the van. Carolyn looked anxiously around and noted George and Liz were the only ones missing. Barnabas turned to Joe; "Take care of them, get them to the plane, I will go and bring George and Elizabeth back here and we will wait for the Captain. Once they clean up here we will meet you at the plane."

Maggie snuggled in close to Joe resting her head on Joe's shoulder. He gently stroked her hair from her face. "Its ok Maggie, we will be home in no time."

Three mercenaries pulled the sedated body of Chris Jennings through the snow to another vehicle, following them were two more that helped George and Elizabeth to the vehicle. Barnabas did a mental checklist; Elizabeth, George, Chris, and he were with the surviving mercenaries.

They were loading up, the living wounded into the one van, while the comrades had brought out their dead buddies. Placing them in the other vehicle and covering their bodies with plastic, their stoic grime faces len truth to the mission they had just completed. Obviously they were bearing up under the levity of the situation they had just experienced. Barnabas watched Quentin start his transport and pull away; he did another mental checklist. In the vehicle driven by Quentin were Maggie, Willie, Joe, Carolyn, Julia, Professor Stokes and Vicki. They all were accounted for and were now safely secure in their vehicles headed back to the plane.

The last of the mercenaries loaded their payload and dead into the last transport vehicle and drove away headed to the private hanger being used by the Collin's family. This had been one of the biggest battles they had been involved and the highest death count they had suffered since going private sector. Their hearts were heavy with their losses and the thought it was going to be hard telling their wives and children that their husband or daddy would not be home for Christmas.

The Plane on the way home

Barnabas sat next next to Vicki noting she was sound asleep; gently he pushed up her lip and noted she was just beginning to form canine teeth. His heart was ripped apart, never would he had ever wanted her to become what he was and the most horrific part was she carried his child, while she was in mid transformation. Julia broke from the security of Elliott's arms and sat on the other side of Vicki looking with assurance to Barnabas she spoke. "Don't worry Barnabas, Elliott has found a temporary solution to our problem and I can start you both on the cure when we get back to Collinwood."

Barnabas leaned into Julia and spoke softly in her ear, "Vicki is pregnant, there is a child in her womb, and how will it affect the baby?"

Julia put her hand over Vicki's stomach and could feel the beginning of the maternity bump. "I am not sure Barnabas, but if we don't do this, she could loose the baby when she transforms."

Julia frowned, "Its an unknown Barnabas and no guarantees. All we can do is hope that the baby will accept the treatment in her mother's blood."

Barnabas was exhausted. He glanced outside the window and noted that sunrise was a few scant minutes away. "I must go to the cargo hold Julia, what should we do about Vicki?"

She turned to Quentin, "Quentin, I need yours and Willie's help please."

Quentin showing his immediate concern hurried to Julia's side. "Willie, go back to the sleeping area and close all the windows and make the room as dark as possible, Quentin, I need you to carry Vicki to the bed. Barnabas you go and do what you must. It's a long flight back home and by the time we get there it will be well past dark."

Barnabas stood, then bent to kiss Vicki's forehead. "Rest my love."

George knew what was happening, however; a confused Elizabeth was less informed.

"What is going on with Vicki?" She stood; Elliott stood in front of Elizabeth and guided her back to George's side.

"Elizabeth, you know how highly I regard you?" Liz shook her head. "Then allow Julia to do what she needs to do to protect and care for Vicki."

Julia turned to those in the cabin; "I just found out Vicki is pregnant. We must get her comfortable before we get home. Don't worry about her, I will do whatever I can to care for her and her child."

George turned Elizabeth to face him. "Liz, you know I love you, you know I would do anything for you and our daughter? Sit down we have a lot to talk about and how we plan to take care of our children and apparently our grandchild."

Somewhere over the Baring seas

The luxurious confines of the private jet went unnoticed by the exhausted group that now occupied the main area that would have been considered first class. The rear section had been divided into sleeping quarters and seating. The contingent of mercenaries stretched out in the seats trying to sleep. The mood was somber because some of their comrades were making this trip home in a body bag. Sergeant Cane did a quick head count made out his report, then slid into a light sleep, this trip was going to take all of 14 hours. He just wanted to rest. This had been one of his bloodiest battles to date. Now all he wanted to do was rest. He watched the family huddled together and they looked like they had been put through hell. He sighed; at least they were safe from the bloodsuckers that had taken so many of his men.

He wondered if the 550,000 dollars Collins had paid for their services were worth it? A lot of good men had been sacrificed today and for what? A bunch of depraved half human beings that had no right to live and share the same air or earth as he. Strigoi were the worst to fight, they always-left death in their wake whether or not they lived. Deep down his hatred for such things made his skin itch to kill something. All he wanted now was to get home, take a bath, see his wife and wish the kids a Merry Christmas. Then it dawned on him, they were going back a day when they arrived home, it would be Christmas Eve. He would be home for Christmas and it was not going to be in his dreams. It brought a smile to his lips. Christmas was a time of rebirth and new beginnings or at least that was what he had always been taught growing up in a strong Christian home.

From somewhere in his heart he found some joy in the thought of waking up tomorrow to see his kids opening up Christmas presents. He started with his deep base voice, "Silent Night, Holy Night, All is Calm, All is Bright . . . " The rest of his company joined in with war weary voices singing Silent Night and now he found it ironic that Silent Night was the first Christmas Carole he had thought to sing, he knew this night was silent now, but earlier, that would be left up to God because he would have to sort out the souls that lost their lives this bloody night. The singing of such a time-honored Christmas Carole gave him peace and helped his men adjust to what they had gone through and whom they had lost this night.

The singing soldiers could be heard in the section of the cabin occupied by the Collins family. Elizabeth sighed and smiled; the song they sang had always been one of her favorites since childhood. She snuggled closer to George's warmth and spoke softly, "I love you George Patterson, or should I say Grandpa?" She slid her chin up to peer into his eyes.

George chuckled and it vibrated against her cheek, "Grandparents. Elizabeth we are going to be grandparents. That is an even bigger responsibility than being a parent."

Liz chuckled softly, "Yes darling it is and I think we are more than ready to accept that responsibility. I think together we can handle anything."

Carolyn watched her mother and George Patterson huddled together with George protectively holding onto Liz, leaning to Maggie Carolyn spoke softly, "They make such a cute couple don't you think?"

Maggie lifted her head to look over to George and Liz, "Yes I think they do. They seemed suited to each other kind of like Joe and me." She turned her gaze to her fiancé that stood over his sedated cousin, covering his body with a blanket. Joe turned and stepped back to Maggie and Carolyn Joe lowered his body into the seat next to Maggie.

"He is going to be sleeping the whole trip back, at least we don't need to worry about him going all wolf on us. That really must have been some very potent sedation they used." Maggie glanced at Chris sleeping soundly in his torn clothing. She had witnessed him attacking one of the vampire counsel members that had tried to come after her when she made her escape out of the door. Chris had pounced and ripped open the throat of the vampire. Her fear was he had seen her and was advancing towards her when a dart hit his hip and he yelped in pain. He turned to the attacker that had just shot him, snarled then dropped. When he dropped in wolf form, his body shimmered and he reformed to his human form. Maggie was not sure but at that moment in her fear she was sure she saw another figure shimmer into view.

It had been a most peculiar figure, dressed in a black mesh body-fitting suit that appeared to have a cross section of webbing weaved into the suit. It had no face and it had masculine attributes so she assumed it was as a man but was shaped like a woman. The figure just appeared through what looked like a split in the fabric of reality that surrounded them. Blinking she rubbed her eyes and looked again. The figure for what was the briefest of moments was there and now was gone. Maggie figured she was hallucinating from her extreme fatigue and blood loss.

The two mercenaries that had darted Chris now moved to her and escorted her from the building. She was sure she had seen Petru squirming his own cowardly escape with his father through a back entrance of the castle, as all hell broke loose. She did not have a chance to think about it further the mercs were hurrying her along the deep snowdrifts to the transport vehicle. Finding Quentin sitting behind the wheel she was just glad to finally be out of the prison that had held her for what seemed a lifetime.

The flight was a long one and the party on board had tried to rest, Julia walked from the small sleeping area from checking on Vicki to sitting with her husband. She noticed that this trip had taken its toll on her husband. He was unusually quiet siting in his chair with his eyes closed. She saw the bruising of his ill treatment and gently touched his face. "My poor Elliott, this had been a rough one on all of us."

Elliott snuggled closer to his wife and smiled, "I could weather about anything as long as I knew you were safe and not being ill used. Don't you know that my dear Mrs. Stokes?" His voice was soft and filled with the tenderness of his deep feelings for her.

Julia chuckled softly, "I just know when I saw them beating you I wanted to kill them with my bare hands my dearest Timothy." She kissed him lightly on his lips. "I would have gladly given my life to secure your release. There were times that I was not sure we were going to make it out of there alive." She suppressed a shudder at the thought.

Elliott nodded slowly and winced, the action reminding him he had been ill used. "When we get home, I want to sleep for a month in your arms." Elliott was sounding tired and talking silly love talk.

"I want to sleep in your arms too my dear but not for a month. I would be just as happy to do it for a week, I fear we both would grow weary of each other or bored if we extended it to a month." Julia was happy to be with her husband and in his arms it left her feeling warm and secure.

Quentin walked to Carolyn's side and drug her into his warm arms and nestled his chin against her head. "How are you doing cousin?" He whispered softly in her ear. He looked at her neck and saw that one of those blood-sucking monsters had used her for a food source. He was concerned for her well-being.

Carolyn softly spoke with a hint of resignation to the unimaginable fatigue and now sudden loss of feeling she was no longer a prisoner left her unnerved. "I survived Quentin, I am just so glad you and Barnabas were able to get us the hell out of there. I was afraid I was going to be forced to watch Vicki become one of them. She made us promise that if we got the chance to escape to leave her behind and escape. We all had problems with it but her reasoning was sound."

Quentin thought about the beautiful woman that had married his cousin. "I think she knew that if she did not have to worry about your safety she would have found a way to escape herself. Tepes was using you as leverage to gain her co-operation to stay with him. With just a hint of a promise to let you go to get her to do what he wanted."

Carolyn nodded, "I know it did not make it easier but we knew if we had the chance we would escape and find a way to help her escape. Then Radu came to me and told me that you were waiting by the roadway and directed me to use a secret passage out of the castle to find you. That was before the world blew up!"

Quentin laughed, "You have Barnabas to thank for that part of the rescue. It was his idea to use mercenaries with special abilities to help with the rescue. He sold off some of his families' jewels to gather all the weapons and men we needed to bring you out. He even had me buy this plane for him so we would have transportation. As an extra incentive, I chipped in an additional two hundred fifty thoughts dollars as insurance to get the mercenaries to bring you all out alive."

" Oh my could you afford that?" Then as an after thought she asked, "You don't think he is broke now that he has us back do you?" Carolyn knew this kind of operation must have cost a mint.

Quentin laughed, "Of course I could afford it! My god woma very wealthy man and that was a drop in the bucket to what I have or could have chipped in for this operation." Then he shook his head. "As for Barnabas being broke, not on your life. You see I paid for a portion and Barnabas paid for a portion. He has money left that he and Vicki could easily live comfortably for the rest of their natural lives as well as those of their children and their grandchildren, so don't you worry about his fortune it is still in tact as is mine. ."

Carolyn nestled close to his wide chest and closed her eyes, "Well I am going to try and sleep and use you as my favorite pillow if that is all right with you?"

Quentin wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders and closed his eyes. "We will try to nap together, rest my dear and tomorrow will be Christmas Eve." He kissed the top of her head.

Willie sat watching Vicki while she slept, she would occasional jerk or whimper then settle down. He could only imagine what she might have been put through and it bothered him. Reaching forward he picked up her delicate hand he looked at the slender fingers. "Vicki, ya gotta get better, you are the only one that can make him happy. You can't die and you can't be like him. You would not like it and would hate it if anything bad happened to the kid you are carrying." He held her hand and watched her until he too began to feel sleepy and then laid his head on the bed next to her body as she slept. It was going to be Christmas and he was alone again. He could not believe that bitch Sonja was using him. He thought of one word to describe her and that was bitch. At least he did not have to worry about her any more, he watched as one of the mercenaries blew her apart with his silver nitrate gun and she died with a horrible gurgling noise coming from her throat.

Earlier at Castle Dracula

Willie had walked to her side and looked down at her while she stared helplessly up at him. "Ain't life a bitch? Guess you know now never jack with the Collins Family." He had turned and walked away leaving her to die alone.

Collinsport Maine

Collinwood

Collinwood was lit up with colorful Christmas lights, Roger had a sleigh with nine tiny artificial reindeers appearing to take flight from the front snow covered lawn. Lights cheerfully entreated the viewer to enter the porte conchere to the front double doors of Collinwood. Double wreaths decorated the doors making a warm cheerful welcome to those that chose to visit this house on Widows Hill. The weary travelers pulled in front of the doors, Roger opened the door to expose the interior of the house to more Christmas decorations, to the sight of a huge blue spruce with gaily twinkling lights, ornaments and tinseled ice cycles hanging from the branches. Beneath the tree lying invitingly on a blanket of white with glitter sprinkles were a cornucopia of presents.

When George and Liz exited the van, Roger rushed to his sister and hugged her tightly and then stepped aside so David could latch on to his Aunt and hold her tightly. That is until he saw Barnabas help Vicki step out; David let out a yelp "Vicki!"

He nearly bowled her over running head long into her open arms and hugged her, then he stopped looked curious, put his head to her stomach and listened. "Your stomach is making a funny pitter patter noise."

Vicki laughed, holding him tightly to her she spoke softly to him, "David, that is your new cousin, you are going to be an older brother to him or her."

David's eyes lit up. "Really? Like a Big Brother to someone I can boss around?"

Vicki laughed and shook her head. "I doubt you will want to boss them around, but if that is how you wish to view it now, then by all means, yes another little one to boss around."

He held her tight, "I sure missed you Vicki and I am so glad you are home."

Vicki looked around at Collinwood then back to David, "And I am happy to be home."

Old House Vicki and Barnabas' bedroom

Christmas morning dawned to a feel of more snow in the air and the crisp wind. Vicki held her breath, Julia had given her and Barnabas an injection the night before, and it had made her feel ill at first. She held her hand protectively over her stomach feeling the baby at rest in her womb unaffected by what was happening to her mother. Barnabas showed an immediate reaction his blood lust and canines recessed into his gums, his eyes no longer held an intense glow. Slowly, she walked to the window and carefully pushed back the curtain and put her fingertips to the sunlight. Nothing, no burning sensation, moving to the mirror she peered at herself in the mirror and smiled, lifting her lip with her index finger and noticed her canines were normal. Feeling excited, she squealed then ran headlong to the bed where her husband slept. Diving under the covers next to him she snuggled close to him and whispered "Merry Christmas my love."

Barnabas smiled, kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer to her, "Merry Christmas to you too Mrs. Collins"

TBC

What will spring bring to the Barnabas Collins family? What new adventures will Barnabas and Vicki have to face to hold onto their love? The next installment will surely bring about some really interesting situations as Vicki becomes familiar with her newly found powers.

The next installment A Dark Shadows Spring at Collinwood


End file.
